Sunny With a Chance of Cloud
by acesdesire
Summary: A collection of oneshots about a happy-go-lucky blitzballer, and a damaged soldier/delivery boy. Brace yourself for VII, X, alternate, and Dissidia universes, tears of both joy and laughter, and a whole lot of cuteness with Tidus & Cloud! (Mentions of past Cloud/Zack, and the rare past Yuna/Tidus as well)
1. Sunshine

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**

Cloud stared out his bedroom window, through the checkered curtains, into the morning sun. Twenty-two years old. In a way, it was sort of hard to believe how much time had gone by. For years now, Cloud had hated his birthday. It only meant another year was gone, another year where he had accomplished more moping than he had anything else. This year had been better than most, however. He had gained a lot, grown up some more, let go a little. Still, his birthday always seemed to make him sad.

He could remember his birthdays as a child. His mother always invited most of the Nibelheim neighbourhood to celebrate, and Cloud used to be embarrassed until the presents came out and distracted him. Mrs. Strife used to make the most delicious cakes. Decadent, three-layer cakes. Chocolate, strawberry, you name it. If Cloud wanted it, he got it.

Cloud sighed as his mind wandered forward, forward to his days with Zack. He'd only gotten to spend one of his birthdays with Zack, but it was probably his favourite of all. Zack had invited him to his apartment at Shinra, and Cloud had walked into a room full of balloons and streamers. Zack had just stood there grinning when Cloud's jaw had dropped a good few inches. At first, Cloud was a little annoyed because he had _clearly_ stated he _did not_ want any special attention on this day. But once Zack had presented him with a tray full of lopsided cupcakes that he had baked himself, Cloud couldn't help but smile. Then they had sat at the kitchen table and eaten every last cupcake one by one.

Cloud blinked away the tears that were suddenly stinging his eyes. He decided he would blame the sun that was shining in through the window, not the emotions that were welling up inside him. He knew he shouldn't be sad. Life had been so good this year. It was wrong to complain.

The smell of freshly baking pancakes began to waft upstairs, bringing Cloud back to his senses and making him realize that he, in fact, was very hungry. It was breakfast time, after all. He didn't bother to look behind him when he heard footsteps climbing the stairs leading up from the bar. He knew who owned those footsteps all too well. A moment later, he felt Tidus behind him, and his warm arms laced their way around Cloud's middle. Cloud moved his hands to rest on top of Tidus', to let him know the contact was appreciated.

"Aren't your pancakes gonna burn?" Cloud whispered.

"No, Tifa's taking care of 'em," Tidus whispered back. They stood there for a minute, gazing out the bright, sunlit window, the warmth of the closeness soothing them both.

"You're sad, aren't you? Why?" Tidus asked. Cloud shook his head.

"I don't know. Just thinking about the past," he replied.

"Well, there are some birthday pancakes downstairs that are calling your name," Tidus said, his breath tickling Cloud's neck. Cloud stifled a chuckle. He knew Tidus had done that on purpose.

"There are no candles involved, right? And no presents? You know I said no presents," Cloud said, trying to get his voice back into a tone that Tidus would actually listen to.

"Um, I can't guarantee there's no candles in those pancakes," Tidus admitted. "But I listened to you about the presents. I feel really bad about it, but, I figured you'd get mad if I got you anything."

"I don't need anything," Cloud said, gently. He spun around in Tidus' arms to face him, and he pressed a kiss to Tidus' unsuspecting lips. "I've got you. I've never found anything I wanted more."


	2. Porcelain

**Universe: FFX  
Timeline: Post-Dissidia **

Cloud descended the stands of the stadium, quite used to being the last to leave, and walked out to the main entrance. Blitzball fans from all over Spira were gathered around Tidus and Wakka and the other players of the Aurochs. Cloud smiled a little as he watched Tidus give his autograph to a young boy who was bouncing up and down with excitement, but it hurt to smile. That feeling was back, and Cloud couldn't fight it no matter how hard he tried.

He turned away slightly, and stared back into the stadium where Tidus had just played an incredible game. He should have been happy for him—he _was_ —but he knew he was about to dampen Tidus' spirits like he had so many times before.

"Good game, eh?" Wakka grinned as he passed by Cloud, giving him a pat on the back. "Your boy played well out 'dere." Cloud forced an awkward smile as Wakka strolled off, then he continued to wait as the crowd around Tidus began to clear.

It took a few minutes before the fans wandered off, but when they did, Tidus was quick to run to Cloud's side.

"Did you see me? That last shot was pretty cool, huh?" Tidus beamed, his face lit up with excitement as he spoke. "We beat that team right out of the water! Uh, pardon the pun."

"You did great out there, Tidus," Cloud said gently, but he had to turn his head away when he felt the familiar sting of his emotions. Tidus' enthusiasm fell away, and he raised a hand to Cloud's face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Whatever it is, you don't have to hide it from me. Your tears make it pretty obvious that something's bothering you. Is it because of coming here?" Tidus asked, cocking his head to the side. Cloud was finally able to face Tidus again when he felt Tidus' thumb on his jaw, coaxing him to turn back in his direction. Cloud closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again and looked Tidus in the eye.

"It's not that I don't want to be happy. I just can't help but feel like... I let so many people down by not going home," Cloud said, his voice meek. His eyes fell closed again when Tidus pulled him in against him.

Cloud let his head fall into the crook of Tidus' neck, and he tried to relax there, but it wasn't an easy task when there was so much tension within his body, so many dilemmas plaguing his fragile mind.

"You'll find your place in Spira, too, if you decide to stay," Tidus whispered.

Cloud buried his face in a little closer to Tidus, and tried to remind himself that he was allowed to fall to pieces when they were alone. Tidus never seemed to mind, and he always had a way of making even the direst of circumstances seem more manageable.

"I guess... I just need to think about it for a while," Cloud whispered back.

"Yeah," Tidus smiled, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Cloud's waist. "You think about it. I'll be right here while you do."

* * *

A/N: Heya, acesdesire, here! Are you liking what you've read so far? Or are you scratching your head wondering how in the name of Cosmos these two characters would ever end up together? Well, if you haven't already done so, be sure to check out my main story about them, "Behind Those Sad Eyes is a Smile." A lot of these oneshots may make more sense or be more believable to you if you've read that story as well.

But even if my main story is not for you, hopefully you will find something in this collection of drabbles that you enjoy (don't worry, I'll be adding tons more, as I probably have at least 50 oneshots about these two!)! Don't forget to subscribe or check back soon for updates!


	3. Broken

**Universe: FFVII  
Timeline: Advent Children**

"Cloud?" Tidus warily called out, entering the ruined church that he'd seen only a few times before. Its walls looked more decrepit than ever. The hole in the roof was bigger than Tidus remembered. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked over the creaking floorboards.

"Cloud?" he asked again. This time, he heard a grunt in response, and he charged forward as he caught sight of Cloud, collapsed against the end of one of the pews.

"Hey," Tidus said, gently, kneeling at Cloud's side.

Cloud was pale, and though he lifted his head to look at Tidus, it quickly fell limply back against the wood. Tidus glanced at Cloud's arm. It was blacker than the last time he'd seen it. He'd suspected something like this might happen.

"How'd you know?" Cloud asked, his voice hoarse. His eyes were fixed on his companion, who was rooting through his pockets for supplies.

"I started to worry when you didn't come home. I thought you might be here," Tidus said.

He found his healing materia and pressed it to Cloud's arm. They waited in silence for several long minutes— Cloud didn't want to interrupt when Tidus was concentrating on his healing—but even after the materia was removed, the skin remained as damaged as before.

"Forget it, Tidus," Cloud sighed. "It won't work. You know that." Tidus looked up at his partner with gentle eyes.

"It was worth a try," he said, forcing a small smile.

Tidus rose to his feet, and glanced around. He remembered seeing Cloud's motorcycle outside the church, but he wasn't confident that he could drive it himself. Maybe with Cloud's guidance, but he wasn't sure Cloud would stay conscious for long once they got on the road. When Cloud's Geostigma attacked him like this, it usually hit hard.

"We needa get you home," Tidus said, gently and affectionately. He knelt at Cloud's side again, and brushed a hand through Cloud's messy hair. Cloud kissed Tidus' palm when his hand travelled down his cheek.

"You don't have to," Cloud whispered.

"Wha—?" Tidus asked, with a frown.

"There's no cure, Tidus. We can't fight this."

"Don't you say another word," Tidus warned, his voice stern. Cloud's eyes were locked with Tidus', even with his head leaned back against the side of the pew. "You are not going to die here, Cloud Strife."

Cloud closed his eyes as he felt Tidus' arms lace around his neck, and he fought tears as Tidus' head rested on his shoulder, and as soft kisses were pressed to his ear.

"I'm not gonna let you," Tidus whispered. Cloud summoned the strength to raise his good arm, and he rested it on Tidus' back, fingers rubbing gently.

"Yeah, let's go home," Cloud whispered back.


	4. Try

**Universe: FFVII  
Timeline: Post-Dissidia**

Cloud looked up from the sink, letting the dish in his hand float in the water for a moment as he gazed out the window. There stood Tidus in the back yard, balancing a blitzball on his head, a wide grin on his tanned face. It was his daily practice time. He always told Cloud that he had to keep his skills intact in case Blitzball ever caught on in Gaia. Cloud couldn't help but smile as he watched his partner, that goofy look on his face as he bounced the blitzball off his knee.

To be honest, Cloud wasn't used to smiling so much. For years, it seemed happiness was impossible for him because he hadn't felt he deserved it. His past was a dark shadow that for the longest time, he couldn't get rid of. He'd made mistakes, he'd been too weak—or that's what he believed anyway. He'd felt like a magnet for disaster. He'd been unable to save his hometown from destruction, he had watched helplessly as his beloved Zack had died protecting him, and he couldn't stop Sephiroth from ending Aerith's life.

After experiencing all that pain and sadness, Cloud had forced himself away from people. After all, he couldn't risk the possibility of hurting someone like that again. But then, Tidus had come into his life, an unexpected miracle. Tidus had given Cloud those smiles he didn't feel he deserved, and trusted Cloud even when Cloud had given him no reason to do so. At first, Cloud had met Tidus' kindness with a coldness, and had shut him out when he tried to get close, but Tidus had a surprising amount of determination.

Months of travelling together had brought them closer. Even Cloud couldn't stop that, and after some time, he no longer _wanted_ to stop it. Tidus was kind, gentle, always smiling. Most importantly, Tidus _cared_ about Cloud. Perhaps that was why Cloud couldn't keep him away. Tidus offered comfort that Cloud needed, comfort that he had denied himself for far too long. Cloud had hurt Tidus many times along the way, pushing him away and telling him to back off, but perhaps that space had helped them rebuild even stronger.

Now, they had a home together, a joyous life together, and every day, Cloud promised himself that things would stay this way. He loved Tidus with everything he had, and he refused to let anything prevent their being together. Cloud would shrug off those painful memories, he would open up his heart to Tidus, and tell him things he had kept a secret from the world. He would meet Tidus' grins with sincere smiles of his own. He would do his best to be everything Tidus wanted and needed him to be. He didn't want to lose Tidus, and as Tidus waved at him through the kitchen window, his grin warm and his eyes gleaming, he knew that Tidus didn't want to lose him either.


	5. Watchful

**Universe: Dissidia  
Timeline: Dissidia (and for those who read it, this could be woven into Behind Those Sad Eyes is a Smile. You might recognize the familiar location!)**  
 **Idea: Relationship from the point of view of a third character**

Bartz awoke to the sound of laughter coming from outside the small cave. He smiled to himself as he listened to the happy couple, and the sounds of water gently splashing around. _Sounds like the lovebirds are back_ , Bartz thought to himself. He quickly unlaced Zidane's tail from around his waist, and walked to the mouth of the alcove. He peeked around the corner to watch his friends, his grin growing even wider.

Cloud was hardly even recognizable these days, in an extraordinarily good way. Bartz remembered what Cloud had been like when they had first arrived here in Cosmos' world. He'd been lifeless, cold, sad, and for the longest time, it had seemed like no one could help him. But then there was Tidus—Tidus who was stubborn enough, perhaps even stubborn to a fault, to keep trying to get somewhere with Cloud, and with Bartz's and Zidane's encouragement, had succeeded.

Bartz could remember noticing little changes in Cloud's behaviour. For a while, he had seemed even sadder than before. After all, when Tidus tried to get to know more about Cloud, old wounds were torn wide open. After a while, though, the more time he spent with Tidus, the more confident Cloud seemed to become. He began to talk more with Bartz, and with all of their companions. He started to let small smiles grace his lips, and those smiles were always met with Tidus' even wider ones.

Tidus had changed, too, over the course of his relationship with Cloud. He'd grown up a lot, and learned even more. A curious kid soon turned into a man trying his very hardest to help someone in need, even though at the time, Cloud hadn't even realized that healing was something he needed, something he _deserved_. Bartz was amazed by Tidus' determination, how he bounced back even after the times Cloud tried to shut him out. Now, with Cloud by his side, Tidus was even happier than Bartz had ever seen him, and that was saying something, because Tidus was one of the most cheerful people Bartz had ever met.

Even now, from his position at the alcove, Bartz could see the grins on their faces as they playfully splashed each other in the river, the waterfall behind them spraying them with a light mist. At first, they had seemed an unlikely couple. They were so very different, but in the end, they had come together with feelings much the same. They cared for each other, loved each other, and as long as they were together in Cosmos' world, they would treasure each moment. Bartz could see that; it was written on their smiling faces.


	6. Freeze

**Universe: FFVII  
Timeline: Post-Dissidia**

It had been Cloud's idea to go to Icicle Inn when Tidus had asked to do something fun, and it _had_ been fun at first. Staying at the rustic cabin with only the log fire to keep them warm, snowboarding from sun-up 'til sundown. Until they'd been snowed out. Of course, they'd been at the bottom of the long ski hill when the blizzard had set in, and the only source of shelter seemed to be a cave not far off the track.

Tidus led the way, Cloud's mitten-clad hand in his own. He cocked his head to the side as he glanced inside the small cave. It was a little dark, but there didn't seem to be a lot of snow inside, so he figured it would do for the time being.

"Hopefully the storm will clear up before long," Tidus said, as he guided Cloud into the cave.

"Hopefully," Cloud agreed, taking a seat on the cold ground beside Tidus. They watched as the snow raged on outside, and were thankful to have at least a little shelter from the cold. After all, Cloud looked a bit frozen already. His cheeks and nose were bright pink, and he pulled his scarf a little tighter around his neck as he sat there.

"You cold?" Tidus asked.

"A little," Cloud nodded. He felt an arm immediately lace its way around his back, and he leaned in against Tidus' slightly warmer body. Tidus rubbed his arm with his gloved fingers.

"You think we'll get in trouble for leaving the snowboards out there?" Tidus asked, staring out of the cavern's mouth at the yellow and blue boards just barely visible above the snow.

"They're _snow_ boards. There'd be a problem if they couldn't withstand snow," Cloud smirked.

"True enough," Tidus laughed.

Their wait soon turned long. The storm continued on. Half an hour. An hour. Two hours. The men were becoming bored silly, and Cloud swore if Tidus told another joke involving the words 'snow', 'cold', or 'ice', he would be forced to give him a slap in the head. Playfully, of course. Before long, keeping his sanity was the least of Cloud's worries. Keeping all his body parts thawed was his biggest concern.

"You're freezing, aren't you?" Tidus asked, disquietude in his voice as he held his partner close.

"Yeah, I'm pretty cold," Cloud nodded.

"Well, you know what they say..."

"Something tells me I'm not gonna like this," Cloud mumbled. Tidus smirked.

"They say you should take your clothes off. It'll make you warm up faster."

"Take my clothes off? I'll just freeze faster!" Cloud frowned.

"Not if you're next to me, and I take my clothes off, too. Body heat, Cloud. Body heat," Tidus said, and he swore Cloud's red cheeks turned a little redder as he did. Cloud cleared his throat and turned his head a little bit away from Tidus, probably to hide his embarrassment. What Tidus said _did_ make a little bit of sense. For once.

"C'mon. Your clothes are already pretty soaked from the snow. It's no wonder you're not warming up," Tidus reminded him. Cloud released a sigh.

"You've got a point there, but we are _still_ near the resort, and there could _still_ be people around, and if I do freeze out here, I'd rather not be a _naked_ popsicle," Cloud frowned. Or, pouted, rather. Tidus didn't know why, but he found that sentence to be absolutely hilarious, coming from Cloud. Cloud pouted even more when Tidus burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry," Tidus chuckled, holding his stomach as he roared. "It was just funny!"

"Will you stop laughing and hold me? I'm still cold," Cloud grouched.

"Oh, fine," Tidus playfully sighed, as he wrapped his arms around his partner once more. They sat there for a few more minutes, but the storm still showed no sign of letting up. The more Cloud shivered, the tighter Tidus held him, but when his arms seemed to be providing no further warmth, he began pressing kisses to Cloud's cold face.

"You know, you could always take me up on that offer," Tidus reminded him, his lips twisting into a smirk.

"Which one?" Cloud asked.

"The naked popsicle one," Tidus murmured, teasingly. Cloud heaved a sigh.

"Are you trying to seduce me, my friend?" he asked, trying hard to keep the smirk off of his own face.

"Is it working?" Tidus asked, licking at Cloud's ear, his warm breath a rather inviting sensation. Cloud swallowed hard.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to mention I am now TAKING REQUESTS for this story. :D So, if there is anything you would like me to write for these two, I will definitely give it my all to write it for you. If there are any scenarios you would like to see them in, or anything at all you would like me to cover, please let me know! I'll be more than happy to try and write it for you! Don't be shy! You can PM me, or leave a comment here on the story, or on tumblr (my blog should be listed on my profile page). I look forward to hearing your ideas!


	7. Insomnia

**Universe: Dissidia  
Timeline: Dissidia  
Status: Pre-relationship/friendship**

Cloud awoke to the sound of light shuffling beside him. Apparently, Tidus was still tossing and turning. He'd been doing that a lot lately, which, Cloud knew, was out of the ordinary for him. Usually, it took a bucket of cold water just to get him up in the morning, but lately, it didn't seem like he'd been sleeping much at all. With a sigh, Cloud propped himself up on his elbow to get a look at his companion. Tidus was lying with his back to him, his legs curled up almost to his chest.

"You okay, Tidus?" Cloud asked, softly, as not to startle him. Tidus looked back at him, and he let out a sigh as he rolled onto his back.

"Yeah. Sorry if I woke you."

"That's alright," Cloud replied. He waited, hoping Tidus might speak again. When he didn't, Cloud forced himself to inquire further. He didn't like being the one to initiate conversation, but it had been several nights in a row now that Tidus had missed sleep, and Cloud didn't like thinking that something might be upsetting him.

"You been sleeping okay?" Cloud asked, eyes on his tired companion. The dark circles under his eyes made it easy to see that Tidus was exhausted.

"Not really," Tidus admitted. He took in a deep breath, and let it out, then turned his head toward Cloud, their gazes meeting.

"Cloud, when people die, what do you think happens to 'em?" he asked. Cloud's stomach did an uncomfortable flip, but he cleared his throat and somehow managed to answer the question.

"I don't know. I think maybe they watch over us. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just a little scared, I guess. For our friends. Back in Spira, when someone died, they were usually sent to the Farplane where they could rest in peace. But here... I don't really know what happens if someone dies," Tidus explained.

"You're afraid... people might not be in peace if they die here?" Cloud asked, making sure he'd understood.

"Yeah. Something like that," Tidus nodded. He turned his gaze toward the ceiling of the tent and let out another long sigh. "I just don't want their spirits to get lost."

Cloud gazed at Tidus for a moment. The boy looked so deep in thought, so serious. Cloud wasn't used to seeing him like that, but he could certainly relate.

"Well, Cosmos takes care of things here, right?" Cloud spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"If, by some tragedy, something does happen to one of us, I'm sure Cosmos will send our spirits somewhere peaceful. Somewhere happy," Cloud said.

"You think so?" Tidus asked. Cloud raised a hand, earning a curious look from the boy as he bravely ruffled his soft, sun-streaked hair.

"I know so." Tidus seemed content with that answer, and he soon fell asleep at Cloud's side, a small smile slipping onto his tired face.


	8. Permanent

**Universe: FFVII  
Timeline: Post-Dissidia  
Status: Established Relationship**

Tidus was kind of shocked when Cloud had announced he wanted a tattoo. To be honest, Tidus had pouted a little bit because he loved Cloud's pale, unmarked skin just the way it was. But Cloud had promised him he only wanted a tattoo that was meaningful, and so, Tidus went along with it. In fact, he tagged along to the tattoo shop that day with Cloud.

"Wish me luck," Cloud said, as he walked into the room with the tattoo artist.

"Good luck," Tidus smiled, as the door closed behind his partner.

For a few minutes, Tidus sat in the main room, just flipping through magazines as he waited for Cloud, but then he started to look around at the designs on the walls around him. Giant sheets of paper hung from the painted red-orange walls, each covered with hundreds of small designs, and patterns, and letters.

Tidus eventually got up from his seat, and took a good look at each one. Some were downright weird—like the skeleton eating a chocobo—while others were kind of nice—like the flowers that resembled the ones in Aerith's church.

"Are you interested, Sir?" a bald man asked from behind the counter; he was tattooed from head to toe himself by the look of it, including his bare skull. Tidus turned toward him.

"Um, not sure," Tidus replied, shaking his head.

Tidus wasn't keen on needles, and he didn't really like the thought of staining his skin for the rest of his life, but, like Cloud said, if he chose something meaningful... For a moment, he thought of what it might be like to have the Zanarkand Abes symbol written somewhere on his body—it was his strongest reminder of home, after all—but he immediately got a better idea.

"Actually, yeah. I _am_ interested," Tidus spoke up again, heading for the counter.

* * *

Cloud was confused when he entered the waiting room to see Tidus' chair empty. He glanced around the small space, but Tidus was nowhere in sight.

"Excuse me, did you see my—" Cloud paused, too shy to call Tidus his boyfriend in public.

"He's in getting done, too," the man at the counter grunted.

"Tidus? Really?" Cloud said, mostly to himself. With a nervous sigh, he slumped down in one of the chairs. He regretted that when he realized the space between his shoulder blades was still pretty tender.

It didn't take long before one of the doors opened, and Tidus emerged, looking proud of himself. Cloud jumped to his feet.

"You got one? I thought you hated tattoos," Cloud said. "What did you get?"

"Let's just wait 'til we're home, okay?" Tidus smirked.

* * *

"Let's see it," Tidus begged, excitedly, bouncing up and down a little. Carefully, Cloud unzipped his sweater, and let it fall just below his shoulders. He glanced backward into the bedroom mirror, hoping to see it.

"Aw," Tidus sighed. "Cloud, that's beautiful."

Between Cloud's shoulder blades were the words ' _Embrace Your Dreams_ '. On each side of the letters were detailed feathers pointing in either direction. Tidus understood what it meant. It was in memory of Angeal, and especially of Zack.

"Thanks," Cloud smiled, softly, brushing a hand lightly over the letters.

"Alright," he said, then, as he pulled his sweater back on. "Your turn."

"Uh, I don't really want to," Tidus said, hanging his head low, and turning his feet in towards each other. He felt like an idiot now.

"Why not?"

"Just, no..."

"Do you think _I'm_ gonna judge you?" Cloud asked, raising a brow. Tidus sighed. Guilt trip, of course.

"Fine," he muttered. "I kinda thought you were gonna put my name, so I got this."

He opened his shirt up to reveal the word ' _CLOUD'_ written in all fancy, capital letters right across his chest. Cloud felt guilty for a moment for not having Tidus' name tattooed on his own skin and reciprocating the gesture, but then he pressed a hand to his mouth, and laughed; he couldn't help it. Tidus' tattoo was just so big and obvious, it was endearing in a way that he loved Cloud _that_ much.

"You said you wouldn't judge," Tidus grumbled. He let out a surprised noise as Cloud pressed a kiss to his tattooed chest, lips lingering delicately on freshly damaged skin.

"I think it's sweet," Cloud whispered. Tidus just smiled.

* * *

A/N: Hey, readers! I'm really excited to have gotten a couple of requests so far, and they will hopefully be the next two I upload! Thank you guys for sending in those ideas! One is in the editing stage, and I'm still formulating a definite plan for the other one, but don't worry, they'll be ready before long! Hope everyone enjoyed chapters 7 and 8 in the meantime! Remember, anyone can feel free to request something at any time! Thank you for reading!


	9. Stand

**Universe: Alternate (Dissidia High School)  
Timeline: Teenagers**

 **For Yuutousei: I'm so happy to be able to write this for you, as you've been a great supporter of my writing! I don't usually write high school fics, nor do I write much about Sephiroth, but I gave it my best shot. I hope it will live up to your expectations!**

Cloud would never forget that fateful day in the cafeteria, when he and his friends were sitting around their usual circular table. It was all Zidane's fault, really, that that day was one of the most embarrassing days in recent memory. Zidane had started the conversation about crushes and dating, and of course, everyone else had chimed in, too.

"Yes, Garnet _is_ a fine choice," Firion commented, placing a hand pensively on his chin.

"You bet, she is!" Zidane agreed, arms flailing. "But she's mine, so everyone else just forget it!"

"Looks like someone's fallen head over heels," Squall muttered, Zidane's constant noise-making beginning to drive him a little crazy. He stuck his fork into his lunch after that, withdrawing himself from the conversation with his head hung low.

"Well, at least she's short, like you are. You're a totally perfect match," Vaan grinned, not realizing how negatively that comment could be received, but that was typical Vaan, who often spoke before he thought things through. A few awkward coughs and stifled chuckles emerged from the shocked group.

"Oho, that's how it is, is it?" Zidane tested. "Well, for your information, I could get any girl I want!"

"Huh? I didn't mean..." Vaan started, before Bartz jumped in to save him, knowing a quick subject change was in order.

"What about you, Cloud? Who do you like?" Bartz asked with a gentle smile. He turned his head to the left, to where Cloud was seated right beside him. Cloud lowered his head, his dinner suddenly becoming a lot more interesting to him. He pushed his peas to one side of his plate, then the other.

"Oh, I don't know," Cloud mumbled, feeling his face heat up. He despised moments like this when he was the centre of attention, especially when he didn't know how his friends would react to something. It was times like these when he wished he could just disappear on cue.

"Fear not, Cloud. We will not judge you," Warrior of Light assured him.

"And if you would rather not speak up, that is fine as well," came Cecil's reminder. Cloud shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling too many pairs of eyes on him for his liking.

"Tifa?" Zidane spoke up, catching the girl's eye from across the table. "Has he told _you_ who he likes?"

"No," Tifa shook her head. As one of Cloud's best friends, it wouldn't have been surprising if Cloud did tell her things like that, but this one he had kept to himself. That wasn't to say Tifa didn't have ways of finding things out on her own.

"He hasn't _told_ me," she said, emphasizing that word a little more than she'd intended to. Cloud shot her an urgent glance, eyes wide as he silently asked her what she knew, and the slight shake of his head begging her not to tell.

"But it's not for me to say," she shrugged, giving her friends a small smile before taking a bite of her sandwich. Cloud sighed a breath of relief, though it was only slight.

Tifa had seen his journal, he figured. He had a bad habit of forgetting where he left it, and it was the doctor's orders that he keep a journal to make sure his memories stayed intact. There had been an incident at his last school, where he had trained to become _Shinra High's_ super-soldier, but the mako substance they had used to enhance his ability had instead made him very ill, even impacting his mind and memory. And so, Cloud had enrolled here at _Cosmos' School for Warriors and the Magically Inclined_ , which he'd soon realize was the best decision he'd ever made.

"Well, okay, Cloud," Zidane sighed, voice airy. "But just remember, there are other ways to find out."

"Zidane," Bartz scolded with a frown. "It's fine, Cloud," he said, turning to Cloud again, and giving him a smile. "You don't have to tell."

"We could just start guessing instead," Zidane went on, slyly. "Cloud of Darkness?"

"Ew, no," Tifa shook her head, feeling the need to defend her friend on that one, and Cloud quickly realized that Zidane's guesses could easily be more embarrassing than the truth.

"It's Tidus," Cloud announced, as if on impulse, and he felt his heart start to pound hard, his vision threatening to turn blurry.

"You mean, Tidus from the Blitzball team?" Onion Knight asked, head popping upward. Cloud managed a nod.

"He _is_ cute," Bartz grinned, hoping to reassure Cloud that his sentiments were completely valid.

"And more importantly, single," Vaan added, with an affirmative nod.

"R-really?" Cloud asked. "He and Yuna?"

"History," Tifa said, simply. "They broke up a few weeks ago." Cloud inwardly sighed; he certainly wished now that he had talked to Tifa about this before. He could have gotten that information, _and_ avoided telling the whole group about it.

"I'll ask him out for ya," Vaan offered, but Cloud rapidly shook his head, and waved his hands to emphasize that 'no'.

"That's okay. If I do decide to act on this, I want to do it myself," Cloud said, knowing full well that he would _never_ be the one to initiate something like this. He would die a lonely old man before he got up the nerve to admit his feelings right to Tidus' face.

"Hey, unless you want him to hear something..." Squall monotonously spoke up, and gazes darted around in confusion until they spotted the blitzballer heading their way. Cloud grew wide-eyed, and he lowered his head to hide his shock, hoping everyone would keep their mouths shut.

"Uh-oh. You must have been talking about me, 'cause you all grew awful quiet when I showed up," Tidus said, forcing a sheepish smile as he sat down next to Zidane, of course, right in Cloud's line of vision. Cloud kept his head low, however, not even daring to look up.

"No, sorry. We were talking about Yuna," Onion Knight fibbed, for Cloud's sake, and Cloud released a nervous breath.

"Oh," came Tidus' solemn reply. "Well, that's okay." He managed another forced smile as he dug into his meal, and as a new conversation started up, Cloud was able to relax. Of course, he should have known one thing for certain that day: the odds that a group that big could keep a secret were not all that good.

In the end, it worked out for the best. Someone told someone else about Cloud's feelings, and then that person told another person, and eventually, word had gotten back to Tidus himself, who then asked Cloud out. So really, Cloud was thankful for that day in the cafeteria. That embarrassing day had led him to where he was now, sitting with his back against a locker with Tidus pressed up against his side, sharing a pair of earbuds while they ate their lunch.

"I love this song," Tidus smiled, turning his head slightly enough that he could catch Cloud's eye without accidentally pulling one of their headphones out.

"Me, too," Cloud smiled back, eyes gleaming with a happiness that Tidus loved to see. Tidus leaned in for a kiss, and Cloud smiled as he tasted apple on his lips from the lunch he'd been eating. Tidus felt the corners of Cloud's lips curl upward against his own, making his smile a very contagious one.

They parted with hazy eyes and lovestruck grins, both wishing that moments like this could last forever. Reality was never that kind, however, and that became painfully clear as Cloud turned toward the sound of approaching footsteps. Tidus watched the color drain from Cloud's face, his smile vanishing. Cloud stared up at the figure walking toward them, black boots slapping confidently down on the tile floor.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked, not realizing that Cloud was dying for them to remain quiet; he hoped that if they did, they might go unnoticed. The tall figure gazed down at the couple now, and Tidus shivered at the mere sight of what he guessed was a teen a few years older than Cloud.

Long silver hair trailed for what seemed like miles down the boy's back. His emerald, cat-like eyes were angular, slitted into a condescending, yet amused look. On his mouth, an unmistakable smirk.

Tidus felt Cloud's tension go from his shoulder to his knee, making his entire body stiff with fear, which inevitably made Tidus nervous, because from his experience Cloud didn't scare easily. He played even the roughest sports with the other students, never held back in swordsman training, and wasn't the least bit squeamish when they learned about injuries and first aid magics. And so, when the stranger had finally passed by, leaving Cloud quivering, Tidus couldn't help but ask.

"Who was that guy?"

"He just... Gave me a hard time at my last school, that's all," Cloud hesitantly explained, keeping his voice low, or maybe he just couldn't muster any volume at the moment.

"Gave you a hard time? Alright, what's that guy's problem?! And what exactly did he do to you?!" Tidus demanded. Cloud shook his head solemnly, remembering his days at _Shinra High._ Stolen uniforms, forged tests, unexpected shoves, and endless insults.

"He just put me down, tried to make my life miserable."

"That jerk," Tidus growled.

"It's fine," Cloud said, but his body language said otherwise. His body still held far too much tension for Tidus' liking, and his low head and fluttering gaze didn't exactly display confidence.

"Hey, listen," Tidus murmured, his voice falling into a far more soft and comforting one. To his satisfaction, it made Cloud meet his gaze. "If he insults you, or tries to hurt you, just tell me. Or Bartz, or Firion, or any of those guys!. We've got your back, okay?"

"Yeah, but how pathetic am I going to look if I can't stand up for myself? With Sephiroth, I _have_ to stand up for myself, or things will only get worse," Cloud explained. "Trust me, I know."

"Well..." Tidus searched desperately for another suggestion, but nothing came to mind.

"Maybe it was just a one-time visit. Maybe he didn't actually transfer to this school. I hope not, at least," Cloud whispered, and Tidus pulled him in against his side.

He reached for the ipod that was clutched in Cloud's white knuckles, and Cloud loosened his grip, allowing Tidus to take the device. Tidus shuffled through a few tunes before one of their favourite love songs came on, and he turned to Cloud with a sappy grin.

"Forget about him, okay? You're better than him. You would never push someone around like that. _And_ you've got something he doesn't."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Cloud asked, his eyebrow popping up with interest. Tidus chuckled, and squeezed Cloud in his arms.

"'The world's best boyfriend!" he beamed. Cloud just laughed.

* * *

Unfortunately, for Cloud, Sephiroth's visit wasn't just a one-time event. He _had_ transferred, and rumour had it it was because he claimed he was too good for Shinra. Cloud simply wondered if the neglect from Shinra's scientists had infuriated Sephiroth too much to stay. Regardless, Cloud was stuck with him. He was stuck trying to avoid him when he went to swordsman training. He would rush to grab a partner—Tidus, Lightning, whoever was closest, just so he could avoid conflict.

He was also stuck being the last in line for the cafeteria, wanting Sephiroth to have come and gone before he even sat down to eat. Cloud knew he should just face Sephiroth; after all, he was two years older now than he had been at Shinra, and Sephiroth wasn't going to leave him alone until he did. Every chance Sephiroth got, he gave Cloud the most evil, loathing smile he could, like he was silently challenging Cloud to some unnamed duel.

And so, finally, after a month or so of dodging, avoiding, and looking to Tidus and his friends to help him look engaged in conversation, Cloud took a stand. Sephiroth was in front of his locker, gathering his materia bag for his Magic Use class, while making a special point of shooting some menacing glares in Cloud's direction. Cloud stood at his own locker, and slammed it shut with obvious purpose.

Sephiroth seemed stunned for a moment when Cloud actually stormed towards him, but his shock quickly turned to amusement instead. When Cloud reached Sephiroth's locker, he slammed it shut, too.

"What is your problem?" he demanded, voice fierce; he was glad of that, since his pounding heart wasn't nearly as confident.

"There's no problem, except with you. I hear you didn't make SOLDIER either. A problem with your body, isn't that right?" Sephiroth said, voice almost slithering across each word. Cloud tried to stand his ground, even with his figure threatening to tremble; he wasn't sure if it was from fear or rage.

"Not everyone has a tolerance to mako. It's no big deal," Cloud assured him. The bully simply cackled.

"No big deal. You think you found everything by coming here, don't you? You found a purpose, a place where you can still grow stronger. You even have friends," Sephiroth scoffed. Cloud hated the way this man spoke to him, with that seductiveness in his baritone voice that made Cloud want to run in the opposite direction.

"But do you think that what you have here can last? You think... What's his name... Tidus?"

Cloud shivered at the way Sephiroth said that name, as if he were torturing Tidus just by running his name over his poison tongue.

"You think he'll stay with you when he finds out what a coward you are? You ran from Shinra when you failed to make SOLDIER."

"So did you," Cloud retorted, quickly.

"To follow you."

"Why?"

"To remind you of what it means to fail. Your body is fragile. What do you think your dear, significant other will think of you when he easily surpasses your sword skills?" Sephiroth tested. Cloud swallowed hard, but knew in his heart the answer to that question.

"It won't matter. Tidus doesn't care about that sort of thing."

"And what about when he becomes the next Blitzball star? He'll leave you behind, you know? He'll travel the world, living in fame, and you'll be the shadow he has to take care of when he goes back home."

Cloud closed his eyes, not wanting to think about such a future. Would he really become a burden to Tidus? Were their futures even compatible? Did they want the same things? Cloud opened his eyes again, realizing his mind was falling into a trap; he was allowing Sephiroth to get into his head again, and he refused to let it continue.

"Why are you even saying all this? Even if this were to happen, why do you care?" Cloud asked, his voice weakening. He was sick of this—sick of the twisted remarks, and insults, and questions that played with his mind.

"Because he will never understand you. He doesn't understand what it's like to be a failed specimen," Sephiroth explained, then leaned in deathly close to Cloud's ear. Cloud froze, feeling like he might faint from having his tormenter so close. He swallowed hard as the color faded from his cheeks. "I do, Cloud."

Cloud shoved him away, face full of disgust and horror, as if he'd just been assaulted. He raised a shoulder to wipe clean the spot where Sephiroth's face had been, wishing that such an act could take away any ounce of his being that still lingered on his hair and skin.

"Just leave me alone, okay?! I don't want anything to do with you!" Cloud shouted, before turning on his heel and hurrying away as fast as he could.

* * *

"Hey," Zidane said, pointing.

"Hey! What's wrong, Cloud?" Bartz nearly had to shout in order to make Cloud stop walking. He was storming down the hall like a madman, and Bartz half-expected steam would be coming out his ears at any second.

Reluctantly, Cloud stopped. He'd hoped he could pass on by if he kept up his quick pace, but his friends could clearly see his unsettled demeanor, and for that, he was a little ashamed. He let out a sigh, and shoved a hand through his spikes, still feeling a little grossed out at the thought that Sephiroth's lips had brushed right up against those blond strands.

"It's nothing," Cloud shrugged, knowing that was the stupidest thing he could have said in that moment. If he was going to stop his rampage, he might as well explain why he was rampaging in the first place.

"It's that jerk, isn't it? Tidus told us," Zidane announced, pointing a thumb behind him, as if one of the people he'd mentioned were standing there. Thankfully, the hallway was empty except for the three of them. Cloud sighed again, this time a bit more emotionally.

"I just don't understand... Why he says these things," Cloud barely whispered.

"Why? What did he say?" Bartz asked, brows creased with worry. His voice was gentle, so Cloud took a breath and opened up.

"He said that he's the only one who truly understands me. And he doesn't believe Tidus and I are gonna last."

"Ah, what does he know?" Zidane grimaced.

"Yeah, Cloud. You don't believe him, do you?" Bartz asked, looking worried. Cloud lowered his head.

"I... don't know. I guess there are no guarantees for this sort of thing, are there?" he asked, solemnly.

"Listen, Cloud, we know you. We know you're a good judge of character. So, if you say that Sephiroth guy is bad news, he's bad news! If you say Tidus cares about you, you're right about that, too," Zidane announced. Bartz backed him up with a nod.

"And don't forget, we know Tidus, too. Guys like him can't hide their true feelings. Remember how excited he gets when he sees you? He wouldn't do that if he wasn't crazy about you," Bartz said, giving Cloud an encouraging grin.

"You're right," Cloud nodded, then he did so again even more confidently. "You're right. He and I are gonna be fine."

"That's right. Now, let's head to the item shop, take your mind off things. I need to pick up a few materia before class anyway," Zidane told him, giving him a pat on the back as they started down the hall.

"More materia?" Cloud questioned.

"Yeah," Bartz chuckled. "Ask him what happened to his last ones."

"What happened?" came Cloud's wary voice.

"Sat on them," Zidane muttered, and Bartz and Cloud erupted into laughter.

* * *

Tidus looked up as the locker room door swung open, and his expression immediately turned to one of loathing. Usually, being the last one out of the locker room after training was a good thing; it meant having as long a shower as he wanted, and no one would be waiting in line for him to finish up. He could dress and pack up his dirty clothes as leisurely as he wanted to, and not have to feel rushed. Now, however, he felt the need to hurry. As Sephiroth entered the locker room, and began strolling around like he owned the place, Tidus instantly began stuffing his clothes into his bag, then hurried to clean up around the shower area.

"Your little Cloud sure is ill-mannered," Sephiroth practically sang in his snake-like voice. Tidus scowled.

"I'm sure you gave him a reason to be," he muttered back.

"Hmph, I see you have the same tendency," Sephiroth smirked, sounding a little too amused for Tidus' liking.

Tidus finished mopping up the puddles next to the shower, and grabbed his soap and shampoo from inside the stall. He quickly made his way back to the bench where his belongings were, and stuffed the bottles into his knapsack.

"You two think you have it made, don't you? You live in your own little perfect world, believing nothing can ever go wrong."

"Of course, things can go wrong," Tidus corrected him with a frown, his piercing blue eyes boring into Sephiroth's green ones. "But that doesn't mean we ignore the good in front of us, either."

"How mature of you," Sephiroth chuckled.

"I don't get you," Tidus mumbled, pulling his backpack straps over his shoulders. "All I know is that you have this grudge against Cloud, and I hate it."

"A grudge? Perhaps," Sephiroth smiled. "More like a friendly rivalry."

"There's nothing friendly about it!" Tidus shook his head. He stormed forward, grabbing Sephiroth by the collar, and yanking him forward. Sephiroth's smirk just grew wider.

"Cloud isn't one to complain, so I know you must have given him hell at your last school because he actually _said_ something to me about the way you treated him. You leave Cloud alone! You hear me?" Tidus threatened, his fist shaking with rage as he let Sephiroth go with a shove. With a heavy breath, he shot out the locker room door, leaving Sephiroth behind and forgetting one very important thing: his cell phone.

* * *

"I'll be back in a minute, guys. Can you watch my stuff?" Cloud asked, getting up from the cafeteria table. His friends agreed with nods and smiles.

"Of course, we will, Cloud," Terra said, gently, green hair falling forward over her shoulder as she bobbed her head affirmatively. Cloud gave her a look of gratitude before heading off to grab a drink from the vending machine.

"I'm telling you, Angeal should be on the next cover of _SOLDIER Magazine_. He's not only got the muscle, but honor. You can't be a good warrior without honor," Tifa said, continuing the conversation that Cloud had left, much to his relief.

"You're just saying that because you think he's cute," Vaan teased.

"Well, yeah, that too," Tifa smiled, giving him a wink.

"No, Genesis should obviously be the one nominated. He endured that injury to his shoulder, and still refuses to back down," Onion Knight spoke up. The debate was put on hold when Cloud's phone beeped loudly from its position on the lunch table.

"Ooh, probably a text from his lover-boy," Zidane smirked. He leaned over in his seat to glance at it.

"Zidane, don't," Bartz scolded, but Zidane took the device anyway.

"Come on, Bartz. You're no fun."

Zidane pressed the button to light up the message again, but his eagerness to tease Cloud about it quickly dissipated as he read the text.

 _New Message from: Tidus_

 _Cloud,_

 _I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work. I heard about what happened at your last school. I never thought you were someone who would give up when things got tough, and that's the problem. Things are_ going to be _tough. We're both training to be fighters, but I need someone by my side who I know will succeed. I need someone I can count on. How am I even supposed to trust you when you don't tell me about your past? The answer is, I can't. So, I'm afraid this has to be the end for us. Sorry._

"What the heck is wrong with your face?" Onion Knight asked. Zidane shook his head to snap himself back to reality, his mind spinning as he tried to comprehend what he'd just read.

"I, um... Just, take a look at this." He leaned forward, placing the phone in the middle of the table so the group could see. Firion, Tifa, Onion Knight, Terra, and Bartz—they all read it, and they all had the same disbelieving and horrified reaction.

"No, this can't be right," Tifa said, a tremor creeping into her voice, she was so on edge. She placed her hands on the side of her face worriedly.

"I don't understand," Bartz said, sadly. "I thought... things were going to be fine."

"What's with all the sad faces?" Tidus asked, and all heads shot upward at his unexpected arrival. He sat himself down at the table, across from where he guessed Cloud had been sitting; they always did that so that they would be directly in each other's line of vision, and could sneak loving glances at one another.

"Why don't you tell us?" Zidane frowned, placing the phone down on the table and sliding it toward Tidus. Tidus gave him a confused look before spinning the phone around to face him. He pressed the button to light it up, and his stomach flipped when he read his own name, and then the words that followed. He swallowed hard to wet his suddenly dry throat, but it didn't do much good.

"Guys, I didn't write this," he shook his head.

"What? Then who did?" Terra asked. The group watched as Tidus' concerned expression transformed into a deep, loathing frown.

"Sephiroth," he glowered.

"Huh? How?" Zidane asked.

"I was talking to him in the locker room, and I stormed out. Only, I realized I'd forgotten my phone in there, so I had to walk back and get it. In that time, he probably..." Tidus trailed off as Cloud returned to the table. His vibrant blue eyes glanced around at the wary faces, noticing his friends' perturbed states quite easily.

"What?" he asked. "What happened?" His eyes went around the table until they came to Tidus. Eyes of two different shades of blue met uncertainly, and Tidus timidly pushed Cloud's phone back toward him.

"Before you panic, I didn't send it. Sephiroth did," Tidus explained, and Cloud's curious but nervous eyes silently questioned him before he picked up the device. He read the text to himself quietly, then his gaze returned to Tidus. Everyone else around the table remained deathly silent.

"I... don't understand," Cloud admitted. Tidus stood up from his seat, and offered Cloud a hand from across the table.

"Can we... go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure," Cloud hesitantly agreed. He set his bottle of water down on the table, and tucked his phone into his pocket before coming around to Tidus' side of the table and accepting his hand, the others watching shyly as they strolled off.

The two walked until they came to an exit to the school, and they headed outside into the beautiful courtyard. Birds were chirping in the surrounding trees, warm from the mid-day sun. The fountain in the middle of the courtyard flowed endlessly, filling the air with a bubbling, brook-like sound. The couple headed for one of the white stone benches to the right of the fountain, and kept their hands locked even as they sat down. Cloud kept his gaze pointed straight ahead at the fountain until he felt Tidus watching him too intently.

"Cloud, what happened at your old school? Why would Sephiroth want to use that to break us up?" Tidus asked, gently. Cloud sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before he started to explain.

"Sephiroth was jealous because I was chosen to be one of the SOLDIER candidates, a special breed of soldier that's dosed with mako to enhance strength. He thought I was a threat, thought I was stronger or more intelligent than he was. But honestly? I always got the feeling the scientists avoided choosing him for another reason."

"Another reason?" Tidus questioned.

"Yeah, a biological reason. Tidus, in the end, I didn't make it to SOLDIER because my body was intolerant to mako. It made me really sick, and I... I had a decision to make. Either stick with SOLDIER anyway and risk my health, or withdraw from the program and find something else to do."

"And that's what he meant in that text when he said... you gave up?" Tidus asked, quietly.

"Yeah," Cloud admitted, looking ashamed as he let his head fall low.

"Cloud, what choice did you have? You had to adjust your plans for a different future, one that wouldn't hurt you. And you're still becoming a warrior, even if it's not with SOLDIER. You did the right thing, okay?" Tidus promised him.

His gentle voice caused Cloud to look up again, and his heart warmed at Tidus' tender gaze, his sympathetic expression, his worried eyes.

"Okay," Cloud nodded, believing him wholeheartedly. "Thank you."

"And, uh... What were you saying about Sephiroth?"

"Oh, right. I think the Shinra scientists avoided using him because his genetic makeup wasn't compatible with the treatments, either. He never got the chance to try it, and no one ever came right out and said he wasn't suitable for the procedure, but he was never chosen. They deemed us both failures, but still, he always had this will to best me. The only way he really knew how to do that was—"

"To put you down," Tidus finished.

"And, I guess, to make me suffer in whatever way he knew how. That's why he tried to break us up. But I have to ask you... The things he said... Are any of them right?" Cloud asked, weakly, his soulful eyes asking for Tidus' utmost honesty.

"You mean, do I really think you're a failure, or that I can't trust you?" Tidus asked, just as weakly. He blinked a few times, unable to believe Cloud was actually asking him this.

"Yeah," Cloud affirmed. He looked so timid, and so unsure. Tidus hated the way Cloud's faith could be shaken so easily, when they both knew Sephiroth was just saying those things out of hatred and fear.

"No, buddy, none of them are right," Tidus shook his head. There was nothing but truth in his eyes, and Cloud let himself be reassured of that as he continued to stare into them.

Tidus squeezed Cloud's hand, the one that had been linked with his own since they'd left the cafeteria; it was simply a sign of forever. He was _never_ going to let Cloud out of his life, not as long as Cloud still wanted him. They were meant for each other, and no villain would ever change that.

"The only thing he was right about is that things are going to be tough. Life always is, you know? But that doesn't mean we can't face it," Tidus smiled, softly.

"Together, right?" Cloud asked, weakly, but Tidus relieved his worries with a simple grin and a kiss on the nose.

"That's right. Nothing's gonna come between us. Okay?" he beamed, eyes glowing with positivity and hope. Cloud caught his infectious smile, and pressed his forehead against Tidus'.

"Okay."

"So, next time he gives you a hard time, what are you gonna tell him?" Tidus tested, giving Cloud an encouraging smile.

"That he should never mess with the world's best boyfriend?" Cloud asked. Tidus chuckled.

"Yeah, because—?"

"It'll only make us stronger," Cloud announced. Tidus beamed proudly.

"Right on!"


	10. Light

**Universe: Kingdom Hearts  
Timeline: It changes throughout the story with the two marked sections (Section 1 = Kingdom Hearts I; Section 2 = Kingdom Hearts II); I did play with the timeline a little, I think, so it might not follow Cloud's whereabouts exactly like the games.**

 **For NoNamePhantom: Sorry this took longer than I thought it would; that's only because it turned into a way longer story than I expected, haha. I really enjoyed trying to weave this story together while still keeping in tune with the KH story and universe, and I thank you so much for sending in your idea. I've never tackled a KH fic with these two before, so it was fun to write something new while diving back into a game that is very nostalgic for me. This really could have become a fic in itself. It was a challenge to contain it to a story this small. And staying true to KH, this story is probably (unintentionally) about as confusing as the game itself, haha! Okay, I won't delay this any longer. Enjoy!**

 **SECTION I (KH)**

The smell of salty ocean air drifted into the tree-house on a wave, the light summer breeze carrying it from the water across the sand and up to where Cloud was sitting inside the wooden hideout. He closed his eyes and smiled as the scent filled his nose, the breeze tossing his short ponytail around gently, and he let out a satisfied breath as he drew his attention back to the picnic he was setting up. His checkered canvas blanket was spread out on the tree-house floor with a woven wicker basket sitting atop it, filled with some sandwiches and cookies that his mother had made earlier that day, as well as a special surprise that would knock the socks off of Tidus whenever he showed up; Cloud hoped that would be the case, anyway.

Yes, Cloud's heart thudded at the mere thought of presenting Tidus with such a gift, especially since he'd had to ask Riku for help even _finding_ this super-secret item. And heaven knew Riku couldn't keep a secret from Sora—usually due to Sora's constant begging to be in on whatever was going on—and Sora couldn't keep a secret from, well, pretty much anybody. So, Cloud really wanted to do this soon, and do it right.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before he heard the creaking of the wooden boards outside the tree-fort, and a sandy-blond head of hair popped into view.

"Sorry, I'm late," Tidus announced, clambering into the fort.

He was dressed in his usual island attire, his open yellow vest and asymmetrical shorts—shorts that Cloud sometimes threatened to take a pair of scissors to and make them an even length. Tidus always just laughed at him and told him he wasn't that brave; he was right, but it didn't make Cloud stop making that same threat anyway.

"That's okay," Cloud smiled. "I just finished setting up." He waved his hand towards himself, inviting Tidus inside, and Tidus plopped himself down across from Cloud with a grin. He sat cross-legged, eyeing the picnic basket.

"Before we eat, can I show ya something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Cloud asked, curiosity tipping his head sideways. Tidus loved that innocent little look of his. Well, Tidus loved an _insane_ amount of things about Cloud, to be honest.

Sadly, he didn't always act on those feelings of his, and nor did Cloud because they had decided together they wouldn't tell their friends about their growing relationship yet. It was still new to them, and they wanted some time to figure out who they were together before their friends started giving them ideas of how they should act as a couple. But for the most part, they were enjoying the secrecy of it all.

"Wakka and I were investigating that tree, remember? And we _did_ find something there!" Tidus shouted, arms shooting out to the sides excitedly.

"Yeah? Cool!" Cloud flashed a wide smile, his white teeth seeming to glisten, but that was probably just Tidus' mind making him look especially perfect.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Tidus jumped up from his spot, and held out a hand to Cloud. He gazed down adoringly at his sweet little Cloud in his black t-shirt and green shorts, taking in every detail as if he knew he wouldn't have forever to stare.

Cloud took his hand without fear nor hesitation, simply trusting his best friend—his _more-than-friend—_ with whatever was in store.

"Do you think the others will eat our food while we're gone?" Cloud asked, glancing at the basket, knowing the other guys had chowed down on their abandoned picnic food before. Tidus chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe we should take it with us," he affirmed.

Cloud let his hand fall from Tidus' as he bent down to collect the basket, and Tidus gathered up Cloud's blanket, balling it up haphazardly and stuffing it under his arm. Cloud hung his basket in the crook of his elbow, then he gave a glance at Tidus.

"Ready?" he smiled.

* * *

"Don't open 'em yet," Tidus instructed, tugging Cloud along by the hand. Cloud's eyes were shut tightly, a smile plastered onto his curious face as he was dragged along. He could sense the change in the air, a cool dampness replacing the warm salty breeze. A few more steps, and he felt Tidus' hand on his shoulder, stopping him in place.

"Okay, go ahead."

Cloud opened his eyes upon instruction, and glanced around at his surroundings. He and Tidus were standing in a dim cave, the sunlight from outside streaming in just enough to make out the greyish-blue rocks all around. Evidently, they hadn't been the first ones to discover this place, as many of the rocks had etchings on them, just some small drawings and scribbles. The one on the right wall was most likely a drawing of Sora and Kairi; well, it at least resembled those two more than it did anyone else.

"Isn't it cool?" Tidus beamed, stretching his arms out to the sides and spinning slowly, eyes taking in every inch of the place.

"It is," Cloud agreed, walking slowly toward the right wall. He held out a hand, tracing over the slightly chalky texture of the engraved rock.

"Sora found this place first, I'm guessing?" Cloud asked, his hand tracing over the contours of Sora's picture. Tidus strolled over to stand at Cloud's side, his gaze attracted to the drawing as well.

"Probably," he nodded. He watched as Cloud's hand slid sideways across the stone, the way it lingered in the middle of the two figures. This drawing... it needed something else.

"Tidus, I have something for you," Cloud announced, voice serious.

"Huh?" Tidus leaned forward, staring at Cloud with concern in his cerulean eyes. Cloud reached into his picnic basket, and rummaged until he found the item he was searching for. Tidus' eyes grew wide as Cloud withdrew a large, yellow, star-shaped fruit with floppy, green leaves.

"Wha? A paopu fruit?" Tidus gaped. Cloud nodded, trying to hide his embarrassment as he met Tidus' gaze, but he figured his warming cheeks weren't going to help with that. He smiled nonetheless, unable to do anything but.

"How did you get one?!"

"Well, they do grow on the island. Only, I had to ask Riku to get me one. Don't worry, I-I didn't tell him who it was for, but he was the only one tall enough to reach the tree that grew them, and..." Cloud trailed off with a shrug.

His gaze travelled downward and he gave a timid little sigh. He was startled when Tidus collapsed in against him a moment later, enveloping him in a strong hug. Cloud nestled his head against his friend's shoulder, immediately comforted by the contact.

"You remember what they say, right?" Cloud whispered. "When two people share one..."

"Their destinies become intertwined. I know," Tidus whispered back. He let go when he felt Cloud pulling away.

"So, you wanna share it?" Cloud dared to ask. Tidus grinned, eyes lit up with excitement, and his heart pounding.

"Of course, I do," he nodded vigorously.

And so, they had sat down and had their picnic in that very cave, sharing the magical fruit and hoping that their futures really were weaving together. When they left that day, there was a new sketch on one of the rocky walls. Tidus and Cloud facing each other, much like Sora and Kairi's drawing, except theirs had one very important aspect in the middle: a paopu.

* * *

Unfortunately, that was one of the last happy days the two spent together. Even though that cave had become their new hangout for just the two of them, it was also where fate separated them. Cloud sat in the cave one day, setting up his picnic as usual, and waiting for his slowpoke companion, but he was greeted by someone else.

"Who's there?" Cloud asked, popping up from where he sat, and looking around wildly.

He stumbled backward as the back wall of the cave began to glow. He raised an arm up to his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded, but it wasn't long before the bright light faded. Cloud made a frightened noise as he looked up, and was met with a cloaked figure. He couldn't make out a face; everything was far too dark under the intruder's hood.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded, trying to sound brave when, really, all he wanted to do was run. But this was his and Tidus' place, and he would defend it if he had to.

"This world has been connected," the figure explained in a deep male voice, but the statement made no sense whatsoever to Cloud.

"Connected?"

"Oh, I see. I was mistaken. You're not the one they meant," the man said. Cloud frowned, and pushed his hands into fists, hoping to look more threatening.

"What are you talking about? Are you looking for someone? Answer me!" The figure merely raised a hand to his mouth and laughed.

"I can see your heart is filled with darkness."

"Darkness? Me?" Cloud asked, the words knocking most of the air out of his lungs. He raised a hand unsteadily to his chest, his fingers tuning into the pulse beneath them. It was fast, probably from the fear of this stranger, but was it really full of darkness? How could it be? He loved his friends, and his mother, and...

"You will be useful for another purpose," the cloaked man said, walking forward to place a hand on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud willed his brain to fight, to lift his arms and shove this freak away, but instead, his body was frozen.

"Tidus," he whimpered.

A cloaked arm fell around his shoulders, and coaxed him forward, even though Cloud wasn't telling his legs to move at all. The door at the back of the cave lit up once again, and Cloud felt tears sting his eyes as he fought to turn the other way, to run for his life back into the sunshine, but he was under this man's control now.

"Tidus!"

He was enveloped in a white glow, and the portal swallowed them both, whisking them away from Destiny Islands to a different faraway land, Tidus' name echoing eerily throughout the empty cave. It was as if Tidus heard that call, as he arrived seconds later, glancing around the meet-up spot, knowing Cloud should have been here by now. Cloud was never the late one, after all.

"Cloud?" Tidus called, stumbling through the cave. "Cloud?"

He came to a dead halt as his foot hit something. He looked down to see Cloud's little wicker picnic basket, full of sandwiches and cookies, of course. He fell to his knees, eyes darting around helplessly. Something was definitely wrong. Cloud wouldn't just leave everything like this.

"Cloud?" Tidus whispered, weakly.

* * *

After that day, life had become a hazy mess for Tidus. The first few weeks after Cloud's disappearance, he and his friends from the island—Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Selphie, the whole bunch—as well as their parents had begun a frantic search, but no signs of Cloud were found. It seemed so peculiar, so unbelievable that Cloud could just be gone, but what happened next was just as, if not even more, peculiar. People started to forget Cloud.

At first, Tidus had figured his friends were avoiding the topic of Cloud for his sake, because although they were still clueless when it came to how deep their ties had been, they had been completely aware of their friendship. Tidus had appreciated the silence most of the time because thinking of Cloud was like driving a knife into his very soul, where it sucked out his energy, his joy, and his smile. He missed Cloud terribly, and that sense of longing was an agonizing black hole that seemed to surround him whenever an image of that sweet blond boy entered his mind, which honestly, was more often than not.

After a while of his friends' silence, however, he felt the need to speak up. To not mention Cloud at all seemed too strange and too disrespectful.

"What do you guys think happened to Cloud?" Tidus would ask. "Do you miss Cloud? Do you ever think of him?"

And just two months after Cloud's disappearance, his comrades began to answer those questions with, "Who's Cloud?" "Who are you talking about again? That name doesn't ring a bell."

Those kinds of responses planted a deep fear in Tidus' gut. He soon concluded that his friends weren't just dodging the subject of Cloud anymore, or playing dumb in hopes that Tidus would put him out of his mind, too. No, they honestly couldn't remember Cloud ever existing. For Tidus, forgetting was an impossibility.

He couldn't forget Cloud's smiles, the timid ones he gave when they exchanged flirty words, the giant grins when he couldn't contain his happiness or excitement, the tender ones like that day they had sat in the cave, munching on their shared paopu fruit and staring into each other's eyes with promises of the future.

And if there was one person that Tidus believed would still have Cloud engraved in her memories, it was Cloud's mother. So, one day after school, he walked to the Strife residence. Chills ran down his spine as he stood on that doorstep, just as he had many times before, but this time was so much different. He wouldn't be invited in by his best friend's smile. Cloud wasn't here.

"Yes?" the blonde woman greeted, openinig the door after Tidus had knocked a few too many times. She managed some hint of a smile, but she looked tired. Grief, perhaps, had taken its toll? Tidus believed grief was better than the poor woman not even remembering why she was so worn down.

"Hi, um... I don't know if you remember me," Tidus started.

"Oh, Tidus, of course, I remember you," Mrs. Strife nodded, her smile growing into a wider, more tender one, not unlike Cloud's.

"Oh, good." Tidus breathed a sigh of relief before daring to ask his next question. "I know this is probably a silly thing to ask, but do you remember your son? Cloud?"

Tidus held his breath now, gazing up at the woman whose eyes contained confusion instead of the hurt Tidus expected—and even sort of hoped—they would hold. The woman shook her head uncertainly.

"He used to play on the island with me and Sora's gang. I mean, that's probably why you remember me," Tidus went on, hoping it would jog her memory, but she remained blank.

"I'm sorry. I never had any children," the woman said, giving an apologetic look now. "I think you have the wrong person. Have a good evening, dear."

"No, please! Wait, I need to—" The door closed gently in Tidus' face, and his hands shook as they hung at his sides. _I need to know that he existed_ , Tidus silently finished. He stared down at the welcome mat, tears stinging his eyes as he felt anything but welcome here. He didn't belong here without Cloud. Why didn't anyone else feel that way?

* * *

Cloud blinked, his eyelids like weights as he tried to pry them open. He found himself lying face down in the dirt. He pushed himself up to rest on his elbows, and gazed around at the tall ceilings. He was somewhere dark, like a huge cave of some sort. Stalactites and stalagmites filled most of the empty spaces along the walls. The air was warm and musty, but somehow still managed to chill Cloud to the bone.

"So, you're finally awake," came a chipper voice.

Cloud looked behind him to see a tall figure strolling forward. He shivered at the sight of such an odd creature. Aqua-colored flames rose from the top of the man's head, his skin a pale blue, his robes pure black. He came to stand in front of Cloud, and stared down at him with yellow eyes.

"Where am I?" came Cloud's first question, but a hand flew to his throat when he heard the sound of his voice—his _adult_ voice. He glanced down at his hands next, his hands that had grown a few sizes since he'd last seen them.

"Oh, right. The age thing," the man with the fire-hair said, his tone so matter-of-fact. "So, I shaved a few years off, but trust me, you're gonna like all that muscle you gained," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Cloud scrambled to his feet, and looked himself over. He'd gained a new adult wardrobe, apparently. His little green shorts had been replaced by a pair of navy slacks, adorned with belts and buckles. Instead of a black t-shirt, he now wore a navy turtle-neck, made of some sort of knit fabric. A burgundy scarf wrapped around his neck, and hung off his shoulder like a long, ragged cape. His shoulder and hands were home to some armour, and an ornamental black wing was set on his back. He wasn't a kid anymore. He was a warrior.

"What have you done to me, you—?" Cloud demanded, recoiling a little as his deep voice startled him for a second time.

"Hades is the name. And, hey, I've _helped_ you. That hooded chump dropped you off with a notion that you'd be able to give me a hand. Didn't want a kid fightin' out there, so I just boosted your powers a bit by skippin' your weakling years."

"The guy in the hood," Cloud remembered, his eyes widening a little. His mind raced back to that day in the cave. What day was that? Had that been today? How long had he been with Hades? He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about the answers to those sickening questions.

"That guy in the hood said I had darkness in my heart," Cloud said, voice low and quiet. Hades smiled, his teeth shaped into razor sharp points as he wrapped an arm casually around Cloud's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, amazing, isn't it? That's why you're going to help me take out Hercules."

"Hercules?" Cloud questioned, his face twisted up into a nervous look as he stared into the man's evil face. Even his pointed nose seemed to indicate malice.

"Look, kid, I'll teach you everything you need to know. Just chill," Hades said, his voice so laid back that it made Cloud want to relax, but he had a feeling this man wouldn't be so calm if Cloud dared to go against him. And so, he just followed like an obedient mutt as Hades led him further down into the Underworld.

* * *

 **SECTION II (KH2)**

"Kick it here, ya?" Wakka shouted, hands on his knees as he waited. Tidus kicked the soccer ball with a lot more force than he should have, forgetting that they weren't in water as usual. Blitzball and soccer were never meant to use the same techniques.

Wakka gasped and ducked down, knowing he'd have an awfully bruised chest if that ball were to hit him. Luckily, it soared over his head, just narrowly missing the window of Tidus' house. Both boys let out a startled noise as the ball hit the siding of the house, then bounced into the grass.

"What were you tryin' to do?" Wakka asked, voice calmer than Tidus would have expected considering what a foolish mistake he'd just made.

"Sorry," Tidus sighed, not even bothering to explain himself. His mind was elsewhere. It was a year ago today that... Tidus shook his head. He didn't want to go there.

"Kairi didn't want to go to the island either," Selphie announced, walking up the village path towards the boys.

She'd been here an hour ago, asking them to swim out to the island, but Tidus had been quick to say no. He'd claimed he wanted to finish his game with Wakka, but really, he couldn't even think about that dreaded island today. Tragedies happened on that island.

"She keeps talking about some boy that used to play there with us. I don't remember him, though," Selphie shrugged, coming to a halt as she reached her friends. They stood in a triangle, gazes going in all directions. Tidus swallowed hard, head jutting out forward as he dared to ask the question.

"Cloud?"

"No," Selphie shook her head.

"Riku?" Wakka asked.

"No, I remember Riku. She said this boy's name was Sora. She seems to really miss him," Selphie said, gaze falling toward the ground, eyes sad.

"You mean, you don't remember _Sora_ , _either_?" Tidus asked, incredulously, his throat growing extremely dry.

"What do you mean, _either_ , ya? You feelin' okay?" Wakka inquired, stepping forward to place a comforting hand on Tidus' shoulder.

"Is Kairi still down by the water?" Tidus asked.

"Uh, yeah," Selphie nodded, eyeing Tidus worriedly.

"Then I need to go," Tidus announced, taking off at a run down the path, his friends' calls echoing behind him.

* * *

"Kairi?" Tidus asked, quietly, as he reached the shore. Kairi turned to him with a smile, her brown hair blowing gently in the wind. She tucked a strand behind her ear as Tidus came to stand beside her, and they turned toward the ocean. The sun was setting over the water, streaking the sky with vibrant pinks and oranges.

"Everything okay, Tidus?" Kairi asked, sensing her friend's unease simply in the way he stood—his stiff posture, his worried expression.

"Well, I dunno," Tidus sighed. He didn't want to beat around the bush, but still, it was hard to bring forth the words. He'd hadn't spoken of Cloud in months, not to anyone. But if there was even a chance that Kairi might be able to relate to him, then it was worth the pain of opening up.

"Selphie said... you were missing Sora," Tidus started. Kairi's head snapped to the side, her eyes begging Tidus to turn toward her. Reluctantly, Tidus did so.

"You remember Sora?" Kairi asked, looking astonished. "I... was starting to think I was the only one."

"No," Tidus shook his head. "But if that's true, then do you remember Cloud?" Kairi's face lit up even more, and she smiled, nodding enthusiastically. She brought her hands up to her heart, holding them there.

"Of course! He used to play on the island with us, too," she said. Tidus' eyes flickered with hope, and his mouth parted to let a weak chuckle escape. He shifted shyly from foot to foot as, for the first time in far too long, he allowed memories of Cloud to flood back into his mind.

"You two were close," Kairi stated, noticing the timid vibe that had taken over Tidus' body.

"So were you and Sora."

"Mm-hmm." Kairi smiled.

"Kairi? Why do you think we're the only ones who remember them?" Tidus bravely asked, his eyes returning to the water; Kairi followed his gaze there. She hummed and hawed for a moment, thinking of the best way to spell it out, though her heart believed it knew the answer.

"I think we had the deepest connection with them. And even if the universe wants to keep them away from us, we won't let it," Kairi explained.

"So, us remembering them is a way of not letting go?" Tidus asked.

"And making sure they come back, yeah," Kairi nodded.

Content with that answer, they fell into silence, and stared out at the island where they'd spent so much of their childhood. Even if they still didn't completely understand the circumstances, they could breathe easier just knowing that they weren't crazy. Sora and Cloud... they were out there somewhere.

* * *

"Useless! Absolutely USELESS!" Hades screamed, his blue, flaming hair turning a bright orange in his burst of rage. The loud noise alone was enough to make Cloud unsteady on his feet, and he slumped against the nearest wall, his arm just managing to hold him up.

"I told you, I can't help it. I just feel..." Cloud trailed off, and closed his eyes weakly. Hades' flames cooled back down to blue, and he ran a hand through them as if to slick them back, then heaved a sigh, his voice returning to its casual tone as he strode toward the sickly soldier.

"I know, look, it was bound to happen. Just wish you'd actually _succeeded_ in taking out Herc the jerk before you bit the dust," Hades said, an arm slithering around Cloud's shoulder as he came to stand beside him. Cloud's gaze flew upward to peer into yellow eyes, while crooked fingers tapped against his arm.

"Bit the dust? Am I gonna— What's happening to me?" Cloud choked out, desperately.

In that moment, he felt like the same little boy that had been torn from his home island. What had that been? Only one year ago? And yet he had lost his teenage years and more in his unnatural growth spurt from Hades. Only one year, and his young, innocent heart had aged, had turned cold like the damp, inescapable caves that surrounded him.

"See, the Underworld is meant for the good and dead, like me. You, well, ya stay down here too long and it tries to make you one of us," Hades explained, waving his hand as he spoke, sounding inappropriately laid-back considering Cloud's state. Cloud's lip curled inwards, and he bit it uncomfortably.

"So, I'm gonna die... Or, are you going to kill me? My contract said—" he cut off sharply due to what felt like a jab in his worried heart.

He could easily recall that iffy piece of paper that Hades had urged him to sign the day he had arrived here. It was quite clear. He was to be Hades' lackey until he defeated Hercules in battle; failure to do so would result in his untimely demise.

"I know, I wrote the contract, remember? There was that teeny, tiny clause that gives the fates permission to cut your little mortal string. But I gotta be honest, I've got a soft spot for ya, kid," Hades admitted, giving Cloud a squeeze in his arms that was anything but a comforting embrace.

"You know what? I'll make you a deal. You promise never to show your weak, low-life self in my Underworld again, and I'll let you go," Hades said. His tone was almost playful.

"You'll take me back to the surface?" Cloud asked, eyes pleading for a yes, as he hadn't been above ground since he'd fought against Sora in the Coliseum. Sora... Sora hadn't even recognized him. Or perhaps, he didn't remember him at all.

Even Hades could see the desperate look in Cloud's eyes in that moment; those poor blue eyes were streaked with red, bloodshot from his cursed surroundings draining the very life from him. His shaky legs yearned to run, his aching arms wanted to fight, yet he could do neither. He didn't have the strength.

"Oh, I'll return you to the surface, alright," Hades laughed. With a swipe of his arm, his palm filled up with fire, punching Cloud hard in the gut.

The pain knocked him out almost instantly, and he awoke two days later, bloodied and bruised, but thankfully still alive, abandoned in the middle of nowhere. When he pushed his head up to take in his surroundings, he actually smiled. He could finally see the sky—the orange canvas was streaked with beautiful, saturated pinks and purples, but the view was spoiled when a foreboding figure appeared in the corner of Cloud's vision. He turned his head to take it all in, and his heart plummeted when he saw a cloaked figure. His mind rushed back to that day in the cave on the island, when that hooded creep had taken him away.

"You recognize me, do you?" the black-robed creature inquired. Cloud stuttered out a sound before he was able to form any actual words.

"Why me?"

"You were a perfect assistant for Hades with all that darkness in your heart."

"I didn't have any darkness before you showed up! You put it there!" Cloud insisted, pushing himself to his elbows, then to his knees. He knelt on the tan-colored dirt, and stared up at his kidnapper.

" _I'm_ your darkness? I'm flattered," came the cocky reply. Cloud hated the amusement in the man's tone.

"Who _are_ you?" Cloud frowned, his brows narrowing sternly, and his eyes slitting, demanding an answer. The kidnapper raised a hand to his hood, and pushed it back to reveal himself. Silver hair escaped down his back and ran like a waterfall over his shoulders. A smirk twisted up his pale purple lips.

"Sephiroth."

* * *

 _One Month Later..._

Tidus sat slumped over on his front step, his elbow resting on his knee, his chin in his palm. His gaze was downcast, eyes following the blitzball that he slowly rolled back and forth under his foot. The first full day of summer vacation, and already he didn't know what to do with himself. At this time last year, he and Cloud would have been heading into town for some sea-salt ice cream, then probably heading to the beach for a swim. Now, Tidus was downright lonely, and it showed big-time.

"What are you moping about now, kid?" came his father's gravelly voice from behind. He turned his head to see his burly dad in the doorway, his bare chest still glistening from his recent workout. Tidus let out a sigh and turned his attention back toward the sea.

"Nothing." It wasn't worth trying to explain. Jecht was just another islander who had lost his memories of the sweet boy who used to live there. Even if he hadn't, he never would have understood how badly Tidus missed his friend.

"You're supposed to be _happy_ that school's out, ya know? All your friends are," Jecht chuckled.

Tidus nodded absently; those comments didn't make him feel any better. Realizing his son was hardly paying him any mind, Jecht rolled his eyes, knowing this was simply another occasion where his son proved they couldn't get along, and ducked back inside the house.

Tidus sighed again into the warm evening air, the setting sun making him so lonely for the days when Cloud would cuddle up beside him and watch the colors grow brighter and brighter until they faded into black.

"Hey!" Tidus perked up at the sound of the voice, one that he certainly didn't recognize. It was too masculine to be Selphie's or Kairi's, but too high-pitched to belong to any of the guys Tidus knew. He looked to the side to catch sight of a creature peering around the corner of his house, big, round, black ears standing out against the pale yellow siding.

"Come on! I need your help!" the creature exclaimed, waving a hand enthusiastically to coax Tidus toward him. Tidus didn't move.

" _My_ help?" he questioned, raising a brow as he analyzed the odd being. Was it a giant mouse, perhaps? That was all Tidus could figure.

He stood only a few feet high, with a peachy face and black tail. He was dressed in a black cloak, which Tidus could only assume was some sort of disguise. No wonder. Who in their right mind would take a mouse seriously? Well, he was about to—he guessed losing Cloud had taken a toll on his sanity.

"Your friend's in trouble! Cloud needs you!"

"Cloud?!" Tidus was on his feet in a second, almost stumbling over the blitzball as he stood. His wide eyes stared into the stranger's, his hands halted in midair, as if the mouse might drop the answers he sought right into his palms.

"How do you know Cloud? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Ssshhh..." the little intruder urgently ordered, holding his index finger up to his lips. The last thing he needed was the whole island knowing about his presence here, and really, he felt he was on about a hundred secret missions at once. Once he let his hand fall, he gave a comforting smile.

"Cloud is fine for now, but if we wait much longer, he might not be. He's got a lot of darkness in his heart that needs cleansing," he explained. Tidus' expression softened into a mixture of confusion and worry.

"M-my Cloud? Darkness in his heart?" Tidus couldn't imagine it. What had his poor, innocent little Cloud gone through to fill his loving heart with darkness? He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to dwell on the fact that he was alive.

"That's right."

"B-but, how did you know to come to me?" Tidus managed to sputter out.

"I overheard Cloud's kidnapper talking. The day he took Cloud from this island, Cloud was calling for someone. You are that someone, aren't you? You're Tidus?" the creature asked.

Tidus didn't remember telling his brain to give a nod, but his head managed to do so anyway. He was currently sickened by the thought that Cloud had been yelling for help that day, and he hadn't been there to save him. He felt tears forming, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to prevent them from falling. This information... it was too much.

"How can I help?" Tidus asked, weakly, his lip and chin beginning to tremble, though he tried his hardest to keep his features still.

"If Cloud was calling to you that day, you must be special to him. I believe you're the key to restoring his heart's light."

"Okay, um—" Tidus paused, realizing they hadn't finished their introductions.

"Mickey," the mouse announced, placing a hand on his chest.

"Mickey. I don't really understand, but I'll go with you," Tidus sniffled. Mickey beamed, and offered Tidus a hand. Tidus took it timidly.

"Don't worry. Master Yen Sid will explain everything," the mouse smiled as he summoned a black, swirling gateway. Tidus eyed the foreboding-looking portal, but for some reason, he didn't fear it. If Cloud was really out there, he had to find him, even if it meant venturing into the unknown.

* * *

"Honestly, why do you bother to fight?" Sephiroth taunted, watching in amusement as Cloud leaned against his sword which was stuck in the ground. The blond panted hard, exhausted from a fight that seemed futile.

How could he win when Sephiroth could so effortlessly fly and dodge him with that long, black wing extending from his back? But Cloud had to. He had to destroy Sephiroth, the loathsome creature that had put so much fear and hatred in his young heart—a heart that had previously not experienced such pain as that.

Cloud glanced around. Even with the odds in his favour, Sephiroth obviously didn't like to play fair. Black blobs bubbled up from the ground, turning into Heartless before Cloud's eyes, their glowing yellow orbs staring Cloud down. Fury was the only thing rushing into Cloud's heart, and it was the only thing that would pump enough adrenaline into his veins to fight this onslaught. With a grunt and a scowl, he yanked his sword out of the ground and held it out in front of him, preparing himself for another round.

"Cloud, don't!"

Cloud halted at the sound of the voice, though he didn't recognize it. He turned to look behind him, only to have a lump leap excitedly into his throat. He may not have known that voice that had matured since he'd seen him last, and he may not have known this boy from his height or size, but he knew that face, and those pure blue eyes.

"Tidus," Cloud stated, the corners of his mouth inching into a weak, disbelieving smile. His brows twitched with overwhelming emotion—confusion and sadness one moment, a burst of joy the next.

"Tidus," Sephiroth scowled from where he floated in midair, gazing menacingly down at the couple. "I won't let you interfere."

Sephiroth raised a hand, and summoned another batch of Shadow Heartless. Tidus grimaced, but proceeded forward, ignoring Sephiroth and his cohorts for the time being. He reached Cloud before the Heartless managed to block his path; the creatures were quickly encircling them.

"That bastard. Thinks he can tear us apart again. Well, he's got another thing coming," Cloud assured Tidus, with a cocky bob of his head. He was frowning hard now, his smile from earlier long gone.

Cloud was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. That mere touch rushed him back to a year ago, when he and Tidus used to be inseparable. Two peas in a pod. That's what they had been. That's what they silently wanted now.

"Cloud, listen to me, you can't use anger to fight these guys. Not even Sephiroth," Tidus urgently announced, his eyes boring into Cloud's. He knew he was asking for a lot in that moment, asking Cloud to trust him after all this time, but he wanted to believe that his Cloud was still in there somewhere.

Behind those messy blond spikes, under those heavy, dark clothes, beneath that threatening expression, inside that blackened heart—that little boy who liked picnics and strolls along the beach just had to be in there somewhere. It was memories like those that made Tidus think back to that paopu fruit, and a huge part of him wanted to believe that their sharing of that legendary treat had truly woven their futures together. After being tragically torn apart, Tidus still managed to make it back to him, didn't he?

"What else am I gonna do? Hugging it out isn't going to make this any better," Cloud snarkily replied, but instantly regretted it when he saw Tidus recoil. Apparently, Tidus wasn't used to seeing Cloud this way.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but you just can't let the darkness control you. This little guy named Mickey came and took me from the island to find you—" Tidus started, but was interrupted.

"Mickey? You mean the King?" Cloud asked, with a raised brow. Tidus shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, honestly but hurriedly. His eyes darted to the surrounding Heartless that were closing in on them. That circle of space between them and the hungry creatures was growing smaller and smaller.

"But he sent me to this wizard guy who sent me to these fairies. They made me all grown up like this, you see, so I'd be better able to help you, and they gave me new clothes, and—"

"Getting off topic, Tidus?" Cloud anxiously inquired. He prepared his sword again, looking ready to strike, so Tidus plunged back into his story.

"The point is, Yen Sid said _you_ will become a Heartless if you don't calm down," Tidus said urgently. Too urgently.

Cloud spun toward him, flinging his sword over his shoulder to rest on his back. He grasped Tidus' shoulders tightly, and Tidus tensed under his hold, his frightened eyes staring up into Cloud's. There was so much rage in Cloud's eyes, it made Tidus fearful—fearful that maybe innocence couldn't be restored the way he'd hoped it could. Cloud had been torn from his home, his family, everything he'd ever loved, Tidus had to remember that. He had no idea where Cloud had been after that—where he had lived, how he had survived, what he had seen. Maybe there was no bouncing back.

"Calm down? How can I when you show up here just to start ordering me around? I had enough of that from Hades!" Cloud shouted, and he heard Sephiroth chuckle behind him.

With Sephiroth so close, Cloud was absolutely losing control of himself. Sephiroth knew this all too well— _he was_ Cloud's darkness, and he could worsen Cloud's ability to think straight simply by being hear.

"Cloud," Tidus whimpered. "I'm just here to help. I _care about you_. I never stopped."

Cloud stumbled backward in a whirlwind, as if he'd been given an electric shock. Tidus' eyes opened wide, watching in worry and confusion as Cloud doubled over. The soldier placed his hands on his knees and tried to breathe—slowly, but steadily. When he was able to take in a few regular breaths, he brought his gaze up to meet those of his long-awaited companion.

"You still care? About someone like me?" Cloud's voice was hoarse, dry, and so uncertain that Tidus wanted to give Cloud the world just to prove his devotion, but as for right now, the only thing he could give was reassurance.

With one last glance at the approaching Heartless—Heartless that were so close, they could start nipping at his heels at any minute—he rushed toward Cloud, and wrapped his arms around his back.

"Always," he promised, closing his eyes. Cloud felt a warmth against his chest, and he half thought it might be radiating from Tidus, but he chose to forget about the why and just absorb the feeling. The two collapsed to their knees, eyes falling closed, arms finding their way around backs, and heads resting on shoulders.

"Tidus," Cloud whispered, weakly, feeling every black pillar crumble around his heart's protective tower.

Tidus had found him. Somehow, through the distance and the darkness, he had found him, and brought him back to where he was meant to be. He wanted to cry, and though he felt he should prevent tears, they fell before he had a chance to stop them.

"Ti—"

"Sshhh..." Tidus murmured, knowing all Cloud needed was silence.

And then they were gone, enveloped by a mass of black shadows. Sephiroth stared contentedly as the couple was showered in Heartless, every ounce of their bodies being covered by slinking figures. Maybe it wasn't the darkness that killed Cloud, but a short-lived reunion between lovers was certainly a painfully tragic way to go, too; it was satisfying enough for Sephiroth. With that, the one-winged angel took flight into the clouds, soaring away from Traverse Town and to wherever the wind decided to take him.

Screeches of Heartless sounded seconds later as a radiant glow burst from within the mound. Black figures bubbled away, engulfed by rays of light. As the weight lifted from Cloud and Tidus' back and shoulders, they lifted their heads, still caught in their embrace.

"Are they gone?" Cloud asked, and Tidus couldn't help but notice the lighter tone in Cloud's voice now. Tidus smiled gently, and met those eyes that he remembered—those tender, curious eyes.

"Yeah, buddy, they're gone," he assured his friend, while trailing a gloved hand through Cloud's wild spikes. Cloud gave a small smile, and timidly averted his gaze, suddenly finding the ground a whole lot more interesting.

"How did you know what to do?" he cautiously tried. Tidus didn't seem to mind the question; he answered as casually as ever.

"You just needed light. Sephiroth is your darkness, so you needed..."

"You," Cloud smiled, chuckling shyly as he met Tidus gaze again. "My light."

"Were you hoping for someone else?" Tidus asked, just to make sure. Yen Sid had told him the same thing, but having Cloud himself call him his light was making him a little giddy, and he didn't want his spirits to rise too high if they were only going to fall again.

"Not at all," Cloud shook his head. Bravely, he leaned in towards Tidus, foreheads flesh against one another as they breathed softly. "Only you."

* * *

Destiny Island seemed a lot smaller as Tidus and Cloud walked the beach, hand-in-hand. It was weird having lost those years of aging, but at least Yen Sid had advanced Tidus' years just as much as Hades had for Cloud, so they were still on even ground. Cloud had thought that returning to the island might make them yearn for the time they had lost, and for the childhood they would never finish, but instead, it was about the last thing on their minds. They were together, and they were happy. That was all that really mattered.

"Wh-Wha?" Sora stuttered, appearing utterly stunned as he stared at the pair from his position on the dock. He jumped down from the platform and took off at a run toward the couple, halting so fast he kicked sand up in front of them, and just barely avoided knocking them down altogether.

"Tidus, you're all grown up!" Sora practically yelled in disbelief. Tidus felt Cloud squeeze his hand affectionately.

"Yeah," Tidus laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "You're not the only one who's had adventures these past couple of years."

"And Cloud! Long time since you've been here on _this_ island," Sora went on, his brown spikes bobbing up and down as he spoke. He bent his knees slightly, and placed his hands on his hips, looking Cloud over to see just how much he'd changed.

"Wait, you remember now?" Cloud asked, incredulously.

"Huh?" Tidus gaped.

"Sora and I met a couple of times when Sora was travelling," Cloud explained, momentarily turning to Tidus. "I could tell he didn't remember me then. Just another downside of Hades' contract. I worked for him, and he erased the evidence of me existing elsewhere, probably so no one would go looking for me."

"That's why everyone on the island forgot about you," Tidus said, a crease appearing between his brows at the mere memory. "But why didn't _I_ forget?"

"I think you know the answer to that one. Kairi was right, don't you think?" Sora winked, eyeing the boys' laced hands. Tidus and Cloud exchanged a glance, looked down at their hands, then met eyes again, smiling humorously.

"Yeah, um, so in case you haven't already figured it out..." Tidus started.

"We're a couple," Cloud explained. Sora may have already known, but excitement popped into his eyes anyway at the formal announcement, and he let out a lighthearted laugh as he pulled his friends—his tall, now adult friends—into a playful hug.

"That's so great you guys," he beamed, eyes closed into a look of joy.

"A-yhup, that's right!" Goofy cheered, as he trotted down the path from the tree-fort. Donald wasn't far behind.

"It sure is nice to see you so happy, Cloud," the duck agreed, as he and his companion reached the others.

"Were you just waiting back there spying on us?" Tidus asked, eyeing the duo suspiciously. The two shrunk sheepishly under his gaze, but Tidus and Sora just laughed.

Cloud glanced to his left to take in that smiling face that made all of his days in the Underworld a distant memory. Beaming softly, he gave Tidus' hand another gentle squeeze.

"What can I say? Everybody needs their light."


	11. Snap

**Universe: Alternate (in an Earth-like world, I guess)  
Timeline: Well, they're teenagers, that's about all I know  
Idea: I blame Sims for this one. I started putting photo booths in my sims' houses, and then this naughty idea formed, haha.**

"C'mon," Tidus begged, tugging Cloud along behind him. Cloud had to say his sleeve was taking a bit of a beating today, with Tidus dragging him around the mall all day long.

"Tidus, no. People are gonna think we're..." Cloud trailed off.

"Yeah, and they'd be right if they _did_ think we were dating," Tidus replied, quietly, knowing Cloud would die of embarrassment if they were overheard, though he wasn't quite sure why. He honestly thought they were adorable together, and figured the rest of the world should think the same thing.

"Please? I just want a few photos, then we can leave," Tidus promised.

"Fine," Cloud sighed, allowing Tidus to pull him behind the curtain of the photo booth. Tidus was quick to sit down on the stool first, and Cloud gave him a scolding look. Damn him for thinking ahead.

"Too bad, buttercup. Looks like you're sitting on my lap," Tidus grinned. Cloud folded his arms as he flopped down on Tidus' leg.

"Don't expect me to smile in these pictures," Cloud said, though he knew that with Tidus in charge, that attitude wouldn't last. Tidus could make him smile even on the rainiest of days, even when he only wanted to frown.

"Whatever," Tidus smirked.

As promised, the first photo came out with a frowning Cloud, and Tidus let him get away with it, but only for that one. Cloud shifted uncomfortably as he felt Tidus' hand on his thigh, rubbing its way higher and higher.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked, trying to get up from his position on Tidus' leg, but Tidus pulled him right back down.

"Trying to get the perfect shot. Wait for it. Wait for it," Tidus grinned, his roaming hand driving Cloud crazy in the worst of ways. Cloud bit his lip to keep himself from releasing a noise that would please Tidus all too much. The camera then flashed, capturing Cloud's obvious delight.

"Got it," Tidus laughed.

"You're evil," Cloud muttered, swatting Tidus' hand away.

"You know what? It's my turn," Cloud said, turning to face Tidus this time as he took a seat on his leg. Hurriedly, he began pressing kisses to Tidus' neck, knowing Tidus loved it when he did that.

"What? T-to do what?" Tidus stuttered. The camera flashed again as Tidus closed his eyes, soaking up the feel of Cloud's sweet affections.

"To get _that_ shot," Cloud smirked, getting off of Tidus in a hurry, and bolting out of the booth.

"Not so fast!" Tidus yelled, catching Cloud by the arm, and pulling him back inside.

"Ugh, enough," Cloud groaned.

"No, just look at the camera and smile," Tidus said. "Hurry before it flashes."

Cloud reluctantly sat down, and when Tidus wrapped an arm around his waist, he realized he honestly wanted a nice shot. Sure, a smile would have been nice, but Cloud wanted to give him a little more. With a slight turn of his head, Cloud pressed a kiss to Tidus' cheek as Tidus continued to smile at the camera. The flash went off before Cloud's sweet gesture caused a look of surprise to take over Tidus' face.

"Aw, the perfect shot," Tidus grinned in amazement, turning his head to look at Cloud, who simply smiled back at him.

" _I_ think so," Cloud agreed. "So, what do you say we tear up the other three?"

Tidus laughed. "Deal."


	12. Indoctrinated

**Universe: Dissidia  
Timeline: Dissidia  
Status: Friendship/Maybe the start of blossoming feelings**

For the longest time now, Cloud's new companions in Cosmos' world had become his support, his people to lean on when he was in trouble. Tidus, in particular, had woven his way deep into Cloud's life. Steadily, but surely, he made dents in Cloud's strong walls, the walls that he'd built to keep people out. And when Cloud felt him beginning to knock those walls down, Cloud shied away. He retreated from that whole circle of comfort, and found himself wandering into the hands of Chaos.

 _'You don't want to feel anymore, do you, Cloud? Not love. Not heartbreak. You would prefer to feel nothing,'_ Chaos had said to him, and Cloud had agreed. Emotions were Cloud's worst enemy. They made his heart ache, they made him weary and weak. Of course, if he could be rid of them, he would do so. _'Then you must rid yourself of the one that matters most. Kill the one who brings out the most emotion in you_.'

Chaos brainwashed Cloud, quickly and effortlessly, always reminding him that the worst moments of his life were only horrible because of his emotions. If he were to be rid of those who made him feel something in his deadened heart, he wouldn't have to worry about his poor soul being damaged further. In almost no time at all, Cloud had become a faithful warrior of Chaos, a strong warrior at that, and after training with those who were once his enemies, he was ready to take down that one person who was once one of his most trusted friends. Tidus.

Tidus stood on the bank, staring into the water. He kicked a rock into the lake, making it ripple. He smiled a little, but the smile quickly faded away as memories of Cloud trickled into his brain like water from a leaky faucet. He remembered being here before, showing Cloud how long he could hold his breath under water, and how impressed Cloud had been with that feat, which, for Tidus, was actually quite simple.

Tidus sighed heavily. He missed Cloud. It seemed like just when he was getting somewhere with him, just when Cloud was beginning to let things slip about his past, he had disappeared. Run away, maybe. Tidus didn't know for sure. He just hoped he was okay.

As if on cue, Tidus heard a sound behind him, and he spun around to face the stoic blond he'd been longing to see. In fact, he may have looked even more serious than usual.

"Cloud?" Tidus asked, ounces of disbelief in his cheery voice. Even Cloud's emotionless stare didn't stop a smile from rushing onto his face. He quickly ran toward him, but didn't manage to get within hugging distance when Cloud shoved the Buster Sword out in front of him.

"Huh?"

"It's over, Tidus," Cloud said. His tone sounded dark, much darker than usual. Tidus' heart sped up a little as his fight or flight response began to kick in.

"What do you mean over?" he asked, gently. His warm gaze and soft tone weren't enough to settle the soldier.

"I won't let you touch my emotions," Cloud warned, summoning a quick fire spell and shooting it at his former companion.

Tidus let out a yelp as the blast hit him in the chest, and sent him spiralling a few feet until he landed in the water; it worked to his advantage. The cool water soothed his mildly burned skin, and he quickly clambered back onto the shore with little pain.

"Cloud, what do you mean? We're friends, right?" he asked.

 _'We're friends, right?'_ Cloud's mind filled with memories of Zack, and his expression grew fierce as he swung his blade at Tidus. Tidus rolled under it, and found himself on the safer side of the ground this time; now Cloud was the one with his back to the water. It didn't seem to matter. With Tidus standing weaponless, Cloud was able to easily deliver a painful blow.

Tidus let out a cry as the giant blade sliced his abdomen, leaving a seeping wound in its wake. He fell to the ground, landing on his backside, and he whimpered as he crawled backwards away from Cloud, legs just barely managing to scoot him back out of harm's way. He pressed a shaky hand to his bleeding stomach, and stared up at Cloud with sad, wide eyes.

"Cloud, why?" he whispered, but Cloud only readied his blade once more, hands clutching the red hilt tightly. He raised it above his shoulder, keeping it pointed toward Tidus.

He was ready to deliver the final blow. No longer would Tidus be able to touch his heart with his attempts at encouragement; no longer would he be able to ask those prying questions about his past that made Cloud die inside.

"Please, don't, Cloud." Tears ran down Tidus' cheeks as his eyes fell closed. "Please, don't."

 _No longer will he give me those stupid grins of his and... Wait_. That was when Cloud was brought to his senses. Sometimes this young man's smiles were the only thing that kept him going. If he was gone...

Cloud fell to his knees as the horrid realization hit him. He couldn't believe what he'd almost done. And for what? Sooner or later, Chaos' words wouldn't mean so much anymore, and Cloud would start to remember all the good things that came with emotions, too. Even if he ended Tidus' life, it wouldn't end his suffering. He would only suffer more. He would only feel more pain and hatred from the life he had taken, and the friend he had destroyed.

Cloud dropped the Buster Sword as he crawled shakily toward his companion.

"Tidus, I'm sorry," Cloud began to cry as Chaos' influence over him dwindled. He reached his companion, and pulled him in against him. He could feel Tidus' warm blood against his body. "I'm so sorry."

Tidus cried harder as he nestled his head in against Cloud's neck. "It's okay," he whimpered, the corners of his mouth tugging fiercely downward. Although the relief of the averted crisis made him want to smile, at the moment, he just couldn't.

Cloud didn't know how Tidus could possibly forgive him after what he'd just done, but it was a kindness that Cloud certainly wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. He would make it up to Tidus somehow. He would have to.

* * *

A/N: I almost didn't post this one (or the previous one, haha) because I didn't feel like there was much to it, but I read through it a few times, and beefed it up a bit, and I sorta like it now. I wrote this one way back when my oneshots were actually sort of short, so it feels incomplete to me. I know that if I delve deeper into it, I'll just end up with another giant fic on my hands, and I'm not sure I want that at the moment. Anyway, hope it was enjoyable, even if it wasn't as detailed/deep/involved as I would have liked it to be.


	13. Powerless

**Universe: Alternate (earth-like)  
Timeline: Alternate (late teens, early twenties?)  
Warnings: Mention of Physical Assault**

Tidus walked into the dark hospital room, his legs shaking as they carried him. The room was lit only by a small lamp. Obviously, Cloud was resting. Tidus' stomach flipped when he peered around the curtain and saw his precious companion beaten and bruised. Cloud looked so pale, and so fragile against the white sheets. His blond spikes were flattened by the bandage that was wrapped around his head. Below his closed eyes were dark purple circles. His face and arms that usually bore nary a blemish nor mark were covered in small cuts. Despite how awful Cloud looked, however, Tidus knew that the worst of the damage was internal.

Tidus swallowed hard and pushed himself further into the room. He reached the bedside, and silently sat down in an empty chair. His breath felt cold in his lungs as he inhaled, but still, he forced himself to reach out a hand, and he carefully pulled Cloud's injured hand into his own.

"Hey, Cloud? Cloudy?" he asked, weakly. He watched his partner's face twitch a little, but his eyes didn't open.

"Tidus," Cloud replied, his voice a mere whisper. He felt Tidus squeeze his hand.

"Hi, buddy," Tidus managed to say before his eyes shut tightly to prevent tears. "You'll be okay now."

"No, I won't," came Cloud's weak voice. His eyes opened a little. He could make out Tidus' form, but it was hazy. "I heard them talking."

Tidus swallowed hard. He would never admit that the doctors had told _him_ that disheartening news as well; they had said it was unlikely that Cloud would make it through the night, even though Tidus wasn't confident that those words had really made sense in his brain. Tidus stared down at the bed, his throat feeling tight. When he realized he wouldn't be able to speak without crying, he decided against using words for the time being. Instead, he held Cloud's hand a little tighter, and lay his head down on the sheets covering Cloud's leg. With his other hand, he began stroking light circles on Cloud's knee.

"Don't listen to them," Tidus whispered, a tear escaping from his watery eyes when he blinked.

"Did they get my things?"

"What do you mean?"

"My clothes. The clothes I was... wearing when..." Cloud's eyes fell closed again, and he, himself started to cry, finding himself unable to even speak of the incident that was still painfully fresh in his mind.

Tidus looked up at his partner, his heart filled with an unfamiliar ache. So, this was what real loss was. He couldn't help Cloud. Cloud was broken. Even if he lived, he would always be broken, terrified because of what had happened to him. Why some no-good punks had decided to target Cloud, they'd probably never know; perhaps it all just came down to bad timing. Tidus stood up and wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders in the gentlest embrace he could manage.

"I love you," Tidus whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too," Cloud whispered back. "Can you... Can you see if they still have my clothes?"

Tidus didn't know why Cloud was requesting such a thing, but at this point, if Cloud wanted something, Tidus would do whatever he could to get it. He nodded against Cloud's shoulder, and left the room. Cloud closed his eyes. He could feel his mind wanting to shut down, his body wanting to let go, but he wouldn't let it. Not yet. Not until Tidus came back.

He wasn't sure how long had passed. Seconds? Minutes? It all felt the same to Cloud—a black haze, a warmth that wanted to envelop him. His body hurt too much to stay away from that warmth for too long. Finally, though, he heard Tidus' footsteps enter the room once again.

"I've got them," Tidus said, softly. He came to stand at Cloud's bedside again. Cloud's torn and bloodied clothes were folded neatly in his hands. Cloud's eyes were closed, and for a minute, Tidus feared he was too late. His body felt cold, and he was about to call Cloud's name when his partner spoke up.

"My jeans," Cloud whispered. "The right pocket." Tidus frowned for a moment, then he tossed the other clothes aside and dug through the jeans pocket until he pulled out a silver ring.

"What's this?" Tidus asked.

"I was gonna... propose to you," Cloud admitted, his eyes opening a little, one side of his mouth twitching into a tiny smile. Tidus met his gaze, his chin trembling as he began to cry. His fist closed tightly around the ring in his palm, and he wiped at his face with his other sleeve.

"You dummy," he teased. "You went and got beaten up on our special night?"

"Would you have said yes?" Cloud asked, his voice so very weak.

"Huh?"

"Would you have said yes... if I had asked you?" Cloud's eyelids were so heavy, but his gaze remained as soft as his smile as he awaited Tidus' response.

Tidus' eyes fell closed as he sobbed. He moved in against Cloud and pulled him into another embrace. He could feel Cloud's arms trembling as he tried to move them, but he just wasn't strong enough. Tidus reached for Cloud's arms then, gently lifting them around to rest on his back, just so Cloud could return the embrace he so desperately wanted to return. Cloud clutched his shirt tightly, refusing to let his hands fall away. Tidus felt Cloud's tears falling into his hair, and he turned his head to kiss them away.

"Of course," Tidus cried. Cloud caught his lips in between words. "I would have said yes."


	14. Fanfiction

**Universe: FFVII  
Timeline: Post-Dissidia  
Status: Established Relationship  
Idea: Discovering Fanfiction; I only knew of one smutty T/C fic when I wrote this, so the one I'm referring to is "Tidus and Cloud, a Relationship" by VioletThunder. Go take a read if you so desire and support another Clidus writer!**

Cloud walked in with a sigh, the door falling softly shut. Another day of work was behind him. Now he could relax for the evening, hopefully with a hot bath and then curling up for a movie. He frowned as he entered his home, brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of giggling coming from behind the bar counter. Cloud marched forward and peeked over the top of the counter, only to see Yuffie and Tidus sitting on the floor, hunched over a laptop.

"Should I even ask what you're doing?" Cloud asked, bringing the two out of their own little world. They honestly hadn't even heard him come in. Yuffie and Tidus looked up at Cloud with smiles on their faces.

"You'll never guess what we found when you were at work today," Tidus laughed.

"Something funny, I'll bet," Cloud replied, monotonously.

"I doubt _you'll_ find it funny," Yuffie smirked, standing up and brushing herself off. "Though you might find it... _uplifting_ ," she added, sending Tidus into a fit of laughter. Yuffie made a quick exit after that, and left the bar with naught but a wave. That was when Cloud gave Tidus a stern look.

"What was she talking about?"

"You really wanna know?" Tidus asked with a sigh. He grabbed the laptop off the floor and stood up, continuing to hold the computer in his hands so that Cloud still couldn't see the screen.

"Yeah," Cloud nodded.

"You really, _really_ wanna know?"

"Yes, Tidus."

"Okay, you asked for it," Tidus smirked, setting the laptop down on the counter. Cloud slumped down onto one of the bar stools, and Tidus came to sit on the one next to him. Tidus' chin fell into his hand as he watched Cloud's expression start to change as he began reading what was on the laptop screen.

"I did _what_?! What _is_ this?!" Cloud demanded.

"Apparently, it's called 'fanfiction'. Guess you and I are pretty famous after saving a world or two," Tidus chuckled.

"People made this up? About us?" Cloud asked, blinking incredulously as he stared at the unbelievable things written on the page.

"Guess so. You like it?" Tidus smirked again.

"No!" Cloud shook his head violently. Tidus watched Cloud's face turn redder and redder as he continued to read.

"I was with Vincent?! Vincent and I _never_ —" Cloud swallowed hard, and Tidus' evil grin only grew.

"If you don't like it, then why are you still reading it?" Tidus tested.

"I just... want to have all the information before I make a complaint about it," Cloud assured his partner, giving him a stern nod.

"Complain about it? Come on, the fans are just having a little fun," Tidus said, his hands moving to the back of his head, and reclining there.

"Well, I don't like people writing about _you and I_... having a little fun," Cloud said, his body warming up in more places than just his face. Now he knew what Yuffie had meant when she'd made that little remark.

Once he'd made it through several minutes of quick reading, mad blushing, and Tidus' stifled sniggers, he cleared his throat, and slapped the laptop closed. He folded his arms and just sat there for a moment. He could feel Tidus' gaze on him, but he couldn't dare look him in the eye, not after what he'd just read.

"Um, you okay?" Tidus asked, raising a brow. He was a little concerned now. Cloud looked kind of perturbed.

"You shouldn't read stuff like that. It's... just weird," Cloud said, eyes on the closed laptop.

"Sorry. It was just kind of amusing. Don't worry, it's the only one of its kind. Not that many people write about us," Tidus admitted, giving a little chuckle to lighten the mood.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence struck again, and Tidus waited uncomfortably for his partner to recover.

"I'm really sorry," Tidus said again.

"Is there really only one story like that?" Cloud asked, finally turning his head in Tidus' direction.

"Kind of a shame, isn't it?" Tidus asked, his mouth twisting into a smile. Cloud's head fell into a tiny nod.


	15. G'Morning

**Universe: Probably FFVII, but you can imagine whatever you like :)**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia, or Dissidia  
Status: Established Relationship**

Tidus stirred a little in his sleep. His face kept scrunching up as something tickled it. Cloud hummed a chuckle, and continued his work. Tidus' face twitched again, and he raised a hand to sleepily wave away whatever was bothering him. Finally, his eyes drifted open, and he was greeted to a head of blond hair, and a pair of lips on his jaw. Cloud lifted his head and smiled down at his partner who had finally broken out of his slumber.

"What the heck are you doing?" Tidus asked.

"Waking you up," Cloud smiled, pressing his lips to Tidus' neck a few times.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise," Tidus grinned, his eyes falling lazily closed again as Cloud's soft lips grazed his skin. Tidus moved a hand to caress Cloud's back, and he felt Cloud's lips curl into a smile.

Sometimes it was hard to believe how far they had come, how much Cloud had changed since they had first met. It was weird to think that this was the same Cloud who never used to smile, the Cloud who broke down at the mere mention of his past relationship, but to know that Cloud now trusted Tidus enough to be with him this way... To know that Cloud loved him, and shared these moments with him only... It was a feeling that Tidus would never let himself forget.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Tidus asked, chuckling lightly as Cloud's warm breath tickled his face.

"I don't know," Cloud smiled against his skin. "You're just too cute when you're sleeping."


	16. Envy

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia  
Status: Established Relationship**

"So, our plan is to start rebuilding on this side of Edge. Right about here," Reno said, pointing to the map. Cloud was on the bar stool beside him, concentrating on the map on the counter. Tidus fidgeted uncomfortably on the stool to Cloud's other side. He didn't like this Reno guy one bit. He seemed a bit too flirty for Tidus' taste, and he hadn't said a word to Tidus since he'd come in. And Tidus had been sitting _right there_ the _entire time_.

"Is that cool?" Reno asked.

"Yeah, should be fine. Just don't make a mess of Shinra like you did last time," Cloud said. There might have been a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but it was always hard to tell with Cloud. Reno laughed anyway.

"Hey, wasn't just me," Reno said, shaking his head, and rolling up his map. "Shinra had hundreds of employees, remember?"

"Yeah, I'm aware," Cloud nodded. He let out a sigh. Memories of Shinra were mostly ones he'd rather forget. Cloud got up from his seat, and Tidus turned to watch him as he continued to interact with the red-haired stranger.

"So, you and your girl gonna come help us rebuild? You're good at fixing things, right?" Reno teased.

"You mean Tifa and I?" Cloud scoffed. "Hardly."

Tidus frowned, and his fists clenched a little. Why didn't Cloud say loud and clear that Tifa was most definitely _not_ his girl? Too embarrassed? He shouldn't have been when Reno was coming on to him like a babe at the Honey Bee Inn.

"Well, whatever, Spike. I won't mind if you come lend us a hand sometime," Reno said, giving a wave as he headed for the door. Cloud followed him.

"Bet you wouldn't," Tidus muttered under his breath.

"Well, see ya, Cloud," Reno smiled, shaking his hand before he left. Cloud turned to Tidus as the door closed.

"See ya, Cloud," Tidus mocked, then he sighed. "Hate that guy."

"Why?" Cloud asked, making his way back toward the bar counter. He took a seat beside Tidus once more.

"He was totally flirting with you," Tidus whined, waving his hand in the air. It fell back down in defeat, and he let out another sigh.

"Reno? Yeah, he does that with everyone," Cloud said, releasing a small chuckle.

"He does?" Tidus' eyes met Cloud's.

"It's just the way he is," Cloud nodded, then he frowned a little as he stared at Tidus' distraught expression.

"Are you jealous?" Cloud asked, a small smirk inching its way onto his face. Tidus looked surprised at first, then he folded his arms.

"Na-uh."

Cloud pressed a kiss to Tidus' cheek.

"You don't have to be," he smiled, and for the first time since the red-haired Turk had walked in the door, Tidus smiled back.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I was away from this story for so long. I was playing some other games and they got me off track, haha. But don't worry, I've still got tons of oneshots to upload, and don't forget to send in requests at any time, even if you've already sent me one before. I never get bored of these two, and I love a challenge :)


	17. Shut Up

**Universe: Dissidia**  
 **Timeline: Dissidia**  
 **Status: Pre-relationship**

Ever since Tidus and Yuna broke up, Tidus had been acting like he'd lost his best friend. He moped around, wearing a solemn little look on his face. For anyone else, it would have been totally understandable to be so upset, but Tidus' emotions were usually like a boomerang. The boy would get sad, then bounce right back to happy, but losing Yuna had been different.

Tidus was like a broken record, spouting off all of his favourite times with Yuna, and whining about how lonely he was. It got to the point where if they passed by a certain tree or anything else that reminded him of Yuna, Tidus would go off on a tangent about how things could have been different if they hadn't broken up. It was annoying, to say the very least. Even Cloud was getting irritated, and he knew full well that he had moped more than Tidus would in his entire life.

It was a warm afternoon. The sun was just setting over the trees, and Cloud and Tidus had been assigned the job of gathering food for that evening's supper. Tidus lagged behind, dragging his boots along the grassy terrain. He had that look on his face again, that lost puppy look that was beginning to drive Cloud insane. It always ruffled Cloud's feathers when Tidus got too excited, or too happy, or too loud, but this was ten times worse.

"You wanna grab a few of those berries over there?" Cloud asked, pointing a finger to the left. Tidus nodded, then when he looked to where Cloud had pointed, he let out a heavy sigh. They were at a lake. When Cloud realized that, he cursed himself for not knowing better. Here it would come—the same story over again.

"Yuna and I... You know, we were at a lake the first time we kissed," Tidus sighed.

"I know. You told me," Cloud said, voice indifferent. "Those berries, remember?"

"Right," Tidus nodded, heading for the lakeside. He plucked a few red berries from the nearby bush, then his gaze turned toward the glistening water.

"It was pretty amazing. She'd never even learned to hold her breath under water for that long, but she did okay that night," Tidus said, giving a smile that was as equally sad as it was happy. Tidus pulled a few more berries into his palm.

"And then, after we kissed, we crawled up onto the bank and let the night air dry us."

"Tidus, berries," Cloud said again, his frustration rising by the second. Tidus let out a sigh, his attention far from where it was supposed to be.

"It was really starry that night. She and I, we looked up at the stars for—"

"For Gaia's sake, Tidus!" Cloud huffed, storming away from his own berry bush and rushing toward his companion.

"You really need to get over her!"

He grabbed Tidus by the collar, and pulled him in against his own lips. Tidus' eyelids fluttered a few times before he let them remain closed. The kiss didn't last long. Cloud pulled away before he embarrassed himself too much. Needless to say, however, he was already turning as red as the berries in Tidus' hand.

Tidus eyed him for a second, hardly believing what had just happened.

"Shut up," Cloud muttered before Tidus could even get a word out. "Don't tell anyone about this."

Cloud placed a hand over his mouth. Quite honestly, he couldn't believe what he'd just done either. Tidus' eyes remained on him, and finally a smile crossed those lips that had been pouting for weeks. A hand quickly reached for Cloud's back, and Tidus pulled him in toward him once again.

"I won't if you won't," Tidus breathed, his mouth curled into a smile as he met Cloud's once again. Cloud didn't resist. He was content to suffer these consequences if it kept Tidus quiet for a while.


	18. Silent Streams

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

Tidus stood silently alongside Cloud, their gazes fixed on a cluster of yellow flowers, blowing softly in the breeze. Tidus was a little surprised that Cloud had actually invited him to come along this time, to visit Zack's grave with him—though Cloud refused to call it a grave. Usually, this was the type of thing Cloud liked to do alone.

Cloud slipped his hand out of Tidus' and knelt on the ground. He brushed a gloved hand through the blossoms, then began to lightly dig a hole in the soil. Tidus watched Cloud's fingers as they pushed through the dirt, digging until there was a spot deep enough where he could plant the newest flower, the one he held in his other hand. It was one of the white flowers from Aerith's church, and it fit perfectly into the spot that Cloud had made for it.

Carefully, Cloud covered up the roots, making sure the flower was tucked safely into the ground, then he got up and took a step back to admire his work. It looked beautiful amongst the other blossoms, its white petals standing out against the bright yellow ones. He was sure Zack would have loved to see them. Then again, maybe he could see them now.

Cloud heaved a sigh, and stepped back in line, next to Tidus. Tidus dared a glance in Cloud's direction. He listened, and could tell just by the way Cloud was breathing that he was trying to prevent tears. Cloud reluctantly turned toward him, not wanting to break down if he could help it.

He forced a smile, and tried to hold it in place, but couldn't. Tidus could see his chin start to tremble, his eyes turn sad, his lip curl inward. Tidus showed him a look of sympathy, and gave a gentle nod, letting Cloud know he understood what he was feeling.

That was all it took for Cloud to close his eyes, and let free the tears that he had been holding back. He sobbed, softly at first, then harder as Tidus pulled him into his arms. Cloud nestled his head in against Tidus' shoulder, his eyes turning once more to those beautiful white petals. For the first time in years, crying didn't seem so bad, for Cloud finally had a shoulder to cry on.


	19. Places Forgotten, Not Lost

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

It was quiet in Sector 6. Very quiet. In fact, Tidus was a little freaked out when Cloud had dragged him along to the city of Midgar, a city that had been abandoned for a few years now. They walked hand-in-hand through empty streets. The only sounds that could be heard were those of the pebbles beneath their feet and the occasional rustle from the crumbling buildings. Tidus moved in a little closer to Cloud, not understanding why Cloud would possibly bring him to a rundown place like this.

"Kinda spooky, isn't it?" Tidus asked, clutching Cloud's arm with his free hand.

"A little bit, I guess. Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Where are you taking me?" Tidus had barely gotten the sentence out when he noticed what was off in the distance. An old playground rested several feet away, its swings swaying slightly from the breeze that was coming through the broken plate above.

"Oh, cool!" Tidus exclaimed, a grin crossing his face.

"I thought you might like it," Cloud chuckled. He knew Tidus well enough to know his mind often worked like a child's. A trip to the playground would be right down his alley.

"C'mon," Cloud coaxed, smiling gently at his partner. Tidus nodded, and followed Cloud's lead toward the playground.

Tidus' hand soon slipped out of Cloud's and he made a dash for the swings. He took the one that looked a little more worn—leaving the better one for Cloud—and kicked his feet off the ground, beginning to swing back and forth. The chains of the swing had seen better days, and the swing-set creaked a little as it moved, but Tidus felt pretty confident that the old thing would hold up, at least for a little while.

"This is pretty cool. How long since anyone even visited this place?" Tidus asked. Cloud came to sit on the swing beside him. He stayed with his feet resting on the ground, but swayed back and forth slightly as he spoke.

"I come here from time to time to think. Honestly, though, I think you and I are the only ones who have been here since the city was destroyed. I just sort of feel like... it's kind of a shame that no one uses this place anymore. It can still bring people some happiness," Cloud said, looking pensive.

Tidus brought his swing to a stop and was quiet for a moment. He watched Cloud carefully, though Cloud's eyes were on the metal plate above them. Several cracks and holes allowed the blue sky to show through.

"I guess, for some people, it's hard to find happiness these days, isn't it? Having to rebuild their homes... It probably wasn't easy," Tidus speculated.

"No, it wasn't," Cloud agreed. "But, hey, I brought you here to have fun, so have fun."

"Alright, alright," Tidus laughed. Cloud closed his eyes, soaking up this peaceful moment. Days like these had been a long time coming for Cloud. He opened his eyes in surprise when he felt Tidus press a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks for sharing this place with me," Tidus said. "I love it. And I love _you_."

Tidus was a little taken aback when Cloud didn't reply. Cloud looked like he was pretending not to have heard him.

"I said I love you," Tidus said again. His anxiety grew the more Cloud hesitated. Then he saw the growing smirk on Cloud's face, that hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Tidus huffed.

"What are you doing?"

"Driving you crazy," Cloud chuckled. Tidus couldn't help but smile. He loved this new Cloud, this Cloud that had so much more life, this Cloud who loved to have fun.

"Alright," Tidus sighed, closing his eyes, smiling. "What's it gonna take?"

"Kiss me again," Cloud smirked. "But do it right this time."

"Okay..." Tidus placed a hand on the side of Cloud's face, and stroked his cheek before leaning in to meet his lips in a gentle caress.

"I love you," Cloud said, his eyes opening slowly as the kiss ended.

"Yeah, whatever," Tidus laughed.


	20. Pesky

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

 _Hic. Hic._ Cloud could see Tidus in the mirror behind him, standing in the bathroom doorway, smiling like a dork.

"It's not- _hic-_ funny," Cloud muttered, filling up the cup that was resting on the bathroom sink for what had to be at least the third time. He took a long drink, only to release another loud hiccup when he finished.

"Oh, yes, it is," Tidus laughed, arms folded as he rested against the doorway.

"I've tried everything. I- _hic-_ can't get rid of them!" Cloud turned to face Tidus, a frantic look on his face.

"Did you try holding your breath?" Tidus asked.

"Yup."

"And you drank lots of water."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I could help, but..." Tidus trailed off. Cloud's eyes widened as he waited for his lover to continue.

"But- _hic-_ what?" Cloud demanded. Tidus stifled a chuckle, and strolled into the bathroom. He laced his arms around Cloud's waist, and leaned in close to his ear.

"I actually find it adorable," he whispered. Cloud let out a loud, heavy sigh.

"There is nothing- _hic-_ adorable about me being- _hic-_ stuck like this!" Cloud groaned.

"Absolutely adorable," Tidus whispered again, pulling Cloud in a little closer and pressing kisses to his hair.

"Good Gaia, Tidus," Cloud sighed, exasperated. He pulled away from Tidus' grasp, and headed for the living room.

"I'll just have- _hic-_ to find a cure myself—"

"Booooo!" Yuffie, Marlene, and Denzel shouted, popping out from behind various pieces of furniture. Cloud let out a holler, and stumbled backward into Tidus' arms.

"What the—? What was that about?!" he frowned, getting back on his own two feet.

"Are they gone?" Denzel asked.

"What?"

"Your hiccups."

"Oh..." Cloud waited a few seconds, and was relieved when his body didn't give him one of those pesky little jolts.

"I guess so."

"Good work, guys!" Tidus smiled, going around the room to hive-five his recruits.

"Tidus..." Cloud growled. "You made them scare me on purpose?"

"You can never say I don't look out for you," Tidus roared, a wide grin on his face that, even now, Cloud couldn't deny was utterly charming. Cloud let out a sigh, feeling his lips curl into a soft smile. Tidus did have a point.


	21. Hope

**Universe: FFX (Alternate Scenario where Zanarkand still exists; set in Tidus' home that we see in-game)**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia  
Status: Established Relationship**

"There are still quite a few things I need to clear out first, but you should be able to move in soon," Tidus said, leading Cloud down the stairs into his home for the first time.

Cloud looked around in awe at the strange surroundings. The room around him was circular with a round platform in the middle where a cluttered coffee table rested. There were books, pictures, and wall hangings on the shelf that ran around the perimeter of the space, and various sections of the room were accented with glowing blue lights. Beyond this room, Cloud could see a small kitchen decked out with small appliances, spice bottles, and various food items.

"This looks pretty high-tech," Cloud observed, staring hard at the holograms that hovered in midair around the centre platform. The holograms showed maps and pictures, diagrams and sound waves, and several other things that Cloud couldn't even understand.

"Yeah, Zanarkand is pretty advanced, as far as technology goes. I didn't really realize it until I left," Tidus said, rubbing the back of his head. Cloud reached out and touched a spot on the hologram. He took a step back when soft music began to play from it.

"Incredible," Cloud marvelled.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, I guess," Tidus grinned, admiring how fascinated Cloud was by his future home. He looked like a child at an amusement park, his eyes all lit up, his mouth agape. Cloud suddenly shook his head, a little embarrassed by the way he was practically drooling over his new surroundings.

"So, where is your room?" he asked.

"You'll never guess," Tidus smiled.

"Huh?"

"Come here."

Tidus took Cloud by the waist and tugged him to the centre of the platform. He pressed a few buttons on one of the holograms before the platform began to rumble beneath their feet.

"W-whoa!" Cloud stuttered as the ground below them began to rise. He was glad Tidus' arm was still around him, otherwise he surely would have fallen.

"Up we go!" Tidus cheered, thrusting his free hand high into the air.

After a few seconds, the platform stopped, and Cloud looked around to see where they were. They were in another circular room, this one smaller, with plain wooden walls all the way around, accented with glowing blue lights, much like the ones on the level below. There were two doors on opposite sides of the wall. Cloud assumed one must lead to Tidus' room, while the other led to his parents' former room.

"In here," Tidus said, letting go of Cloud's waist, and moving to open the door on the left side of the house. He held it open while Cloud entered.

"Home sweet home," Tidus smiled.

Cloud walked into the space, his mouth falling open again as he gazed around. Tidus' room had wooden walls like the previous room, but its walls were covered in dozens of posters. Blitzball posters, posters of the ocean, each one with extraordinary, vibrant colours. There was a closet on one side of the room, full of some of Tidus' everyday clothes, as well as some Blitzball uniforms identical to the one he was wearing. There was a bookshelf on one wall, which was home to a few Blitzballs, books, and Blitz trophies. A single-sized bed rested against one wall, a unique, blue and white gem-covered lamp on the table beside it.

"Home sweet home, indeed," Cloud said, a smile gracing his lips. He let out a contented sigh. He felt at ease, like he had just walked right into Tidus' world, like he had immediately come to understand him a whole lot better. So, this was where Tidus had grown up, this was where he'd lived his life.

"You think you'll be comfortable here?" Tidus asked. Cloud nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

"Yes. No doubt about that."

Tidus smiled, relieved that Cloud was happy in his new surroundings. He left Cloud to stare a moment longer, and headed for the room's entrance.

"So, this is the box that still needs sorting," Tidus said, dragging a huge cardboard box from behind the door. He tugged it to the centre of the room, and knelt down on the floor beside it. Cloud turned around and came to kneel next to Tidus.

"A deck of cards," Tidus said, pulling the first item out of the box. He looked at Cloud.

"We might use that," Cloud shrugged.

"Strip poker?" Tidus smirked, putting the cards aside.

"That's not what I was thinking," Cloud said, rolling his eyes. Tidus laughed before stuffing his hand back into the box.

"Photo album."

"Don't want to part with that," Cloud said.

"No, probably not," Tidus nodded, opening the black leather-bound book. He flipped through a few pages. He was greeted with pictures of his mother, of him practising Blitz on the deck, of his old man.

"Who's this little guy?" Cloud asked, bringing Tidus' attention away from the photo album. In Cloud's hand was an old stuffed animal. His fur was matted, and he was a little dusty. Cloud could tell he had been repaired quite a few times; there were spots where he had obviously been stitched back together.

"Oh, wow. I forgot all about him!" Tidus awed, gently taking the animal into his hands. He stroked the stuffed rabbit's long brown ears. "It's been a long time, Mr. Bunny," Tidus smiled, gazing down at the long forgotten toy.

"Mr. Bunny?" Cloud smirked.

"Hey, I named him when I was, like, four, okay?" Tidus laughed. He continued to run his fingers through the creature's musty fur, some of his more pleasant childhood memories coming to mind. Cloud kept his eyes on the soft smile that remained on Tidus' face.

"Guess there's no sense keeping him now, huh?" Tidus sighed.

"No, keep him," Cloud spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Keep him," Cloud smiled, gently taking the animal back from Tidus and sitting him on the head of his bed. "He obviously made you happy."

"It's kinda silly, but, yeah, he did. I took him everywhere with me. He was kinda my good luck charm," Tidus chuckled, rubbing the back of his head again.

He slipped his hand into Cloud's, thinking back on those days as a child, those days when his parents had made him feel lonely or unwanted. This little creature with loving black eyes and a non-judgemental face had made him believe he wasn't alone, and added a hopeful light to Tidus' darkest days.

"Maybe he'll be good luck for us, too," Cloud said, glancing at the young man beside him.

Tidus nodded happily. If Mr. Bunny could keep him smiling all those years ago, then maybe he could do the same for Cloud, who was a world or two away from home, and probably missing his friends. Maybe he could keep loneliness from ever settling in his and Cloud's lives.

"Maybe he will," Tidus grinned, definitely liking the sound of that.


	22. Settling Scores

**Universe: FFX**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

 **For Yuutousei:** **Who wanted to see Cloud get a little jealous! Hope you enjoy it :D**

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the final goal was scored by, of course, none other than Tidus—he really had become the Aurochs' savior. After defeating team after team in the championship tournament, even the most cocky teams were beginning to give the Besaid boys the credit they deserved. After retiring, Wakka had given Tidus the opportunity to coach the Besaid Aurochs in his stead, and Tidus had taken on the role with pride, training the men hard and training even harder himself. In the end, that effort showed.

Now, the Luca Goers would have to spend the next year stepping up their game, and would have to rethink the insults and ridicule they had tossed in every direction. The Aurochs—the once poor and mildly pathetic blitzball group—had beaten them fair and square.

Even Cloud found himself on the edge of his seat, his fist rising up in the air in a silent cheer, his mouth twisted up into a proud smile. Yuna clapped and whistled beside him, both of them exchanging triumphant grins in between watching the Aurochs hugging and high-fiving each other in the sphere pool.

"Come on," Yuna smiled, turning to Cloud and giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I'll show you the way to the locker rooms."

Cloud nodded and followed her lead, rising from his seat. It was a little difficult to manoeuvre through the still cheering fans, and people starting to leave the stadium, but within a few minutes, they had made their way through the mayhem. Yuna led Cloud down a set of stairs, and around another corner to another few steps.

As uncomfortable as Cloud had once been with Yuna, he was grateful that she had volunteered to accompany him to this game. Poor Cloud still didn't know many people in Spira, and Yuna had kindly taken it upon herself to make sure Tidus' mate settled in here.

Cloud was quiet and standoffish, and Yuna knew it was a genuinely caring personality like Tidus' that had drawn him out of his shell. And so, she was determined to let Cloud know she cared for him, too. There didn't have to be hard feelings about Cloud taking her place in Tidus' life. They didn't have to tiptoe around one another and feel awkward any time the other was in the room. It was that attitude of Yuna's that Cloud quickly caught onto, and before long, they actually considered each other friends.

"Here we are," Yuna announced with a smile, holding an arm out toward the locker room door.

"Is it okay for me to go in there?" Cloud asked, shifting nervously. He certainly didn't want to intrude on the post-game celebrations if he wasn't wanted.

"Tidus said for me to bring you here when the game was over." Yuna leaned forward slightly, shaking her index finger back and forth while her other hand rested on her waist. "And I don't want to break a promise," she winked.

"Fine," Cloud hesitantly replied.

"I'll see you later!" Yuna grinned before trotting off down the hall, probably to meet up with Rikku and Paine who had been sitting somewhere else in the busy stadium.

Taking in a breath that was polluted with anxiety, Cloud pushed the door open, and remembered why he'd been hesitant in the first place. Sure, maybe there was no longer any reason to be intimidated by Yuna, but there was still someone Cloud considered a threat. That someone was Wakka.

"I knew you could do it! What about dat last shot, eh? Whoo, man, dey were not expecting dat!"

There was that big-headed, red-haired clown with an arm around Tidus' neck, giving him a noogie that was lasting four seconds... five seconds... six... Anyway, much too long in Cloud's mind.

Cloud intentionally gave the door a hard kick, and it closed loudly behind him, making everyone aware of his presence as he entered. The eyes of Tidus' teammates were on him, and Tidus' blue-eyed gaze followed their example. He shoved Wakka off of him at the excitement of seeing Cloud.

"Hey, buddy!" He beamed, rushing over to Cloud's side, and lacing a hand around his back, ushering him into the room.

Cloud heard a couple of the other men mumble 'hi, Cloud' and 'hey' to him as he was led to an empty spot on one of the benches. Their greetings might have seemed a little strained; Cloud couldn't blame them. He wasn't part of the team, after all. He was... What was he exactly? A groupie? He shuddered at the thought.

"Take a seat, Cloudy," Tidus grinned, pulling Cloud along with him as he sat down.

Cloud fell onto the bench with very little grace, and faked a smile afterwards in hopes of covering it up. He could tell Tidus was on a high from the adrenaline and sheer joy of winning the game; that was probably to blame for the affectionate nicknames he was giving him at the moment.

"Cloud, you see dat last play? He got da ball and _smack_! Right into da goal!" Wakka cheered.

Cloud nodded, smiling half-heartedly; he was positive Wakka couldn't tell his half-lidded, unimpressed expression from his normal one. Of course, Wakka never spent half as much time looking at Cloud as he did staring at Tidus. And Tidus _was_ beautiful—Cloud was the last one who would ever deny that—but still...

"Alright, alright, Wakka. Give the other guys some credit, too," Tidus chuckled lightly. "We're a team, right guys?"

"Right!" The men shouted in unison.

Tidus gave a yawn, suddenly realizing the game had worn him out a little. He stretched his arms up above his head, then let them fall back down to his shoulders, where he slipped off his suspender straps and tossed his wet shirt aside. Cloud inwardly smirked as his now half-naked boyfriend put an arm around his waist, holding him in a way that let everyone know he was his.

Normally, Cloud hated attention like this, and would have been fine with the Aurochs never even knowing he and Tidus had a relationship, but right now, he treasured this victory. If Tidus wanted to mark him as his territory in front of Wakka, all the more power to him. Unfortunately, that small triumph in Cloud's mind wasn't a triumph at all; he realized Wakka was still staring, and now there was even more of Tidus' skin to look at.

"You all must be tired after a game like that," Cloud commented to Botta and Keepa, who were standing nearby. They quickly agreed. "Are _you_ tired?" Cloud asked, turning his head towards Tidus next, and giving him a pat on the thigh. "You want to head home?"

Tidus opened his mouth to answer, but his reply was cut off by his jovial friend.

"Just watch yourself, alright? Your endurance isn't going to be at its best, ya?" Wakka reminded the boy on the bench. A crease immediately wedged itself between Cloud's brows. _Endurance?_ Cloud silently fumed. _Is he implying what I think he's implying?_ Whatever happened when he and Tidus went home was certainly none of Wakka's business.

"That's a little... personal, isn't it?" Cloud couldn't help but ask, giving Wakka an accusing glare.

Wakka recoiled, palms flipping up in front of him. He looked utterly confused, and a little abashed. Tidus was equally puzzled for a moment, and he met Cloud's anxious eyes before he realized what his partner was thinking. When he did, he let out a burst of laughter. The line on Cloud's forehead disappeared, and his irritated expression turned into a timid one. He wasn't quite sure what he'd said that had caused Tidus such amusement.

"Endurance is a blitzball term, Cloud. It's how much strength you use when you're trying to tackle or break past other players," Tidus explained, smiling.

"Wakka just meant Tidus was battered around a bit during the game," Letty smirked.

"Oh," Cloud mumbled, face starting to burn. He lowered his head, and Tidus immediately started up another conversation with his teammates to take the focus off of Cloud's embarrassing mistake. Cloud felt Tidus' arm pull him in against him even more snugly, letting him know he was alright, but Cloud couldn't wait to get as far from that locker room as he could.

* * *

"It wasn't that bad," Tidus assured his spiky-haired mate as they made their way into their house in Luca. Cloud pulled off his boots in a huff.

"Not that bad? I can't believe I said that in front of everybody."

"Well, no wonder you spoke up, if that's what you thought Wakka was talking about! What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom, you know?" Tidus tried to convince him, but his grin still looked a little too amused. Cloud decided to pull off his sock and chuck it at him in retaliation.

Tidus laughed it off, and calmly approached the unsettled Ex-SOLDIER. His hands fell upon Cloud's shoulders, and Cloud settled under his touch, like magic. Tidus always seemed to have that soothing effect on him, even when he was out of control.

"You don't have to be so upset," Tidus promised him with a gentle nod, his sincere, blue eyes calming Cloud like a soft ocean breeze.

"It's not just that," Cloud sighed, giving in and deciding to let out the full truth.

"Then what?"

"Sometimes, I get a little protective of you. I mean, you and Wakka have known each other longer than you and I have. From what I've heard, you two hit it off right away, and you both have blitzball in common, and the journey with Yuna, and... I guess sometimes I just feel a little left out," Cloud divulged, then averted his gaze when Tidus stared at him with that adoring, awestruck look.

"Plus, he touches and stares at you way too much," he shyly added. He was shocked when he was pulled into a hug, and he simply stood there while Tidus held him. Tidus' head rested on his shoulder for a moment, then tilted so he could press some kisses to Cloud's hair.

"You are so cute when you're jealous," Tidus whispered.

"I'm not jealous," Cloud grimaced, but as Tidus proceeded to tickle his ear with his lips, he gave up trying to fight a smile.

"If you want me to teach you about blitzball, or Sin, or anything, all you have to do is ask."

"And what about Wakka?"

"You don't have to worry about him," Tidus shook his head, pulling away so he could meet Cloud's gaze. Cloud raised a brow.

"Why not?" he tested.

"You know he's dating Lulu, right?"

Cloud paused, letting that thought settle in his head. If he was into a busty beast like Lulu... Then, yeah, maybe he didn't have anything to worry about.

"No, I did _not_ know that," Cloud mumbled.

"But come on, can you blame people for staring at all of this?" Tidus teased, his hands waving downward to show off his body, head to toe. Cloud playfully punched him in the shoulder, and Tidus laughed heartily, the cheerful sound making all of Cloud's worries fade to nothing.


	23. Numb

**Universe: Dissidia  
Timeline: Dissidia  
Status: Established Relationship**

"O-ow..." Cloud mumbled, his sleepy eyes blinking slowly. His body hurt in numerous places.

"Ooh, careful. Careful," came Tidus' gentle voice. Cloud felt a hand on his shoulder, keeping him still. His eyes opened fully now, and his hazy vision came into focus, allowing him to make out Tidus' face above him.

"You had me worried," Tidus said, giving him a half-smile, one that still contained a clear amount of anxiety.

"Yeah," Cloud sighed, shaking his head slightly. "That was quite the burn." Cloud moved to sit up, but Tidus wouldn't let him do so alone. His arms were on his shoulders in a second, helping him up.

"Easy," Tidus murmured. His hand fell down to rest on Cloud's back to continue supporting him, and his fingers stroked Cloud's bare skin gently. Cloud was grateful for the small comfort.

With a deep breath, he forced himself to look down at his arms, fearing the worst. The Firion manikin that he had been fighting mere hours ago had been strong, much stronger than him. Its fire magic had come from nowhere, knocking the great Buster Sword out of Cloud's hands and leaving burns in its wake. Cloud had been sure his arms would never look the same again, but to his surprise, there was hardly a mark left on them.

"Wha—? But how?" Cloud asked, turning his head to stare at Tidus.

"Healing," Tidus said, releasing a smile. "A lot of healing."

Cloud moved his right hand atop his left, intending to feel any imperfections that may have been left on his skin, but his breath caught in his lungs when he, to his surprise, felt nothing. _Absolutely_ nothing.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked, quickly, startled by the unsettled look on Cloud's face, and the way Cloud hardly seemed to be breathing. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Cloud said, weakly. He moved his hands again, this time the left over the right. Still, he couldn't feel anything. He felt emotions rising up into his throat, but he swallowed them down, just enough to speak.

"Well, damn." He tried to force a smile, but failed miserably.

"Cloud, can you not—?" Tidus tried to ask. Cloud didn't reply, so Tidus moved in front of him, and gently took his recently injured hands in his own. Cloud watched carefully as Tidus' fingers moved back and forth over the tops of his hands, as his thumbs stroked his palms. His hands were numb, insensate, dead.

"Can you not feel me?" Tidus asked. His eyes were so sad, his face so full of disbelief.

"I can't," Cloud admitted, closing his eyes.

"Cloud..."

Cloud let his lifeless hands remain in Tidus' warm ones as he leaned in against his partner's shoulder. His head rested there against Tidus' neck, the warmth of Tidus' skin a welcome sensation on his face. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. Crying would make him look selfish, but honestly, it wasn't him he wanted to cry for. All he could think of was Tidus. How he would never be able to hold Tidus' hand and feel it? How he would never be able to caress Tidus' face as they exchanged soft kisses, or touch him as they made love to one another? Would he even be able to reach out for Tidus when they were apart? Or pull him into his arms when he wanted him close? Thankfully, Tidus spoke up before Cloud could come to any more horrifying conclusions.

"Cloud, I'm sorry. Maybe if someone else had healed you—" Tidus spoke up, but Cloud quickly shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault," Cloud whispered, but in the back of his mind, there was doubt. He knew full well that Tidus' healing abilities were only average. Perhaps if Yuna or Lightning had been the ones to tend to him... Of course, he would never know for sure, and he wasn't about to blame anyone. Especially Tidus. Tidus had done everything in his power to help him; he knew that.

Cloud released a shaky sigh. He knew without looking that Tidus was still stroking his damaged hands, and he closed his eyes, this time releasing tears as he did.

"I'm sorry," Tidus whispered again, his own words coming out shaky as he fought against his own emotions. Cloud swallowed, and stuck to his guns. He would not let Tidus feel guilty about this. Ever.

"It wasn't your fault," he repeated.


	24. Tricks

**Universe: FFVII  
Timeline: Post-Dissidia  
Status: Established Relationship**

Tidus woke up and stared at the wooden ceiling above him. He took in a deep breath, inhaling Cloud's scent from the empty pillow next to him, and smiled. He could hear the water running in the bathroom. Cloud was getting showered for another day of work. Tidus sighed. He hated when Cloud had to work. The days were so long and boring without him. Tidus yawned, and headed to the bathroom, hoping that he could at least make the most of his time while Cloud was still at home.

The bathroom was warm, and slightly steamy from the warm shower. Tidus managed to open the door quietly enough that Cloud didn't hear him enter. Tidus debated whipping the shower curtain back to take a peek, but knew he'd be scolded for that. He didn't think Cloud would approve of him just jumping in and joining him in the shower either. Tidus came to a conclusion when he spotted Cloud's clothes folded neatly on the bathroom counter, just waiting to be worn. Tidus smirked. What this day needed was a little excitement.

Quickly, Tidus swiped the clothes, and took them into the bedroom, leaving Cloud to his shower. Tidus stripped out of his pyjama pants, and pulled on Cloud's baggy, black jeans. Then he pulled Cloud's sleeveless sweater over his head, and laughed at himself in the mirror as he struggled to adjust the belts and arm cloth that adorned an otherwise ordinary outfit. He panicked a little when he heard the water shut off. There was no way he would be able to put the clothes back in time, but in a way, he kind of wanted to see Cloud's reaction.

"Tidus!" Cloud called, sounding a little mad. Tidus went to the bedroom doorway to see Cloud standing in the hallway, a light blue towel wrapped around his waist, his hands holding it firmly in place.

"What?" Tidus asked, innocently, though he knew he was busted. Caught red-handed. A clothes-thief wearing the victim's clothes. How covert.

"My clothes," Cloud said, his head cocked to the side. He looked unimpressed.

"Oh, come on. I just wanted to try them on. Thought they might look cool on me, you know?" Tidus chuckled. He was starting to regret his little experiment since it looked like Cloud wasn't in the mood to joke around, but then he saw the change in expression on Cloud's face.

"You _do_ look cool," Cloud said, his mouth turning into a small smile.

"I do?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah," Cloud agreed. He took a few strides toward Tidus, and with one hand still holding on to his towel, he ran his fingers over Tidus' partially exposed neck. Tidus tried not to fidget. Under the circumstances, Cloud was looking a little too hot in that towel to be playing around like this.

"In fact, I kind of have the urge to undress you right now," Cloud whispered, his eyes meeting Tidus' in a seductive stare. Tidus swallowed hard as Cloud's hand continued to travel south.

"Uh-huh?"

"Yeah," Cloud smirked, unzipping his sweater, and yanking it off of Tidus as quickly as he could. "Yeah, so I can get my clothes back!"

"Ugh!" Tidus groaned, as Cloud made a dash for the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it, hoping to get his shirt safely onto his body before Tidus had a chance to steal it back. Tidus was irritated at first, then he let himself smile. One thing could be said about Cloud: that man was always full of surprises. Now, he wondered how Cloud planned to retrieve his stolen pants.


	25. Random Acts of Kindness

**Universe: Some sort of FFVII/FFX Crossover AU**  
 **Timeline: Teenagers**  
 **Status: Friendship**

"What a wonderful day for a picnic," Mrs. Strife smiled, looking up at the blue sky above, the brim of her sun hat shielding her eyes from the sun's bright rays.

Cloud nodded in agreement, and took a bite of his peanut-butter sandwich. He loved coming to the park, especially on days like today. He had to admit that sometimes he was a little embarrassed to still be having these outings with his mom—most fourteen-year-olds wouldn't be caught dead doing that sort of thing—but Cloud never liked to let his mother down.

Cloud took a good look around the park. All around him, people were tossing frisbees, snacking on various foods, and chatting at picnic tables, but Cloud liked it right here on his picnic blanket. He gave his mom a smile when she looked in his direction, and he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Delicious, as usual, Mom," he grinned.

"Glad to hear it," Mrs. Strife smiled. "The cookies are there when you want them."

Cloud nodded again and continued to munch on his sandwich. The peaceful atmosphere of the park was soon interrupted when a boy about Cloud's age and his mother approached. Cloud nearly choked on his sandwich when he saw him. Tidus. One of the most athletic kids at school, one of the few kids who was able to be friends with whoever he wanted and still keep his popular status. And, he was the kid that Cloud had had his eye on for months.

"You okay, sweetie?" Mrs. Strife asked, when Cloud seemed to be having trouble taking in air.

"Oh yeah," Cloud said, forcing a smile. "Just... some crumbs went down the wrong way."

Cloud and his mother looked in the direction of the noisy newcomers strolling their way. Cloud listened hard, trying to catch wind of their conversation.

"So, you mean, he's not coming?" Tidus was saying, sounding angry.

"No, he's not," his mother replied.

"So, I work my butt off training for this game, and he gets himself wasted and can't come watch?" Tidus fumed. His mother didn't respond this time, but her lips pressed themselves into a firm line. Tidus folded his arms, in total disbelief and frustration. How many times had Jecht done this to him now? Far too many to count.

"Are you coming?" Tidus' mother asked, flipping her blond hair out of her eye as she spoke. She looked behind her. Tidus had stopped in his tracks.

"In a bit. Better cool down first before I go home. Otherwise I might just pound him into the ground," Tidus muttered.

"Fine," his mother said, sounding fed up with her son. "But don't take too long." The woman walked off, leaving her son behind. Tidus slumped down at one of the nearest picnic tables, and looked away in embarrassment when he realized Cloud and his mom were staring at him.

Cloud. Tidus couldn't believe Cloud was here, that he had just witnessed that little scene. Tidus let out a sigh. He didn't really know Cloud that well, but he always seemed like a nice kid. Quiet, but kind.

Tidus glanced up every now and then at the blond a few feet away. He remembered a few years back when Cloud's dad had passed away. The whole school had found out about it, and he remembered how sad Cloud had been that week. He remembered Cloud forgetting his lunch money, and Tidus had been in the line behind him, and had paid for his meal. He doubted Cloud remembered that. He'd been pretty out of it.

Tidus released another sigh, and got up from the table, brushing himself off. He stuffed a hand into his pocket and retrieved a ticket for his upcoming Blitzball game—the ticket that was supposed to have been for his father. Jecht had no need for it now. Tidus was so furious with him that he could have torn it up right there on the spot, but there were better uses for it. Maybe he could make someone's day just a little brighter.

Tidus bravely walked toward the Strife family. Cloud's mother gave him a smile as he approached, while Cloud's gaze flickered from him to the ground. He looked about as nervous as Tidus felt.

"Hi, Cloud," Tidus smiled. "I don't know if you remember me." Cloud looked up slowly, feeling a little honoured that Tidus knew his name.

"Of course, I remember you. Tidus," Cloud said, forcing a shaky smile. Tidus stared for a moment. Cloud had nice eyes. Very blue.

"Oh, good. Well, anyway, I was just wondering if you'd like to come see my Blitzball game this afternoon. I have an extra ticket here. I'm sure you heard... I won't be needing it," Tidus admitted, looking sheepish as he held the ticket out to Cloud. Cloud tried to prevent his smile from growing too wide as he reached out and accepted the small paper from Tidus' hand.

"I'd love to. Thank you so much," Cloud grinned, hoping he wasn't blushing too badly.

"Great! Well, see ya," Tidus waved, heading off after his mother.

"He seems nice," Mrs. Strife said, watching the boy go off into the distance. Cloud held the ticket against his chest, his heart pounding beneath his fingers.

"He is," Cloud beamed.


	26. A Bright Tomorrow

**Universe: FFVII, but FFX characters can visit their world**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established (and super sappy) Relationship**

 _"Cloud, do you ever think about marriage?" Tidus asked one day. They lay with their backs to the soft green grass, their eyes on the blue sky above. Cloud swallowed, dreading having to deliver the answer he knew Tidus would hate to hear._

" _Tidus, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to get married," he replied. He knew it would hurt to hear those words, but he had to get it out in the open now, before Tidus started hoping for something he couldn't have._

" _Um, okay," Tidus said, glancing quickly at Cloud, then back to the sky. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed—and slightly offended—that Cloud had given such a definite answer with so little time to think about it._

" _Is there a reason why you don't?"_

 _Cloud took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He tried to prevent his thoughts from wandering to Zack, but they did anyway. It seemed so unfair to deny Tidus the privilege of marrying him just because of his past, but Cloud had dreamt of marrying Zack ever since he was sixteen. It was his most precious wish. He couldn't imagine his wedding day with anyone else, even now—now that he had found someone as wonderful and loving as Tidus._

" _I guess when I was younger I thought about it," Cloud started, trying to explain his thoughts in a way that would hurt Tidus as little as possible. "But, after... everything that happened, I just didn't want to anymore." Tidus didn't have to ask what that meant; he knew it was a Zack reason. In fact, he was getting quite used to those._

" _Oh. Right. I guess... that would kinda turn you off the idea. So, you and I... Never?" Tidus asked, his face twisted into some sort of bittersweet expression—his eyebrows were raised, his eyes looked sad, but his lips still bore that unfaltering smile of his. Cloud tried to swallow his guilt, but it still stung._

" _Never," Cloud replied, shaking his head, then turning his gaze back to the sky to avoid the look of barely masked pained that Tidus was giving him. "I'm sorry."_

* * *

Memories of that day had never strayed far from Tidus' mind. In fact, Cloud's words had remained painfully clear. Tidus knew Cloud loved him; Cloud loved him a lot, but that didn't change the fact that Cloud didn't want to spend his life as his spouse. And so, Tidus avoided the subject and everything that went with it.

He avoided reading or watching anything about weddings, and he steered clear of any jewelry stores because he knew they would only tempt him. He would have loved to propose to Cloud, but if Cloud didn't want to be anything more than they were now, then Tidus would have to be content with that. He still wanted to remain at Cloud's side, after all.

Yes, Tidus had done a great job of avoiding the 'm' word in any way he could, and he'd convinced himself that life would still be okay without it. It was this kind of attitude that made it all the more surprising when Cloud had taken him out for supper one night, and on their walk home, had knelt down on one knee and popped the question. Tidus had nearly fallen to the ground from the shock. He couldn't believe the sight of the white diamond earring sparkling in the small velvet box that rested in Cloud's shaking palm.

"Please, say something," Cloud had pleaded, sweat starting to form on his brow as Tidus continued to stand there frozen, mouth open.

"Yes," Tidus said, quickly, his voice a little shakier than usual. "Yeah, of course, but only if... Cloud, are you sure?"

"I'm definitely sure," Cloud said, giving Tidus a sincere, yet nervous smile.

"What made you change your mind?" Tidus asked. He still wouldn't accept that diamond, not until he was absolutely positive that Cloud wanted this as much as he did. He hoped Cloud was doing this for both their sakes, not just his.

"Well, a lot has changed since you asked me about marriage, and you and I... We've certainly come a long way." Cloud paused, taking a moment to catch his shaky breath, and took Tidus' hand in his own. Tidus smiled down at him, his eyes full of amazement. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Tidus, I love you, and I trust you, and I want to take those things and turn them into something more. I want to be your husband. And I'd love it if you wanted to be mine." Cloud's eyes stared anxiously into Tidus', and Tidus' lips formed a full-out grin.

"Yes," Tidus chuckled. "I do want to. You bet I want to!" Cloud felt his heart soar.

* * *

Two years of planning went by quickly, but Cloud and Tidus didn't enjoy preparing for the wedding nearly as much as the enjoyed being engaged. First, there was the excitement of telling their friends. The girls were usually the first ones to notice the new gem sparkling in Tidus' ear. Tifa and Rikku had nearly cried with delight. Barrett and Cid had uttered gruff congratulations to Cloud, while most of Cloud's other companions had been very supportive. For the most part, Tidus' companions were happy for him—a little surprised, and maybe slightly confused—but happy.

Then there were nights when the men were just going about their normal routine—eating supper, curling up on the couch for a movie. Then it would hit them; they were getting married. And they would smile, maybe hold hands for a moment, share a kiss or two. Just knowing that their relationship was still moving somewhere, that their adoration for one another was still blossoming, it was certainly a gratifying thought, and it gave them new hope for the future.

Now, they stood facing each other, their hands entwined, in front of as many of their friends as would fit in Aerith's small and damaged church. Tifa, Barrett, and Cloud had spent the past few weeks fixing up the broken pews. Yuna and Lulu had been in charge of decorating the place with more flowers—as many hanging baskets and flower pots as they could find. It had seemed like the old place might not be fit for a wedding, but as a team, they had managed to pull it together, and got it looking absolutely lovely.

Tidus glanced behind him to receive an encouraging nod from his best man, Wakka. Tidus smiled, and turned his gaze back to Cloud. Cloud looked pretty handsome in his white suit, a white suit almost identical to his own. He liked Cloud's light blue tie; it really brought out his eyes. Cloud gently squeezed Tidus' hand. He had to admit, Tidus looked pretty spiffy himself in his light yellow tie, that silver diamond still glimmering in his left ear.

"Now, to exchange the rings," Yuna announced, smiling as she glanced at the men before her. Both turned to their best man behind them. Denzel smiled as he handed Cloud the ring, and Cloud gave him a gentle nod.

Tidus and Cloud smiled as they slipped the silver bands onto each other's fourth finger, declaring their eternal love for one another. And somehow, even already, they felt safer with those rings; they belonged to each other—both of their names engraved on the inside of each ring signified that.

Finally, Yuna declared them married, and their lips met for the first time as spouses. Their chests felt light with excitement as their friends cheered for them. Cameras flashed, and smiles, clapping, and laughter filled Aerith's once lonely church. And as the kiss ended, and Tidus and Cloud's eyes met, they knew that their days would never be lonely either.


	27. Odd Comforts

**Universe: FFX (but Cloud is in Spira for some reason)  
Timeline: FFX**

"Don't drink too much before bed, ya?" Wakka had warned him, but of course, Tidus hadn't listened. The iced tea was just too good. And so, sometime after midnight, Tidus found himself stumbling down the hall of the inn to find the bathroom. He managed to do his business—half-asleep, that is—wash his hands, and head back to his room, but with his eyes closed, and his mind only half-roused... Well, things didn't quite go as planned.

Tidus turned the doorknob to what he thought was his room, then went inside and flopped down on the bed. He lay there for a few moments until sleep took over him again. Little did he know, the bed he'd chosen already had an occupant: Yuna's newest guardian, Cloud. The group had found him wandering the streets of Luca, and he'd offered them his mercenary skills. Yuna had gladly welcomed him.

Cloud was quiet, standoffish, a little like Auron in some ways, but Tidus liked him even more. He was kinder, although that kindness didn't show itself all that often. He didn't take charge the way Auron sometimes did, and Tidus' favourite thing about him was that he was the only one who could make him smile. No one understood how he did it, but Tidus knew how to tell jokes that Cloud actually appreciated, and seeing Cloud's smile was a rare and welcome sight.

Other than that, Tidus couldn't say he knew Cloud all that well. They talked sometimes, and they'd been fighting alongside each other for a while now, but Cloud kept to himself a lot. It didn't bother Tidus _that_ much, though it would have been nice for him to open up a bit more and let everyone know who he was.

Tidus scrunched his face up when he subconsciously felt something in his sleep. Something had moved in against him. Something warm, like a giant body-pillow. Tidus rolled over to face it. He wrapped his arms around it, and nestled his face into it, then let out a contented sigh and continued his peaceful slumber.

It was hours later when Cloud awoke to find the intruder in his bed. He blinked sleepily at first, not quite realizing what was going on. Then, he noticed the tanned arms laced around his waist, and felt the face pressed gently between his shoulder blades. He turned his head to look behind him. There lay Tidus, sleeping soundly.

Cloud panicked for a moment. Had something happened the night before that he didn't remember? He quickly assured himself that that wasn't the case. He'd avoided alcohol last night, and Tidus didn't seem the type to spike his drink. Cloud was almost amused at the thought, but his stomach quickly did another flip. He had to find out why Tidus was here. He wouldn't relax until he did.

"Tidus?" Cloud asked, somewhat nervously. The boy didn't stir.

"Tidus?" Cloud tried again, louder this time.

"Huh?" Tidus mumbled, his eyes drifting open. "O-oh!"

Tidus' arms retracted from Cloud's body as if they were on springs. His mind raced as he tried to figure out why he was in Cloud's bed. He swallowed hard, and rolled onto his back, avoiding Cloud's gaze. He was afraid he might stare holes in the ceiling.

"Why am I here?" he asked, quietly.

"That's what I was trying to figure out," Cloud replied, his eyes on the bedsheets. He didn't know why Tidus wasn't getting the hell out of his bed. He was free to leave. Cloud knew he would remain uncomfortable until there was a more appropriate distance between them again.

Tidus stared up at the ceiling, blinking, thoughts swirling. Then, a realization hit him, and he immediately turned to Cloud.

"You and I didn't...?"

"Nooooo," Cloud replied quickly, shaking his head, wide-eyed, and drawing out that word as much as he could to emphasize that point. Cloud liked Tidus, but not _that_ much. Not yet, anyway.

"Hmm... I remember getting up to go to the bathroom," Tidus thought aloud.

"Perhaps you stumbled in here by accident after that?" Cloud asked.

"Sounds plausible," Tidus chuckled, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"You sleepwalk a lot?"

"Sometimes," Tidus nodded. Silence fell upon them as they awkwardly tried to avoid each other's gazes.

"Well, sorry about this, Cloud. I'll... see ya later, I guess," Tidus said, giving Cloud a timid smile before heading for the door and closing it behind him. Cloud stared down at the empty spot in the bed, and let out a sigh before gingerly running a hand over it. Maybe he would regret thinking this later, but Tidus... Tidus was a good snuggler.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! A giant thank-you to all who have been sticking with this story, and giving their support. I appreciate all of it! Just wondering if anyone would like to see me put up an index of some sort for this story since there are so many different genres/emotions/worlds/etc. Would you like me to have a list somewhere of chapter summaries? It was just a thought. Let me know what you think :)


	28. Love vs Loyalty

**Universe: High School AU  
**  
 **For yuniecorn: I don't normally write high school AU fics, so thanks for making me write outside my comfort zone! Thank you for your support, and I hope this fic will make you smile :)**

"Whoo! Great shot, Cloud! I knew you could do it!" Tidus beamed, excitement visible as it bubbled through him. Cloud caught the basketball in his hands as it fell through the hoop and bounced back to him, then smiled at Tidus.

Cloud enjoyed the mere sight of Tidus when he was like this—his mouth pulled up into a natural grin that was so wide, Cloud didn't even think he could achieve one like it himself. He loved the way Tidus bounced on the balls of his feet, like it was the only way to let his energy out without exploding. Most of all, he adored the way Tidus slung an arm around his shoulder; it was a congratulatory gesture, but still an embrace that always made Cloud feel important.

"That was awesome, bro!" Cloud deflated a little, but tried not to let it show. If only he could get Tidus to stop calling him that. That stupid word always sent Cloud crashing back to reality, a reality where Tidus wasn't his. Not in the way he wanted him to be, at least. Still, he would never have the heart to ask Tidus to ditch the nickname because being his best friend still came with a lot of perks. It had for years.

It meant spending time with him, learning his secrets, and gaining a million opportunities to stare. He suddenly realized he'd been doing that last one a little too long, as Tidus' smile faded and was quickly replaced by a look of worry.

"S-sorry. I'm okay. I'm just a little tired," Cloud managed, and it wasn't a lie, either.

"Yeah, well, I don't blame ya. We've been practicing for a while, " Tidus nodded, letting his arm fall from Cloud's shoulders and silently asking for the ball as he backed away, hands outstretched.

Cloud tossed the ball to him with a smile, and Tidus caught it easily. With a confident grin, he took off at a jog around the gym, dribbling the ball effortlessly before jumping up and tossing the ball into the hoop... on his first try. That was why Tidus was the athlete, not Cloud, but Cloud _was_ trying, and also improving, thanks to his friend's guidance.

Cloud didn't really take sports all that seriously. He liked to play sometimes for a bit of fun, or to let off some steam, but lately, it had mostly been a way to be close to Tidus. Graduation was only a few months away, and if Tidus got the athletic scholarship that he was hoping for, then everything would change. Tidus would be leaving to go to school, and Cloud would be staying here to attend a local university, as well as helping his mother out with the family bakery. Cloud had to wonder, were best friends supposed to feel this way? Should he really be hoping Tidus would change his mind and stay here, too?

Cloud blinked, realizing he'd gotten lost in his thoughts, though his eyes were still shamefully focused. His gaze followed Tidus as if there was a magnetic force connecting the two, and it wasn't until the gymnasium door squeaked open that he was able to break that connection.

"Yuna!" Tidus grinned, abandoning the basketball mid-bounce as he trotted over to his girlfriend. Cloud turned to watch them, but regretted it when they decided to smooch right in front of him. His thoughts were quickly directed back to that dismal track. Since he was already dwelling on the things he wished he could change, he'd might as well add Yuna to the list.

To be honest, Cloud adored Yuna, thought she was the kindest, most likeable girl that ever existed. When Cloud's father had passed away a few years back, Tidus and Yuna had acted like Cloud's personal bodyguards when he returned to school. They had escorted him everywhere, and made sure he wasn't bombarded by comments like ' _I'm so sorry_ ', and ' _I heard about your dad'—_ comments that Cloud just hadn't been ready for. For that, he could never thank them enough. Cloud respected Yuna. There was just one problem: Tidus did, too, only his admiration for her was multiplied by hundreds.

Cloud hated himself for feeling like this, hated wishing for his best friend to end his relationship, but he couldn't help it. His own happiness had to count for something, too, right?

"Hey, Cloud," Yuna greeted with a smile that was so pleasant, Cloud instinctively smiled back, even as she leaned in closer to Tidus.

"Hi, Yuna." Cloud's eyes didn't stay on her for long. Instead, they travelled from her face down to her shoulder, where Tidus' arm was resting in the same manner as it had been on Cloud's just moments ago. Despite the sweat that still glistened on him from the workout, Cloud felt a shiver shimmy up his spine; he just hoped his baggy, red jersey was enough to conceal it.

"We're going out to dinner tonight. You wanna come?" Tidus asked his friend. Cloud hesitated. One look at Tidus, and his brain screamed ' _yes_ ', but one glance at Yuna, and he was reminded that he would just be a third wheel.

"No thanks. Bartz and I are going to study for our chemistry quiz," Cloud replied.

"Keener," Tidus coughed, before giving Cloud a timid, but playful look.

"Yeah, you'll thank me later when I'm helping _you_ study. That was the deal, wasn't it? You help me with basketball, I help you with chemistry?"

Tidus couldn't fight the smile that was tugging at his lips, not when Cloud was wearing that smirk.

"You got me there." He heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow, then?" Yuna asked. Cloud was already backing towards the locker rooms.

"Yep, bright and early. Biology. Yay," Cloud said with a sarcastic grin before giving them a wave and disappearing through the locker room door. Now, he just had to hope that Bartz really would be up for a study date. Cloud hated lying.

* * *

"Sure. Your house at seven?" Bartz asked again, just to confirm.

"Yeah," Cloud smiled, making sure to grab both his chemistry and biology books from his open locker. Tidus thought he was a keener now—wait 'til he read up on tomorrow's bio lesson before they even got to class.

Cloud knelt to put the books in his backpack, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw the familiar yellow and black boots. He looked up to see Tidus and Yuna heading past the row of lockers and towards the exit, still attached at the hip. Their elbows were linked, eyes focused on each other rather than the path ahead. The mere sight made Cloud's stomach turn uncomfortably.

He tried not to grimace as he stood up and watched them leave through the school's giant double-doors. Tidus hadn't even said goodbye. Of course, Cloud had been crouched down, and perhaps he simply hadn't noticed him, but...

Bartz closed his own locker loud enough to startle Cloud out of his trance.

"Now, there's a jealous look, if I ever saw one," Bartz announced, innocently. Somehow, no matter what Bartz said, he had a way of making his delivery light and gentle. There was no way Cloud could be mad at him when he spoke that way—not accusing nor judgmental, just genuinely curious.

" What do you mean?" was the most casual thing Cloud could think of to say.

"Feeling left out?" Now there was concern in Bartz's voice as well. Cloud grabbed his backpack off the floor and tugged the straps over his shoulders so hard it stung a little.

"Better than being a third wheel on date night," Cloud grumbled.

Bartz watched Cloud so carefully, and was particularly drawn to the expression he was wearing. Bartz had never seen him like that before, his brows fixed into what looked like a scowl mixed with pain, his lips trembling downward at the corners, but the rest of his mouth stuck in a menacingly firm line.

Bartz tilted his head slightly, still looking at Cloud side-on.

"Cloud? Do you like him?"

"What?" Cloud had intended to snap, but instead, his voice came out feeble—more like he felt on the inside. He was a little embarrassed that Tidus was the one Bartz suspected him of liking, especially when the circumstances could have just as easily pointed to Yuna, but if anyone was going to find out about this, it might as well be Bartz. Aside from Tidus, Bartz was one of Cloud's closest friends, and he did, at least, play for the same team.

Cloud took a quick glance up and down the hall to make sure no one was around to hear them, then he hung his head low and began to speak.

"He's my best friend," he said, voice barely above a whisper. "I know, one wrong move could mess this up."

"Cloud..."

"So, I won't do anything. He never has to know."

"But—" Bartz started, but Cloud held up a hand to silence him.

"Come on. We're gonna miss our bus." Cloud hurried for the exit, his shoulders hunched like he wanted to make himself as small as he could, maybe even disappear. Bartz simply stood dumbfounded where Cloud had left him, wishing it was his place to interfere, but knowing it wasn't. He couldn't get in the middle of this without embarrassing Cloud, or messing things up for Tidus and Yuna. Unfortunately, his friends would have to figure this out for themselves.

* * *

Cloud was thankful Bartz seemed willing to drop the subject of Tidus over the next few days. The curious brunet had tried a couple of times during their study session to convince Cloud to at least talk to Tidus, but Cloud refused, insisting he didn't want to complicate matters for his best friend, and that hopefully his 'stupid crush' would go away after a while. After that, Bartz had seemed content to let him be.

And content, Cloud was, for the most part. He decided to focus on his schoolwork, and make the most of the time he and Tidus had left before graduation. He thought he was doing a pretty good job of it, too, until the night that changed everything.

"Oho! I win again!" Tidus laughed, thrusting a controller up in the air. Cloud eyed him in mock irritation, and elbowed him in the side.

"Just because my side of the screen says 'defeated' doesn't mean you're the overall champion," Cloud muttered, smirking. Tidus looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged. "I am today."

"Yeah, today," Cloud repeated. "What about the rest of the week?"

Tidus shook his head, arm falling back down to his side and his posture deflating. He let out another chuckle, this one much less victorious.

"Okay, I get it. You are the virtual chocobo-racing champion," he said, playfully nudging Cloud's shoulder with his fist. Cloud pretended to dust himself off where Tidus' hand had been.

"Thanks," he said proudly, nose up in the air.

"You goofball," Tidus smiled, getting up from the floor and turning off the TV. He stretched his arms above his head and let them fall, but remained silent longer than Cloud thought was normal for him. He looked pensive, like he wanted to speak, but wasn't quite ready.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, staring up at him.

"Actually, can we talk for a sec?" Tidus motioned toward the bed, and they both took a seat on the edge. Cloud felt his heart begin to thud, though he wasn't quite sure why. Tidus just didn't seem himself. He was too quiet, maybe even nervous.

"What's up?"

"Well, actually... I'm going to ask Yuna to marry me," Tidus announced with a smile. Cloud felt like his stomach had fallen a good few inches inside him, and he could instantly feel the color draining from his face. Eight tiny words, and Tidus had Cloud's world shattering like a rock through a mirror.

"I mean, not right away," Tidus said, trying to help Cloud recover from the shock taking over his face. "After graduation. That gives me a few months to plan it better, and to get the ring, of course."

"Oh, that's... I'm... happy. For you," Cloud stuttered out. He knew he should smile, but right now, his brain couldn't remember what muscles he needed to make that happen.

Tidus nodded, and stood up. It looked like Cloud just needed a minute to let it soak in. Knowing Cloud and how practical he was, he would probably have a few things to warn him about like how young they were, and how he should be saving up for school instead, but Tidus could live with that. He appreciated that Cloud always looked out for him.

Tidus sauntered over to his bedroom window and stared out into the wide open world, as if seeing the future that lay before him.

"Things are just going so great, I feel like we need to take the next step. Lots of people move out of their parents' house once they graduate, and I'm sure my old man will be glad to have me out of his hair," Tidus went on. He was hoping Cloud would respond soon, but he knew his friend was a deep thinker. He probably still needed a minute to mull over the information before making a judgment about it.

Tidus continued to stare out the window as he spoke, taking in the busy sunlit streets beyond his luscious back yard.

"You know, things are _so_ great with Yuna, I think I almost made it to third base the other night," Tidus went on.

"A-almost?" Cloud blinked, and cursed himself for his bad timing. Why did he have to find his voice at _that_ moment? Why did he have to ask _that_ question? Yevon knew he didn't want to know the answer.

"Yeah, we were at her house, and we sorta got to making out, and—" Cloud couldn't hear the rest of Tidus' words, only the deafening thump of his heart against his eardrums. He tried to breathe, slowly, steadily, but each breath seemed to make his head feel like it was floating higher—up, up, so high he didn't feel like it could still be attached to his neck. All he could think about was Bartz's words. _Feeling left out? Cloud? Do you_ _like him?_

"Tidus, you need to stop," Cloud said, his voice coming out soft and meek, despite how demanding the words themselves were.

"What? I thought you liked hearing the dirty details," Tidus smirked, turning toward Cloud, but his smile fell at the sight of his friend. Cloud was hunched with his head hung low, his hands gripping the bed below him tightly.

"N-no, you need to... stop. I-I don't feel well," Cloud somehow managed. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten the words through his teeth, but they were the most honest thing he could have said in that moment. Tidus was at his side almost instantly, gripping one of his shoulders, and ducking his head to meet Cloud's downward gaze.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Just need to lie down."

"Alright."

Tidus helped Cloud lie back on the bed, and tucked a pillow under his neck. Cloud stared up at the ceiling, and tried to concentrate on his breathing, but it still felt like every breath was pulling his head further from his body. It unfortunately didn't help when Tidus leaned into his line of vision. The concern in his blue eyes was too much to take at the moment, and only made Cloud's stomach lurch uncomfortably.

"Are you dizzy? Or lightheaded?"

"Both," Cloud said, weakly, trying his hardest to focus on the dots on Tidus' ceiling rather than his face.

"That came on suddenly. Do you need a cold cloth or anything?"

"I... don't know." Cloud couldn't even think.

"I'll get you one anyway. Just a sec."

Tidus was back in sixty seconds or less with a cold, damp facecloth, and he tenderly draped it across Cloud's forehead. By this time, Cloud could feel his mouth twitching downward. His hazy brain wanted to let him cry, and at the moment, Cloud wasn't sure he could prevent it from happening.

Tidus sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Cloud carefully, but Cloud's gaze was still skyward. If Tidus had known his ceiling was going to be getting this much of Cloud's attention, he would have put up some posters or something to relax him. His cheery personality would have to do the job instead.

"I thought the news might come as a shock, but I didn't think I'd have you almost passing out on me! Don't worry, next time I have an announcement, I'll get you to lie down first," Tidus chuckled, giving Cloud a grin while his eyes were still slanted slightly with concern. Cloud exhaled shakily, feeling uneasy since Tidus' joke held more truth than the poor boy knew.

"Maybe you should," Cloud agreed, and Tidus frowned slightly when he didn't detect even an ounce of humour in his voice.

"You okay, buddy? You're really pale." Tidus' voice was gentle as he reached out a hand, pulling the cloth aside for a moment to press his hand to Cloud's forehead, and then setting it back in place. As he proceeded to touch each of Cloud's cheeks, Cloud swore he could feel the color returning to his face a little too rapidly.

"I don't think you should marry Yuna," Cloud said quickly. The lack of blood in his brain had most likely impacted that comment. There had been no time at all between him thinking it and saying it, no time to bite his tongue or reconsider. Tidus sighed. _Here we go_.

"Why not?" he decided to ask, staring at Cloud almost sternly, waiting for an answer—a good one, at that. Cloud dared to meet Tidus' gaze, and hated that serious look on his face. That expression just looked so wrong on him. Tidus' face was supposed to be home to laughter and smiles, not frowns or pain. Cloud swallowed, and focused on his words. He'd started this mess; might as well keep going.

"Because, I—" Cloud paused. He really thought there would be more to that sentence, like the ending would just kind of form itself, but he didn't have an answer for Tidus, except for the painful, dangerous truth.

"Because I don't want you to," Cloud whispered, barely breathing. Tidus turned his head away slightly, but his stern eyes were still fixed on Cloud.

"You don't _want_ me to?" he repeated, emphasizing each word.

"Tidus?"

Cloud pushed himself to sit up, his stomach giving one last uncomfortable turn as the room spun. Luckily, after the 360° , Cloud's world stood still, his brain finally settling. Cautiously, he looked into his best friend's eyes. He wasn't sure what was about to come out of his mouth, but he knew he had to let himself speak, and just hope that whatever words emerged would improve the situation, not make it worse.

"Do you remember when you first fell for Yuna? And you used to tell me how pretty and kind she was, and how she made you smile?"

"Of course," Tidus nodded, listening closely now, as it seemed Cloud might still be on his side.

"You were lucky. You had your best friend to talk to about that sort of thing. But with me, I never could because of what it might do to our relationship," Cloud said slowly. He lowered his head, but maintained eye contact, hoping desperately that Tidus would connect the dots.

"You liked someone? And didn't feel you could tell me?" Tidus asked. His heart clenched at the thought that he'd let Cloud down somehow.

"Buddy, I wouldn't judge you. You know that, right? Even if you liked a guy, or..." Tidus trailed off, eyes widening as he came to his conclusion; the way Cloud had flinched in that moment led him right to it. Cloud unlocked his gaze from Tidus', and it fell shamefully toward the bed.

"Or me," Tidus finished. "You like _me_."

"Tidus, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"Shouldn't have what? Told me? Or hid this from me? Urgh, you know what? I don't even know what's worse!" Tidus shouted, jumping to his feet and shoving his hands through his hair, frazzled and frustrated, to say the least. Cloud courageously swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"I don't know either. I didn't know how to feel about any of this," he said, wanting Tidus to know that he wasn't alone in the confusion.

"Cloud, don't!" Tidus hollered, but the sheer volume of his voice seemed to make Cloud's shaky legs buckle.

Tidus caught him before he plummeted to the floor, and Cloud's breath stuck in his lungs as he was held close against Tidus' chest. It was exactly where he'd wanted to be for so long, and yet, the whole moment was wrong. Those arms weren't warm and comforting—they were stiff and cold as they lifted him back up and guided him onto the edge of the bed again. Cloud sat there obediently.

"I can't do this right now," Tidus sighed, eyes returning to the window across the room. He stared out into the sunlight, but now, his expression was anything but optimistic. He looked older, more cynical, like he'd just discovered that life wasn't as simple as the fairytale image he'd had in his head.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said again, dumbly. He wasn't sure what else he could possibly do. Tidus stared down at him, full of uncertainty himself. He didn't know how to feel about Cloud's feelings, or about the wedding. All he knew was that he needed to get away, and he did so silently, escaping the small space without a word. Cloud heard the front door slam as Tidus left, and he let himself glance around Tidus' empty room before his vision was blurred by tears.

* * *

 _Cloud: I'_ _m sorry to text you this late, but I need to talk. I_ _ruined everything._

 _Bartz: How? What are you talking about?_

 _Cloud: I told Tidus. He's pretty furious with me._

 _Bartz: You were just being honest, right? How can he be mad at you about your feelings?_

 _Cloud: I just told him he shouldn't get married. I don't think that makes me_ _best friend material._

 _Bartz: Maybe you're not meant_ _to be best friends anymore. I thought you wanted more than that._

 _Cloud: As if. He's too mad at me right now to even think about that._

 _Bartz: Give him time. You'll sort it out :)_

 _Cloud: ...Bartz? Is love supposed to feel this awful?_

* * *

The next two weeks at school were lonely and miserable. Tidus made a point of keeping his mouth shut tight whenever Cloud was around, but that only made Cloud even more determined to make things right with him. One day at lunch, he'd met Tidus at his locker, and had glanced around to make sure Yuna's prying eyes were nowhere near them before tugging a wedding magazine out of his book-bag. Tidus looked unimpressed, still refusing to speak.

"I saw this suit and thought it would look good on you. I know yellow's your favourite color, and I thought a yellow vest might go well underneath your tux. You can think about it anyway," Cloud had smiled, slipping the magazine into Tidus' locker beside his schoolbooks.

A few days later, he appeared outside the gymnasium at three-thirty—their usual practice time—with a disc in hand. Tidus eyed it skeptically as Cloud waved him over. He abandoned his basketball in the middle of the court and reluctantly made his way over to his friend.

"Here's that CD you wanted me to burn. Sorry I forgot to do it sooner. I listened to it again, too. It's really good. I think you'll like it." This time, Tidus at least mumbled a thank you before returning to his practice. Cloud liked to think that was progress, and so he continued his small acts of kindness throughout the next couple of weeks.

* * *

 _Bartz: Are things any better?_

 _Cloud: Not great, but I know Tidus. He's destined to bounce back to his cheery self before long. The longest I've ever seen him upset was that month when his dog was hit by a car. And really, who could blame him?_

 _Bartz: Keep your spirits up. You've been an amazing friend to him this week, despite everything._

 _Cloud: Yeah. Friend. Do you think I should have just kept things that way? Maybe I shouldn't have told him. I wasn't even going to until this whole wedding thing came up._

 _Bartz: Yeah, but I can't imagine how hard it would have been to keep it a secret, especially once he asked you to be his best man._

 _Cloud: ...Not sure how to feel about that. Again I ask, is love supposed to feel this awful?_

Cloud jumped as the door to his room swung open, and he snapped his phone shut before he even saw the intruder. It didn't matter who it was. _No one_ was allowed to see those texts. Cloud gulped when Tidus strolled in, his smile still nowhere in sight. His hair and clothes appeared slightly damp. Cloud could only imagine he'd spent his evening walking around in the misty rain. Two weeks, and he still seemed as depressed as ever.

"Tidus?"

"You made me rethink everything, you know?" he muttered, kicking Cloud's door closed behind him. Cloud lowered his head, and scooted a little further back against the headboard of his bed. His hands clenched his closed phone tightly.

"Look, I hate that it's so hard for me to be supportive of this marriage, but Tidus, you know you mean everything to me. So, I'm going to do whatever I can to make it up to you, and I will stand by your decision."

"My decision... is this," Tidus announced loudly, and Cloud closed his eyes as he awaited more yelling. He heard Tidus shuffle towards him, and instead braced himself for impact—a punch to the face, maybe? But Tidus' attack was silent, and Cloud felt a soft pressure against his lips, a gentle hand skimming up his neck and resting at his jaw. Tidus' thumb ghosted over his cheek, and Cloud's eyes flickered open just to confirm that this moment was real. It was.

Tidus' eyes were closed before him, his dark blond lashes looking so long and beautiful in the dim, yellow glow of the lamplight. Cloud's arms reached for Tidus' neck, tenderly tugging him closer to him. Tidus was pulled to the edge of the bed, and he sat there contentedly, soaking up the foreign—but definitely not unpleasant—feeling of his best friend's lips on his own.

Physically, the kiss wasn't much different than those he'd shared in the past with Yuna, but emotionally, it was on a whole different level. He and Cloud seemed to gravitate together, not just their bodies, but their souls. This was _his_ Cloud—the Cloud who kept him safe when his father was in a drunken rage, the Cloud who knew things about him that he'd never told anyone else in the world. This was the Cloud who had come to his house after his father's funeral, claiming that Tidus was the only one he felt comfortable enough with to just let himself cry; he'd stayed all afternoon, letting Tidus comfort him as he talked and sobbed. This was the Cloud who had faithfully stood by his side all this time, keeping his feelings a secret just so they could remain friends. For Tidus, all those things made this kiss feel like magic.

Finally, the two parted in unison, silently knowing it was time to pull away. Eyes met somewhat uncertainly, and Cloud let his arms wander off of Tidus' shoulders, not knowing if the contact was appropriate now that the moment was over. Tidus eased his concerns as he reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

"What does this mean?" Cloud asked first, voice quiet and unsure, much to Tidus' dismay. He had kind of been hoping that kiss would speak for itself.

"Come on, there's no way I could have gone through with that proposal knowing you feel something for me."

"No, my selfishness shouldn't stop you. You have a history with Yuna, and..."

"But, Cloud, no one knows me better than you do. And I know I'd regret it if you and I never gave this a shot," Tidus smiled, softly.

"So, um... I'm just a crapshoot?" Cloud asked, chuckling timidly.

"What? No, no!" Tidus shook his head wildly, then took both of Cloud's hands in his. He scooted a little closer and locked his eyes with Cloud's. "You are my best friend, Cloud Strife, and I've been so stupid not to realize how important you are to me."

"No, you haven't. I didn't exactly— Well, yeah, maybe a little stupid," Cloud said, giving a tiny smirk.

"Hey!" Tidus swatted playfully at Cloud's head before linking their hands again. Tidus stared down at the bed, looking deep in thought, and despite how well he knew him, Cloud couldn't figure out what Tidus was thinking about.

"Cloud? How long ago did you know you liked me?" Cloud let out a puff of air, trying to pinpoint an exact date or number, but he couldn't. It simply felt like some part of him had always loved Tidus, from the first day they'd met, as preschoolers on the playground.

"Well, I guess when we started high school, my feelings went from _like_ to _head over heels_ ," Cloud sheepishly admitted.

"I'm such an idiot. You've been so loyal, even these past couple of weeks when all I wanted to do was shut you out. I was blaming you for ruining things with Yuna, but there you were, just showing me wedding magazines, and giving me brochures for the best engagement jewellery, and proving to me that I have your support... even though it must have been killing you inside," Tidus said, mustering all the honesty and respect into his blue eyes that he could. He needed Cloud to know that he appreciated every little thing he'd done.

"I want to be in your life. How I fit in, I don't care anymore. I just want to be a part of it," Cloud said, eyes desperate now, voice pleading. Tidus' thumbs grazed the backs of his soft hands.

"You'll be a part of it, buddy," he smiled, leaning in to steal another kiss from Cloud's lips.

Cloud kissed back eagerly, tearfully, and hands broke free only to pull each other in closer. Arms wrapped around backs, fingers curling gently into shirts. These comforting arms—that were somehow warm, despite being speckled with rain—were now like Cloud had always pictured them, holding him safe and sound. It was a feeling he could gladly get used to. He couldn't wait to text Bartz later: _Forget everything I said. Love feels amazing._ The excitement of the thought made him chuckle lightly against Tidus' lips.

"Now, and always," Tidus whispered.


	29. Bug for a Hug

**Universe: Dissidia  
Timeline: Dissidia  
Status: Early Relationship**

It was one of those days where Tidus was driving Cloud crazy. Back when they had first become a couple, Cloud had made it clear that he hated hugs. Gentle embraces, bear hugs, didn't matter. Whenever someone wrapped their arms around Cloud, he tensed up, like a cat in water. And of course, today was one of those days where all Tidus wanted was a hug.

"No," Cloud muttered, continuing his trek through the forest. Tidus trotted along behind him.

"Just a quick one?" Tidus pleaded.

"No."

"What if I only use one arm?"

"No."

Tidus sighed. It was no use. He watched as Cloud continued walking, then he broke into a jog and stopped in front of Cloud, blocking his path.

"Why don't you like hugs?" Tidus asked, poking his face in against Cloud's. Cloud turned his head to avoid the closeness, his gaze fluttering toward the ground.

"I don't know," Cloud admitted. "They make me feel a little claustrophobic, I guess."

"But hugs are supposed to make you feel good," Tidus explained, cocking his head to the side. "They're so warm and soft, and they make your heart all happy, you know?"

"They make me feel trapped," Cloud said, quietly. Tidus frowned.

"They shouldn't make you feel like _that_."

Cloud couldn't understand it himself. Maybe it was a result of his lingering fears of commitment. He didn't want someone clinging to him when he wasn't sure he would cling back the same way. Or maybe it was simply because Cloud just didn't know how to make a hug feel good. He never knew where his head should go, where he should place his hands, or how long the embrace should last. Hugs just made him feel awkward.

"I promise, if you're uncomfortable, I'll let go," Tidus assured him, his eyes begging Cloud to oblige.

"Answer's still no," Cloud replied, shaking his head. Tidus frowned again, and folded his arms, putting on the best pout he could muster.

"You're no fun."

"Come on, Tidus. I'll kiss you, I'll hold your hand, I just don't want to do _that,_ " Cloud scoffed, as if they were talking about a much less innocent act. Tidus kept his pout firmly in place. Since he didn't seem to want any of Cloud's other offers, Cloud heaved a sigh, and walked around Tidus, continuing on his way.

"Uh, Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a bug on your back," Tidus said, nervously.

"What?" Cloud asked, turning his head in an attempt to see; of course, it was useless. "Where is it?" Cloud swatted at his back with his hand. Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Come here," he sighed. Cloud proceeded toward his partner, and froze when Tidus wrapped his arms around his middle. Tidus lay his head against Cloud's chest, his hands gently clutching the back of Cloud's shirt. He smiled. Yup, Cloud was like a cat in water all right, but it was nice to hold him this way, regardless.

"Tidus... the bug?" Cloud asked, through gritted teeth. Tidus pulled away, a huge grin on his face as he held out an empty palm.

"Gotcha," he laughed, giving Cloud a pat on the shoulder as he strode past.

"I should have known," Cloud sighed.

* * *

A/N: I know it hasn't been two weeks yet, which is when I usually update, but I thought I'd put up a little bonus chapter :) I should have a longer, more in-depth oneshot for you next time, but I thought a little dose of Clidus cuteness was in order for today! Hope you enjoyed it!


	30. Captivity

**Universe: FFX**  
 **Timeline: 400 years after the events of the game**

Cloud shuffled along behind a cluster of civilians being ushered through the temple, following the head priest through the queue rope. Cloud glanced at the surrounding architecture. The temple sure looked old, but it was full of intricate detail that Cloud was sure people wouldn't have the time nor patience to replicate today—not in Spira, and certainly not back home.

Cloud tried not to think about home. It was always a lot harder when he did. He'd left because he believed it would be easier. Easier for his friends, easier for him. After regaining his memories, his _real_ memories, getting back to who he was—or whoever he had been—was difficult. His friends were sympathetic, always offering their support, but perhaps that was what made it harder to heal there. Cloud just wasn't alone enough to figure out who he was.

And so, Cloud had come to Spira in hopes of starting his life anew. He didn't know anyone here, which gave him the space he needed to reflect on his previous journey and his newly recovered memories. Cloud was getting used to Spira. It was bright and cheery, though he'd learned it hadn't always been that way. Four hundred years ago, the Great Summoner Yuna had defeated Sin, a creature that had cursed the earth with terror and destruction for centuries. Now, people lived in peace, and that was exactly what Cloud needed. Peace.

Life away from battle was foreign to him. He'd been fighting for as long as he could remember—as a thirteen-year-old cadet in the Shinra army, fighting for his life as a comatose refugee, and finally fighting to save his world. It was strange for him to carry such a large weapon on his back and never use it, but he kept it there to comfort him. It put him at ease knowing that if he ever _had_ to fight, he could.

"This way," the priest spoke up, bringing Cloud out of his thoughts. He'd come here for a tour, to clear his head for a while. He might as well enjoy it, rather than dwell on those memories he'd been trying for so long to come to terms with.

Cloud followed the group into one of the back rooms of the temple. A greenish, glass wall stood before them, blocking their path, and the people spread out along it so everyone could get a look inside.

"Here we have the temple's most valued display. The dream of the fayth," the priest announced. Cloud tried to remember just what the fayth were; he was still new to Spira's history and culture. Thankfully, the priest spoke on.

"The fayth, those who battled Sin and willingly gave their souls to Yevon. They now live on, trapped in statues, dreaming. What you see before you is a room from the ancient city of Zanarkand, fourteen hundred years old."

Cloud shimmied his way through the crowd to get a better view. Through the glass, he could see a circular room, with a coffee table and another glass window on the far side, though it looked as though it had been painted over, making it opaque. A shelf ran around the perimeter of the room, housing some books and picture frames, and a couple of holographic displays hovered on either side of the coffee table area. There looked to be another room off to the left, but Cloud couldn't tell for sure.

Some people were 'oohing' and 'awing' over the ancient room, but Cloud didn't quite get the appeal. He supposed it was interesting; after all, what they were seeing was the result of people's dreams, but in another way, it was just an ordinary room. Or so he thought, until movement caught his eye. From the left room emerged a figure, a young man dressed in yellow and black. He grabbed a book from the shelf on the far wall, then sat down at the coffee table, not once glancing up at the spectators.

"Can he see us?" one of the civilians asked.

"Oh, yes, he _can_. He's just not looking at us right now," the priest said, with a light chuckle, but Cloud could sense a hint of irritation in his voice. This young man... was he supposed to look up? Was he supposed to enjoy being a spectacle to all these people? Cloud frowned. Something about this scenario was very strange. Cloud didn't really understand what it meant to be a dream of the fayth, but that boy behind the glass was real, wasn't he? Then he must have been lonely, right? Was the temple keeping him there merely for the sake of history?

"Who is he?" someone asked.

"The only survivor from the fayth's dream Zanarkand," the priest replied, nodding proudly. Cloud felt his hands form fists. There was something about this situation that he didn't like one bit. And what bothered him even more than the mysterious boy was the fact that no one else seemed as concerned as he did. Was Cloud missing something about this display's significance? Or did no one else feel compassion for the poor soul?

"Now, for the next feature. Follow me, please," the priest instructed, leading the way out of the room. Everyone left, everyone but Cloud. He knew he would be in trouble if he got caught staying behind, but he had to risk it anyway. He needed to know more.

For several long seconds, Cloud continued to stare through the glass, his eyes fixed on the Zanarkand boy, analyzing his every tiny movement. Inside, Tidus could feel eyes on him—though he'd heard the tour group leave—and he reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the book he was only pretending to read. He looked up, and was met with the saddest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. A tall man with spiky blond hair was staring in at him, and Tidus was almost positive that that look in his eye was concern. Not pity, just concern.

Tidus was used to turning a blind eye to all who looked in on him in his boring, miserable living quarters—quarters which a millennium ago, he had called home—but something about this man made him feel differently. He suddenly wanted to investigate.

Tidus got up, and for the first time in years, he walked up to the glass that separated him from the real world, and pressed a hand to it. He watched his hand for a moment, the way it twitched against the cold glass, then his eyes timidly turned to Cloud. Cloud was surprised at first, but then he gave a gentle nod, and raised a hand to the glass in the same place. Cloud moved his fingers slightly, as if imitating a gentle caress, and he hoped the young man could understand his feelings: he hoped he realized someone cared about him.

* * *

About twenty minutes had passed before the tour ended, and when it did, Cloud went to the priest with his request, a request that was not easily filled. The priest was hesitant, and he asked the others who worked in the temple whether or not Cloud's wish could be granted. Finally, after being forced to leave the great Buster Sword with the temple staff, Cloud was granted access to the Zanarkand room.

Tidus jumped up from his seat when he heard the door handle jiggle, and he took a step backward, expecting he was about to get an ear-full from the angry priest for not acting the part of a happy Zanarkand citizen. He was both confused and relieved when in stepped the blond man from before. Cloud closed the door quietly behind him, not wanting to scare the young man; he certainly looked on edge.

"What are you doing in here?" Tidus asked, sounding defensive.

"I'm sorry. I just... wanted to meet you," Cloud said, softly, his hands rising into the air as if he were surrendering.

"Why?"

"You seemed lonely, and... A-are they keeping you in here?" Cloud asked. Tidus' eyes widened a little. The sound of the stranger's voice—anyone's voice, really—was a welcome sound to his ears. But this stranger, he really did sound sincere, and did appear concerned. Tidus let out a sigh and slumped down on one of the seats surrounding the coffee table. He waved a hand toward the seat across from him, inviting Cloud to sit down. Cloud did just that.

"Would you believe it? Four hundred years," Tidus said. "Have you heard of the Summoner Yuna?" Cloud nodded in response.

"I was one of her guardians. I helped her defeat Sin. After that, I was supposed to disappear, but the temples got ahold of the fayth, and forced them to keep dreaming. Hence, uh, this," Tidus explained, motioning toward the room around him.

"So, the temples are using you and the fayth for their own benefit?" Cloud frowned, making sure he'd understood.

"Yep. The temples get money for the tours, you know? It keeps them going, even now that most people have gotten away from following Yevon," Tidus explained.

"Sorry, I'm new to Spira. Yevon was a belief system, right?"

"That's right," Tidus nodded. "You're... not from Spira?"

"No, I'm from Gaia," Cloud said, shaking his head.

"Cool. Guess it must be nice to travel wherever you want. _When_ ever you want," Tidus replied, grinning a little. Cloud stared at him. How could he smile like that when he was stuck in here, even if there was sadness behind that smile?

"I'm Cloud, by the way," Cloud spoke up, offering a hand.

"Tidus. Nice to meet ya," Tidus smiled, accepting the handshake.

"Tidus, would you want to leave this place if you could?" Cloud asked, his brows curving into a worried look once more.

"You bet, I would!" Tidus said, quickly. "You're... not here to break me out, are you?" he added, sounding hopeful.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry. But, if you were to leave, would you disappear? I mean, will the fayth keep dreaming even if you're outside of this dream Zanarkand?"

"Well, I don't really know for sure," Tidus said, placing a hand on his chin as he pondered. "But if I had the chance to leave, I'd probably take the risk. Don't have much of a life in here anyway." He chuckled lightly at the end of his sentence. Cloud had no idea how he did that.

Cloud took in a deep breath before replying. He could remember his days trapped in Shinra manor, could remember the painful experiments that Hojo had done to him before he had ended up catatonic from the mako poisoning. There had been no escape for him either. Not for years.

"I know what it's like to be cooped up," Cloud said, softly, his gaze drifting down to the table. Tidus released a half-smile. It was nice having someone who understood; it had been a long time since he'd had that.

* * *

Weeks passed, and Tidus continued his lonely, isolated life behind the temple's glass. He'd hoped Cloud would visit, but he hadn't since that day. Having seen someone after all those years almost made it harder to go back to living the way he had before. He liked talking to people. He liked smiling and laughing, even if they were forced at times. He'd liked looking into Cloud's eyes, hearing Cloud's gentle voice. In fact, he couldn't forget Cloud at all.

Cloud felt much the same. No matter where he went or what he did, his thoughts always wandered back to Tidus, the dream of the fayth, trapped in the temple for what could potentially be forever. He was a dream. He wouldn't age, wouldn't die. How long would the temple continue his enslavement? It had already lasted four hundred years. Who was to say it wouldn't last centuries more?

Cloud's thoughts turned to ideas, then to plans, and finally, he convinced himself that he would put those plans into action. He knew he couldn't live his life—this new life of his that was supposed to be full of peace—knowing that something so unjust was taking place in the world around him.

* * *

Tidus heard the bang of the explosion, then the commotion of people escaping from the temple, but no one had come for him. He hadn't really expected them to. He wasn't of any real value to anyone. He slumped down in his seat, and closed his eyes, trying hard to block out the sounds of the people outside, screaming, calling for their loved ones. Whatever tragedy had happened out there, he doubted he would ever know.

"Tidus?"

Tidus looked up in surprise. He hadn't even heard anyone come in. Cloud stood at the top of the stairs, the door behind him—the door that usually kept him locked inside—stood wide open.

"Cloud!" Tidus practically shouted, jumping up from his seat. "What happened out there?" he asked as Cloud strolled toward him, a large sword on his back.

"Don't worry. No one's hurt. I just needed to distract them," Cloud explained, placing a hand on Tidus' shoulder.

"Distract who?"

"The priests. The temple guards. You're not easy to get to, you know?" Cloud said, giving the young man a small smile. He gave Tidus' shoulder a pat before heading for the door.

"Cloud, what's going on?" Tidus asked, totally confused. Cloud stood on the stairs again, and turned back to Tidus.

"Now's your chance," Cloud said, nudging the door with his foot. "Take it, or leave it."

Tidus gazed up at Cloud, his face completely stoic at first. This was it, what he'd been waiting for for four hundred years. He'd been imprisonned here; this place was his cell, but now that he was free to go, he was a little afraid of what lay outside the temple doors. Had the world changed much since he'd last lived in it? Would he long for his friends who no longer inhabited this world? What would he do with himself when he had unlimited options?

Cloud watched Tidus intently. He was a little surprised that the boy actually seemed reluctant to leave.

"You okay?" Cloud asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm a little nervous," Tidus admitted, rubbing his arm to provide himself a little comfort.

"Don't be nervous," Cloud said, descending the steps once more. Bravely, he held out a hand. "I'm here."

Tidus glanced at that hand, then up at Cloud's gentle eyes, his soft smile. Tidus returned that smile, and accepted Cloud's hand, allowing the man to lead him out of his Zanarkand prison. He walked out from behind the glass, then out of the temple, then out of the city of Bevelle, Cloud keeping his hand safe in his all the while. And then, Tidus' worries fell away. Cloud had set him free. He was back in the world of the living, and for the first time in a long time, Cloud felt like he was living again, too.


	31. Sharing is Caring

**Universe: Dissidia (even though I don't think they have any inns in the game. Let's just pretend they do)**  
 **Timeline: Dissidia**  
 **Status: Pre-relationship (onesided Tidus/Cloud)**

Cloud strolled down the hallway of the inn, Tidus' footsteps following closely behind him. They made it to room 710, and Cloud unlocked the door and swung it open. Tidus watched as a frown appeared on Cloud's face.

"What is it?" Tidus asked, poking his head back and forth on either side of Cloud, trying to get a peek at the room.

"Only one bed," Cloud grumbled. "Must be a mistake."

Tidus swallowed nervously. Zidane and Bartz had been responsible for booking the rooms, and knowing them, they had done this on purpose for Tidus' sake. Damn them.

"I'll go see if I can get this fixed," Cloud huffed, turning to head back down the hallway, but Tidus grabbed his arm.

"Uh, hold on, now. They're full up, remember?"

"Right," Cloud sighed. "Fine. We'll have to make do."

Tidus followed Cloud into the room and kicked off his boots. A four-poster bed rested atop a circular green and blue rug. The striped curtains on the far wall were of similar colors. A few white comfy-looking chairs sat in different corners of the room, and night-side tables stood on each side of the bed. Tidus strolled into the room, hands behind his head as he casually glanced around.

"Looks nice enough," he smiled. His grin increased as he proceeded to the bed and flopped down on his back. "Comfy, too."

"I'll take the floor," Cloud said, gruffly. Tidus quickly sat up.

"Wait, you don't have to. You don't know what sort of things are living in that rug!"

Cloud turned his nose up in disgust.

"Thanks for that, Tidus," he replied, sarcastically. "And what would you propose we do?" Tidus fidgeted where he sat. Slowly, he brought his gaze up to meet Cloud's.

"We could share," he suggested, an innocent smile on his face. Cloud's stoic expression didn't change.

"I don't know if that's the best idea," he replied after a moment.

"Oh, come on. It's no big deal. Unless you're... homophobic, or something?" Tidus said, raising a brow. Cloud shook his head a little too quickly.

"No, I'm not," he assured his friend.

"Then, come on. Just a few hours of shut-eye, and we'll be out of here again anyway," Tidus sighed, tossing back the covers. He crawled into the bed and lay down on his back, his eyes falling gently closed as his head hit the pillow. Cloud hesitated. The bed did look incredibly comfortable, and who knew when they would be able to afford another night in a place like this. It would probably be the best sleep he would have for a while, if he allowed himself to relax enough at Tidus' side.

Cloud released a heavy breath, and closed the door to the room before resting the Buster Sword against the wall. Tidus listened as Cloud's footsteps approached the bed. Cloud took his boots and armour off and set them aside. The bed covers lifted, and Cloud slipped under them, curling up into their warmth. A decent mattress was a welcome sensation on Cloud's tired back, and he released a contented sigh.

"See? Not so bad, is it?" Tidus asked, glancing at the man beside him before closing his eyes once more; he tried hard to keep the smile off his face as he lay there next to the ex-SOLDIER he adored so much.

The bed was a little small, and was a bit of a tight squeeze for the two of them. Cloud's body brushed up against Tidus', but Tidus didn't pull away, and for that, Cloud was thankful. Being this close to someone was something Cloud hadn't experienced in a long time, and maybe it wasn't under the most conventional of circumstances, but it was a comfort that Cloud was willing to take.

"No," Cloud whispered, sleepily. "It's not so bad."


	32. Blitz Off!

**Universe: FFX (they travelled from FFVII)**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

 **For Yuutousei: Thank you so, so much for your continuous support! I feel so happy every time I see you've commented on a new chapter. I'm really glad I was able to write another piece for you! Like I said, I know next to nothing about sports. Sadly, my small knowledge of Blitzball is about all I have to work with, but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless! :D**

"This is the best vacation ever!" Marlene shouted, her face pulled up into such a wide grin that Cloud was sure her cheeks would be sore later. Still, Cloud gave her a tender smile, watching her as she happily trotted up the stairs to the Luca Blitzball stadium, her hand gripping Tidus' tightly. Tidus exchanged a warm look with Cloud, and both silently agreed that Marlene was right; this was the best vacation any of them had ever had.

Summer at Seventh Heaven had been busy. Between tourists visiting the bar and staying on top of the daily deliveries, Tifa, Tidus, and Cloud were nearly run off their feet trying to keep everything in order. Tidus was the one who suggested they go to Spira for a bit of R&R, but he'd done so timidly, expecting his idea would be pushed by the wayside. Instead, he was delighted when Cloud and Tifa were on board. Marlene and Denzel had been so excited to hear they would be travelling to another world for their end-of-the-summer trip. Boy, would they have a lot of stories to tell when they returned to school.

"Have you ever played Blitzball before, Cloud?" Denzel asked, staring up at the man as they continued up the white, stone steps. Cloud shook his head, chuckling lightly and earning a smile from Tifa who was on the other side of Denzel.

"No, I haven't. I think Tidus and Wakka will have their work cut out for them trying to teach me. I'm not much of a sports guy," Cloud shrugged, the corner of his mouth quirking upward in amusement. Tifa barely held back a giggle; she put a hand to her mouth just in time and regained her composure.

"That's not true. Remember snowboarding outside Icicle Inn?" she asked, and Cloud tossed his head back in exaggerated dismay.

"Yeah," he sighed, releasing a soft chuckle. "I remember." He was sure _all_ of his friends remembered the way he'd tried to tackle that mile-long slope, smacking into trees and tumbling face-first over mounds of snow.

"You've gone snowboarding? I didn't know that," Tidus smiled, tilting his head slightly in that innocent little way of his as he met Cloud's gaze. Even after all this time, it seemed that learning these little things about Cloud still deeply mattered to him. Cloud gave him a nod, then a smirk.

"Yeah, but that's a story for later. Much later," he said as they entered the stadium.

"Whoa," Marlene and Denzel marvelled, their heads tilted way back to take in the enormous arena. Hundreds of seats were layered around the circular dome, and in the middle rested the spherical pool, its waters perfectly still at the moment.

"Incredible," Tifa awed, her eyes nearly as wide as the children's as she took in the sight.

"Yeah," Cloud agreed. Even though he'd visited this place with Tidus on a couple of occasions, every time he stepped foot in the stadium he realized that his memories never did it justice. The round pool was so beautiful with the morning sunlight sparkling on its waters, but Cloud remembered that Tidus loved it even more at night. He'd said it reminded him of Zanarkand—of home.

On their last trip to Spira, when he and Tidus had come here on their own, they had sat together in the stands, heads leaned back against the seats as they stared up at the stars. Pale blue lights had lit the pathways through the stands and the floor beneath the pool, making everything seem to glow. The beauty was stifling, and Cloud could remember smiling over at the young man beside him, watching the light blue streaks that the water reflected onto his sandy blond hair, and thinking how perfect it was that Tidus had come from a place like this—his beauty was equally captivating.

"Hey, 'dere you guys are!" came a jovial voice from the left. A head of orange hair came into view, and Wakka gave a wave as he proceeded through the stands toward the group.

"Hey, Wakka!" Tidus grinned, waving his free hand wildly above his head. Marlene grinned at his childlike behaviour; Cloud was pretty sure that was why Marlene had really taken a shine to him.

"Good to see ya, buddy!" Wakka beamed, reaching the group, and swinging a giant arm around Tidus' neck, pulling him in for a noogie.

"Ugh, why this?! Lemme go!" Tidus squawked, squirming to break free. Everyone laughed, including Wakka, who eventually released his hold. Tidus smoothed out his hair, looking disgruntled, but it didn't take long for his lips to twist back up into a smile.

"Sweet! You brought the guys, too?" he asked, eyes lighting up as he saw some of the other Aurochs emerge from the stands.

"I thought you all should have the full Blitz experience," Wakka said with a sparkling smile, motioning a hand toward the world travellers.

"Well, thank you," Tifa smiled, giving the burly man a grateful nod.

"Yes, thank you," Denzel added, figuring it was the polite thing to do.

"Happy to do it. Now, how 'bout some introductions?" Wakka asked as the other players reached the group; they gave the newcomers welcoming smiles.

"Sure," Tidus nodded, eagerly. He let go of Marlene's hand to give the guys some fist bumps. "So, meet Jassu, Letty, Datto, and Botta," he announced, motioning to each player who, in turn, gave a gentle wave.

"Nice to meet you," Cloud and Tifa greeted, giving the men some hand shakes.

"Guys?" Tidus smiled, first at his former teammates, then at Cloud, Tifa, and the kids. "Meet my family." Tidus locked gazes with Cloud, the emotion in his eyes so warm and happy, and Cloud felt his heart lift; it made him so proud to hear Tidus call them that.

"This is Marlene and Denzel," Tidus continued, patting each of the children tenderly on their heads. "This is Tifa, and of course, here's Cloud."

His hand had motioned toward Tifa, but had now come to rest on Cloud's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Cloud tried to fight off reddening cheeks. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that he'd told his old teammates all about him—if it had been possible, Tidus probably would have bragged about him to everyone he'd ever met, but Cloud would never complain. Even if the attention was embarrassing, he would never want to give up that blessed feeling of being needed.

Tifa winked at Cloud when he gave her a nervous look, and her soft smile made him relax a little; it let him know that it was okay to bask in the adoration, and that this crew wouldn't be anything but welcoming.

"So nice to meet you, Cloud," Letty said, giving Cloud a sincere smile.

"Same to you. All of you," Cloud smiled back at the team.

"Are we gonna play now?" Marlene interrupted, which was followed by the chuckles of some of the men, but Tidus' genuine laughter rang out above the rest. His hand travelled from Cloud's shoulder back to Marlene's light brown hair.

"Of course, we can play!" he beamed. "Lead the way, Wakka."

"Right. The locker rooms are back this way. You should change into your swimsuits so your clothes don't get wet," he grinned, leading Tidus and his group back out of the stadium.

* * *

"Now for the teams," Jassu said. Everyone was in the sphere pool now, though the Gaian travellers were a little bewildered by the new experience. It was a little hard to adjust to being in the water, but Tidus had gone all out before their trip, making sure they were prepared for their Blitzball adventure.

Since time didn't allow for him to train the four of them to breathe underwater beforehand, he and Cloud had gone shopping for some necessities. They were able to obtain some diving suits from Costa del Sol as well as some small underwater breathing devices that had been developed by researchers in Junon. Leave it to Tidus to take what seemed like impossible tasks and find a simple solution to them.

Now, everyone was floating at the top of the sphere pool, heads above water so they could have a proper discussion before the game.

"Could I be on Cloud's team?" Denzel timidly asked. Tifa and Cloud both knew it was important to him, since he'd been courageous enough to speak up in front of people he hardly knew. Cloud smiled fondly at him, and brushed a hand over his hair, silently coaxing him in a little closer to him.

"Of course," Cloud nodded.

"I want to be on Tidus' team! And Tifa's, too!" Marlene added, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Ooh, and I want to be on Cloud's team!" Tidus exclaimed, shooting a fist up in the air. Tifa laughed and bopped him on the head affectionately.

"You're as bad as the kids," she teased. Tidus chuckled, rubbing the top of his mildly abused head.

"Nah, 'dat's no fair. You and Cloud can't be on 'de same team. You two know each other too well. You could probably tell each other your next move just with your eyes, ya!" Wakka said, pointing expressively to his own wide eyes.

"Yeah. Unfair advantage," Tifa playfully agreed, smirking.

"What? So Cloud and I are punished 'cause we're good at silently communicating?" Tidus pouted, folding his arms. His legs tread the water, keeping himself afloat, though Cloud did notice he was kicking them a little more violently than he had been a moment ago.

"Come on, Tidus. I'm sure you can spend half an hour as my opponent," Cloud smirked, but his expression was tender—loving, even. Heaven knew Tidus had always put everything he had into making sure Cloud never saw him as an enemy, that Cloud knew he was forever on his side. It was probably something that was just ingrained in him now, and allying with different teams would go against that nature, even if it was all in good fun. Cloud's head tilted sideways slightly, almost encouraging Tidus to try, but the young man only frowned more.

"That's gonna be harder than it sounds," he mumbled, but he would go along with it.

"Okay, let's get ready to blitz!" Wakka shouted.

The Aurochs dove under the water. Tifa, Cloud, and the kids put their breathing devices over their mouths, and with an encouraging wave from Tidus, they followed him below the surface. The teams arranged themselves in their proper positions, and Tidus and Wakka swam to the centre of the pool to face off. Wakka tossed the ball up into the air, and they both shot up after it at incredible speeds. _Let the games begin_ , Cloud smiled to himself.

* * *

"That was so much fun. Do you think we could play again sometime?" Denzel asked, taking his eyes off his ice cream cone to stare up at Tidus. Tidus couldn't remember seeing Denzel smile this much in a long time.

"Sure! Maybe we can come here again next year," Tidus grinned, nodding happily as he slurped another mouthful of ice cream from the top of his own swirly cone.

After the game, they had all ventured into the circular courtyard in Luca for some well-deserved treats. Marlene and Denzel sat contentedly on a bench, Datto and Botta on the one across from them, and Letty and Jassu were perusing the vendor's stalls. Wakka, Tidus, Tifa, and Cloud stood in between the two benches where their friends were situated, all of them enjoying the cold, sweet ice cream.

"Good game, everyone. That was a lot of fun," Wakka grinned.

"It was. You almost made it, too, Tidus," Tifa smirked, elbowing her friend, who simply nudged her back.

"What are you talking about? I did fine being Cloud's rival," he shrugged, closing his eyes and raising his head proudly.

"Oh no, you didn't," Marlene jumped in, placing a fist on her hip. "Remember what happened during the group huddle?"

Cloud let out an unrestrained laugh at the little girl's stern expression, and Tidus' eyes flew open in surprise. He hadn't realized he'd been caught; he'd thought he'd been so sly, too.

Both teams had been in the midst of a huddle before the second half of the game, and it had been Tidus' turn to start the round. And since he had the ball in his possession, he thought it could help him gain a few seconds with Cloud.

They had been above water at the time, and Tidus fumbled with the blitzball before batting it towards the other team. He'd thought his _clumsiness_ would make it look like an accident.

"Oops, sorry. I'll go get it," he'd said to his teammates, before swimming towards the other side of the pool where the ball was drifting.

"Hey, get out of here, ya? No eavesdropping on team meetings," Wakka scolded, waving Tidus away as he raised his head out of the huddle.

"Sorry, just came to get this. It got away from me there," Tidus sheepishly smiled. Cloud looked up at the sound of his voice, and glanced behind him to see Tidus gather the ball into his arms. "And one more thing," Tidus said, eyes darting side-to-side suspiciously before ducking his head in to press his lips against Cloud's cheek. Cloud made a noise of surprise, and Tidus pulled away and swam off like a bullet.

Cloud fought the urge to grin like an idiot, but he realized the guys were still staring at him as he placed a hand gently on his face where he'd been kissed.

"Back to the huddle, back to the huddle," Cloud said quickly, clearing his throat and leaning in with the others.

Denzel laughed at the memory, and took another bite of his ice cream.

"Yeah, you weren't exactly discreet, Tidus," he agreed.

"Not at all," Cloud smiled. "But at least you tried."

Tidus felt Cloud's hand fall upon his shoulder, and he met his soft gaze. After a moment of staring, and realizing that Cloud had been endeared by his actions rather than displeased with them, he let a smile reach his own lips.

"I did try," he agreed, with a soft chuckle. Maybe he couldn't stand to be Cloud's opponent for any length of time. Maybe he and Cloud were destined to be attached at the hip. Perhaps he would always be off his game whenever Cloud was involved, but there was no doubt in his mind that he could live with all of that—happily so.


	33. Soulmates

**Universe: Starts out in FFX, then goes to Dissidia  
Timeline: FFX, then Dissidia**  
 **Prompt: Soulmate AU where name is written on skin**

Tidus' mind froze for a moment, his thoughts flickering to those of pain and sadness before shooting back to reality. Tidus shook his head, quickly, and regained his focus. The malboro in front of him was still a threat until it was eliminated.

"Quick, attack it," Lulu called out. Tidus nodded, and took his turn, jumping ahead to attack the creature, then jumping back in line.

"It's over!" Wakka shouted, hitting the malboro with his blitzball. The creature writhed in pain as it vanished, pyreflies emerging from the spot where it had been mere seconds before.

"Whew, that was a tough one, ya?" Wakka said, letting out a tired sigh and wiping his forearm against his brow.

"We press on," Auron spoke up. Tidus' eyes fell shut as another burst of pain filled his mind. It lasted five seconds or more before it subsided.

"Wait, wait, guys. I think I need a time out," Tidus said, forcing his eyes open again. He sounded slightly out of breath.

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked. She tilted her head in concern, her heterochromatic eyes so caring and gentle.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just need to take five," Tidus assured her. He forced a smile before running off.

He made it to the edge of one of the cliffs in the Calm Lands, and gazed out over the canyons. He took in a deep breath, and let it out. He slipped a hand under his shirt, his fingers grazing the skin just under the right side of his clavicle. His skin didn't feel any different there, but in that place rested a mark, one that he'd had for years now. The mark formed a word, the word 'Cloud', each letter written in red on his tanned chest. Doctors had examined it, only to be confounded. Eventually, they had claimed it to be some vitamin deficiency, and the fact that the imperfection formed an unmistakable word was merely a coincidence. Tidus, however, wasn't satisfied with the diagnosis, and had sought answers elsewhere.

In the end, he'd found what he believed to be his answer in an old book, one that he had retrieved from the temple in Zanarkand. It was an ancient belief that the name of one's soulmate would appear on the skin when he was ready to accept said soulmate. And Tidus _was_ ready. For five years, he'd been ready, but this 'Cloud' had never come. They had never met, never crossed paths, but that didn't mean Tidus didn't feel a connection to him. He did. He could feel when Cloud was hurting, and he knew that right now, Cloud was hurting badly. Sadly, Tidus was used to it. He figured he should be able to feel Cloud's joy as well, but that feeling never seemed to surface. Maybe a flicker once in a while, but never strong enough to tell for sure.

"You feeling okay?" Wakka's voice came from behind. Tidus continued to stare straight ahead as his companion came to stand at his side.

"He's sad," Tidus replied.

"Who is?" Wakka asked, frowning.

"Cloud."

"Cloud who?"

Tidus paused, taking in another deep breath. "That's a good question," he sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Wakka asked, hands waving in the air.

"My soulmate. Wherever... _who_ ever he is."

"Soulmate? You believe in that sort of thing, ya?" Wakka frowned. "Hmph, sounds pretty childish to me." He folded his arms as he gazed out over the Calm Lands.

"It's not childish," Tidus replied, shaking his head. Wakka's reaction didn't faze him. He doubted many people would understand.

"Yeah, well, just don't tell Yuna. She won't be happy to hear about this, eh?" Wakka strolled off, and Tidus inhaled another deep breath. It didn't matter what anyone thought—Wakka, Yuna, whoever. Tidus was bound to this 'Cloud', and no one—not even Tidus—could change that.

* * *

Cloud sat around the campfire with his fellow Cosmos warriors. Zidane and Bartz were laughing about something or other, while Firion and Cecil chatted quietly. Cloud closed his eyes as he felt his mind taking him to places he'd rather not think about. He touched the back of his right shoulder, to where the name 'Zack' remained but a faded marking. It used to burn a bright red, but it was now a light grey. Much lighter, and it might just disappear altogether, though Cloud dreaded to think about that.

He got up from the fire, and turned to head for the river behind them.

"You alright, Cloud?" Firion asked, looking up at his companion.

"Fine. I just need some fresh air," Cloud replied, continuing to the river.

Once there, he knelt down, and splashed some water on his face. Whatever was going on with him just didn't make sense. Back when Zack had been alive, Cloud had been able to feel his every emotion. He'd felt his happiness, his sadness, and every emotion in between, but all that had died when Zack did.

Five years of silence had taken place in Cloud's mind, during which time he'd been plagued with only his own damn thoughts and emotions. It had been lonely in Cloud's head for a long time, but over the past few weeks, Cloud had started feeling things again—things that were not his own. They were pleasant feelings, for the most part. Now and then was the occasional feeling of anger, frustration, but there was much happiness. Cloud knew it was awfully optimistic of him to believe such things, but somewhere deep down, he let himself hope that those feelings were Zack's, that by some miracle, Zack was connected to him once again.

* * *

"He's bleeding bad. Get him up!" came a voice that Cloud couldn't identify. His mind was too hazy to figure out who was speaking. He tried to move, but his shoulder only protested. He only succeeded in releasing a grunt as pain shot down his arm.

"I've gotcha," came another voice, this one quite gentle. Cloud whimpered as he felt himself being dragged; he assumed he was being taken away from the battlefield. He could remember a manikin's sword coming down on his shoulder, but everything after that had become fuzzy.

Cloud waited, still and quiet, as his rescuer worked to heal his wound. He felt the pain in his shoulder lessening, the damp blood on his skin drying up. Finally, Cloud had the strength to open his eyes. He stared up at an unfamiliar face, a boy with sea blue eyes and soft blond hair.

"You okay?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Cloud answered, sitting up with his rescuer's help.

"I'm Tidus. Newest member of team Cosmos," the boy said, moving to kneel in front of Cloud. He stuck a hand out in front of him, and Cloud reluctantly shook it.

"Cloud Strife."

"Your... name's Cloud?" Tidus asked, blinking. His throat felt funny, his heart beat fast, and as his mouth formed a smile, he knew this was him. This was the Cloud he'd been searching for.

"Yeah, why?" Cloud asked.

"It's just a nice name," Tidus grinned, the air in his lungs making him feel lighter than usual.

"You managed to stop the bleeding?" Cloud asked, turning his head to glance at his shoulder.

"Yup, should be okay now. Does it still hurt?"

"A little," Cloud admitted.

"I can rub a bit of this potion on it, if you want."

"That might be helpful."

Tidus nodded, and moved to sit behind Cloud. He stuffed a hand into his pocket and retrieved one of his unused potion bottles. He opened the cap and poured a little of the substance into his hands, then gently brought his fingers to Cloud's injury, heart hitting hard against his chest, but in a pleasant way. Tidus smiled as their skin connected, and he was more sure than ever that this was his Cloud. He could feel him, was tied to him by an invisible string. He felt lighter than air, but somehow he knew Cloud would keep him grounded, keep him from floating away.

Just when he thought he could soar no higher, his fingers brushed over an area of grey skin, partially hidden beneath Cloud's clothing. Bravely, Tidus moved the fabric of Cloud's shirt just a little to the left, revealing the entirety of the grey mark. Tidus plummeted back to earth, hitting hard as he read the dreaded word, another person's name. 'Zack'. He felt his world crashing in an instant. His thoughts rushed back to that old book in Zanarkand. A name written in grey meant a soulmate lost, gone. So, Cloud's soulmate, Zack... He had died? Surely, that was why over all these years, Tidus had felt so much of Cloud's pain.

"How bad does it look?" Cloud asked, interrupting Tidus' thoughts. Tidus swallowed hard, and forced a smile, though it killed him to do so.

"It's fine. You'll be good as new in no time."

"Good."

Tidus sucked in a deep breath, and let it out. Maybe things wouldn't work out like he'd thought they would. Lost loves, lost soulmates, that wasn't something that someone could easily get over. Tidus knew Cloud's pain. He'd felt on numerous occasions just how deep it ran. For now, he felt he had no choice but to suffer in silence, and keep his own soulmate's name a secret.

* * *

"Dammit," Cloud cried. He was kneeling by the river, his hands plunged into the water. He clawed at his left wrist, blood streaming down into the water below. He stopped when he was sure the mark was gone, then he waited. He swallowed hard as the holes in his skin grew back together, as the crimson blood disappeared.

"Dammit!" Cloud shouted louder this time, as his nails dug into his skin again, trying to rid himself of that cursed letter. 'S'. A red 'S' had appeared on his wrist mere hours ago, and while at first he had been relieved that he may find himself another soulmate, that he wouldn't spend the rest of his life alone, he soon realized he couldn't let that letter remain there.

Those emotions he'd been feeling after Zack had died, the ones that hadn't been his own... They hadn't been Zack's at all. They had been his new soulmate's. And maybe that would have been okay if that soulmate was... Cloud couldn't bear for it to be anyone but...

"What'cha doin'?" Tidus asked, voice cautious as he walked up behind Cloud. He could have felt Cloud's sadness a mile away. He was the only one who really knew how much he was suffering—always would be—and he felt it was his job to cheer him up.

Cloud's head snapped back to look at Tidus, then he turned back to the water, ashamed.

"You're bleeding?" Tidus said, quickly, coming to kneel at Cloud's side.

"It's nothing," Cloud replied, shaking his head. He looked away, hoping Tidus wouldn't see his tears, but he wasn't so lucky.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tidus asked. He'd seen Cloud cry before. It wasn't anything new to him, comforting Cloud in his state of distress, but it sure did hurt to see him like this. Tidus tossed his gloves onto the bank and ever so gently reached out and took Cloud's bloodied wrist into his own hands. He carefully wiped at it with the river's water.

"Just a bad day, that's all," Cloud said, shaking his head. Tidus knew it ran deeper than that; he could feel a sharpness in his mind, a cry of agony that came from Cloud's soul; he could feel it rumbling within himself now that he was so close to Cloud.

"I know what that's like," Tidus said, smiling softly. Cloud had to admit he felt a little better after that. Then again, Tidus always seemed to make him feel a little better.

"Thanks," Cloud spoke up, pulling his hand away when Tidus had successfully cleaned away the blood, but he wasn't quick enough. Tidus saw the way it healed as Cloud pulled it in against his chest.

"Cloud!" He grabbed his friend's hand, pulling it back to look at the cuts that had been there moments before. All that remained was Cloud's perfect, pale skin, and a single red letter on the inside of his wrist. 'S'.

"S, huh?" Tidus asked, sounding a lot calmer than he felt. He was sure he was only staying calm for Cloud's sake. On the inside, he wanted to scream. Cloud was supposed to be his, after all.

"Sounds like you've got yourself a soulmate."

"Apparently," Cloud replied, wiping at his eyes, ridding himself of the last of his tears.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," Tidus said, forcing a smile as he sat back on the ground. Cloud turned his head to watch him as he spoke.

"Someone to feel what you're feeling, to understand you like no one else does. Sounds pretty nice to me," Tidus laughed.

"In theory, but... Not when your soulmate is someone you don't want it to be," Cloud said, suppressing a sigh. He sat back on the ground as well, tucked his knees up to his chest, and turned his gaze back to the water. Tidus watched him. He looked so small, all curled up like that. So sad, so vulnerable.

"Guess you've gotta give them a chance. I mean, you might not meet him or her for a while anyway, right?" Tidus spoke up.

"I guess so."

"And you might not know right away all that they have to offer."

"I suppose not," Cloud said. He closed his eyes, and rested his chin on his knees. Tidus' eyes fell closed. Cloud's emotions were almost unbearable. He forced his eyes open again, and bravely wrapped an arm around his companion.

"Hey, Cloud? It'll be okay," Tidus promised, flashing a smile as their eyes met. Cloud's gaze remained on him, his eyes almost begging Tidus for something. Tidus felt a tug, from Cloud's heart to his own, pulling him closer. He could read Cloud's face, his mind. He knew what Cloud wanted, and he wasn't about to deny him of it.

Tidus raised a hand to Cloud's face, and Cloud's eyes fell gently closed, relieved that Tidus had been able to understand his desire. Tidus' fingers moved over his cheek, down his jaw, over his lips. Cloud released a soft breath, and his eyes drifted open.

"I wish it was you," Cloud whispered. Tidus looked into Cloud's eyes. He could feel his heart. He knew his words were sincere, which only made his own heart ache more than ever.

"I know," Tidus whispered back. They leaned in. Their lips met, and time stood still. The world spun around them, but they remained alone, bound in this silent kiss.

Cloud could feel his wrist burning, but he ignored it and wove his arms around Tidus, his fingers clinging to him. He felt Tidus pull him in close, and Cloud felt that familiar flicker in his mind. Warm emotions, emotions of extreme joy. Yet, there was a piercing sadness, and Cloud somehow knew that these thoughts—someone else's thoughts—were coming from this very moment.

Cloud pulled away from the kiss and stared Tidus in the eye for what seemed like a long time.

"It's you," Cloud said, voice weak and unsure.

"What?" Tidus asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Cloud let his arms fall from Tidus' body, and he lifted his wrist. To the left of that dreaded 'S' now stood four other red letters. The word 'Tidus' was written on Cloud's arm.

"It's you," Cloud repeated, stronger this time, a tearful smile fighting to break free. Tidus glanced at his wrist, then back up at Cloud. With a sigh of relief and a half-smile, Tidus pulled his shirt back to reveal Cloud's name on his chest. Cloud's mouth fell open in surprise, then he smiled weakly. Tidus let out a chuckle, and could do nothing but smile as he met his soulmate's lips in another silent kiss, full of promise for the future and unfaltering devotion.

* * *

A/N: This one stands out as being one of my favourite oneshots for them. I waited a long time to put it up because I always thought I might write a middle section where it shows them becoming closer before they actually get together, but it's been, like, three years and I still haven't added it. I've come to the conclusion that I never will. I think I've written enough other tidbits to fulfill your Clidus needs, though, right? I leave the middle section to your imagination :D


	34. Linked

**Universe: Dissidia**  
 **Timeline: Dissidia**  
 **Status: Pre-relationship, Friendship**

 _Where am I?_ Tidus thought. His eyes were closed. His body ached slightly as he tried to remember what had happened.

 _We fought Chaos. And then..._ It was Cloud's voice, and Tidus opened his eyes to see him. The world around Tidus was white, and he and Cloud floated in the empty space, alone. Cloud gave Tidus a nod to reassure him that he was okay, and Tidus returned the nod before scanning his surroundings. Whatever had happened to their other companions was unclear, but they were certainly nowhere in sight.

 _Did we die?_ Tidus wondered, his eyes on Cloud.

 _I don't think so_ , Cloud responded. Tidus was startled when he heard Cloud's voice, but Cloud's mouth remained unmoving. They eyed each other warily, realizing something was off. Neither was talking, but both could hear.

 _Are we communicating... telepathically?_ Cloud silently asked his companion, his brows curved into a slight frown.

 _I don't know_ , Tidus started, but his response was cut short as a gust of wind shot up from below, rustling the mens' clothing as they tried to steady themselves. Cloud shielded his face with his arm as the breeze grew fiercer. Tidus closed his eyes and prayed it would be over soon, but had no such luck.

The strength of the wind dwindled only slightly, but it was chilling the men to the bone. Tidus eventually opened his eyes to see dark bubbles rising from the eternal depths below. The bubbles rose slowly upward, each orb glistening with a purple sheen.

 _Cloud?_ Tidus asked, his mind communicating for him.

Cloud lowered his arm from his face, and his mouth parted in awe as he watched the ebony circles streaming up around him.

 _What is this?_ Cloud thought, but no sooner than he'd thought the words did a bubble float up in front of his face. Inside it, a perfect depiction of the inside of his home in Nibelheim, and his mother standing in the doorway to his room.

Cloud's mind was thrust into a memory, one he would have preferred to have forgotten. Cloud lay on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. He wished his mother would leave him alone. He loved her dearly, but she didn't understand how he felt, and perhaps she never would.

"You should have... an older girlfriend, one that would take care of you. I think that would be the perfect type for you," Mrs. Strife said, a gentle smile playing on her lips. Cloud stared at his bedside table, to where a photo of the brave SOLDIER Zack Fair stood proudly in its frame.

Cloud regretted coming home after being at Shinra, even if it was only for a few days. He knew his mother appreciated him finally visiting after all those months of being away, but it was dreadfully uncomfortable, and Cloud missed Zack. More than anything, he wanted to tell his mother all _about_ Zack—about the way Zack treated him like an equal, the way he made him laugh and smile, and feel like he belonged. He wanted to tell her how much he and Zack _loved_ each other, but he couldn't. He feared he would disappoint her.

Cloud closed his eyes, shoving the intruder of a memory to the deepest corner of his mind. When he felt the memory was safely tucked away, he opened his eyes, and dared a glance in Tidus' direction. Tidus was staring at him, his face full of both shock and sympathy. Cloud turned his head away, ashamed to have his companion as an audience to such a private part of his past.

Cloud hadn't much time to worry; an orb stopped in front of Tidus next, mesmerizing him. Tidus stared into the centre of the black circle, finding a picture of his mother and father standing on the dock outside his home. Tidus' expression grew dim as the memory played out before him.

Tidus stood behind his parents, staring up at their tall forms. They stared out over the water, Jecht telling stories, and making his wife laugh.

"Mom," Tidus called, but he was ignored.

"Mommy," he tried again.

"Just a sec, dear," his mother replied.

"Ah, just go to him. He'll cry if you don't," Jecht sighed.

"He can wait," his mother spoke up. "I want to hear the rest of the story."

Tidus clenched his fists, and swore to himself he wouldn't break down like his father so condescendingly said he would. The young boy headed for the house, and looked around his living room for anything on which he could release his anger.

He let out a vengeful cry as he strode toward the bookshelf, and threw every object on it mercilessly to the floor. Next, he made his way to the coffee table. With his forearm, he pushed everything out of the way—Jecht's half-drunken beer, his mother's partially knit scarf, and the expensive, one-of-a-kind lamp that Jecht had bought for his wife during his last trip away. The lamp and beer bottle shattered as they hit the floor, and he heard the deafening silence of his parents outside. Then came a loud sigh.

"Tidus!" his mother shouted, anger ringing out clearly in her voice.

"When is that kid gonna learn?" Jecht grunted. Tidus closed his eyes as his parents' footsteps grew closer, and prayed his punishment wouldn't be too severe this time.

Tidus shook his head to end the memory, and he could see Cloud staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He took in a deep, shaky breath, and swore to himself he wouldn't cry. Cloud could hear his thoughts. He knew he _wanted_ to cry, and after what he'd seen, he couldn't blame him for it. In fact, Cloud wouldn't have minded shedding a few tears himself.

More bubbles rose from the white abyss below, and Tidus closed his eyes to block them out, but before another agonizing memory could threaten him, Tidus felt Cloud move towards him. A hand reached out, and joined with Tidus'. Tidus looked over at his ally, searching for answers, but he couldn't hear Cloud's thoughts well enough to find any. His mind was becoming too muddled from the dozens of memories floating around him.

 _We'll be okay,_ Cloud thought as hard as he could, hoping the message would make it to his companion. Tidus forced a nod, and squeezed Cloud's hand, letting him know the message had been received, and wanting to provide some comfort in return.

 _Yeah. We will_ , Tidus agreed. They turned their attention back to the white and black around them, hands and minds remaining entwined until Cosmos rescued them from the twisted world.


	35. Homemade Sweets

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

The sweet scent of apple pie wafted from the open door of the oven. Cloud smiled as he picked the pie up with his oven-mitted hands, and placed it on the kitchen table before Tidus. He saw Tidus' eyes widen with excitement as he gazed upon the warm dessert.

"Wow, this looks delicious!" Tidus awed, practically bouncing in his seat as he waited for Cloud to serve up the first slice. Cloud collected a knife from the drawer, and proceeded back toward the table. Steam rose from the pie as Cloud cut into it, and Tidus' mouth watered.

"Mmm, smells so good," Tidus smiled, leaning forward to get another whiff.

"Hope it tastes okay," Cloud said, looking a little iffy as he scooped a slice onto a plate for Tidus. It had been a long time since he'd baked anything, but he'd recently come across some of his mother's old recipes, and figured he'd give some of them a shot. He knew she would have been happy that he did.

"Anything that smells that good _has_ to taste good," Tidus grinned, pulling his plate toward himself, and sticking his fork in. He cut the tip off of his pie slice, and brought it to his lips.

"Wait!" Cloud cut in, before Tidus could get the morsel into his mouth.

"What?" Tidus frowned, pulling his fork away, and eyeing the pie warily.

"Sorry, I just forgot the whipped cream," Cloud chuckled, lightly.

"Oh." Tidus grinned as Cloud rushed to the counter and grabbed his can of cream. He watched intently as Cloud skillfully drizzled it on in a little swirl.

"Now can I try it?" Tidus asked, his eyes flickering up to meet Cloud's, curiously.

"Now you can try it," Cloud smiled. His eyes remained focused on Tidus as he scooped up a bit of whipped cream onto his already full fork, and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Wow, Cloud," he marvelled, mouth full. "This tastes sooooo good!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's awesome."

"Hmm, let's see," Cloud said, serving himself his own slice of pie, topped with whipped cream. One bite, and he was sold, too.

"This _is_ good. I didn't think it would turn out this well." It was true. He honestly hadn't been expecting such a sweet and delicious result. Back when his mother used to make the pies, she had used Banora Whites—or the affectionately-named 'dumbapples'—but because Banora had been destroyed a few years back, Cloud had no choice but to go with local fruit.

"Oh, give yourself some credit. You're a great cook, silly," Tidus smiled, giving Cloud a gentle nudge from where he sat.

"Yeah, well, there's one taste I like more," Cloud sighed.

"Really? More than this? 'Cause this is amazing!" Tidus beamed, pointing at the dessert with his fork, then shoving in another mouthful of pie.

"Yeah," Cloud nodded. Tidus' eyes widened again as Cloud pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You," Cloud smirked. Tidus stared incredulously at him for several long seconds, then burst into laughter.

"You're such a sap."

"Well," Cloud smiled, as he swallowed a mouthful of his homemade pie. "You've got only yourself to blame."


	36. Fractured

**Universe: FFX (where FFVII people can cross worlds easily)**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia (I guess. I never really thought about it)**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

Cloud's eyes shut tightly as the scene replayed in his mind for what seemed like the millionth time that day. His stomach flipped uncomfortably as the burly blitzball player from the opposing team charged toward Tidus. He saw Tidus move to kick the ball, his left leg straight out in front of him as the enemy player came at him from the right—a sickening crack as the opponent crashed into Tidus' leg, a piercing cry from Tidus as he tossed his head back in pain. Cloud hadn't seen or heard anything after that; he'd been on his feet and heading for the entrance to the sphere pool, knowing Tidus would be rushed out at any second.

Cloud shook his head to rid himself of the horrid memory, and opened his eyes to face the current situation. Tidus lay on a stretcher in front of him in the back of the locker room, waiting anxiously for the doctor to return with some news. Cloud folded his arms, and took in a deep breath. Tidus lay with an arm across his damp forehead. A couple of ice packs were wrapped around his left thigh and hip. Tidus stared at the ceiling, looking both disheartened and a little pale.

"I shoulda seen him coming," he spoke up, his voice low and shaky. His whole body was trembling from the shock, and Cloud wasn't sure how much longer he could stand to see him in such discomfort.

"You couldn't have known. He shouldn't have pulled something like that," Cloud frowned.

"Did he get disqualified?"

"Yeah, he did. Tifa texted me," Cloud replied. Tidus managed a weak smirk.

"Good."

The locker room door creaked open and Cloud and Tidus' attention flew towards the doctor as he proceeded to Tidus' side. He glanced between Tidus' hip and his clipboard, but didn't speak. Cloud swallowed uncomfortably, feeling the tension wrap around him like a snake, keeping him tight within its coils.

"Any news?" he asked.

"Well, the hip is definitely dislocated. We'll be putting it back in place within the next few minutes." Tidus cringed. He'd dislocated his shoulder before, and reconnecting it had been more painful than the injury itself. At least this time they'd probably drug him up a bit to lessen the ache.

"That's good news, right? Better than it being broken?" Cloud inquired, hopefully.

"You see, that's the thing. There are several fractured bones in the area, and it is a difficult area to cast. You're looking at several weeks of bed-rest, Tidus," the doctor explained.

"Weeks? But the tournament—" Tidus protested, pushing himself to sit up. That was a mistake. He cringed again as pain shot down his leg, and he felt Cloud's arms on his shoulders in a second, gently coaxing him to lie back down; he didn't object.

"I'm sorry, but playing in next week's tournament is out of the question," the doctor said. Tidus looked up toward Cloud, hoping he would plead with the doctor to reconsider, but Cloud simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as he brushed a hand through Tidus' untidy hair. He wasn't about to argue with a medical expert.

There was no time to discuss the situation further as two nurses entered the locker room, and proceeded to the doctor's side.

"Mr. Strife, if you'll give us a minute?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, right." Cloud glanced at Tidus once more, and didn't know how he would tear himself away while the nurses did their work. Tidus' devastated expression, his saddened eyes, his downward tilted mouth—it all made it near impossible to leave him.

"Cloud," Tidus whispered, meekly, reaching for Cloud's fingers.

"I'll be right outside," Cloud assured him, squeezing his hand gently.

* * *

"Here you go." Cloud stood at Tidus' bedside, a wooden tray in his hands, covered in the assorted foods that his patient had requested. "Eggs sunny-side up, two pancakes, a milkshake with strawberry and banana, and... green jello with a cherry on top?"

"That's my order," Tidus replied, with a silly grin. "Just set it down on the table there." Cloud turned to his left and placed the tray on the nightstand. He suppressed a sigh as he stared at the other items that rested there: a half-drunk glass of water, a variety of painkillers, an icepack that had grown too warm to be of any use for now.

"You feeling any better?" Cloud asked, reaching an arm across the bed to gingerly caress Tidus' sore leg. The bedsheet was draped lightly over his thigh; his knee was bent, and uncovered.

"Now that you're here, I am," Tidus smirked, darting his head forward to steal a kiss from Cloud's lips. Cloud blinked in surprise, and turned his head toward his grinning partner. Cloud smiled softly, and leaned toward Tidus, giving him easier access to the affections he so desired. It wasn't long before Cloud felt hands on his waist, and he pulled away from the kiss with a sigh.

"Easy there. You're supposed to be resting up, remember?"

"I know, but I'm bored of just lying around. Besides, maybe a little exercise'll do me good," Tidus smirked, seductively raising his eyebrows.

"Tidus..." Cloud scolded.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Tidus sighed. "It's just killing me to be here when the rest of the team is out there in the tournament _right now_."

"I know," Cloud nodded, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He trailed a hand over Tidus', and gently stroked each suntanned finger.

"I just want to get back in the game. Did the doc say how long 'til I can play again?" Tidus' eyes met Cloud's as he posed the question. His stomach flipped when Cloud's gaze quickly fell away.

"What is it? Did he say something to you?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Just rest, okay?" Cloud said, forcing a smile and pressing a kiss to his partner's forehead.

"Cloud?" Tidus asked again, his voice filled with obvious anxiety this time. Cloud met his sad, scared eyes, and found himself unable to withhold the information any longer.

"Listen, Tidus," Cloud started, his hand finding Tidus' once more. His eyes focused on their hands, instead of Tidus' unrelenting gaze. "You know there was a lot of damage to your hip."

"Yeah, I know," Tidus solemnly replied. "And?"

"And, the doctor said... Tidus, you _won't_ be able to play blitzball anymore," Cloud admitted, the words tasting bitter on his tongue. He met Tidus' gaze again. Tidus eyes were shaky, like they couldn't focus. His jaw trembled as his mouth tried to find words— _any_ words.

"N-never again?" Tidus choked out. Cloud remained still and silent as he tried to reply to Tidus' question with only the look in his eyes; he thought it might hurt less than words. To his surprise, Tidus let out a tiny chuckle.

"But once I heal, it'll be fine, right? I can play once I heal, right?" he babbled, somehow displaying a smile, but his forehead was still creased with worry.

"I'm sorry," Cloud replied, shaking his head. He could feel tears stinging his eyes when he saw the same shimmering beads in Tidus'. He leaned forward and pulled the shocked and speechless Tidus into an embrace. The younger remained still in Cloud's arms, his head resting tensely against a strong shoulder.

"B-but what else will I do?" he somehow managed to ask.

"Ssshhh," Cloud whispered, his fingers gently caressing Tidus' back. "Just rest. We'll figure it out. Promise."


	37. Break and Rebuild

**Universe: FFVII  
Timeline: Post-Advent Children **  
**Status: Previous Relationship**

"Will you play with me, Cloud?" Marlene asked, as the spiky-haired man reached the bottom of the stairs. The child was perched on one of the bar stools, her wooden blocks scattered across the counter.

"Tifa's still upstairs getting ready," she added. Cloud smiled softly.

"For a few minutes," he nodded, fully entering the bar and taking a seat next to the little girl. "But then it's off to work for me, and off to school for you. Is Tifa taking you there?"

"Yeah," Marlene grinned, pushing a pile of blocks in front of Cloud. "Here. You can help with the tower."

Cloud eyed the shaky-looking stack of wooden bricks that Marlene had started. Its thick build was missing blocks in places, like a Jenga tower. Cloud analyzed the haphazard creation carefully before deciding on the first gap to fill.

"You haven't played with these in a while," Cloud observed.

"Yeah. Not since..." Marlene trailed off, continuing to add bricks to the very top of the tower. "Cloud, when will Tidus come to play with me again?" Marlene asked. Cloud swallowed hard at the unexpected question, but Marlene didn't seem to notice his shock. Cloud suppressed the sigh that so desperately wanted to escape his lungs. He supposed it was only natural for the girl to ask such a question. Tidus had been one of her favourite playmates.

"Tidus won't be coming around anymore, Marlene," Cloud explained, gently. He was never one to mince words, even with children. He knew Marlene was smart for her age, smart enough to understand and accept what he had to tell her.

"Why not?" she asked, turning her head toward Cloud, and staring at him with her big, curious eyes. Cloud shyly averted his gaze, and placed another block into an empty space in the tower.

"Because Tidus and I broke up."

"Oh," Marlene nodded, slowly. "So, you don't love him anymore, Cloud?"

"No, I still—" Cloud came to an abrupt halt. He was surprised by how automatic the response had been, like his brain had brought those lingering feelings to light before Cloud had a chance to think about them. He still wasn't over Tidus—not in his heart, nor in his mind.

Cloud let out a heavy breath, and stuffed another brick into the two-foot-tall mass before him. He decided not to finish his previous sentence, and he couldn't find the right words for a new one. Instead, he remained silent, but Marlene picked up on his emotions without having to be told another word.

"Then, you don't need to be apart anymore, do you, Cloud? Now that your geostigma is gone?"

"Huh?" Cloud frowned, turning toward Marlene, and ducking his head a little to address her. "What do you mean?"

"That's when you told him to leave, isn't it?" the girl asked, innocently, looking Cloud straight in the eye. Cloud recoiled a little, and shoved a hand through his hair.

"I don't... How did you know?" Cloud stuttered.

"Denzel told me. He heard you talking. You didn't want Tidus to know you were sick, right?" she asked, turning her attention back to her blocks. Cloud sat dumbstruck, his mouth parted as if he were about to say something, but he was utterly and completely speechless. Smart was an understatement. That child had a greater understanding for the world around her than most adults gave her credit for.

"Cloud?" she asked, looking worriedly at her older friend. Cloud shook his head to rid himself of the shock, and forced a tiny smile. Marlene smiled back as Cloud gently rubbed a hand over her head.

"You're a good girl, Marlene," Cloud praised, causing Marlene to giggle softly. Cloud's hand soon fell away from the girl's hair, and they turned their attention back to Marlene's toys. Cloud selected a block from his pile, and tried to wedge it into a space in the tower.

"You should call him," Marlene spoke up. Cloud's hand jerked nervously at the comment, causing the entire tower to come crashing down. Cloud still clutched the damned block that had caused the destruction, and felt it shaking in his trembling hand. He set it down on the counter as gently as he could.

"I'm so sorry, Marlene," he said, eyes scanning the messy clump of tiny bricks.

"Don't worry. We can always build it again," she replied, with a smile. Her small hands eagerly reached for the blocks, and she quickly began stacking them up again. Cloud was amazed to see such determination in such a small child. She may have been young, but Cloud found himself wanting to take after her, to learn from her example.

Tifa bounded down the stairs, hair flouncing with each step, and she entered the bar with a soft smile.

"Ready to go, Marlene?"

"Yeah," Marlene grinned, hopping off the stool, and running toward the door.

"Good morning, Cloud," Tifa greeted, giving Cloud a wave as she followed Marlene to the door, and tugged her sneakers onto her feet.

"'Morning," Cloud nodded, watching the two as they readied themselves for the outdoors.

"I'll probably be back before you leave. See ya soon," Tifa smiled, pushing the door open.

"Bye, Cloud!" Marlene shouted, excitedly.

"Bye," Cloud said back, giving a tiny wave as they exited.

The door closed behind them, and the bar became silent. Cloud released another sigh, and his eyes wandered back to the jumble of fallen blocks, then to the small mound of a tower that Marlene had begun repairing. _Can always build it again, huh?_ Cloud mulled over Marlene's words for a moment or two before his hand fell down toward his pocket. He withdrew his phone, and flipped through his contacts. There was Tidus' name. The fact that he hadn't deleted him from his phone was a sign in itself that Cloud hadn't been ready to break things off.

 _I hope you're right, Marlene,_ Cloud thought to himself as he pressed the call button. He held the phone up to his ear and listened as it rang. Two times. Three times. The man probably wouldn't answer. Cloud wouldn't blame him.

"Hello?" came Tidus' voice. Cloud froze for a second, not quite sure what he should say, or what he should be thinking. All that registered in his muddled brain was how soothing that voice was to him, even after so long.

"Hey, Tidus," Cloud softly greeted.

"Cloud. This is... a surprise."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" Cloud asked, quickly, his nervous stomach tying itself in knots.

"No, it's um... It's actually really good to hear your voice," Tidus admitted. He released a small chuckle, and Cloud's mouth turned upwards at the sound.

"Yeah. Yours, too."

Notes: I love this ficlet a lot. I'm not even a big fan of kids, but I adore Marlene, and I love how insightful she is in Advent Children Complete. Thought I should bring some more of her awesomeness into my writing. I'm also saddened by the thought that Cloud would shut Tidus out during the geostigma epidemic, but I like the thought of them getting back together afterwards and Cloud swearing he will never, ever, EVER break Tidus' heart again.


	38. The Stigma

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

Tidus stood at the grocery store counter, watching patiently as the cashier rang in his few items. He hoped Cloud would be okay on his own for the little while he was gone; he'd assured Tidus that he would be fine, but he'd been looking pretty sickly these days, and Tidus didn't want to be out any longer than he had to.

"That comes to fifty-six gil," the cashier said. Tidus handed her the money quickly, and waited for her to print his receipt. He turned his head slightly when he caught part of the conversation going on between two older men behind him.

"Gotta watch out for that Geostigma bunch. Was walking the other day and one guy dropped to his knees screamin' right in front of me. Had some sort of fit or something. His _eyes_ didn't even look right!" the man rambled on.

"Gettin' weirder every day, aren't they? Told my kids to stay away from 'em," the second man agreed, giving a chuckle.

"No wonder. I'm tellin' ya, this guy was psycho, and apparently, he wasn't the only one. There've been other reports of the same thing happening 'round town," the first man added.

Tidus swallowed hard, and tried to concentrate on anything but their hurtful words. Those fits that guy was talking about... Tidus had first heard about them a few weeks back when he'd stumbled across a newspaper article about Geostigma victims. Since then, he'd been trying his hardest not to think about it. Cloud had had no such experience yet, and Tidus hoped it would stay that way. In fact, he hadn't even told Cloud about the latest symptoms of the stigma, symptoms that several others were now suffering from. Cloud had enough to worry about already; Tidus just wanted him to focus on getting better.

"Your groceries, sir?" the cashier said, sounding slightly irritated. Tidus realized she must have tried to get his attention more than once. He shook his head to bring himself back to his senses.

"Right, sorry," he said, accepting his receipt, and taking his grocery bag off the counter. He hurriedly exited the store, and started on his way home.

It took ten minutes or so before he made it back to Seventh Heaven—or to be more specific, the add-on to Seventh Heaven, which was his and Cloud's new home. Tidus had loved living here at first. It gave them a private space of their own, while still keeping close to Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene, but after Cloud had gotten sick, Tidus had found having a separate place to be more of a worry than a blessing. He hated to think that Cloud was all alone whenever he went out. Even having Tifa a door away was too far for Tidus to feel at ease.

Tidus let out a sigh as he entered the house, and kicked his boots off at the door before carrying the grocery bag upstairs. He walked into the bedroom to find Cloud asleep in their bed, dressed in the same black t-shirt he'd been wearing since the day before. Cloud didn't have a lot of strength these days; he usually didn't get dressed on his own unless it was absolutely necessary, though Tidus never minded giving him a hand when he was home.

Tidus strolled over to the bed, putting on a brave face as he clambered up to sit on the bed beside Cloud. He set his bag down on the bedside table, then placed a gentle hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy. I'm home," Tidus said, softly, keeping as much cheerfulness in his voice as he could. Cloud's brows furrowed a little before he opened his eyes.

"Hey," Cloud whispered, staring up at his beloved Tidus. Tidus stroked Cloud's shoulder with his thumb.

"How ya feeling?"

"Mm," Cloud groaned, putting a hand to his head. "Been better."

Tidus' lips curled downward a little, and he knew he had to distract himself before he got emotional. The sight of Cloud's pale face and tired eyes was too much to take.

"Hey, I gotcha that ginger ale you wanted," Tidus said, forcing a smile, and pulling the soda bottle out of the bag. "Hope it makes you feel a little better." Tidus slipped a hand under the covers to rub Cloud's stomach.

"Me too," Cloud nodded, placing a weak hand over Tidus'. It had been a couple of days since Cloud had eaten anything solid. He couldn't, for the life of him, keep anything down. Needless to say, this worried Tidus more than he would ever let on, but he was getting used to keeping his worries to himself. He wanted to be brave for Cloud, and he _was_ , but he was pretty sure Cloud could see his concerns anyway. They just knew each other too well to hide anything.

"What's new in the real world?" Cloud asked, releasing a soft chuckle. Tidus snuggled down a little closer to him, and leaned his head in against Cloud's own. Cloud closed his eyes, seeming to appreciate the comfort.

"Come on. You're still living in the real world," Tidus reminded him. The pain in his voice made Cloud regret his little joke.

"I'm sorry, I just meant... outside of here," Cloud said, softly. Tidus pulled him a little closer.

"Not a lot to report."

"Any news on the stigma?"

"No," Tidus lied.

"Hmm. Too bad," Cloud sighed. Tidus knew he'd been hoping for news of a cure.

"Don't worry," Tidus breathed, leaning in to place a few kisses on Cloud's forehead. Cloud smiled, sleepily. "No one's giving up on you yet."

After a few moments, Tidus pulled away, but when he did, he immediately knew something was wrong. Cloud's eyes were still closed, but they were shut tightly, as if he were in pain. His mouth twitched. His body began to tremble.

"Cloud? Hey, Cloud," Tidus spoke anxiously, propping himself up on one elbow so he would be ready to react to whatever was about to happen. Cloud whimpered softly at first, then louder, then louder again.

"Hey, I'm here. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Tidus asked. Cloud shook his head in response, then his back arched as he let out a painful howl. Tidus sat up quickly, his arms moving to caress Cloud's shoulders, hoping the comfort would soothe him. He had no such luck. Cloud's body settled down only for a second before it tensed up again, a fiercer scream escaping his lips. There were tears in Tidus' eyes as he tried uselessly to settle his partner down.

"I don't know what's wrong! I don't know how to help you! Tell me how!" Tidus cried, his grip on Cloud's shoulders tightening as he tried to hold him still through his body's spasms. He moved in front of Cloud now, sitting over his legs, hoping to gain better control. He managed to settle Cloud for a moment, his fingers stroking tenderly at Cloud's shoulders.

"There you go," he whispered, watching the tension start to leave Cloud's face. "You're okay."

A second later, Cloud bolted upright into a sitting position. He looked at Tidus before tossing his head back, letting another piercing scream ring out through the room. Tidus felt frigid. In that mere second, he had seen the change in Cloud's eyes. A vibrant shade of green had leaked in to replace his beautiful blue irises, and his pupils were reduced to mere slits, like a cat's. This was one of the fits from which other Geostigma victims had suffered.

Tidus' mind raced back to the newspaper article that he had tried so hard to block out. What had it said? The victim would feel like they were trapped? Confined in the darkest corners of their own mind? It was something along those lines, and Cloud certainly had a lot of dark memories, a lot of painful emotions locked away in his brain. If what the article said was true, then Cloud... Cloud was a victim of unimaginable torture.

"Cloud," Tidus said, gently, but firmly. "Hey, Cloud, look at me. Look at me." He repeated himself until Cloud's head came back down, until his cat-like eyes met Tidus' blue ones.

"There. That's good," Tidus said, forcing a smile. "Now, come back to me."

Tidus stroked Cloud's shoulders once again, his thumbs rubbing back and forth, his fingers tracing small circles. Finally, he saw Cloud's eyes start to change back to his familiar mako blue ones, his pupils rounding back out and the green retreating from the centre outwards. Still, he waited, and waited, until Cloud looked like himself again. He knew the instant when Cloud had returned to his senses, for his lips trembled and leaned his head in against Tidus' neck, stifling a sob.

"It's okay," Tidus whispered, his arms moving around Cloud's body to embrace him. He could hear footsteps downstairs. Tifa had probably heard the noise and was coming to check on them. Tidus let out a quivering sigh. They had survived Cloud's first Geostigma attack. He just hoped they could survive the rest.


	39. Healed

**Universe: (Open to interpretation)**  
 **Timeline: (Either Dissidia or Post-Dissidia)**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

Cloud loved the way Tidus made him feel; there was no denying it. Two years together, and Tidus still had a way of making Cloud feel like he was falling for the first time. Cloud's heart still soared at the sound of Tidus' voice. Cloud continued to be astonished by how kind and thoughtful Tidus could be, and each time Tidus displayed an act of patience—something that Tidus rarely seemed to do with any _one_ or any _thing_ else, because he was usually too energetic to contain himself—Cloud would find himself wondering how he'd gotten so lucky.

Tidus was always full of surprises. In a second, he could go from an excitable loudmouth to the most soft-spoken and empathetic listener that Cloud had ever met. That was the side of Tidus that not many people got to see, and Cloud felt privileged—blessed, even—to know that sensitive side. Cloud relished in the fact that he had found someone who he could talk to about his past, and not have to fear their reaction. Tidus never judged him. He simply watched with those deep blue eyes, taking in each word, and filling in Cloud's pain-filled silences with words of encouragement. Sometimes Cloud didn't even need his words to ease the pain; just being around him seemed to do that.

Cold and lonely nights were now just a distant memory in Cloud's mind. The boy who grew up under the Zanarkand sun now filled that coolness with heat, with light. Sleep came easily to Cloud now, whether he drifted off with suntanned fingers linked with his own pale ones, or whether he was soothed by the constant beating of Tidus' heart as his head rested upon his chest. Somehow, Cloud knew that Tidus' love and warmth were what kept the nightmares away.

Cloud loved Tidus' soft, sea-salted lips, his bronzed skin, his warm personality. His smile still made Cloud's heart pound in his chest. His laughter made the corners of Cloud's mouth perk up into a smile—a smile that Cloud hadn't been able to muster in years. Cloud loved the way Tidus made him grin, and laugh so hard that his sides ached. For the longest time, Cloud had forgotten what it even felt like to laugh, but Tidus had brought back that feeling, and he taught Cloud that he didn't have to feel guilty for being so happy. That way of thinking was new to Cloud, and although it took time to adjust, Cloud knew it was for the better.

Tidus had become Cloud's light, his hope for the future. He'd learned of Cloud's weaknesses, and the flaws of which Cloud was most ashamed, and embraced them with adoration and understanding. He made Cloud feel wanted, needed, loved, and every night Cloud found himself praying to Cosmos, thanking her for giving them the chance to meet. Cloud swore to himself that he would fight for what they had with every last drop of blood he had in him, for Tidus could do one thing that no one in the world—or _any_ world, really—could do: Tidus could make Cloud forget that his shattered heart had ever been broken.


	40. Sleepy

**For Yuutousei, who wanted to see some hot FF boys wearing glasses. This wasn't the one I was originally going to upload for you, but I came across it while I was looking for the other one. It was perfect timing, and I'd totally forgotten I'd written it. So, enjoy** — **not one, but two** — **glasses fics!**

 **Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

"Can't believe you're still up," came a quiet voice from the doorway. Even the soft tone was enough to startle Cloud in the dimness of the living room, the crackling fireplace the only source of light at the moment. His eyes travelled toward the voice, to where Tidus was leaning against the door-frame, shoulders wrapped in the beige duvet that Cloud had bought for him on a whim. It was really no surprise that he adored it; he seemed to treasure absolutely every gift his spiky-haired companion gave him.

"I told you I had a lot of paperwork," Cloud said, sighing lightly at the weight of the stack of papers on his lap. He was a little surprised when he saw Tidus try to hide a smile, but it didn't take him long to figure out the cause of his happiness. Cloud was wearing his reading glasses, those thick black-framed spectacles that bordered his eyes in perfect rectangles. Tidus had affectionately named them his ' _nerd-glasses_ ', but Cloud was sure he had also heard him refer to them as his _'sexy glasses'..._ when talking to Tifa of all people. No doubt they both agreed on that one.

"Yeah, but, _this_ much paperwork?" Tidus asked, fighting off the remains of his smirk. "I thought you would've come to bed by now."

"I told you, you don't have to wait up. You look tired," Cloud observed, before drawing his gaze back to his papers. He scribbled a few things on the page as Tidus strolled into the room. The younger flopped down on the couch beside the man hard at work.

"See, it's not that I don't _want_ to sleep. It's that I _can't_ sleep," Tidus explained, a tiny smirk returning to his face as he spoke.

"Without me, right? Miss me too much?" Cloud teased, voice low and gentle, but didn't expect the reaction he received.

"Yup," Tidus nodded, snuggling up against Cloud's side, his head falling in against the delivery man's strong shoulder. He stayed there for a moment, blinking up at Cloud innocently until Cloud released a smile. Tidus' eyes fell closed briefly as a kiss was pressed to his forehead, then he stared at Cloud's papers, as if it would help the work go faster, even though he hadn't a clue what Cloud was doing.

"Stupid delivery service," Tidus groaned, softly.

"Hey, that stupid delivery service pays for our home and food, remember?" Cloud playfully scolded, definite amusement in his voice. Tidus nodded against his arm.

"I know. I just don't like it when it keeps you away from me."

"We were only a room apart just now," Cloud reminded him, eyes half-lidded.

"Yeah, but not when you're travelling all over the world for the business. You know, taking mail to this person in Junon, or to that person in Mideel. Sometimes, you travel pretty far, and that's why I..." Tidus trailed off, blinking slowly, and daring a glance up at the skeptical Cloud.

"I'd kinda like to keep you company tonight. Can I sleep out here?"

"While I work?" Cloud inquired.

"Yeah." Those blue eyes were so innocent and pleading, but Tidus should have known he wouldn't even have to use puppy-dog eyes to win Cloud over. He'd had Cloud in the palm of his hand since the day Cloud had fallen for him.

"'Course you can. As long as you don't snore," Cloud smirked, knowing full well Tidus couldn't keep that promise.

"Me? Snore? Never," Tidus scoffed, lips twisting into a knowing smile. Satisfied with Cloud's sarcastic answer, he nestled himself in a little closer against Cloud's shoulder, and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep to the sound of shuffling papers and a soothing chuckle.


	41. Family

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

It was one of those times when Cloud was nose-deep in a stack of paperwork, and Tidus was doing his best to be quiet while he worked. For once, he was succeeding, only because he was equally deep in his thoughts. He lay on the bed, staring up at his hand which he held toward the ceiling.

His eyes were fixed on the gold band around his finger, the one that symbolized his everlasting devotion to Cloud, but lately, he'd been realizing all the other things he'd gained that day. Not only had he married the love of his life, but he'd married into a family—a built-in family, made up of people who were the most dear to Cloud's heart. And over the past few weeks, he'd learned that being important to Cloud automatically made him vital to that family.

Tifa and Tidus had practically become best friends. Marlene believed the sun rose and set with Tidus, and gleefully dubbed him one of her many dads. Denzel, although still timid with him, held great respect for him, and had told him once in private how glad he was that Cloud had found someone like him.

Then there were Cloud's friends; Barret and Yuffie were the ones who had really taken a shine to him. Yuffie and Tidus had the same affinity for fun and mischief, and Barret liked entertaining Tidus with stories that Cloud would never tell him himself—ones involving cross-dressing in a market, and sneaking in to the Honey Bee Inn were among Tidus' favourites.

Tidus felt a heat in his heart whenever he thought about this new family, this wonderful bunch of people that just sort of came with the package when he married Cloud. It was a gentle, soothing heat, like holding a fire materia on a snowy day. In a lot of ways, it felt too good to be true, especially when he considered his life growing up. He'd never had a proper family, at least not one with two loving parents who showered him in attention. He would never complain, of course, because he knew of other kids who had it way worse than he did. It did make his new situation feel strange, however, like he was finding out for the first time what a family really was.

"Cloud?" He spoke up, knowing he had a good enough reason for breaking the silence, as well as Cloud's concentration. Cloud glanced over at him from his desk, smiling curiously at the way he was staring at his wedding ring.

"Yeah?"

Tidus finally dropped his hand and pushed himself to sit up on the edge of the bed, drawing his gaze to his beloved companion. He hesitated at first, his fingers curling in against the edges of the mattress, and his lips pressing hard together as he tried to figure out what to say.

"I know this is kinda out of the blue, but I wanna say thanks. Thanks for making me a part of your family. You, Tifa, the kids... Everyone is great. I love you all so much, and I don't think I've ever said it. Then again, I don't think I realized 'til now how lucky I am to end up with all of you." Tidus' breath was shaky as he came to the end of his speech, and he realized how nerve-wracking a confession it was.

"That _was_ out of the blue," Cloud smiled, and he rolled his chair back so he could get up from his desk. He gracefully made his way over to the bed to sit beside Tidus. He gave an understanding look, and placed a hand on his partner's knee. "But believe me, they're all thankful that you ended up with us, too."

"Whew! That's good," Tidus grinned, but Cloud could still feel his tension from the way he bounced his leg. A light crease appeared between Cloud's brows, and he lowered his head a little, keeping his gaze connected with Tidus'.

"You okay? What's got you thinking about this?"

"Well, you know, when we got engaged, I was thinking 'things can't get any better!' because I was getting to spend my life with you. I didn't need anything else. But even still, I got this unexpected present, which was a whole group of people who care about _you_ , and therefore, also care about _me_. It just seems like a lot of happiness for one guy, you know?"

"You deserve it, if that's what you're worried about. And you would tell me the same thing if our positions were reversed," Cloud reminded him. Tidus nodded, agreeing without question. No doubt, he would.

"It's all a little surreal, I guess. You know the deal with my parents, but did you know that before I ended up in Spira, I didn't even have any real friends?" Tidus asked, his eyes wandering nervously towards the floor. He heard Cloud swallow hard.

"Really?" Cloud didn't even know how that was possible. Tidus had made friends so easily in Cosmos' world. He could make conversation with anyone, even strangers in the grocery store. "Were you shy as a kid?"

"No, not really. But I was loud, and I got in trouble a lot. I think I acted out as a way of getting attention, and I know it steered a lot of people away."

Tidus paused, but Cloud nodded, encouraging him to go on. He looked like he wanted to.

"I thought I had friends, until one day I heard the group of them talking. I realized they were only my 'friends' because my old man was so famous. They just wanted to know 'Jecht's son'."

"How lonely," Cloud acknowledged, absently squeezing Tidus' knee a little tighter. Loneliness was certainly a sore spot for Cloud, and he wasn't loving the idea that Tidus had once experienced that same strangling feeling—that feeling that made Cloud feel like he couldn't breathe, like he held no value to anyone because he didn't _have_ anyone.

"I was for a while. I was probably more sad than anything." Tidus paused again, recognizing that for Cloud, sadness and loneliness automatically went hand-in-hand. In Tidus' case, he had been so young, he probably hadn't realized that he _was_ lonely; he'd just been so used to the feeling, growing up with a neglecting mother and condescending father.

"As I grew up, though, and joined the Zanarkand Abes, I hung around with my teammates. We still weren't best buds or anything, but it was enough."

"And then you ended up in Spira, right?"

"Yep. That's when I found real friends. Yuna, Wakka, Lulu..." Tidus went on. "Who knew that after all that, I'd end up in two more different worlds and connect with even more people."

Cloud smiled fondly, remembering the nights around the campfire with Firion and Cecil, the play-fights Tidus had had with Bartz and Zidane when they were supposed to be looking for food or firewood. And then, there was this world—Cloud's homeworld—where Tifa, Barret, and the gang had welcomed Tidus as if he'd always been one of them.

"Well," Cloud said with another smile, patting Tidus' leg. "It sounds like you were long overdue for friends and family."

"Which is why I won't ever take them for granted!" Tidus promised, flashing a gleaming grin. The tender look in Cloud's eyes and his warm smile silently conveyed his thanks, and he leaned over to press a kiss to Tidus' cheek. The contact only made Tidus' grin widen; earning Cloud's affections never got old.

"I won't take _you_ for granted either," Cloud swore, his gentle eyes locking with Tidus' as he drifted away from the kiss. "You made us a real family."

It was true. Despite how loyal Cloud's friends had been through their journey, even after regaining his memories and defeating Sephiroth, he had kept himself closed off from them. It wasn't until he'd met Tidus that he learned it was okay to lean on other people sometimes, and that he could be a pillar of support for them as well.

When they had gotten back from Cosmos' world, Cloud had pushed himself to make that change, to be there for his friends. He hadn't even needed to ask for their support in return; they were already giving it willingly. That was the beginning of everyone becoming closer—becoming a _family_.

"Thanks, Cloud," Tidus softly beamed. "I'm glad... we're able to share stuff like this."

"You mean the mushy stuff?" Cloud teased, getting up from the bed and stretching his arms above his head—an action he'd adopted from Tidus. Tidus smirked.

"Yeah, the mushy stuff," he agreed with a snorting laugh.

Cloud returned to his desk and flopped back down in his chair. He got himself situated over his papers again and reached for his reading glasses—the ones with the rectangular, blue frames that Tidus announced were totally sexy on him. They did improve Cloud's vision slightly, but most times, he just put them on for Tidus' sake. Like a moth to a flame, Tidus got up from the bed and came to stand behind Cloud's chair.

"Speaking of overdue, a lot of this paperwork should have been dealt with long ago," Cloud sighed. Almost instantly, he felt arms slink over his shoulders, and hands clasped together at his chest.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Cloud looked up above him to meet Tidus' curious eyes. He couldn't help but notice the slight twitch of Tidus mouth, the way he was trying not to grin too widely at the sight of those glasses.

"You can always help," Cloud smiled, pulling out the office chair beside him, and Tidus let go of Cloud to sit down in his spot. Tidus happily glanced at the two gold name plates on the desk which read: _Cloud, Strife Delivery Service Owner_ and _Tidus, Strife Delivery Service Co-Owner._ They had been gifts from Tifa, and Tidus treated his as if it were the most valuable treasure. To him, it was.

Tidus turned his head to exchange a soft smile with Cloud, and silently, they got to work. Being a part of Cloud's world had enriched his life in so many ways, and he vowed to himself that he would never forget this feeling, this feeling of being needed. He was loved. He belonged here. He was family.


	42. Something That's Ours

**Universe: FFX (Zanarkand exists)**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

Tidus knelt in the middle of the living room in his Zanarkand home, his hands and eyes focused on the furry creature that rested upon the coffee table. Cloud stood behind him, smiling softly to himself as he watched Tidus interacting with the rescued animal. He was glad Tidus had been the one to find him; Cloud could have smacked whoever had abandoned the poor thing on the street.

"He's awfully calm," Cloud observed, eyeing the small being, whose emerald eyes stared curiously up at Tidus.

"Yeah, hope he stays that way," Tidus nodded, running his hands through the creature's fur.

Tidus had half-expected Cloud would be mad when he brought a pet home, but even Cloud couldn't say no to adopting the little calico kitten. Its pink, button-like nose and unique orange and black markings were just too adorable, in Tidus' words. One tilt of its innocent little head, and Cloud was hooked, too.

"Alright, little guy. Let's see how you look in this," Tidus smiled, nervously, not quite knowing how the cat would react to his next course of action. From the table, Tidus grabbed the new, bright green collar that he and Cloud had purchased earlier that day, and carefully brought it towards the cat.

"You're okay," Tidus murmured, in a soft tone that Cloud had received from him many times himself. It made his heart feel a little warmer.

With slow, cautious movements, Tidus slipped the collar around the kitten's neck, and fastened it in place. The cat stayed still, but didn't seem frightened. Cloud let out a quiet breath of relief as Tidus finished with the collar and gave the cat a gentle pat.

"So far so good," Tidus beamed. He cast a glance back at Cloud, and felt his grin grow a little softer when he saw the contented look on Cloud's face as he gazed upon the small creature. Tidus reached out for Cloud's hand.

"Come on. Come say hello," Tidus encouraged. Cloud accepted Tidus' hand with a nod, and knelt down in front of the centre table with his partner. Cloud slowly reached out, and gingerly stroked the kitten's back. The little guy seemed content, the way he perked up his head, and pushed his back a little higher up for Cloud to reach. Cloud let out a gentle chuckle, and Tidus stole a glance in his direction, memorizing how truly happy Cloud looked in that moment, how at home he looked.

"You really like him, huh?" Tidus grinned. Cloud turned to Tidus for a second, then smiled and turned back to the purring kitten.

"Yeah, and... I like that he's ours," Cloud said.

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked, giving Cloud a curious look, his head tilted in that innocent way of his.

"I know it's a little silly, but, you know, we can't have kids of our own... In a way, though, this is sort of like our own little family," Cloud tried to explain. He dared a glance at Tidus; he figured Tidus would be looking at him with that little surprised stare of his—he was right. Cloud turned away again, slightly embarrassed, but Tidus' shock was quickly replaced by another smile, and he took Cloud's free hand in his own.

"I like that," he agreed.

Cloud continued to stroke the cat's soft fur for another minute or two before the little fellow lay down, curling up into his own warmth. His green eyes fell shut, and he continued to purr, even after Cloud had let his hand fall away. Cloud released a contented sigh, and let his head fall softly against Tidus' shoulder. Tidus gave his hand a tender squeeze.

"What should we call him?" Cloud asked.

"Hey, I got the collar on him. The name's all yours," Tidus teased. Cloud nodded; he certainly wouldn't object to that, but he would need time to come up with the perfect name—the perfect name for the newest addition to his and Tidus' perfect family.


	43. Besaid Beach

**Universe: FFX**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

Tidus was amazed that his plan had actually followed through. Usually, he got his way after begging and pleading to the point where Cloud had no choice but to give in, but for some reason, Tidus hadn't thought it would work this time. A trip to the beach was one thing that, for the longest time, Cloud had insisted he didn't want to do. He would always claim that he got too cold and wrinkly when he was in the water too long, or that he had no interest in going to a place where everyone was scantily clad to the point of being indecent.

Of course, today had been no different. Cloud had whined about how he would stick out like a sore thumb since everyone in Besaid was tanned to perfection, and he was as white as a snowflake, but when Tidus pouted, and dropped his already packed beach-bag to the floor in exaggerated disappointment, Cloud agreed with a sigh that they would go.

Cloud had worn a frown as they marched through the sand, and grumbled about how he hated all those little grains sifting through his toes. Tidus just rolled his eyes, and smirked as he tugged Cloud along behind him. Then Cloud had complained about the girls who were just barely contained in their tiny swimsuits, and refused to remove his own t-shirt because he didn't want to make a spectacle of himself like they were, but Cloud's bad mood hadn't lasted long. In fact, he was perfectly relaxed now as he lay on his towel with his eyes peacefully closed, the sun warming his pale chest. Cloud's shirt lay discarded in Tidus' beach-bag. His flip-flops sat unused in the sand. Tidus looked up as he finished burying his own feet in the sand, and glanced at Cloud.

"You gonna fall asleep?" he asked, grinning.

"No," Cloud replied, lazily. "But this is pretty nice."

"What'd I tell ya?" Tidus teased, gently ruffling Cloud's hair with his hand.

Cloud opened his eyes to find Tidus staring down at him. Cloud smiled softly, and pushed himself to sit up. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and drew his eyes straight ahead of him to where a couple of kids were making a sandcastle. Tidus watched out of the corner of his eye as Cloud opened and closed his mouth, like he wanted to speak. After a moment or two, he found his voice.

"This is only the second or third time I've been to the beach," Cloud announced.

"Really?" Tidus asked, raising a brow. "Not since you were little, right?"

"No, actually I lived pretty far away from the beach when I was little. I was never there as a child, but when I was journeying with my friends two years ago, we visited a resort," Cloud explained.

"Oh. Did you have fun?"

"Not really," Cloud smirked, shaking his head. "Strictly business. No swimming. No relaxing."

"Oh, well, we should have some fun while we're here. I'll show you what it's all about!" Tidus grinned.

"I dunno," Cloud said, sounding uncertain. "I'm pretty content here on my towel."

"Nah-uh. Come on," Tidus insisted, getting to his feet and offering Cloud a hand.

Cloud glanced once more at the children, filling their pails with wet sand, and tipping them over to build new parts of their castle. He looked at some of the other couples in the water, playfully splashing each other, and jumping in the waves. Finally, he turned his gaze back to Tidus' outstretched hand. Maybe it _was_ time he had some fun, and Tidus was the best person in the world to teach him how.


	44. Words Unspoken

**Universe:** **FFVII (in my head, but anything goes, really!)**  
 **Timeine: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

Moonlight streamed in through Cloud's window, casting a bright white beam on the floor. It was peaceful, serene, but Cloud felt anything but calm. His occasional whimpers shattered the silence. The moonlight only made the tears on his cheeks more obvious as they glimmered through the darkness.

Cloud rolled over, the bed covers tangling between his legs. They only made him feel all the more trapped. Desperate, he reached out an arm, stirring the person in the bed next to him.

"Tidus," Cloud choked out, shaking the younger man's shoulder firmly. "Tidus."

Tidus had become finely attuned to Cloud's distress, and was used to being awoken at times like these, but as Tidus opened his eyes, he knew this was different than usual. The look in Cloud's eyes... For once, it wasn't fear. It wasn't a nightmare that had roused Cloud from his sleep. It was something else, and Tidus was at a loss when it came to knowing what it was.

Tidus immediately rolled onto his side to face Cloud, and reached for Cloud's cheek. His fingers stroked gently at the tear-soaked skin, causing Cloud to close his eyes. Cloud couldn't possibly stare at Tidus' worried expression; he would only break down again if he did.

"Cloud? Sweetie, what is it?" Tidus asked, gently. Cloud loved that voice, that tone that was reserved only for him. For months now, that tone was the only one that could calm him, bring him out of the darkest corners of his tired mind, but it had never occurred to Cloud until now that he had never thanked Tidus for his kindness.

He had never confessed how much he needed him, how much he appreciated him, how much he _loved_ him. Tidus had given so much—too much—and had received nothing in return. How cruel, Cloud thought. How blind Cloud had been not to realize that Tidus yearned for and _deserved_ his kindnesses just as much.

"I'm sorry," Cloud whispered. His arms wove around Tidus' waist, and clasped tightly around his back. Tidus felt his fingers curl in against his shirt.

"For what?" Tidus asked, voice remaining soft. Cloud stifled a sob, which sounded more like a choking sound, and finally opened his eyes again. He met Tidus' gaze, so kind, so understanding, even when he didn't know what dark thoughts were plaguing Cloud's mind. He understood Cloud was in pain—that was enough.

"I'm never... here for you," Cloud tried to explain. Tidus' brows twitched upward a little, questioning him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I love you so much, and I never say it. Tidus, you're... I need you, and I..." Cloud trailed off, not knowing where he was going with his words. Tidus' fingers trailed down from Cloud's cheek onto his lips, and remained there, silencing him.

"Sshh... It's okay," he murmured, giving a small smile. He was used to comforting Cloud like this, especially when his horrid dreams tormented him in sleep, but sometimes Cloud just got lost too deep in his own mind, and Tidus felt proud—invaluable, even—to be the one to drag Cloud out of those dark depths.

"It's not. I want you to know... that you can lean on me, too," Cloud spoke on, his lips grazing Tidus' fingertips as he spoke.

"I know," Tidus nodded. "I've always known." Cloud didn't know how his smile could still be there, but it was. Perhaps that was just Tidus. Tidus wasn't like most people. His strength and optimism were far more extraordinary.

Cloud released another half-sob as Tidus leaned in to capture his trembling lips, holding them steady within his own. His hands brushed over Cloud's soft face once more to rid him of the last of his tears, then they wandered down to his waist. He rolled over to hover above Cloud—he knew it made Cloud feel safe when he did. He rested atop him, protecting him from the world, showering him in soft expressions and warm kisses. Cloud drew in a shaky breath as he laced his arms around Tidus' neck. Tidus smiled softly as his lips nipped tenderly at the side of Cloud's face, his hair, his ear. Cloud just held him there, close against him, their heads flesh against each other.

Tidus' hands slipped under Cloud's back to hold him more snugly, and he felt Cloud's arms tighten around his neck. Neither could move, but neither wanted to. They were safe there—safe in each other's strong embrace.


	45. New Horizons

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

Cloud hadn't known what to expect when he started cleaning out his desk. He'd forgotten how many papers he'd stashed away without a second glance, how deep those mahogany drawers were, and how much junk they could hold: old keys from Cloud's previous living spaces, never to be used again; books on everything from the army to relationships to geostigma; small, meaningless souvenirs from the towns they had visited during their journey with AVALANCHE, back when Cloud hadn't a care in the world.

Right now, however, Cloud was focused on a little brown cardboard box, stuffed to the brim with some of his belongings from Shinra. Reno had salvaged it from the wreckage. Cloud had to admit it hurt, looking through the memories of a time long past—a time in his life when he had actually, for the most part, been happy.

Cloud had begun by lifting one of his old infantryman uniforms out of its dusty confines. He eyed it quizzically, finding it hard to believe he'd ever been small enough to fit in it. After looking the worn thing over, he set it aside, and reached inside the box a second time. The item he retrieved was a leather-bound journal, a precious book that Cloud had always regretted losing. Cloud's heart warmed as he looked it over, and he began flipping through it with gentle hands, a little nervous that the poor old thing would fall apart if he so much as stared at it too harshly.

Fortunately, the pages remained intact, each paper abundant with Cloud's penmanship, describing his life at Shinra. Cloud had included every detail—about his training exercises, the questionable cafeteria meals, the barracks in which he'd resided, and every moment he'd spent with Zack.

The pages were filled with beautiful memories, some that would have made Cloud smile, laugh, even cry had he had the strength to read them. Instead, he flipped to the back of the book where a name was written in Cloud's very neatest handwriting. _Cloud Fair_.

Cloud sighed heavily. That name would never come to be. Marrying Zack was an impossible dream now. They would never have a life together like Cloud had so hoped for when he was younger, but for the first time in his life, Cloud was able to focus on the positive—another bright opportunity that he would never have been blessed with if Zack had lived: Tidus.

Cloud reached into the second drawer of his desk—the one not yet explored—and retrieved his black ballpoint pen. He returned his attention back to the page where _Cloud Fair_ still lay staring up at him. Cloud pressed his pen to the paper and tapped it there a few times, leaving black ink spots in its wake as he pondered.

Sadly, Tidus didn't have a last name which Cloud could take as his own, but Cloud wished so badly for a symbol of marriage such as that. Cloud had always been a very timid person, and closed himself off to others, keeping his affairs to himself, just as he thought everyone else should. But being with Tidus had opened his eyes, changed him. He learned that it was okay to share with others, that things could even be better that way, and now, Cloud wanted to share. He wanted to show the world how much he and Tidus cared for each other.

Cloud pressed the pen to the paper again, this time dragging it along to create a mark that was actually significant. Cloud didn't lift the pen until he'd completed the first name, then after a moment, he continued with the last. With a soft, yet proud smile, Cloud sat back to admire his work. _Tidus Strife_. It had a nice ring to it.

Cloud was suddenly struck by a new array of emotions as he thought about Tidus taking his own last name. He knew Tidus. He knew him well enough to know that Tidus would be proud to take his name, and spend his life as his spouse. Cloud and Tidus Strife. Yes, the more Cloud thought about it, the more he liked it.

The second drawer was tugged open again, and Cloud withdrew a small blue box, one that had been tucked away for quite some time now. It had sat unused for long enough. Cloud brought it to his lips, and blew off the dust. Careful hands opened the box, unveiling a shimmering silver ring. It was time he proposed. Everyone—him, Tidus, their friends, even Zack— would be happy when he did.


	46. Downpour

**Universe: Dissidia**  
 **Timeline: Dissidia**  
 **Status: Probably early stages of their relationship**

"C'mon," Tidus chuckled, pulling Cloud along behind him as the egg-sized raindrops spilled down on them.

"Trying," Cloud nodded, a sideways grin plastered on his wet face as he stumbled through the damp grass. They made it to the nearest tree, and Tidus tugged Cloud to the ground with him. Clumsily, they situated themselves against the tree trunk. The branches above were rich with leaves, and prevented some of the heavier drops from falling down below.

Cloud let out a sigh of relief as he rested his head back against the trunk. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tidus smirking at him.

"What?" Cloud asked, raising a brow.

"Your spikies are all flat again," Tidus grinned, reaching for a strand of Cloud's floppy hair, and pulling it up straight for a few seconds before letting it fall again. Cloud gave a small smile, and shook his head.

"Yeah. Not a big fan of the rain."

"I think you look cute," Tidus said.

"Of course, you do," Cloud smirked.

Tidus tucked himself in a little closer against the tree. Unfortunately, no amount of shelter was going to keep him dry in such a downpour, especially when he was already drenched. Tidus sighed, and shook his head rapidly. Water flew out of his hair, sprinkling a surprised Cloud with a light mist. Cloud let out a little chuckle, one that was like music to Tidus' ears. It wasn't often Cloud actually laughed so sincerely like that.

"Whoops, sorry. Did I getcha?" Tidus asked, turning his head to look at his rain-soaked companion.

"It's okay," Cloud shrugged. "I was wet anyway."

Tidus smiled, and reached a hand down to lace with Cloud's. Cloud gratefully accepted the gesture, and felt an upward tug at the corners of his lips again; he didn't fight it. Being with Tidus made it hard to stop smiling these days.

Cloud glanced upward to the dark, granite sky; the storm didn't look like it would let up anytime soon, but a quick look at Tidus' soft grin, and Cloud decided it wasn't so bad. Tidus squeezed Cloud's hand, and they leaned their heads together, content to remain in their makeshift shelter until the sun came out again.

* * *

A/N: Hi to everyone! Hope you enjoyed this little read. Just wanted to give a little update. Sadly, I'm going to have to stop taking requests for a little while, as I'm trying to manage three stories at once, and it's getting to be a lot when I add work and life on top of that. On the bright side, I still have at least fifty chapters of this story just waiting to be uploaded (and I'm still writing whatever ideas pop into my head, so there will always be more on the way). When I feel like I have things under control again, I will gladly go back to taking requests! Thank you all so much for reading up to this point, and I hope you all enjoy the chapters to come :D


	47. A Faint Future

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia (and I do make some references to events from my main story, Behind Those Sad Eyes is a Smile)**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

"Comfy?" Tidus asked, tucking the covers up to Denzel's neck, making sure no cold air could possibly creep in. Denzel smiled.

"Yup."

"Good," Tidus grinned.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around Denzel's blanket-covered shoulders. He could see the boy was just barely managing to keep the smile on his face. It fell completely before he opened his mouth.

"Cloud's been at his desk a lot lately," Denzel observed, voice sad.

Tidus nodded slowly. It was no wonder the child noticed; Cloud was usually the one to go through this bedtime routine with him.

"That's because he's working hard. He wants this geostigma gone as much as you do," Tidus explained, forcing a smile, but he was pretty sure Denzel could see right through it.

"He shouldn't try so hard. There's probably... probably no cure anyway," Denzel said, sinking a little further down under the covers. His gaze was downcast, but Tidus needed to make him feel comforted, even if it wasn't through eye contact. He pulled the child in a little closer against him.

"Hey, if there's a cure out there, Cloud's gonna find it," he promised.

"I don't know," Denzel shook his head.

"Lemme tell you something. Back when Cloud and I were fighting for Cosmos, I was in a battle that was really important to me," Tidus started. He felt Denzel move in against him, his gaze turning to rest on Tidus' gentle face as he told his story.

"But I messed up. Got hurt pretty badly. Cloud was sure I'd broken my spine."

"What happened?" Denzel's brows were raised into a look of both interest and worry.

"Cloud said he'd heal me for as long as it took to fix the damage. And that's what he did."

Denzel nodded, looking Tidus over as if searching for any remaining signs of his injuries. He appeared relieved when he found none, but that look soon fell into one of confusion, and Tidus realized his conclusion hadn't been clear.

"What I'm trying to say is, Cloud's not gonna give up on you, no matter how bad the odds seem right now. So, I don't think you should give up on him, either."

Denzel's eyes widened a little as he took in Tidus' words. Cloud was the most important person in Denzel's world, without a doubt. Denzel admired him, looked up to him. Cloud had saved him, back when his hope had been gone. Cloud hadn't given up on him then, and Denzel didn't want to let him down now. They had to keep their faith in each other.

"Yeah," Denzel spoke up, giving Tidus a sincere smile. "I won't."

Tidus squeezed Denzel into an embrace, one which the boy returned with blanket-heavy limbs, then Tidus got up from the bed, and gave the boy's hair a gentle ruffle.

"Goodnight, buddy," he smiled, softly.

"Goodnight," Denzel smiled back, his eyes falling closed as Tidus shut the door behind him.

Tidus released a sigh as he stepped into the hallway, a yellow glow still coming from the open doorway of Cloud's room. He wasn't surprised to see that Cloud was still up—more disappointed.

With quiet steps, he made his way into the bedroom. Cloud was slumped in his chair, head hunched over his desk. Cloud didn't have to look behind him to identify his visitor. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and recognized it immediately.

"Any progress?" Tidus queried.

Cloud released a sigh and sat back in his chair. He reached a hand up to his shoulder, to rest it on top of Tidus'. He brushed his thumb back and forth, his skin caressing Tidus' lightly, and it was a simple comfort that they both needed in that moment. There had been too much distance between them lately, with Cloud working all the time. They both felt it, which only made them revel in this contact even more.

"I must be missing something," Cloud replied, sounding defeated. "Two years ago, something about this planet must have changed to make the stigma appear. I just don't know what it is, or where to look."

"I wish I knew." Tidus' voice was low and full of sympathy. He raised his hand up a little, momentarily halting the caresses so he could slip his fingers in between Cloud's.

"All I know is that you need a break," he continued.

"No." Cloud shook his head, breaking out of his moment of peace—and to Tidus' dismay, out of his grasp. Immediately, he dove back into the papers on his desk. "I can work for a few more hours, at least."

Tidus frowned, and peered over Cloud's shoulder. His eyes skimmed over the books and papers that littered the desk. A note with Cloud's handwriting on it caught his attention.

"Mm-hmm. And what does that say? Some victims suffer from temporary _insomnia_?" Tidus asked, pointing to the word on the paper. Cloud shook his head wildly, reaching for his pencil to scratch it out.

"That's supposed to be _amnesia_ ," he replied, but surrendered and dropped the pencil when Tidus poked his head around to stare at him.

"Fine, you've made your point," Cloud groaned. He spun around in his chair, and allowed Tidus to take his tired hands in his own. With a smile, Tidus pulled him to his feet. He kept one of Cloud's hands in his own, while the other moved to Cloud's lower back, and held him close. Cloud's head fell in against Tidus' neck, and they swayed slightly, their laced hands in the air. If anyone were to walk in, they would have sworn the two were dancing.

"You'll figure this out. Just not when you're noggin's this tired," Tidus whispered.

"It's just hard to stop. Especially when you're telling him I'll find a cure," Cloud said, nodding his head in the direction of Denzel's bedroom. Tidus whipped his head away to stare at Cloud.

"You heard that?" he asked. Cloud shrugged; of course, he'd heard it. Tidus hadn't exactly been quiet about it.

Tidus averted his gaze, looking a little embarrassed. Maybe even ashamed—Cloud wasn't quite sure. Eventually, Tidus released another sigh.

"I just didn't want him to give up hope," he explained, voice quiet. Cloud nodded, and bit his lip. Tidus knew that look; he'd seen these effects of emotion and fatigue take their toll on Cloud far too often.

"I get that," Cloud agreed, through eyes that were growing mistier by the second. "But I don't know if I can do it. What if I can't find a cure?" he asked, weakly, eyes pleading for an answer. Tidus felt his heart aching for him, and he pulled him in against him again, allowing Cloud's head to fall back in its place near his collarbone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I've been putting too much pressure on you. We all have," Tidus said. Cloud could hear the pain in his voice, and he nestled his body in further, hoping that they could comfort each other through the closeness.

They continued their silent dance, and Tidus was a little perturbed to find that Cloud wasn't relaxing. Normally, Cloud could fall asleep in his arms when they moved like this, but now, he was far too tense. The geostigma had been on his mind for far too long, and unbeknownst to Tidus, it was spreading down Cloud's arm as well.

"What can I do to help?" Tidus whispered, and he felt Cloud tugging him toward the bed. Cloud lay down first, his eyes closing as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Just... help me sleep," Cloud whispered back. Tidus didn't need to be told twice. He lay down facing Cloud, and reached for the blanket that lined the end of the bed. He pulled it up over them, and wove an arm around Cloud's waist. The other one, he eased under Cloud's head, so he could stroke Cloud's hair as he tried to sleep.

It took several minutes before Tidus heard Cloud's breathing slow and even out, but he was relieved that his mission had been successful. He stared at Cloud's closed eyes, his slightly parted lips, and took comfort in the fact that Cloud finally looked relaxed. No nightmares, at least for now. Tidus leaned in and pressed a kiss to Cloud's forehead. Things would work themselves out. They just had to.


	48. Text to Lifeline

**This one is pretty different than the other chapters so far, which makes me really excited to share it! I got the idea from otpprompts on tumblr. It is a bit of a long one, so grab your popcorn and your coziest blanket, and enjoy!**

 **Universe: FFVII  
Timeline: Crisis Core** **Status: Past Relationship**

He would come back. That's what Cloud had believed at first, anyway, when Tidus had first disappeared, but those hopes seemed to fade with each passing day. Cloud woke up to his 71st morning alone—he had not once stopped counting—and glanced at the empty bed next to him. Most infantrymen would have been happy to be rid of their roommate, but Tidus had been more than just a roommate to Cloud. So much more.

Cloud rolled onto his back and reached under his pillow for his cellphone. He held it above his face, and clicked through his contacts until he found Tidus' name. Then, ever so slowly, he began to type his message. It was always the same one, ever since Tidus had vanished. _I Miss You_. Cloud's thumb hovered over the _send_ button for a minute, then he pressed it, sending off the 99th identical text. If Tidus had been anywhere near his phone, he surely wouldn't have ignored Cloud for so long. That's why all Cloud could do was fear the worst, but that fear didn't stop him from hoping that someday, he would receive an _I Miss You, Too_ in return.

Cloud let out a defeated sigh, and bit his lip as he dragged himself out of bed, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. He headed for the shower, one of the places he hated most in Shinra because he didn't like showering in groups. At least when Tidus had been with him, he'd been able to tease Cloud about his timid behaviour, and oddly enough, make him feel better about it. He would always say silly things about how Cloud should just savour the moment and peek at him, since it was the only chance he was going to get. Cloud would just laugh, and playfully swat him, because he knew better than to believe that lie. Still, an extra opportunity to stare was never a bad thing in Cloud's opinion, even if it did leave him blushing like a strawberry.

Now, life without Tidus was miserable. Cloud had never realized how much he laughed and smiled until his reason for doing so was gone. Tidus brought cheer to a place even as drab as Shinra. He was a talker, always making conversation so Cloud was never swallowed by awkward silences. Being an infantryman himself, he and Cloud had the same training schedule, and sometimes even the same patrol times, so Cloud had never felt alone. He'd always had a friend, and he was grateful that their relationship had developed beyond friendship as well.

Cloud reached the end of the grey hallway, and pushed open the heavy door to the showers. _Deserted for once. Finally._ Cloud set his uniform and towel down, and stepped up to the shower. He turned on the tap, and breathed in deeply as the hot water streamed down onto him, soothing those muscles that were stiff from sleep. He brushed a hand over his face, washing away the remains of tears from the night before, but he couldn't prevent his mind from travelling in that sad direction again.

Tidus would have told him not to cry. He would have brushed away the tears that did escape. How Cloud missed his warm hugs, the way Tidus would hold him so tightly he thought the stuffings might pop right out of him. Cloud yearned for his glowing smiles, the ones that lit up whatever room he walked into. He longed to hear his stupid jokes, and his chipper voice, and his laughter. Cloud loved to hear him laugh.

But all of those things were gone, and Cloud knew he had to accept it. He'd spent 71 days trying to tell himself to give up waiting, that he had to move on, but he didn't know how to do that on his own. Tidus had been the one to help him deal with these sorts of emotional things—the things Cloud wasn't good at handling. Should he force a smile and pretend he was okay? No, it was just too hard. Every day was too hard, and Cloud didn't want to think about how long that feeling would last.

* * *

Morning patrol was easy. Sector 8 wasn't exactly bustling in the early hours of the day, so Cloud simply got to stand and watch the fountain, which would have been fine had it not reminded him of him. Tidus. It was where they'd had one of their first dates, in fact. They had both been new to the city, and didn't have many ideas in the way of date locations, so Tidus suggested they go there. They packed up some sandwiches and had a picnic, just talking as they sat on the edge of the fountain. That had been the first time Tidus kissed him.

As soon as patrol ended, Cloud darted up the steps of Sector 8, wanting to return to Shinra as fast as he could, before any more memories floated up in his mind—ones that were so happy, they were painful to remember. His attempt to escape didn't work. He found himself tearing up all to quickly, and he rushed into an abandoned side-street to let out a sob where he wouldn't be heard.

"Where are you, Tidus?" he whispered, weakly, as he dug in his pocket for his phone. He withdrew it, and felt his fingers dialling the familiar number. He brought the phone to his ear, wet eyes blurring as Tidus' voicemail came on almost instantly.

 _Hey, you've reached Tidus. I can't come to the phone right now, but you know what to do. Leave me a message! Just... uh... not an angry one, okay?_

Cloud hung up, and leaned back against the brick wall. He felt tears reach his cheeks, and debated calling the number once more, just to hear that voice, but he wasn't sure he could handle it. Sometimes he just called to make sure that at some point, Tidus had been real. Lately, Cloud felt as if he had made him up. It just made no sense that he couldn't be found.

Cloud started pressing buttons on his phone again, and before he knew it, he was sending off his 100th _I Miss You_ text to someone he knew wouldn't reply. Cloud slumped down against the wall, and let his head fall weakly onto his knees as he crouched there. He would let himself cry for now. It wasn't too often he could find a secluded place like this where he was pretty sure no one would find him.

Cloud's head snapped up in surprise as he heard his phone beep. His heart skipped a beat as he read the pop-up box. _New message from: Tidus_. _Read now?_ Cloud clicked OK faster than he thought was possible, but his brows twitched in confusion as he read the note.

 _Who is this?_

Cloud hesitated. _Cloud..._ he typed. After a few seconds, a response arrived.

 _Meet me in the Shinra cafeteria at noon. I'll be sitting at the table next to the big window_.

Cloud's heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his throat. Could Tidus really be back? He quickly wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, and hopped up from the ground, tucking his phone safely in his pocket. Once again, he started his trek back to Shinra. If Tidus really was planning to meet him, he couldn't look like this much of a wreck.

* * *

Noontime was slow to arrive, but time seemed to stop when Cloud stepped into the cafeteria. His eyes went first to the table near the window mentioned in the text, but it was empty. Cloud wouldn't let his hopes fall so soon. He scanned every head in sight, slowly, carefully, the world almost standing still for him as he searched, but it was futile. Tidus wasn't there.

Cloud dragged his feet toward the window table, and slumped down in one of its chairs. He rested an elbow on the table, his chin falling into his hand. His fingers curled up around his mouth, to hide the fact that his lips were trembling. He knew he should just leave, but he didn't have the energy. And part of him kept hoping that Tidus was just a little late, that he would still show up in a minute or two.

Cloud looked up when he saw someone approach his table. A tall man with spiky black hair and glowing blue eyes stared down at him, a soft smile on his face. Cloud recognized him immediately. Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1 st Class. But, why would he be here, wanting to talk to _him_?

"Hi, I'm Zack. You wouldn't happen to be Cloud, would you?" Zack asked. Cloud's hand fell away from his mouth, and he managed a timid nod.

"Do you mind if I—" the SOLDIER started, waving at the chair across from Cloud.

"Not at all," Cloud replied, giving him a nod. Zack gave an appreciative smile, and sat himself down. He stared across the table at Cloud—poor Cloud who didn't know how to react, or where to look, or how he was going to keep himself from breaking down. This guy seemed nice, but he wasn't Tidus. All he wanted was Tidus.

"Look, I guess there was a bit of a mix-up today. See, I got reassigned this new phone number 'cause the last guy who owned it was declared M.I.A. I'm guessing he was your friend?" Zack asked. Cloud held back a choking sound, his heart shattering, and his hopes with it.

"Tidus," he nodded. He was sure Zack could see how distraught he was. He didn't know how long he could keep those blasted tears out of his eyes.

"Tidus, okay," Zack nodded back. "You just... your text was so sad, I... guess I wanted to make sure you were okay," Zack fumbled, not quite sure how to interact with the poor boy.

"I'm fine," Cloud said, though his lie was painfully apparent. Cloud rubbed at his eye, hoping to prevent the beginning of the waterworks.

"Are you going to that meeting later?" Zack asked. Cloud knew the one. It was an information session about the history of the Shinra company. It wasn't _required_ that everyone attend, but it _was recommended_ , which in Shinra terms, was even worse; you were pretty much obligated if you wanted to be a good employee.

"I guess so," came Cloud's monotonous reply.

"We could go together if you want. I'm just gonna have some lunch, and I have to stop by my room for a sec, but you're welcome to tag along," Zack offered, with a small smile. Cloud blinked a few times, the extent of this stranger's kindness so foreign to him. Within seconds, though, Cloud gave him a tiny nod.

"That would be nice," he said, his insides feeling just a little lighter. Zack grinned a wide, genuine grin. Zack's company certainly sounded better than no company at all.

* * *

Zack made pleasant conversation as they ate their lunch together, then Cloud found himself trotting after Zack as he headed for his apartment on the SOLDIER floor. Cloud was astounded to walk in and find a whole kitchenette, bathroom, bedroom, and living area in his quarters.

"Two seconds, okay? I forgot I left a pile of wet clothes in the bathroom. I just need to hang them to dry," Zack said, tossing his phone on the kitchen table as he headed out of the room. Cloud stared at the device, a sense of longing tugging at him. The last trace of Tidus remained in that phone. His voicemail. Within a day or two, Zack would probably record his own, and Tidus' would be lost forever. Or was Cloud already too late?

Without another thought, Cloud charged forward, taking the phone into his hands. He glanced behind him, to where Zack's bedroom door stood open. He walked inside the bedroom with quiet steps, and closed the door silently behind him. Rapidly, he reached for his own phone, and dialled that blessed number one last time. He turned Zack's cell on speaker-phone, and held in the record button on the side of his own phone. He suspected the quality might be poor, but he was desperate. Had he thought it out, and brought the proper tools, he could have done better—he was quite techy for a country boy—but this was the only thing he could think to do when he had so little time.

Cloud's heart ached as he heard that familiar message.

 _Hey, you've reached Tidus. I can't come to the phone right now, but you know what to do. Leave me a message! Just... uh... not an angry one, okay?_

As soon as the recording had finished, he snapped both phones closed, and stuffed his own back into his pocket as he headed out the bedroom door. Unfortunately, Zack was coming out of the opposite doorway at the same time.

"Everything okay?" he asked, raising a sceptical brow. Cloud nodded, fidgeting nervously.

"I was just looking for your washroom."

"I was in it, remember?" Zack said, smiling a little uneasily at the young man's odd behaviour.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Cloud headed back into the kitchenette, and toward the door.

"You can use it now if you want," Zack offered.

"It's okay," Cloud shook his head. "We should head to that meeting."

He turned around when he realized why Zack wasn't following him. Cloud returned to the kitchen table, and sheepishly set Zack's cellphone down. He dared a glance up at the older man, who was eyeing him worriedly now. Cloud swallowed, and averted his gaze.

"Don't forget your phone," he said, quietly, before heading for the door once more.

* * *

Cloud was relieved to get back to his room that night. He kicked off his boots in desperation for a little freedom, and collapsed onto his bed, his mind recalling the oddities of the day. He didn't know how Zack could be so kind and patient with him, even when he was acting like an over-emotional nutcase. He appreciated it. He was thankful to have someone beside him, someone who didn't question why he didn't talk much, or why he wasn't smiling. He was pretty sure Zack knew anyway; he was sure Zack could tell he was sad.

Cloud stripped out of his uniform, and curled up under the bed covers. His phone was clutched tightly in his hand, as was fairly normal for him, and had been for 71 days now. With a deep breath, he opened it up, and for several minutes, he was completely silent, just pressing button after button, trying to achieve what most people would find impossible. Finally, his technology-savvy brain figured it out. Cloud pressed the centre button on his phone, then lay it on the bedside table beside him.

 _Hey, you've reached Tidus. I can't come to the phone right now, but you know what to do. Leave me a message! Just... uh... not an angry one, okay?_

 _Hey, you've reached Tidus. I can't come to the phone right now, but you know what to do. Leave me a message! Just... uh... not an angry one, okay?_

 _Hey, you've reached Tidus. I can't come to the phone right now, but you know what to do. Leave me a message! Just... uh... not an angry one, okay?_

Cloud ran a hand through his spiky hair as he started to cry. He stared up at the ceiling, and simply listened. The message would loop continuously if he left the phone alone. And that's what he planned to do. It was the only way he would sleep tonight. Cloud rolled onto his side, and curled his hands into the covers, grasping them tightly as he sobbed.

 _Hey, you've reached Tidus. I can't come to the phone right now, but you know what to do. Leave me a message! Just... uh... not an angry one, okay?_

"I miss you," Cloud whispered to the darkness, the sound of Tidus' distant voice the only thing keeping him from being a distant memory.

* * *

Cloud blinked, startled as his focused gaze on the table was interrupted by the incoming of a large, vase-shaped sundae dish. Cloud eyed the ice cream in surprise. Vanilla with chocolate sauce and a cherry on top. Awfully decadent. He looked up from the treat to see Zack's smiling face.

"You look like someone who could use some cheering up," he greeted, sitting down at his spot across from Cloud, and trying a spoonful of his own identical sundae.

"You could tell, huh?" Cloud asked, humming a half-amused chuckle.

"Ah, but you're talking a bit more, today. That's great," Zack grinned. Cloud nodded, and almost managed a smile, but it fell short.

"You sleep okay?" Zack tried. Cloud shrugged, not quite sure if Tidus' continuous voicemail had been more soothing or upsetting to him; he would probably have to call it a tie.

"So-so. You?"

"Yup. Good."

Cloud watched Zack enjoying his sundae, and he decided he might as well try and do the same. After all, Zack had been nice enough to bring it to him. Cloud reached for the long stem of the cherry that sat atop his ice cream, and ate the fruit in one bite.

"Listen, Cloud," Zack spoke up. Cloud met his eyes, but Zack's tone sounded serious. He wasn't sure he was going to like what he had to say, but he forced himself to listen anyway.

"Your friend isn't the only one missing," he said, piquing Cloud's interest. He leaned in a little further over the table, and hushed his voice so others wouldn't overhear.

"My mentor? Angeal? M.I.A. for weeks now. People are saying he's a traitor, but I'm not quite sure what I believe yet. Do you think... your friend could have abandoned?" Zack asked, and Cloud paused. Abandon Shinra? It was a possibility. But abandon Cloud? No way. There was no way Tidus would have left without a word to Cloud, which once again made Cloud think his last mission must have ended worse than he wanted to believe. Still, he wouldn't let himself fall into that pit of despair just yet.

"I don't think he abandoned," Cloud shook his head. Zack nodded, trying to understand, but was thankful when Cloud gave him a little more information. "You know, Tidus always used to say he felt like he was from a different world. He swore he came from a place that existed far away, a long time ago. Zanarkand."

"You think he found it?" Zack asked, cocking his head to the side as he smiled gently. He could see the small smile on Cloud's face, the look of admiration as he talked about his friend. He didn't want to do anything that would spoil the mood.

"I like to think... He's at least looking for it. And maybe some day, he'll come back," Cloud said. After a minute, he shook his head, realizing he'd been rambling. Whether it was Zack's pleasant company, or the ice cream, Cloud wasn't sure, but he was starting to feel a little better. Then he realized it, what had changed. In all of those 71 days, not once had he talked to anyone about Tidus. And most definitely, he hadn't talked to anyone about the things he said, or the way he thought, or how Cloud felt about him. Having Zack listen, and not make him feel like he was crazy... it was just what he needed.

"That's a good way to look at it," Zack smiled. "I hope he comes back."

"Me, too," Cloud agreed. He blinked, this time successfully fighting back tears that would have broken free on a normal day.

"Hey," Zack spoke up, startling Cloud as he rested a hand on his friend's. "It'll get better." Cloud stared at that sincere smile, and nodded, the corners of his mouth turning upward slightly.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, eat up, or all that ice cream's gonna melt," Zack chuckled, waving his spoon at Cloud in mock disappointment.

"Okay, okay," Cloud said, popping a spoonful of sauce-covered ice cream into his mouth. Tonight, he would listen to that voicemail recording again, but this time he swore he wouldn't cry. He would just pray that Tidus found his Zanarkand.


	49. Gingerbread

**Universe: FFVII  
Timeline: Post-Dissidia  
Status: Established Relationship**

The kitchen smelled amazing. The air was filled with the thick, sweet scents of icing and gingerbread. The oven had been on all morning, baking the ginger treats to perfection and making the delicious smell waft through the house. It had been one of those days where Cloud had plucked the cookbook from its spot on the shelf, and got busy baking, pulling an eager Tidus along with him.

Bowls littered the kitchen counters, and were filled with every sweet topping Cloud could think to buy, from candy canes to gumdrops. Cloud glanced to his right. Tidus had a contented grin on his face as he iced one of the gingerbread men, and stuck two small peppermints on his chest to serve as buttons; he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself.

"How is it going?" Cloud asked, with a soft smile, sticking his spatula into the icing bowl and coating his own cookie with it. He was pretty proud of his and Tidus' creations. It had been Tidus' idea to make the gingerbread men resemble him and Cloud, and it had taken some effort to shape them correctly. Cloud's hair had been particularly challenging.

Cloud eyed the cookie fondly. The 'Cloud'-shaped gingerbread man had five large points on top of his head; Tidus had suggested using the star cookie-cutter as a guide. It was the best thing he could think of to help recreate his partner's unruly hair in gingerbread form, but it worked pretty well.

"It's going great," Tidus grinned, sticking two candy-coated chocolates on his cookie for eyes. It did resemble him a little. The cookie's hair was shaped to flip out at the sides, and Tidus had tried his best to use the icing to draw on his Zanarkand Abes outfit, suspenders and all. Tidus reached into the bowl of red liquorice and tore off a thin strip. Carefully, he shaped it into the Abes' symbol—not perfect, but not bad either, considering what he had to work with.

"You guys sure have some funny traditions here," Tidus marvelled.

"My mother and I used to make these every year. I guess maybe it was a country thing," Cloud replied, knowing a city boy like Tidus probably wouldn't know much about cooking—not that Cloud minded. It was fun teaching Tidus some of his mother's recipes.

At one time, any mention of home would have sent Cloud into a spell of depression, but Tidus had long since dulled that ache. In fact, Cloud liked talking to Tidus about his past because he knew it made Tidus happy when he did. Tidus loved learning about him. All Cloud's little quirks, his likes and dislikes, his past, his childhood—Tidus loved it all, especially since he knew he was one of the few privileged enough to know those things; Cloud didn't share with just anyone.

Tidus paused his cookie-making, and took a moment to picture Cloud as a child in the kitchen with his mother. Tidus imagined Cloud so small that he had to stand on one of the kitchen chairs to help at the counter. Today's cookie-making session was probably very different, but Tidus hoped Cloud was as equally fond of it.

"Wish my parents had done this sort of thing with me," Tidus spoke up. Cloud glanced to the side, his expression saddening a little. Tidus caught his eye, but quickly looked away again, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hey, it's way better with you, anyway," Tidus assured him. Cloud's soft smile returned, and he took a step to the side, behind Tidus, so he could wrap his arms around his waist. Tidus relaxed at the contact, and returned his attention to his next gingerbread man. Cloud rested his chin on Tidus' shoulder, and watched as Tidus drew a smile onto his cookie with icing.

"All done," he announced.

"Mine, too." Cloud reached an arm forward, under Tidus' arm, and grabbed his own cookie. They held them together, and chuckled at the sight of them. They may have resembled them somewhat, but they were still a far cry from the real versions of them. Regardless, they were pretty adorable, and looked absolutely delicious.

Tidus stuck his cookie into the snowy ground of icing that lay all around the candy-covered gingerbread house, which they had finished earlier that day. Surrounding the house stood many other Cloud and Tidus cookies, each decorated slightly differently, but it just made it all the more pleasing to the eye—and soon, to the mouth as well, if Tidus had any say in the matter. The sight of all those various kinds of candy was making his mouth water.

Cloud went to place his final cookie in front of the gingerbread house with the others, pressing it into the icing snow, but his expression fell into one of both surprise and disappointment when he heard the cookie crack.

"Oh, no," Cloud practically squeaked. He didn't move his hand an inch, for he was too afraid to know what damage had been done.

"He broke?" Tidus asked, brows raised.

"Yeah, I think he broke," Cloud sighed, lifting the cookie, and finally untangling his arms from around Tidus' body. They eyed the sad sight before them. Poor little ginger-Cloud's leg was stuck in the icing, while the rest of him remained in Cloud's hand.

"It was going to be perfect," Cloud said, voice low, disappointed. Tidus glanced at him, feeling terrible that he was upset. Cloud had been having so much fun—more fun than he'd seen Cloud have in a while. Cloud had needed to relax like this, Tidus was sure, and no way was he going to let a broken cookie ruin Cloud's mood, _or_ his perfect gingerbread town.

"Don't worry. We can fix him," Tidus promised, holding out a hand. Cloud glanced at him curiously before handing over the cookie. Tidus grabbed the spatula and spread a little icing on the hip of the gingerbread man, then he tugged the broken leg out from in front of the cookie house, and pressed both pieces together. Thankfully, just as Tidus had expected, the cookies stuck in place.

"Good as new," Tidus smiled, passing the cookie back to Cloud. Cloud smiled, and quickly placed the gingerbread man in front of his new home before more disaster struck.

Cloud's hand slipped into Tidus', and they stepped back to admire their work.

"Looks pretty good," Tidus awed.

"Good enough to eat," Cloud added, with a smirk.

"Let's take a picture first," Tidus said, eyes widening. "Don't want to eat any without proof that we did all that work!"

Cloud laughed, and pressed a kiss to Tidus' cheek, causing Tidus to look at him in confusion.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just, thanks. For today. I really enjoyed it," Cloud said, eyes gleaming with more sincerity and joy than Tidus had seen in a long time. Tidus leaned in and met Cloud's lips, brushing their noses together as they parted.

"The cookies were your idea, silly," Tidus reminded him.

"I know, but like you said, it was better making them with you."

* * *

Happy Holidays to everyone! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, liked, etc. this year! It is your support that helps me stay motivated, and continue uploading new chapters! It means so much to know that people are still enjoying these ficlets, and I want you all to know how grateful I am :) I hope everyone has a wonderful start to the winter! See you again in a few weeks :D


	50. Hearts

**Universe: FFX  
Timeline: Post-Dissidia  
Status: Established Relationship**

Cloud stepped out into the sunshine, raising a hand to his eyes to block the bright rays of the sun that shone over the rebuilt city of Zanarkand. He closed the front door behind him, and looked to see Tidus sitting on the step as usual, but today, something was off. Tidus' posture was slouched, his elbows folded on his knees, and his chin resting on his arms.

"You okay?" Cloud asked. Tidus' stern expression softened at the mere sound of that gentle voice.

"Yup," Tidus replied, in a tone that wasn't fooling anyone. Cloud sat down with a sigh, and reached into his pocket, retrieving a piece of paper.

"This was on the kitchen table. Is this the reason you're upset?" Cloud asked, unfolding the paper and holding it up for Tidus to see, but Tidus hardly turned his head. He opened his mouth, not wanting to ignore Cloud when he was trying to help, but he ended up burying his face deeper against his arms when he couldn't find the right words.

"Wakka invited you to go see him. And Lulu and the baby. Aren't you gonna go?" Cloud asked, tucking the letter back into his pocket.

"I don't know. Everyone else is probably gonna be there, too, and I... guess I don't feel so welcome anymore," Tidus said. His voice was low, sad, like it was whenever he and Cloud talked together about their pasts. Cloud's heart ached when he sounded like that. It was just so... not Tidus.

"Tidus, I don't think Wakka would have invited you if he thought for a second that you wouldn't be welcome," Cloud frowned. Tidus sighed, and Cloud moved in a little closer to him for support. Tidus seemed to relax at the contact, and he sank towards Cloud.

"I just feel like... to them, I'll always be the guy who broke Yuna's heart," Tidus explained, the solemness in his voice making Cloud's stomach churn, but he refused to let Tidus remain miserable—after all, Tidus wouldn't have given up on _him_ had their positions been reversed.

Cloud reached for Tidus' arm, pulling him out of his slumped over position. His hand travelled down to reach Tidus', and he linked their fingers together.

"You're also always gonna be the guy who _healed mine_ ," Cloud said, eyes gleaming with gratitude. He paused to let the words sink in. Tidus' gaze shot toward him, his mouth open in shock—a pleasing sort of shock.

"And in time, your friends are going to see that, too," Cloud promised. Tidus' mouth twitched into a smile as Cloud raised their linked hands. He brought them to his mouth and kissed each of Tidus' knuckles, and Tidus released a much needed sigh, feeling a lot better; he always did after a sappy speech like that from Cloud.

"How did you get to be such a good cheerer-upper?" Tidus asked, his lips fully forming a smirk now. Cloud met it with a genuine smile.

"I learned from the best," he said, softly.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I just have to take a moment to say we made it to Chapter 50! Thank you, readers, for sticking with me all this time :D Don't worry, I've still got piles and piles of oneshots about these cuties to upload, so look forward to the chapters ahead! Also just want to wish everyone a safe and happy New Year! *Tidus and Cloud throw confetti around you!* Have a great one :)


	51. Like We Were

**Universe: FFX  
** **Timeline: Post Dissidia / Post X-2  
** **Status: Established Relationship**

The night air was warm in the village of Besaid. It was quiet except for the high-pitched chirping of crickets off in the distance. The town was full of sleepy villagers, putting out the fire-pits, and getting ready to turn in for the night. Amongst them were Tidus and Cloud, who were just settling down in their bed together. Tidus smiled as Cloud curled in against him, tugging the light blanket up around them-they didn't need much in the way of covers when Besaid was so muggy, but it did make the bed awfully cozy.

They had come for a weekend to spend some time with Wakka and the gang. The long trip was definitely worth it. They had all spent a wonderful day at the beach. Yuna, Paine, and Rikku had prepared a picnic lunch for everyone, Tidus and Wakka had tried their best to include everyone in a game of catch-the-blitzball, and Cloud had gotten to try surfing for the first time. Truth be told, though, he and Tidus were pretty exhausted now; it had been a pretty exciting afternoon.

"Warm enough?" Tidus teased, wrapping an arm around Cloud's waist as Cloud lay his head upon his shoulder.

"Oh yes. Definitely," Cloud chuckled, lightly. Cloud took in a deep breath, and let out a contented sigh as he stared at the tent walls around him. The familiar smell of canvas inevitably stirred up memories in Cloud's mind, but unlike a good many of Cloud's memories, these ones were pleasant.

"This is nice, isn't it? Reminds me of Cosmos' world," Cloud spoke up, voice light and dreamlike. Tidus thought he sounded pretty sleepy, which wasn't surprising after the day they'd had.

"Yeah, we spent our fair share of nights in tents, huh? At least this one has a bed," Tidus grinned.

"I agree, those sleeping bags didn't cushion me much from the ground," Cloud smiled, letting his hand fall upon Tidus' abdomen, where his thumb traced small circles.

"Na-uh," Tidus shook his head, still grinning. He gave Cloud a squeeze in his arms, and Cloud let out another soft sigh.

"I've missed this."

"Sleeping in a tent?" Tidus asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah," Cloud nodded, lifting his head off of Tidus' shoulder so he could look him in the eye. "I mean, my fondest memories of Cosmos' world were... like this. The end of the day when I could relax, and curl up next to you, and just listen to the sounds of the night around us," Cloud explained. He could feel his cheeks reddening a little at that confession, but the soft smile that now graced Tidus' lips was worth the embarrassment.

"Guess we've got that in common," Tidus nearly whispered, trailing a hand through Cloud's hair as Cloud continued to stare down at him.

"What's nice is that here... We don't have to worry about upcoming battles, or whether or not we're going to be separated when the journey's over," Cloud went on. He paused when he saw the way Tidus was staring at him, his eyes so full of adoration. There was also that little hint of amusement that made Cloud realize he'd gone into what Tidus liked to call 'sap-mode.' Cloud cleared his throat, and averted his gaze, but his eyes flickered back to Tidus' when he felt a hand on the side of his face.

"Sounds pretty perfect, doesn't it?" Tidus smiled, softly. Cloud nodded, briefly closing his eyes as he soaked in the feeling of Tidus' touch.

"Mm-hmm. Perfect," Cloud agreed. Tidus grinned wider. The gleam in Cloud's eyes told him Cloud wasn't talking about the tent anymore-to his delight, he was talking about _him_.


	52. Skinny Jeans

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

Tidus stared at himself in the mirror, cocking his head to one side, then the other, analyzing himself carefully. His hair was still slightly damp from his recent shower, and his torso remained bare. All he wore was his new pair of vibrant blue jeans, and a small, seductive smirk.

Cloud walked into the bedroom-perfect timing, in Tidus' opinion-and Tidus watched him through the mirror as he did a double-take.

"Whoa," Cloud said, sounding almost startled. Tidus fought to keep his smirk from growing wider.

"What is it?" he asked, as innocently as he could.

"Nothing. Just...um, new pants?" Cloud asked, clearing his throat. Tidus spun around to take a peek at how his backside looked in the tight blue pants; he had to say, he was pretty pleased with his reflection today.

"Yep. Tifa and I went shopping the other day. She helped me pick them out," Tidus said, casually.

"You went shopping with Tifa?"

"Uh-huh," Tidus nodded, spinning back around to face the mirror front-on. Cloud frowned, suspecting Tifa was probably in cahoots with Tidus, helping him find something that would actually get a rise out of him. It wasn't too often that Cloud got riled up over such trivial things, but...

 _To think, she would let him buy those hot..._ Cloud cleared his throat. _Tight.._. Cloud tried again. Not much better. _Those... skinny jeans_. Yep, just thinking about them made Cloud realize he was a little turned on.

Tidus patted down the front of the pants, ridding of them of imaginary wrinkles. He glanced upward at the mirror, only to see that Cloud's eyes were headed down-down to his backside, tucked so neatly into that bright denim. This time, Tidus' smirk _did_ grow wider.

"You wouldn't be checking me out there, would you, Mr. Strife?" he teased.

"What? No!" Cloud said, much too quickly, shaking his head back and forth. "I'm just not used to seeing you in... You usually wear those baggy shorts, so I-"

"Uh-huh," Tidus laughed, turning around. He headed towards Cloud, and pulled their bodies together, so close that Cloud could actually hear denim against denim. Cloud swallowed hard as Tidus kissed him, and while one of Tidus' hands reached for his own, the other remained firmly on his waist.

"You know," Tidus said, bringing Cloud's hand to his back pocket. "They're pretty soft. And comfy."

Cloud's face reddened as Tidus kissed him again, and he tried to pretend his hand was _not_ resting there where Tidus had so conveniently placed it.

"And you know what else?"

"What?" Cloud asked, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper. Tidus smiled against his lips.

"I think you should get a pair, too."

"There's no point," Cloud said, as Tidus released his lip from between his own.

"Huh?" Tidus questioned, raising a brow. "Why?"

"'Cause yours are comin' off right now," Cloud replied, managing a smirk as he tugged Tidus toward the bed. Tidus gave a goofy smile. He wasn't about to complain.


	53. When It Comes to You

**Universe: Dissidia**  
 **Timeline: Dissidia (original)**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

Cecil looked up from his healing when he heard someone enter the tent. Cloud watched from the tent doorway as Cecil lifted his hand, and the green glow that had been pressed against Tidus' bare chest went out. Tidus raised his head a little, a soft smile appearing on his tired lips as he identified his visitor.

"Sorry. This a bad time?" Cloud asked.

"Not at all," Cecil shook his head. He got up from his kneeling position, and strode toward Cloud. "I'll be back in a few minutes with some ice, Tidus," he announced, giving Tidus a nod and Cloud a gentle pat on the shoulder before leaving the two alone. Cloud glanced behind him, watching the tent door zip completely closed before he spoke.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking a few steps toward his wounded partner.

"Kinda sore all over," Tidus admitted, his head looking so limp and sleepy against his pillow. He was lying on his back, his sleeping bag pulled up just above his waist. Cloud's heart ached as he stared down at him; he looked so drained.

Cloud crouched down beside him, and trailed a hand through his sandy blond hair, which was more disarrayed than usual. Tidus stared up at Cloud's kind face as he did so, his smile growing a little wider at the feel of Cloud's touch. It was such a welcome sensation after such intense pain earlier that day.

They had been fighting against the Emperor, and Tidus had noticed his lightning spell heading for Cloud before anyone else had. He'd acted quickly enough to push Cloud out of harm's way, but hadn't been so lucky himself. His whole body had gone rigid as the spell hit him, and he'd let out a cry as the electricity surged through him-a cry that Cloud would never forget.

"You shouldn't have jumped in the way," Cloud said, and Tidus knew he was trying to scold him, but it wasn't so effective when Cloud was keeping his tone so gentle. Tidus just continued to smile, blinking through heavy lids.

"Well, when it comes to you, my brain doesn't always think straight," he explained. Cloud knew he was teasing him a little, but there was also a significant amount of sincerity in his voice that couldn't be ignored. Cloud paused, then released a sigh, defeated. When it came to Tidus, his brain didn't exactly make rational decisions either; had he been in Tidus' place that afternoon, he probably would have done the same thing.

"I know what you mean," Cloud admitted, ruffling Tidus' blond bangs. "I just don't like to see you hurt because of me."

"I know," Tidus nodded, sleepily, letting his eyes fall closed.

"I should let you rest," Cloud said, withdrawing his hand from Tidus' hair, but Tidus caught his fingers within his own.

"Will you stay?" Tidus asked, eyes fluttering back open. Cloud looked into those pleading eyes, and felt the guilt set in, but he had to remind himself of what would be in Tidus' best interest.

"I would, but I have a feeling that if I did, you wouldn't get much sleep."

"How do you know?" Tidus tested.

"From experience." Cloud smirked, and Tidus grinned back. He couldn't argue with that one.

"Well, will you at least...?" Tidus trailed off, tugging gently on Cloud's hand to coax him closer. Cloud understood what he wanted, and he leaned over to meet Tidus' lips. He caressed Tidus' hand within his own, while his other hand cupped the side of Tidus' face. Again and again, their lips met in slow, tender kisses. When Cloud thought Tidus was satisfied, he pulled back, only to have Tidus lift his head off the pillow and meet his lips again. Cloud lowered himself back down so Tidus wouldn't have to use up his strength.

"Tidus, I should go. The others are gonna know something's up," Cloud whispered, his bottom lip caught in between Tidus'.

"What does it matter? They probably know already," Tidus breathed. That was all it took for Cloud to settle back into the kisses, and enjoy the moment as much as Tidus was.

After a minute or so, Tidus allowed Cloud to pull back, and Cloud eventually did, squeezing Tidus' cheek affectionately as they parted. Tidus stared up into those radiant blue eyes, and marvelled at the adoration he could see in them these days. He and Cloud truly were in love, and it was more amazing than Tidus had ever hoped it would be.

"You gonna be okay now?" Cloud asked, softly.

"Yep. For a while, at least," Tidus teased, his head falling tiredly to the side.

"You relax and get some rest, okay? I'll come and check on you again in a little while," Cloud promised, as he got to his feet.

"Cloud? I love you," Tidus said, his voice and eyes ever so honest. Cloud opened his mouth to speak the words that had once felt so foreign on his tongue. For so long, he had hesitated over them, stumbled and stuttered over them. Now, they came naturally.

"I love you, too," Cloud assured his companion, his eyes silently thanking the young man to whom he owed so much.

* * *

A/N: I'm super excited to have just gotten Dissidia NT! You know what that means for you, my wonderful readers? Expect many, many more chapters from me. New ideas are on their way :D Thank you all for your continuing support!


	54. Connections

**Universe: Dissidia  
Timeline: Dissidia  
Status: Established Relationship  
Warnings: Major character death, but with a somewhat happy ending**

"He's getting worse," Cecil said, as he and Cloud headed for the tent. Cloud appeared as if he were on a mission of urgency. His strides were quick, and his expression stern.

"He's far weaker, and he seems to be in a lot of pain," Cecil went on, but Cloud wished he would stop. The details were only making things harder.

"I'm just checking in. After that, the search is back on," Cloud announced. He hadn't wanted to stop his search for a cure, but he couldn't keep torturing himself like this; it was just too hard to be away from Tidus when he knew the young man was suffering.

Cloud entered the dark tent, and was taken aback by the stale air; it was warm, and made Cloud feel a little sickly himself. Firion sat on the right side of the tent. To his left lay Tidus, his sleeping bag pulled up to his waist, his upper body and face glistening with perspiration from his fever. Cloud managed a nod at Firion before collapsing to his knees at Tidus' side. Tidus smiled weakly up at him.

"You're back," he said, voice groggy, but Cloud could hear the relief in it.

"I can't stay long," Cloud replied, his face etched with a look of apology.

"No cure yet?" Tidus asked. Cloud bit his lip, unable to answer through the stabbing guilt. Tidus' eyes were immediately shimmering with tears.

"Cloud..." he whimpered, and Cloud's hand was at the side of his face in an instant.

"Guys, a minute?" Cloud asked, his eyes darting behind him, eyeing Firion and Cecil. The two nodded politely—though they looked a little confused—and excused themselves from the tent. Cloud waited until they were definitely out of earshot before he turned his head back towards Tidus. When he did, his eyes were gentle, but his expression firm.

"I'm gonna need you to hold on a little longer," Cloud said. That was all it took for Tidus to break down.

"Cloud, I can't," he whispered, silent tears reaching his cheeks. "It hurts too much, and... I can't."

"Listen to me," Cloud murmured. He tucked a section of hair behind Tidus' ear, then continued to stroke the blond strands, curving his fingers around Tidus' earlobe.

"I'm going to find a cure, and we're going to beat this thing. Then, we're gonna put an end to Chaos. After that, we have our whole future ahead of us, okay? You and me, we can go to Spira together, or to my world, or maybe Cosmos can even send us back to your Zanarkand. You can take me to blitzball games, and show me all there is to see around the city. Sound good?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," Tidus nodded, forcing a teary smile.

"We're gonna strive for that future. Just... don't go there without me," Cloud said, slowly, in hopes that Tidus would understand his meaning. He didn't want Tidus dying on him before he got back.

"Okay," Tidus nodded again. It took all his strength to lift his head from the pillow, but as soon as he reached Cloud's lips, Cloud lowered them both back down, making the kiss more comfortable for his weakened partner.

"Easy," Cloud breathed, before placing another few kisses on Tidus' cracked lips. After a moment or two, they parted, and Cloud stroked Tidus' cheek tenderly.

"Just a little longer. I promise," Cloud cooed.

"Mm-kay," Tidus replied, lips curving into a small, albeit tired, smile.

Cloud strode out of the tent just as quickly as he had entered. Cecil and Firion rose from their positions by the fire, and followed behind the Ex-SOLDIER as he headed for the woods.

"Cloud?" Firion asked.

"I'm going to the source. Chaos put this curse on him, I'm going to make him remove it," Cloud announced, firmly.

"Chaos?" Cecil frowned. Firion grabbed Cloud's arm, bringing him to a reluctant halt.

"Cloud, remember, he did this to Tidus because he came too close to something Chaos wanted to protect. Going to his lair will put you at the same risk," Firion warned.

"You at least shouldn't go alone, Cloud," Cecil agreed. Cloud scoffed.

"Tag along if you want. I'm going, regardless," Cloud insisted, pulling away from Firion's grasp, and heading for the woods again. Firion and Cecil exchanged concerned glances before Cecil charged after their determined companion.

"Cloud, wait!" Cecil called out.

* * *

It had been days. Three? Five? Tidus had lost count. It simply felt like forever. He'd done as Cloud had asked. He'd tried to hold on, but today, he felt downright tired— _too_ tired. The pain was making him weak and exhausted, but he somehow knew that were he to sleep, he would fall too deep into unconsciousness.

Tidus blinked heavily. He could feel the pain throughout his body, dragging him down—down further and further to the point where he wanted to close his eyes fully, but he refused. Instead, he forced his lids further open and stared at the tent ceiling above him. He focused hard, and brought an image to mind.

He smiled softly as he pictured himself and Cloud in his living room in Zanarkand. He was tickling Cloud's sides, and getting a hysterical reaction. Cloud elbowed him playfully as they laughed together. They were laughing so hard, in fact, Tidus was afraid they were both going to fall down.

The image changed to them walking out of the blitzball stadium, and fans crowding around them. Tidus smiled at the sea of people, but tugged Cloud along, brushing through the mob screaming for his autograph. He felt Cloud lean in against his side, and whisper something about how he'd never realized he was dating such a celebrity.

Once more, the scene shifted. This time, they stood outside a restaurant in Zanarkand. The flashing fluorescent lights were bright and distracting, so Tidus coaxed Cloud down an alleyway. At least this route home would have a more romantic ambiance. Cloud's hand was clutched tightly within Tidus', and they exchanged a smile. All the while, Tidus' heart pounded while the engagement ring jostled around in his pocket.

"Firion?" Tidus spoke up, eyes still fixed on the ceiling. The break in silence startled Firion, and he rushed to Tidus' side.

"What is it, Tidus?" Firion asked, voice gentle.

"Tell Cloud... I couldn't wait to see the future." Tidus' voice was so dreamlike, Firion wondered if the pain was fogging up his mind.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand," Firion admitted.

" _He_ will," Tidus nodded, sounding certain. Firion didn't like the way his eyes looked—distant, glassy. He cleared his throat, trying to suppress his emotions.

"Tell him yourself," Firion smiled, gently. He reached out a shaky hand and placed it on Tidus' shoulder. "He should be back soon."

"No, just... tell him the future... is beautiful," Tidus said, giving another weak smile, his eyes never leaving the images that continued to dance on the ceiling.

"Hey, Tidus! Tidus!" Firion shouted, scrambling for his healing materia.

* * *

Cloud walked toward the tent with a heavy heart. Making deals with Chaos had been a foolish dream. Curing Tidus had been a futile effort. Neither Cloud's violent threats, desperate pleas, nor giant blade were of any help in persuading the great beast, yet Cloud still felt the pangs of guilt. He felt there must have been something more he could have done.

Cecil remained silent during the trek back. He didn't quite know how to react after seeing Cloud lash out at Chaos. He and Firion were, of course, upset about Tidus, and terribly so, but with Cloud, that feeling of despair seemed to run so much deeper. His screams for Chaos to help him were just filled with so much desperation, so much agony.

Cloud hadn't realized that with each stride, he'd been stomping his feet. It wasn't until Firion emerged from the tent that he became aware of his not-so-silent entrance. He lowered his head, a little embarrassed that his frustration seemed to be speaking volumes.

"Cloud?" Firion spoke up, zipping up the tent quickly behind him— _too_ quickly, Cloud noticed.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked, every muscle in his face immediately showing tension. Firion shook his head, and lowered his gaze.

"I couldn't help," he admitted. "I tried, but he's..."

"Firion?" Cloud demanded. His voice was fierce, but his face was full of fear. Cloud was hurrying forward before Firion could get a word in, hands reaching for the tent zipper, but Firion stepped in his way.

"Tidus is gone, Cloud." Cloud had feared those words—expected them, even—but they still hit hard, like a punch to the gut.

Cloud tried to breathe, but his lungs were stuck at mid-inhale. His heart thudded in his ears, the sound deafening. Cloud swallowed, but his mouth remained dry. And yet, those symptoms gave him the strength to push Firion out of the way. He was inside the tent before anyone could stop him, and he felt his knees buckle beneath him as he stared upon that still and silent form.

"Tidus?" Cloud choked out. He stumbled forward a few steps, and fell to his knees beside the young man's body.

"Tidus?" Cloud asked again. Carefully, he removed his glove, and pressed his hand to Tidus' cheek. He shivered at the cold temperature, and closed his eyes. Tidus used to be so warm.

Cloud felt the onset of tears as he stared down at that angelic face. Those eyes closed so lightly, as if he were merely asleep. Those cheeks that used to be so full of color. But what hurt most of all was that smile. He had gone out with a smile on his face. That was just so like Tidus.

For several minutes, Cloud just sat there and wept, his hand caressing Tidus' stony one, his lips pressing kisses to Tidus' cold forehead. Neither Firion nor Cecil dared to enter. They could both sense that they weren't wanted—that Cloud needed the time to grieve alone. But before long, Cloud's sadness turned to anger, and he gathered Tidus' body into his arms. He stood up, and carried Tidus out of the tent, setting off on a new mission. This wasn't over until he said it was.

* * *

The Sanctuary felt colder than usual as Cloud walked the watery floor with Tidus in his arms. Cosmos felt the sorrowful presence and looked up from her pedestal to see her warriors—one cold with pain, one frozen by death's grasp. She stood immediately as Cloud approached her.

"The work of Chaos," Cloud explained, as Cosmos opened her mouth to pose the question. She nodded, face full of sadness.

"I did not foresee this," she whispered.

"Cosmos, I know about the cycle. I know you can bring us back if we fail," Cloud announced. With a deep breath, he brought his arms out a little further in front of him—towards the goddess—Tidus' lifeless head drooping a little.

"Reverse this. Bring him back," Cloud said. What Cloud's voice lacked in volume, it made up for in strength; his tone surely could have bent anyone's will. Cosmos stared at the boy in Cloud's arms, the sorrowful expression never leaving her face. She released a sigh, and took a step forward, gently pushing Cloud's arms back against his body so he could hold Tidus close again.

"My dear warrior," Cosmos spoke up, placing a hand on Cloud's cheek.

"Can you do it?" Cloud asked, sternly. He wasn't in the mood for her to beat around the bush.

"I can. However, you must understand that his mind will be restored to the way it was when he was first summoned here," Cosmos said, letting her hand fall now to Tidus' forehead.

"What... do you mean?" Cloud asked, slowly, unable to look her in the eye. His gaze simply came to rest on Tidus' pale face.

"He will have no recollection of the journey so far. For him, it begins anew. All of his memories of the events and bonds made here will be—"

"Forgotten," Cloud finished, closing his eyes. "He'll forget us."

Cosmos nodded solemnly in response, and watched Cloud's mouth twitch downward a few times. Eventually, Cloud closed his eyes, and forced himself to face facts. The Tidus he knew truly was gone. The Tidus who'd helped him heal, who'd helped him smile... He was gone. Still, Cloud had a decision to make. Which was more painful? Living without Tidus, or living with a Tidus who didn't have a connection with him? Cloud shook his head. The answer, although painful, was still an easy one. Any Tidus was better than no Tidus at all.

"Shall I revive him?" Cosmos asked, eyes flickering from Tidus' face to Cloud's.

"Yes, but... Could you give me a moment alone with him first?"

Cosmos nodded again, and turned her back, walking several feet away before Cloud felt at ease enough to indulge in these last few moments the way he wanted to. With shaking hands, he knelt to the ground, and lay Tidus down gently. One last time, he stared at that face, took in that smile that he knew had probably been for him.

He placed a hand on Tidus' cheek, then let it trail down his neck. He brushed away a strand of hair to reveal a small love-mark that Cloud had left there the last time they'd been intimate. Cloud fought back a tearful smile at the beautiful memories, and pressed one last kiss to Tidus' lips.

When he pulled back, he reached for his own hand, and removed the silver ring that had for so long been hidden under his glove. Cloud stared down at the wolf carved into the metal band. It meant a lot to him, and he hoped that one day, it would mean a lot to Tidus, too.

With a sigh, Cloud reached for the chain around Tidus' neck. He unclasped it, and slipped the wolf ring onto it, then fastened it again. Cloud stared down at Tidus' chest, which was dotted with his own tears now, and accented with those two pieces of jewellery—the Zanarkand Abes symbol, and the wolf symbol, both hanging from the chain around his neck.

Cloud trailed a hand through Tidus' soft hair, and breathed him in one last time, memorizing every detail he could possibly fit into his weary brain.

"Until next time. My love," Cloud whispered, doing his best to force a smile.

* * *

"Cloud! Cloud, wait up!" Tidus called from behind. Cloud turned around to see Tidus panting as he ran to catch up. Cloud tried to hide the hurt in his soft smile. He had to admit that even now, his heart jumped a little at the sound of that voice, the way it used to when Tidus had been the love and joy of his life.

"You walk fast," Tidus groaned, as he reached the older man.

"Maybe you're just slow," Cloud teased, making Tidus stick his tongue out at him.

"Look, I just wanted to ask you something," Tidus said, once their joking had ended. He tugged on the chain that hung from his neck, and Cloud felt his stomach tighten.

"I noticed this last night at the campfire. You wear this same symbol. On your earring and on your shoulder," Tidus remarked, pointing to the accessories that adorned Cloud's new outfit.

"Yeah, I do," Cloud nodded.

"But, we come from different worlds, right? So, how can that be?" Tidus asked, cocking his curious head to the side. Cloud smiled a little.

"Maybe we have some sort of connection," he said simply. Tidus frowned, suspiciously.

"Hey, you know something, don't you?"

"Maybe I do." Cloud continued to smirk as he turned away, and continued his trek through the forest. Tidus paused a moment, thinking hard, then he bounded after his comrade.

"You _do_ know something! C'mon, tell me!" he begged. Cloud just shook his head.

"I'll tell you," Cloud smiled, closing his eyes. "When I feel you're ready."


	55. Reset

**Universe: FFVII  
Timeline: Post-Advent Children**

An unexpected breeze, which was unseasonably chilly for Costa del Sol, rushed through the open window, tossing the curtains aside, and rousing Tidus from his nap. He lifted his head up from the table, his sleep-heavy eyelids drifting slowly open as he glanced around for the source of the cold. He reached for the window beside his desk, just right of where he sat, and tugged it closed with a loud thud.

Tidus released a sigh, and turned his gaze downward, to where his desk was littered with about a hundred memories of Cloud: photographs that he'd sorted through, half-wishing he'd had the heart to burn them; letters that he'd started and never finished; small gifts that Cloud had given him during their journey or shortly after coming to Seventh Heaven; and then there was just the blasted phone. That phone was just a constant reminder that he _could_ call Cloud. He could talk to him, and listen to his voice, and maybe even make things right again, but that was a long shot.

He'd only talked to Cloud once since the Geostigma scare had ended, during which time Cloud had explained everything—that he'd broken things off in order to keep Tidus from worrying, or having to go through the pain of his possible death. He'd assured Tidus that he hadn't wanted to make him leave, or that he had never stopped loving him, but Cloud had left out the part that Tidus had wanted to hear the most. Cloud never asked him to come back home.

And so, Tidus had remained in Costa del Sol, always wondering whether or not Cloud still wanted him gone. He knew he could call and ask, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. He didn't think he could stand to hear it if Cloud didn't want him back. And more than anything, he didn't want to have to plead for that answer. He didn't want to have to beg Cloud to let him return; he wanted Cloud to wish for his arrival home.

Tidus found his fingers grasping for the phone, and he held the device out in front of him, eyes focused on the buttons, drawing imaginary lines between the numbers that would lead him to Cloud's voice. He didn't want to beg, he kept telling himself that, but what harm was there in just talking for a little while? He missed Cloud, even if they were nothing more than distant friends now. With a deep breath, Tidus dialled his number. One ring. Two. Th—

"Hello?" Cloud asked, surprising Tidus. Three rings? Fast. Cloud wasn't usually all that eager to answer the phone.

"Oh, uh, hey," Tidus timidly replied, his free hand tracing patterns on the desk before him.

"Tidus, hi," Cloud said, voice soft, gentle like it used to be when they were together. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just... wanted to hear your voice, I guess." Tidus heard Cloud stifle a sigh of relief on the other end.

"I... I know how you feel," Cloud said. Tidus imagined the soft, sad smile Cloud was probably wearing just then, similar to the one on his own face.

"How's the weather there? It's pretty chilly here. Seems like summer's on it's way out," Tidus said, glancing out the window. The shoreline, which was usually packed with people, was deserted except for a few stragglers walking back from a disappointing afternoon in the cold water.

"Tidus?" Cloud asked, urgently.

"Yeah?"

"I still feel... I mean, do you still—?"

Tidus swallowed, hoping his emotions weren't jumping the gun, and making him hear what he wanted to hear.

"Love you?" Tidus dared, barely choking out the words.

"Yeah. Love... me." A long pause surfaced.

"Of course, I do."

"Then, please, Tidus, come home," came those blessed words from Cloud's mouth.

Tidus' jaw dropped a little, his eyes coming to rest on one of the photos on the table. He and Cloud sat on the front steps to the bar. Their hands were linked at their sides, their heads leaned together as they stared forward at the camera; Tifa had taken it for them. He could remember thinking it then, and he still believed it now, that he and Cloud were connected. They had known each other—weaknesses and all—even when their journey had barely begun. They made sense together. They were perfect—well, maybe not, but they did the best anyone could do.

"I want to try to make things work. I know you're probably furious with me for lying to you, for keeping you in the dark, for saying all those things I didn't mean just so you wouldn't worry, and—"

"I'm not mad at all," Tidus admitted, causing Cloud to fall deathly silent as he tried to comprehend how that was even possible. "I get why you did what you did. And I think for things to have fallen apart so badly, I must have been doing something wrong, too," Tidus said, with a half-smile. He believed it, too.

The signs that Cloud had been sick had probably been there, he just hadn't been paying enough attention to see them. And there must have been a distance between them at the time, for Cloud not to trust him with the information about the Geostigma. That distance couldn't be blamed on one person alone.

Tidus heard Cloud give a tiny chuckle, like he sometimes did when Tidus tried to cheer him up.

"I don't want to point fingers at who did wrong. I just... want to start over. I love you. So, will you come home?" Cloud's voice was so uncertain, so shaky, but Tidus couldn't keep the smile off of his face. The answer was so easy, he didn't know why Cloud was nervous.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that," Tidus replied, softly.


	56. Things You Said at 1am

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

Cloud rolled over, and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. With a yawn, he flipped it open, with every intention of reading through some of his missed messages, or playing a few games until sleep decided to visit him again. To his surprise, he felt Tidus roll over to face him, his expression bright and containing no lingering evidence of fatigue.

"Can't sleep?" Tidus asked, his calm blue eyes silently asking if Cloud was okay. Of course, he was. Tidus was here. It was just one of those nights where a little too much caffeine had Cloud unable to sleep through the night.

"No. And you? You look wide awake," Cloud observed. Tidus shrugged under the covers.

"Yeah. I've been up for a while."

Cloud gave him a curious look, and moved in a little closer, weaving an arm around his naked waist. His fingers rubbed gently at Tidus' back.

"Thinking about something?" Cloud tried.

"Yeah, a lot of things, actually," Tidus sighed. Cloud tilted his head against the pillow, his curious expression asking for an explanation.

"How long has it been since I came here?" Tidus asked. Cloud frowned a moment while he counted.

"It'll be three months as of Tuesday."

Tidus smiled, a little surprised.

"You kept track? I didn't think you'd know _exactly_ ," he chuckled, lightly.

"Believe me," Cloud smiled, softly. "I've kept track." There was a journal on his desk to prove it. In fact, it held memories of nearly every day he and Tidus spent together since they'd returned to this planet.

Tidus beamed for a second, touched by Cloud's sincerity, and lowered his timid eyes.

"Wow," he marvelled.

"Don't get all flustered, or you'll start embarrassing _me,_ " Cloud said, shaking his head. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"Right," Tidus nodded, redirecting his thoughts. "I've just been thinking... there's a lot of stuff we haven't done, isn't there? I mean, like, since I got here, there are a lot of places I haven't seen yet. And there are things we haven't done, like have a picnic, or go to a dance together, or... get engaged, I don't know," Tidus said, quickly.

"Engaged?" Cloud asked, eyes widening a little.

"I don't know. I'm just throwing things out there," Tidus said, waving a hand in the air. Cloud caught it, and laced their fingers together as he slowly brought it back down.

"I'm not sure I understand," Cloud said, honestly. Tidus fearlessly met his eyes.

"I think... I'm just scared that life is gonna go too fast. And I want to make sure that you and I do everything we possibly can before—"

"Tidus," Cloud murmured, leaning forward until his lips were pressing gently against Tidus'. Tidus' eyes fluttered a few times in surprise before falling closed. He returned the kiss, lips tenderly moving with Cloud's. When Cloud pulled away, his eyes were filled with the calmness and comfort that Tidus needed.

"We're okay. We _will_ experience all those things, but we shouldn't rush either. We should take our time and enjoy every step, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but what if something happens, and we can't— What if I—" Tidus trailed off, but Cloud didn't need him to finish that sentence to understand where he was going. He could see the fear in his eyes.

"You're still afraid you're going to disappear, aren't you?" Cloud spoke up. Tidus shrunk under that gaze, almost like he was embarrassed for having such thoughts.

"What if the fayth can't keep dreaming? What if it's harder for them to keep dreaming if I'm this far away?" he asked, voice shaking so hard it was breaking Cloud's heart. Cloud shushed him gently, and pulled him in closer. Tidus nestled his head in against Cloud's neck, and closed his eyes.

"You're safe with me. Even if they stopped dreaming, _I_ wouldn't," Cloud promised. Tidus pulled away for a moment, meeting Cloud's sincere eyes. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest at the sound and tone of those words; they told him everything he needed to know—that Cloud loved him every bit as much as Tidus loved him in return, which was certainly one heck of a lot. Tidus nodded, and managed a smile as he tucked his head in under Cloud's chin again. He had to believe Cloud was right—that Cloud would keep him alive, keep him here, even if the fayth couldn't.

"Man, I sure got lucky meeting you, didn't I?" Tidus chuckled, softly, his arm wrapping tightly around Cloud's waist while his other hand remained linked with Cloud's.

"I think Cosmos gave us both a pretty good deal," Cloud smirked in agreement, fingers gently grazing Tidus'.

"Yeah. But, um, Cloud? Even despite what you said, I still want to do all that stuff with you, you know?"

"I know," Cloud smiled. "How about tomorrow? We'll start with a picnic at the church?" He would have to switch around a few things with work, but it was manageable, and Tidus was worth it. Tidus grinned, heart filling with satisfaction and a feeling of safety.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

A/N: It's sort of sweet and refreshing to see Cloud being the positive cheerer-upper, isn't it? Tidus taught him well :)


	57. Keeping Faith

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Advent Children (but Cloud never left home)**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**  
 **Additional Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Sadness, Sickness**

Tidus walked out of the bedroom, slumping against the door as it closed behind him. He wasn't all that surprised to see Tifa standing there in front of him, her red-brown eyes full of mourning. Tidus bit his lip, knowing that if he were the first to speak, there would surely be tears.

"How is he?" Tifa asked. "Any better?"

Tidus shook his head solemnly, and Tifa watched as his chin began to tremble, as his eyes fell shut, causing the first wet drops to fall. Tidus wiped violently at his eyes with his forearm, but quickly realized he wasn't alone in his sorrows. He could hear Tifa sobbing as she tugged him into an embrace.

They just stood there, holding each other, crying softly into one another's shoulders. It was devastating to see each other in such a state—Tifa, always so high-spirited and smiling, and Tidus, always beaming and brightening up the world for everyone in it. They were the hope and cheer of Seventh Heaven, of Edge. With them so down, who would pick them back up?

"I can't lose him," Tidus wept. " _We_ can't—"

"I know," Tifa cried. "I know."

"His arms and chest are so bruised. He doesn't say anything, but I know he must be in pain. Sometimes, he can't even remember us, and I... I just don't know what to do anymore."

"We can't give up yet," Tifa said, pulling away, and wiping at her eyes. She locked gazes with Tidus, silently gaining his agreement. "This is not over yet. There's a cure out there, and someone is going to find it."

Tidus nodded, forcing himself to steady his breathing. Tifa rid herself of the last of her tears, and placed her hands on Tidus' shoulders.

"You stay with him for a bit longer, okay? I'm going to make us all some tea. I'll give Barret another call, too, and see if he's found anything. Just promise me, you won't lose faith in Cloud yet," Tifa practically pleaded.

"I promise, I won't," Tidus assured her. She gave him a gentle nod before rushing down the stairs to the bar. Tidus stood there a moment, listening until her footsteps reached the bottom step before he turned back around to face the door. He inhaled deeply, and reached for the handle, only to see Cloud standing there on the other side of the door when he pulled it open.

"Wha—? Cloud, you should be in bed," Tidus said, scrambling to Cloud's side. He reached for one of Cloud's hands while the other rested behind Cloud's back, and carefully, Tidus guided Cloud back over to the bed. He tried not to focus on how pale Cloud was, or how much his legs were wobbling with each step.

He got Cloud lying on his back, and gently pulled the covers up to his chest, then took a seat on the edge of the bed. He brushed a hand through Cloud's bangs, and forced a soft smile.

"You're okay now," he whispered.

"I'm okay anyway," Cloud murmured back. "I'm not broken, you know?" Tidus felt the corners of his lips twitch downward, but he didn't let himself cry. Maybe Cloud wasn't broken, but his pieces were certainly beginning to fall apart.

"I know. I just worry sometimes," Tidus told him, reaching for his hand. Cloud clasped it surprisingly tightly, despite his lack of strength lately.

"I know you do," Cloud said, as he stared up at those red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "I hate it when you worry. Still, you do look beautiful. Even when you cry." Tidus gave him an incredulous look, and a half-amused grunt.

"I think you're delirious. I'm a wreck," Tidus shook his head. His gaze fell down toward the white sheets, but Cloud's free hand reached for his chin, and tilted it upward.

"I'm not delirious," Cloud insisted. It was frustrating, the way people kept saying that, especially when the times he wasn't lucid were few and far between. Most of the time, his mental state was just fine. "And I'm not kidding. When you cry, it just shows you care. I think that's beautiful. I think _you're_ beautiful," Cloud said, again. Cloud's hand fell away from Tidus' chin just in time for it to start trembling again.

"Dammit, Cloud. Gonna make me start all over again," Tidus groaned, playfully nudging him, but the tears began within seconds. Cloud reached for the back of Tidus' neck, where his fingers began stroking gently.

"If that's how you need to deal with this, then go ahead. You can cry," Cloud said, voice barely above a whisper.

"You sure?" Tidus asked, weakly. Cloud gave him a soft smile, and a gentle squeeze at the back of his neck, letting him know he was definitely allowed to break down. Tidus gratefully leaned forward, his head falling gently upon Cloud's blanket-covered chest as he let his emotions free. Cloud simply continued to caress that suntanned skin, and knew that thanks to Tidus, he could remain strong; he would let Tidus cry enough for the both of them.

"I love you," Cloud whispered, through the sound of the young man's sobs. Why was it that Cloud never said those things when Tidus was smiling?


	58. While He Cried

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**  
 **Additional Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Sadness**

A hand hovered above the door handle as Tidus debated whether or not he should open it. He could still hear the water running, but no splashing was heard, nor sounds of limbs interrupting the shower's heavy spray. Tidus had been home for at least twenty minutes now, and it was unusual for Cloud to take a shower this long—especially since Tidus knew Cloud never took any 'private time' for himself; he always jokingly said he 'had Tidus for that'. Unfortunately, that only caused a bundle of nerves to form in Tidus' stomach as he feared something more dire was astir.

And so, with minimal reluctance, Tidus opened the bathroom door, and stepped inside the sweltering room. The mirrors were steamed up so badly, it was impossible to catch any trace of a reflection. From the looks of it, Cloud had been in here a while before Tidus had even gotten home.

"Cloud?" he asked, gently. "Everything okay?" He was startled not to be greeted with a response.

"Cloud?" he called again, much more desperately this time. He whipped back the curtain, afraid Cloud had slipped and fallen; he couldn't decide whether the sight before him was better or worse. Cloud was crouched in the corner of the shower, his arms in front of his chest, hugging himself. His face was drenched, and Tidus could tell from his red eyes that it wasn't merely from the shower's water. There he trembled, glancing up at Tidus only for a second or two before burying his head against his tucked-up knees.

Tidus reached into the spray, not caring that his sleeve would be soaked within seconds. His fingers reached Cloud's face, and tilted it back up towards him.

"Is it mako sickness?" Tidus inquired, remembering the symptoms that Cloud had told him about. Cloud shook his head. That poison had worn off years ago.

"Then what? What is it?"

Tidus' voice was so gentle that it made Cloud break down again. He cried silent tears, each blink of his eyes making the drops fall faster down his cheeks. Tidus leaned over the side of the tub, and hoisted Cloud to his feet. Reaching behind himself, he tugged a dry towel off the hanger and wrapped it around Cloud's waist before assisting him out of the shower. He didn't even bother to turn the water off, as he could already feel Cloud gravitating towards him, and falling in against his chest—right into that place where he belonged.

Tidus' arms wove around his back, and held him so close, closer than usual. Cloud's head rested under his chin, the occasional sob emerging from the man's tear-speckled lips. Cloud could feel Tidus' soft, warm fingers tracing circles on his back, and he wanted to speak, but words could wait. He knew Tidus didn't need him to rush in giving him an explanation. He was used to the tears, to the memories that sometimes got too much for Cloud to bear. He was used to Cloud's worries about the Delivery Service's tight budget, and the well-being of the friends and children Cloud so deeply adored.

"When you're ready," Tidus whispered, feeling the few breaths of air Cloud had taken in, preparing himself to speak, but Tidus wanted him to know he didn't have to. Cloud relaxed, and nodded against Tidus' chest, feeling safe in knowing that he was right to wait. When it came to him, Tidus never minded waiting anyway.


	59. Some Good Advice

A/N: The last two chapters I uploaded today were pretty depressing, so here! Have another bonus chapter :)

* * *

 **Universe: Dissidia**  
 **Timeline: Dissidia Duodecim**  
 **Status: Pre-relationship, friendship**  
 **Additional Tags: Comfort, Cute**

"Cloud?" Cloud could have identified those familiar, yet careful footsteps a mile away—footsteps of the bothersome, asks-too-many-questions Tidus, the same Tidus that Cloud had come to care about and adore, the Tidus that Cloud told himself he couldn't have.

"What's going on, Tidus?" Cloud asked, quietly, voice gentle enough that Tidus knew he was welcome. Cloud looked up from the water, and turned his head to watch as the boy approached. Tidus sat down beside him with a smile, and together, they turned their gazes back toward the still and silent lake.

"You've been in love, right, Cloud?" Tidus asked.

"You know I have. I told you before."

"Right," Tidus said, scratching the back of his head, awkwardly. Of course, he knew. He was just hoping to get a few more details out of Cloud.

"Well, I need some advice," he said, turning his head enough to catch Cloud's eye. Cloud held his breath. _Oh boy_.

"What kind of advice?" Cloud ventured, warily. Tidus hid a smile, proud of himself for actually getting Cloud to talk.

"See, I want to let someone know how much I care. Too many words, and I just end up sounding sappy, you know? So, what should I do or say that gets my point across, but doesn't make me sound like a girly romance book?" Tidus laughed. Cloud nodded slowly, as if reflecting on what Tidus had said. He leisurely breathed in and out a few times, eyes focused on the water in front of him, before he found what he wanted to say.

"I assume you're talking about Yuna. She's soft-spoken, more reserved, right? I think the most important thing you can do is tell her that you cherish her."

"That I cherish her? I think I... might've told her that before," Tidus said, nodding his head. Cloud turned his head to fully meet Tidus' eyes now, which came as a bit of a surprise to Tidus. Cloud usually liked to remain as unseen as he could, to avoid attention if possible, but he looked so serious now, like he needed to know that Tidus was listening to him.

"Trust me, you should tell her again," Cloud said, giving a small smile that Tidus could have sworn contained hints of sadness. "You can say you love someone a hundred times, but there'll come a point when you'll.. you'll still wish you had said it more."

"Oh," Tidus barely whispered.

The young man was silent for a moment, and Cloud figured he'd stunned him with such solemn thoughts, but to his surprise, he felt Tidus lean in against him. Cloud's body went as still as a stone as Tidus' lips brushed against his cheek. They lingered there, giving Cloud a soft kiss before pulling away.

"What was that for?" Cloud asked, slightly breathless as his heart raced.

"I wasn't talking about Yuna," Tidus explained, with a timid smirk. "I cherish _you_ , Cloud. Your strength, and your friendship, and your will to keep going. I cherish you," he repeated, smiling softly as he got to his feet. Cloud's face reddened as Tidus turned to walk away, but his hand reached up before Tidus could escape.

"Tidus," he said, voice trembly, but honest. He gave Tidus' hand a gentle squeeze. "I cherish you, too." Tidus released a heartfelt chuckle that made Cloud's heart soar.


	60. Things You Said That I Wish You Hadn't

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**  
 **Additional Tags: Sad, Regret**

Tidus stood on the top step, hardly breathing, back pressed against the cold, grey stairwell. He stared blankly at the opposite wall, blinking in pained disbelief as he listened to the conversation going on down in the bar.

"There's too much going on around here lately. I just don't feel settled," Tifa said.

"I know. I'm the same. Pretty sure Denzel feels it, too," Cloud replied, clearly exasperated.

"Yeah? He say something?"

"No, he's too polite, but I know he's uncomfortable. He's changed since... I mean, he rarely speaks whenever Tidus is around."

Tidus flinched at the sound of his name, and tried to steady his shaky legs. They'd been talking about him for several minutes now. About how he should help out more around the bar, about how he needed to get a job and earn some income, about how crowded the place had become with that one extra person around.

"It's an adjustment for all of us," Tifa agreed.

"Even me," came Cloud's solemn response.

"It _has_ been hard to get into a routine lately. Of course, we'll adjust eventually. It'll just take some time."

"Tifa, I'm sorry to put you and the kids through this. Sometimes I wish things could go back to how they were before. Before he came here."

Tidus breathed in slowly, biting down hard on his bottom lip. His worst fear was coming at him faster than he could process it. He still didn't fit in here; he'd been afraid of that. He wasn't a part of their little Seventh Heaven family, despite his strong efforts to try. Unlike the rest of the bunch, he was loud, and still hadn't learned when his joking around was appropriate, and when it wasn't. He wouldn't have even cared so much if he only bothered the others—he could work on toning it down—but to think he bothered Cloud? Cloud had always been the one who made him feel safe. Cloud was his home.

"Things were easier sometimes, yeah, but you don't really mean that," Tifa said, shaking her head; Tidus heard her earrings jingle with each movement. Tidus leaned forward on the step, needing to hear Cloud's response. He gasped as the stair creaked beneath his foot.

Next thing he knew, Cloud appeared at the bottom of the stairwell, staring up at him. They gazed into each other's wary eyes, looking equally shocked and perturbed. Tidus only stared at Cloud for a second or two before turning away and hurrying toward the bedroom. He knew tears were on the way, and he didn't want Cloud to see them. Cloud didn't deserve the satisfaction of seeing him hurting.

"Tidus, wait!" Cloud called up, rushing up the steps two at a time to make it to him faster. Tidus reached the bedroom door, and pushed it open, only to have Cloud follow him right in. Tidus spun to face him, wet eyes shimmering.

"I should have known," Tidus said, waving a hand as he spoke. Somehow, he was managing to keep his voice somewhat steady, though his expression told a different story. "I mean, really, how could I possibly believe I belonged here when all of you were thinking the exact opposite? I must be awfully stupid to fall for that. To not notice you guys were suffering."

"Tidus, come on, we weren't _suffering_ ," Cloud said, trying to touch his partner's shoulder, but Tidus shrugged him off.

"Do you even want me here?" Tidus asked, weakly. He stood before Cloud, looking so feeble, so lost and small. Cloud watched a tear slide down his cheek. It fell onto his bright shirt as it reached his chin, and trickled down the yellow fabric. Those tears looked so wrong on him. Tidus was the light—everyone's light. Especially Cloud's.

" _Of course_ , I want you here," Cloud replied, emphasizing each word to make sure Tidus knew he was sincere. Cloud took a step forward, and brushed a hand over Tidus' face, tenderly drying his tear-stained skin. Tidus didn't try to push him away this time.

"Of course, I do," Cloud said, again, when Tidus appeared unconvinced. He looked as dejected as ever, arms hanging limply at his sides as Cloud pulled him against him. Quick, passionate kisses were pressed against Tidus' cheek, and ear, and jaw, but he stood lifeless, untouched by Cloud's shows of affection.

"Then why'd you say it?" Tidus whispered. Cloud pulled away, their eyes meeting. Cloud moved his hands from Tidus' back up to his shoulders.

"I didn't mean I wanted you gone. I only meant that things were simpler someti— It just takes some getting used to—" Cloud stopped, realizing he was only making things worse.

"Yeah, I get it," Tidus said, lowering his eyes. He shrugged away from Cloud's touch again, and headed out of the room. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Cloud turned around and stepped into the hallway, watching in dismay as the bathroom door closed. He listened to the lock click, and released a heavy sigh. He stared at that closed door, wishing so badly that he could be on the other side of it, making things right, but Tidus wasn't going to let him. Not yet. Cloud knew he didn't deserve such swift forgiveness. He'd said too much. He wouldn't make that mistake again.


	61. No Big Deal

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia** **(Set after 'Behind Those Sad Eyes is a Smile' for those who read it)**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**  
 **Additional Tags: Humour, Cute**

"So, the boat-ride home was okay?" Cloud asked. He stood behind the bar counter, hands submerged in dishwater as he scrubbed a plate clean. Tidus sat on one of the barstools on the other side of the counter, staring at Cloud's back as he spoke.

"Yeah. A little bumpy. You probably wouldn't have liked it," Tidus chuckled, remembering how motion sick Cloud had gotten on the rides at the Gold Saucer. Cloud released a hearty laugh, one that Tidus always loved to hear. It was so sincere, so carefree, unlike the Cloud he had met two years ago when fighting for Cosmos.

"You're probably right," Cloud said, turning his head to give Tidus a grin. Tidus perked up as he caught sight of a silver sparkle from within Cloud's mess of blond spikes.

"Whoa, what is that?" Tidus asked, pushing himself up off the barstool. He leaned across the counter, trying to get another look.

"What's what?" Cloud asked, spinning around. He brushed himself off, glancing at his apron, which was only sprinkled with dots of dishwater.

"No, not there. Your ear!"

Cloud immediately reddened, and placed a hand timidly over his ear where the sparkle had shone. Tidus continued to stare at him, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"It's nothing," Cloud smiled, innocently.

"Nothing?" Tidus was on Cloud's side of the counter within seconds, and his hand reached up to rest on top of Cloud's. Tenderly, Tidus pushed away the hair that lay beneath their fingertips, and stared incredulously at the silver ring that glimmered near the top of Cloud's ear.

"You... got a new _piercing_? While I was _gone_?" Tidus' voice went up in pitch with each question.

"It's not a big deal, okay?" Cloud shrugged, ducking away from Tidus' touch. He headed out from behind the counter, and slapped his dishcloth down on it, clearing away the crumbs that the previous customers had left.

"Not a big deal? Why did you— _When_ did you—"

"A few weeks ago. Reno came by with a box of Zack's stuff that they'd salvaged from Shinra. The earring was in there, and I don't know... I thought it would be a nice way to remember him," Cloud explained. His face was still red, his eyes fixed on the counter.

"It _is_ nice," Tidus said, not wanting Cloud to be embarrassed about it anymore.

"But?" Cloud asked, picking up on some hint of hesitation in Tidus' voice, like there was more he wanted to say.

"But... it's, um..." Tidus trailed off, and leaned over the counter. His lips grazed Cloud's soft hair, but his fingertips soon pushed those strands away, allowing him to gaze on the silver earring that was wrapped around Cloud's cartilage. Cloud shivered as Tidus' warm breath collided with his newly exposed skin.

"Is it okay that I find it kinda sexy, too?" Tidus whispered. Cloud trembled again, his eyes falling closed as Tidus' lips nipped playfully at his ear. Cloud fought through hazy thoughts to form words.

"Yeah, that... That's okay," he murmured.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to make their way upstairs, quickly realizing that four months was far too long for Tidus to be away. Cloud whimpered blissfully as Tidus removed his shirt, then returned to kissing around that beautiful new piercing that graced Cloud's ear. He looked so radiant in it, it was a shame it was going to spend most of its time hidden from the world behind blond strands. In a way, though, Tidus was kind of happy it would remain their little secret for the mostpart.

"Tidus," Cloud breathed, hands reaching for Tidus' waist. His fingers tugged at Tidus shirt, pulling it over his head, and when it was tossed aside, Cloud simply stared. And stared. And although he tried to fight it, the corner of his mouth turned up into a lopsided, yet captivated smile.

"What?" Tidus asked, his brow raised in curiosity. He followed Cloud's gaze to where it rested on his right shoulder.

"Oh, that," Tidus chuckled, nervously, eyeing the Zanarkand Abes symbol that was scrawled onto his skin in dark, black ink. Cloud released an amused noise as he sat up to smear kisses on that tender skin.

"It's no big deal," Tidus smirked.


	62. Prisoner

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

"Mm," Tidus groaned, a hand flying up to press against his forehead. His eyes were shut tight from the shooting pain in his skull. Cloud sat back, allowing Tidus to come up for air, knowing the noise he'd made had not been one of pleasure, despite Cloud's showering him in sweet kisses. Tidus pushed himself to sit up on the bed, but continued to rub his head woefully.

"Did you see something?" Cloud asked, reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table. Alongside it sat a bottle of pills for Tidus' headaches, which always seemed to follow one of those out-of-the-blue images that filled his brain. It seemed Tidus could hardly go a few hours anymore without one of those 'visions'—at least, that's what Cloud called them—popping into his mind. He used to only get one every few months, but now they were becoming so frequent, it was hard to do anything without being rudely interrupted.

"Yeah," Tidus nodded, eyes opening, but only slightly.

"You okay?" Cloud asked, gently. Tidus accepted the water glass from him, and Cloud opened the pill bottle, dumping a couple of capsules into his palm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tidus said, but his voice indicated otherwise. He was sad, sick, and tired of the inexplicable phenomenon.

Cloud handed over the pills, and Tidus downed them with a gulp of water. He set the glass back on the bedside table and leaned in against Cloud, his aching head flesh against Cloud's chest. Cloud stroked tenderly at his back, his strong arms holding him close.

"Just wish I knew what they were. Or better yet, I wish they'd stop," Tidus whispered. Cloud gave him a squeeze in his arms.

"What did you see this time?"

"That city again. A bright city with lots of lights, and this huge dome-thing filled with water. It's strange that it... feels familiar," Tidus said, slowly. Cloud's stomach churned uncomfortably. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. He was keeping Tidus in the dark, lying to him, deceiving him, _imprisoning_ him. He loved Tidus. He loved him so much the mere thought of him missing his homeworld—if he were to remember it—made him sick. And the possibility that Tidus might rather return to his Zanarkand than stay with him... It absolutely killed him.

Every piece of Cloud and Tidus' relationship had been built on trust. Tiny shreds at first, then huge pieces that fell into place and glued themselves together. They had created something beautiful; they had formed a deep love, but how could Cloud claim to _love_ Tidus when he wasn't being honest with him? That one missing piece of the puzzle, that blackened piece that Cloud had tarnished with his deceit... Wasn't that necessary to maintain that love?

"Tidus, what if I told you I could explain your visions?" Cloud asked.

"Pfft. I'd laugh at you 'cause you'd be making it up," Tidus replied, chuckling lightly, though it was a little strained.

"And what if I wasn't? What if I actually knew the truth?"

Tidus pulled away from Cloud's chest, eyeing him warily. Cloud's hands fell down his back when he sat up, but they lingered there, yearning to keep some contact. After all, who knew how much longer Cloud would get to hold Tidus like this once the truth was out?

" _Do you_ know?" Tidus asked, weakly, eyebrows turning upward to question the man. Cloud hesitated, but forced himself to speak with his next exhale.

"It's your home," Cloud explained.

"What?" Tidus' voice weakened even more, his head tilting to the side in disbelief. Cloud closed his eyes, breathing deeply before he went on.

"Those are visions of your home. Your old home, Zanarkand. Cosmos said that I could take you with me, but your memories of Zanarkand would be lost."

"Cosmos was in on this?" Tidus asked, incredulously. Cloud couldn't stand the look of disdain that spread further and further through his features. He hated the way his voice trembled, and the way he sounded more lost with each question he asked.

"We were so happy together that I... I didn't ask you if it was okay. I just told her to send us here together. I didn't want to lose you," Cloud finished, voice fading to a whisper. Tidus stared at him, his mouth parted as he tried to take it all in, then his gaze travelled to the bed below and stayed there.

"All this time, and you never said anything? All this time, when I was suffering from the headaches, and wondering what the heck was wrong with me? You never said anything."

"I didn't want you to leave," Cloud said, solemnly, eyes refusing to meet his partner's as well.

"Even if I'd known, it doesn't mean I would have left," Tidus shook his head, clearly agitated. Cloud's hands fell away from Tidus' back now, and travelled down to the bedsheets. His fingers curled around them tightly.

"And now?" Cloud dared to ask. Tidus hesitated, eyes roaming across the bed to Cloud's clenched fists. He knew Cloud was hurting, but he wasn't sure whether he deserved anger or forgiveness.

"Now, I don't know," Tidus shrugged. Cloud briefly glanced up at his defeated form. His expression was so blank, Cloud had no idea what he was feeling, or what his reaction would be from there. Cloud felt his heart race with panic, and words began pouring out in a desperate attempt to convince Tidus to stay with him.

"I'll understand if you want to leave. I've wronged you. I've trapped you here, and it was all for a selfish reason. I love you, and I just... didn't want to go back to living without you," Cloud explained, still averting his gaze. The seconds ticked by, slowly—painfully slowly—until Cloud felt a hand on his own.

"I never _felt_ trapped," Tidus whispered. Finally, their eyes met—Cloud's full of desperation and a will to keep speaking, Tidus' still and quiet.

"Tidus, I—"

"All I know is that right now, I love you, too. I'll need some time," Tidus said, and Cloud knew he meant time to rebuild that trust that they'd lost. "But I'm not ready to leave yet."

Tidus' eyes were serious, but still wary, uncertain. Cloud simply nodded, more than willing to agree to Tidus' terms. With his free hand, he reached for the water glass once more, and offered it to his partner.

"How's that headache?" he asked. Tidus took the beverage and gulped down a few mouthfuls before setting it aside again.

"It's okay." The headache was nothing compared to the pangs in his heart.

"Tidus, if you have any questions about those visions, you can ask m—"

"Not yet," Tidus said, quickly, shaking his head. "I'm not sure I want to know yet." Cloud nodded again, mind spinning as he wondered what it would take to win back Tidus' trust.


	63. Make Me Feel Real

**Universe: FFX  
** **Timeline: Post-Dissidia  
** **Status: Established Relationship**

Cloud entered the dark temple, the eyes of the surrounding stone figures staring down at him in a way that had once made him feel out of place. Cloud used to mind that feeling of displacement that came from being in a world that wasn't his own. He used to hate visiting these temples, and not knowing how to pray or who he was supposed to be worshipping, but he'd since left those feelings behind. Tidus had made him at ease here, and Cloud supposed Tidus had gone through the same sentiments of alienation when he'd first arrived in Spira. Little did Cloud know, however, that these days, Tidus was the one who felt at loose ends. All he knew was that _something_ was on Tidus' mind.

"Wakka said you were here," Cloud said, gently, approaching one of the large statues; Tidus was kneeling at the base of it, head low as he prayed. Tidus blinked, and let his folded hands fall into his lap. With a brief smile, he turned his head to see Cloud. Cloud knelt down beside him, eyes scanning the base of the statue, small scratches dimpling the sandy-brown stone. Tidus gazed sidelong at Cloud, grateful that he could be so patient like that. If their positions had been reversed, Tidus might have been staring him down for answers, asking questions like a music sphere on repeat, but Cloud always let him take his time. He didn't need to speak if he wasn't ready.

Cloud reached a hand out to the stone, brushing it tenderly.

"Which one is this again?" he asked, his innocent eyes meeting Tidus' for a second or two. Tidus smiled gently, his hand sliding atop Cloud's and their fingers linking.

"Ohalland. He was a champion blitz player, and a high summoner, too," he explained.

"He sounds quite admirable," Cloud smiled, softly, gaze travelling up the statue's long body to where a noble face peered down at them.

"Did he help you?" came Cloud's next question. Tidus met his gaze, but not for long.

"I don't know," he shrugged, looking a little flustered.

"Well, maybe a walk around the island will. It's a nice day."

Cloud stood up, their hands remaining linked, but he kept his grip loose, letting Tidus know it was okay to pull away if he needed more time here. He was happy when Tidus instead clasped his hand tighter, and Cloud pulled him to his feet.

"To the beach?" Tidus asked.

"Sure," Cloud nodded.

* * *

The two walked leisurely through Besaid village, and continued taking their time as they crossed the paths and bridges that would eventually lead them to the beach. Cloud stopped walking when he heard Tidus' footsteps come to a halt, and he turned to look at him. Tidus was stopped on one of the bridges that overlooked a waterfall, arms slung casually over the rope railing. Cloud was by his side in an instant, imitating Tidus' position as he took in the incredible view.

"Cloud?" Tidus asked. He didn't need to turn his head to see the way Cloud perked up at the sound of his voice; Cloud's motions were visible, even in his peripheral—the way his body straightened, the way his head tilted to the side with curiosity and a readiness to listen.

"Mm?"

"You remember when I told you about the fayth? What they told me when I came back from Cosmos' world?" Tidus slowly turned his head to meet Cloud's gaze.

"Yeah. They said as long as you continued to prove yourself worthy, they would keep dreaming. They would keep you _here_ ," Cloud replied, remembering those words painfully well, as they had once filled him with so much fear.

"Well, what if they don't consider me worthy anymore? I mean, what have I done since we got back here? I haven't fought any fiends, I haven't saved anybody..."

"You're saving _me_ ," Cloud barely whispered, his honest eyes boring into Tidus'. "Every day, you're saving me."

Tidus' expression grew soft, and he turned his body toward Cloud's. His hand reached the back of Cloud's neck, and rubbed gently as their foreheads fell forward to rest against one another's.

"I know," Tidus breathed, managing a small smile before capturing Cloud's lips. Even when the kiss ended, their heads remained pressed together, noses brushing.

"But, what if that's not enough? I just feel like ever since I've gotten back, I've been drifting along, living a life that maybe I don't even deserve to have. Cloud, I just... I don't feel real. I don't feel like I belong here anymore," Tidus explained, voice soft, but desperate. They stared into each other's eyes again. Tidus' remained scared, but Cloud's were filled with a confidence that had never seemed to leave since he'd practically become Tidus' other half.

"Tidus, you don't have to be fighting battles all the time to prove yourself. It's your heart that makes you a hero," Cloud announced, brushing a hand over Tidus' chest, and letting it linger over his pounding pulse. To his surprise, Tidus only smirked at his attempt to console him.

"You get that out of a SOLDIER magazine, or something?" he teased. Cloud frowned.

"I'm serious. There are other things that you do in this world that make you _essential_. Your friends need you. _I_ need you. Your optimism, your smile, your kind gestures. The fact that I didn't even know you were suffering just shows how important it is to you to maintain that brave front. You're strong, Tidus, and this world is lucky to have you," Cloud smiled, softly. He pulled away, pressing a few kisses to Tidus' forehead.

Tidus' jaw fell slightly, and he simply stood there dumbfounded as Cloud kissed him, trying hard to absorb all the kind things he had just heard. Cloud was normally a man of few words, but when he did choose to speak his mind, he sure did a good job. Tidus smiled, weakly, completely overwhelmed. He supposed he had nothing to worry about. He was real; Cloud made him so.


	64. Warm Waters

**Universe: FFVII  
** **Timeline: Post-Dissidia  
** **Status: Established Relationship**

"I've gotcha." Tidus' gentle voice was enough to make Cloud want to fall asleep right then and there, as Tidus escorted him into the bathroom. His legs trembled beneath him, exhausted from the five-day-long motorcycle trip that he'd just finished. He'd had parcels to deliver all over the continent, even as far as Fort Condor. His arms ached, especially the one that was now draped around Tidus' neck, as Tidus helped him walk.

"The warm water is sure to help," Tidus smiled, gently—a smile that went unseen by Cloud, as his weary head hung toward the ground. Cloud stumbled forward, catching a glimpse of the white-tiled floor. He summoned the strength to look up, and he gazed upon the welcome sight.

The bathtub was filled almost to the brim with water. Its edges were lined with multi-colored shampoos and soaps—no doubt, Tidus had dug out as many bottles as he could find from under the sink—and vanilla-scented candles were lit at each corner of the tub.

"This looks amazing," Cloud marvelled, his gruff and tired voice coming to life a little bit. Tidus grinned, obviously proud of his work, as he stepped in front of Cloud to help him with his clothes.

"All in a day's work," he beamed.

Cloud stood patiently as Tidus helped him out of his shirt, then he undressed himself the rest of the way as Tidus checked the water temperature once more with his elbow, making sure it was just right. Once he was satisfied, he took Cloud by the hand, and helped him climb into the warm water. Cloud reclined almost instantly, his head falling against the back of the tub, and his eyelids drooping closed. His arms fell upon the outer rim of the tub, and he breathed, deeply.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem. I figured you might need it. Last time you came home from a trip like that, you could

hardly move. Hopefully, this'll prevent some of those achy limbs," Tidus smiled. He knelt at the side of the tub, folding his arms over the outer edge, and resting his head on his forearm.

"Mm, I hope so," Cloud agreed, groggily.

Tidus continued to sit there, contentedly, skimming a hand back and forth across the top of the water. He heard Cloud's breath grow slower; he was glad to know he was relaxing.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," Cloud whispered.

"Well, I'm betting you're gonna fall asleep in there, and I don't want you to drown. I filled the tub up pretty high," Tidus laughed.

"That's true," Cloud chuckled, softly.

"I'm good here," Tidus promised him. Cloud gave a half-nod—Tidus suspected he was too tired to manage much more than that—and Tidus simply continued to watch him. His relaxed face, his closed eyes... He was beautiful.

Tidus reached for the towel rack behind him, and retrieved a facecloth. Carefully, he soaked it in the bath water, then gently dabbed at Cloud's dirtied arm with it. Little by little, the specks of mud that had collected on that pale skin during his journey began to lift away. Tidus smiled as he stared at the clean skin, and he figured Cloud must have known, as his own smile became wider.

"Definitely good here," Tidus whispered, pressing a kiss to Cloud's squeaky clean shoulder.


	65. A Tight Fit

**Universe: Dissidia**  
 **Timeline: Dissidia**  
 **Status: Pre-relationship, friendship**

Tidus shivered as he trudged forward, each step causing the water to slosh around in his boots. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around himself, trying to fight off the cold dampness that seemed to be seeping right into his bones. He looked up ahead at Cloud, who was equally wet from the torrential rain, but still remained focused on finding a good campsite.

"How 'bout here?" Cloud asked, glancing at the small cave ahead, then back at Tidus.

"Fine with me. I'm frozen," Tidus replied, his sopping wet shoulders rising and falling in a weary shrug. Cloud gave a nod, and led the way inside. The cave wasn't very deep, and he quickly scanned the small area and waved for Tidus to follow.

"All clear," Cloud assured him, as Tidus stepped inside.

"Good."

Tidus kicked off his boots and threw aside his gloves. He shivered again at the feel of the cold, stony ground against his soaked, grey socks. Cloud was kneeling on the ground now, unloading his gear from his back. He glanced up at the sound of Tidus' trembling breaths.

"Are you okay? You don't seem well," he observed, eyeing Tidus' pale face and rigid posture.

"I'll be alright. Just a little chilled, that's all," he said, with a small smile, rubbing his hands against his arms for some warmth. Cloud seemed far from convinced as he got to his feet.

"You sure?" he asked, taking a few steps towards his friend, his hands falling onto his shoulders. Tidus wasn't used to that look of genuine concern that was spreading through Cloud's features. His brows were slanted upward, his eyes begging Tidus to let him know whether he was really alright.

"Uh-huh," Tidus managed, taking notice of the small distance between their faces.

"Okay," Cloud said, frowning a little. "Let me know if you start feeling any worse."

"Will do."

Cloud returned to the ground, and opened his torn knapsack, hoping that at least some of his belongings had made it out of the last battle undamaged. He pulled out his bedroll, and reached for his canvas item bag, only to have the contents spill out in front of him.

"That ripped, too?" Tidus asked, as Cloud began gathering up the fallen materia and gil, and stuffing them back into his regular backpack. With a sigh, he tossed the worthless item pouch aside.

"Yep."

"Man, I'm sick of all these weird monsters takin' swipes at us. That was just too close a call. If you hadn't been wearing that knapsack, you coulda been—"

"Killed?" Cloud finished, nodding matter-of-factly. "Most likely."

Another tremor shot through Tidus' body; he wasn't sure if it was from the cold this time, or the harsh reality of Cloud's words.

"Here, sit," Cloud said, patting the ground beside him. "Try to warm up. This might help," he said, offering his companion one of the fire materia from his bag. He dropped it into Tidus' hands, before moving to arrange his bedroll.

"Thanks," Tidus replied, the red materia helping to bring some heat into his bare hands, even if only slightly. His fingers were aching so badly from the cold, he was willing to try anything.

He watched as Cloud finished laying out the sleeping bag, then their eyes met. Cloud gave him a gentle look—it might have even been considered a smile, in Cloud's books—as he opened his mouth.

"Since you lost your belongings during that fight, why don't you use my bedroll tonight?"

"No, that's okay," Tidus shook his head. "You're cold and wet, too."

"But I'm not shivering the way you are. I don't want you getting sick," Cloud said, shuffling away from the sleeping bag, making room for Tidus, but Tidus didn't budge. He simply stared at the blue material, so puffy, and warm, and cozy. He was dying to crawl into it, but it didn't seem fair. Cloud shouldn't have had to sacrifice his own comfort, especially since it had kind of been a stupid move on Tidus' part to lose his belongings in the first place.

Tidus paused for several seconds, eyes never leaving the sleeping bag. He looked dazed, but his words came out both serious and sincere.  
"We could share."

Cloud's gaze shot towards him, and he looked puzzled for a moment—puzzled, and a little embarrassed.

"It's, um... It's not a very big sleeping bag," Cloud said, with a half-chuckle. Tidus met his eyes, still serious.

"I just don't want you to be cold, either."

Cloud pondered for a second, before moving toward the sleeping bag. He unzipped it a little, eyeing its width. It would certainly be a tight fit for two grown men, and if anyone saw them... Well, they would just have to hope no one would.

"If you don't mind, then I guess, I don't mind," Cloud finally replied.

"I don't mind," Tidus said, smiling timidly.

Cloud unzipped the bedroll the rest of the way, and allowed Tidus to crawl inside first.

"Do you mind if I—" Tidus started, pointing to his wet shirt.

"Uh, no. Go ahead," Cloud said, lowering his head to hide his reddening cheeks. It made sense to take off their wet clothes, but it certainly didn't make the already awkward situation any less uncomfortable. While Tidus tossed aside his wet shirt and socks—leaving his remaining clothing, which was mostly just leather anyway—Cloud rid himself of his own garments. Now, dressed only in his boxers, he crawled into the sleeping bag; he most definitely would have kept his pants on, had he not feared their soaked state would only make Tidus colder.

"You good?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah," Cloud replied, as Tidus tugged up the zipper. They were a little startled by just how cramped the sleeping bag was with the two of them in it. They lay on their sides, facing each other, their gazes fluttering every which way as they tried to avoid dwelling on the small space between their noses.

"Cozy," Tidus chuckled. Cloud knew it was a desperate attempt to slice through the awkward silence, but he was grateful for it.

"Certainly is," he agreed.

"Well, g'night," Tidus said, quickly, closing his eyes before Cloud could meet his gaze; their faces were just too close for that, and Tidus was a bit fearful of getting lost in those glowing blue irises.

"Goodnight, Tidus," Cloud replied, finally lowering his gaze to a more neutral position. He took a minute to analyze Tidus' expression. His closed eyelids may have been shut a little too tightly, and his mouth might have been twitching a little in amusement, but his body felt surprisingly relaxed against Cloud's own. Knowing that made Cloud relax a little, too.

Tidus revelled in the heat that surrounded him, the warmth of the thick fabric and Cloud's body soothing his aching, cold limbs. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but Cloud wasn't so lucky. Tidus continued to tremble, even in his unconscious state, and Cloud couldn't help but be concerned. He didn't know whether to wake him and make sure he was okay, or continue to let him rest. After a long while of listening to the poor boy whimper, and enduring those tremors that wracked his chilly body, Cloud forced himself to be brave.

Cloud's hand rose from its position on his thigh, and instead travelled around to nestle in the small of Tidus' back. Tidus released a tiny noise as Cloud pulled him in against him, then relaxed as the heat of Cloud's arm began to sooth him.

"Didn't you hear me?" Cloud whispered to his sleeping companion. "I don't want you getting sick." He'd said it more for his own peace of mind than Tidus', as he wanted to assure himself that his reason for doing this was strictly for Tidus' well-being, but regardless, being this close to someone... Being this close to _him_... It didn't feel all that bad.


	66. The Pianist

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: Post-Dissidia**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

"Cloud?" Tidus called out, as he entered the bar. "I've got a bone to pick with you." The door closed loudly behind him, and Cloud rushed downstairs to see what the fuss was about. Tidus sounded perturbed, but when Cloud reached the bottom of the stairs, he had a good idea as to why that was.

"Oh, right," Cloud sighed. "If this is about the grand piano sitting over there..." His hand waved toward the left side of the bar, where the gleaming black instrument rested in the corner. It had been sort of a spur-of-the-moment purchase on Tifa's part, as she hoped it would bring in more customers, were they to hire someone to play. Unfortunately, it did take up quite a bit of space.

"I'll try to convince Tifa to get rid of it. Or, at least move it somewhere else."

"It's not about the lack of space," Tidus shook his head, eyes locked with Cloud's as they reached an appropriate talking distance.

"Then, what is it, love?" Cloud asked, concern written across his face as he touched Tidus' shoulders; actions like that had become sort of a reflex to him whenever Tidus seemed to be out of sorts, and they always seemed to make Tidus' heart flutter in the best of ways. Tidus stared hard into Cloud's vibrant eyes as he began to speak.

"She told me you used to play."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Tidus asked, brows curving upward. Cloud's hands fell from Tidus' shoulders, and he gave a light shrug, rubbing his arms, gingerly.

"I was a little embarrassed, I guess," Cloud said, with a timid look.

"Will you play for _me_?" Tidus tried, ducking his head to meet Cloud's eyes a little easier. Cloud didn't answer; he only averted his eyes.

With an exaggerated sigh, Tidus headed for the piano. He pulled the bench out, and it scraped loudly against the white tile; little did Cloud know, that would be the nicest sound to his ears compared to what Tidus did next. The boy cracked his knuckles before pressing his fingers down on some keys. Cloud cringed at the combination of notes, so harsh and dissonant. Tidus lifted his hands, and placed them down again, producing an equally disturbing wave of sound. Next, he raised his elbow, preparing to attack a new set of keys with it.

"Okay. Okay," Cloud said, hurrying to sit down beside Tidus. "I'll play."

"Thank you," Tidus chirped, smirking proudly. He got up from the bench, giving Cloud the space he needed, and he leaned against the top of the piano, waiting patiently for Cloud to begin.

Cloud wouldn't have even considered playing if the others had been home. Denzel, Marlene, and Tifa would have made too big a deal out of it. No doubt, Tidus would, too, but he could deal with Tidus. Tidus knew when enough was enough, knew how much attention and praise Cloud could take before he became uncomfortable. And besides, Cloud wanted to make Tidus happy; if this was the way to do it, so be it.

Cloud breathed in deeply, hoping his brain would remember the piece that had never stopped popping into his head, even after all these years. Delicately, his fingers fell upon the keys, his foot pressed against the sustain pedal. Tidus smiled softly as Cloud played a slow, beautiful tune. He watched Cloud's hands so carefully; they knew exactly where to land, and exactly how to make each note ring out to its highest potential.

There was a mistake here and there, sure, but after not playing in years, it was certainly expected, and it didn't take away from the fact that Cloud was extremely talented. He played with such grace, and such passion. Tidus loved the focused look on Cloud's face, and the way his mouth twitched upward at the uplifting moments of the melody.

He finished with a beautiful chord, and he lifted his hands from the keys, the final notes continuing to resonate with the help of the sustain pedal. The two men continued to listen until the sound died completely.

"Cloud, that was beautiful," Tidus whispered, his hand falling upon Cloud's shoulder.

"Thanks," Cloud whispered back, turning his head to gaze shyly up at Tidus. "My mother wrote it."

"She played, too?"

"Mm-hmm. I used to think about it being played at my wedding. Of course, I used to picture it with Tifa. Then with Zack. And now, with you," Cloud explained, eyes honest, voice soft and sincere. Tidus squeezed his shoulder a little tighter.

"You think about stuff like that?" he asked, gently.

"Sometimes," Cloud nodded, smiling. There was a childlike dreaminess in Cloud's eyes, a look of imagination and innocence that Tidus rarely got to see, and it warmed his heart to know that deep down, Cloud did fantasize about a beautiful future.

"Well, no one would be able to play that as well as you, and I kinda need you up at the altar with me," Tidus beamed, giving Cloud a slow and gracious peck on the cheek.

"That's true," Cloud smirked, giving Tidus the laugh he deserved. "But I'm sure I can teach someone else to play it to our satisfaction."

Tidus gave a warm smile and took a seat on the bench beside Cloud, scooting in against his side and resting his head upon his shoulder. Cloud peered down at him curiously, and Tidus mustered his best puppy-dog eyes, hoping Cloud would be unable to deny his request.

"Play me another one?"

Cloud smiled, figuring he should have seen that question coming a mile away.

He'd forgotten how music could put him at such ease, how it could take his mind away from everything that was bothering him, and make him feel so relaxed, so free. And with Tidus by his side, that comfort only multiplied. Now that he had one song under his belt, and the nervousness of playing had passed, Cloud felt like he could stay here and play all afternoon. It was just so peaceful.

"Okay," he whispered, feeling more than happy to oblige, and he leaned in to a kiss to the tip of Tidus' nose before placing his hands back on the keys.


	67. Healing Touch

**Universe: Dissidia**  
 **Timeline: Dissidia**  
 **Status: Early relationship**

The potion bottle jiggled in Tidus' trembling hand as he poured some of its contents into his opposite palm. He was still shaken up from the battle, and despite trying his hardest not to let it show, he was sure his companion could still detect his fear. Cloud lay on the sleeping bag before Tidus, his shirt discarded off to the side, and his exposed chest blotted with burn marks, at which Tidus tried not to stare. It was hard, though, not to focus on those rough, red and black blotches, wondering if they'd ever heal completely.

The situation was even more overwhelming since being a couple was still a fairly recent step for the two young warriors, and Tidus hadn't seen Cloud wearing so little before. He hadn't seen that chest without those horrid injuries, and he hated that his curious mind wondered what he had missed.

"Tidus, the potion?" Cloud asked, voice gruff. His face was so pale, his eyes merely slits from the pain.

"Right, sorry," Tidus replied, slightly frantic as he raced to get his mind back on track. He set the potion bottle aside, and rubbed his palms together, coating them with the blue liquid. With one last glance at Cloud for permission, Tidus pressed his hands against Cloud's blistered chest. Cloud let out a whimper at the cold temperature of the potion, but Tidus made sure to keep his hands moving quickly, hoping to take away the chill, as well as the agony Cloud was clearly experiencing.

"Damn that Kefka," Cloud grunted.

"He didn't exactly give us a clean fight, did he?" Tidus sympathized, trying to keep his eyes locked with Cloud's, but each movement of his hands tugged his gaze downward. He watched his skin trace over Cloud's so delicately. His fingertips trailed over the contours of Cloud's chest, dragging the potion to every area it was needed, but Tidus was highly aware of how intimate an act it was. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if it had been one of their other companions doing the healing—like Firion or Cecil—but for Tidus to be doing it... So far, his and Cloud's relationship hadn't led to anything more than kissing.

"Cloud, is this okay?" Tidus dared to ask. Cloud just barely managed to lift his head, but it was enough to meet Tidus' gaze. He immediately picked up on the concern in Tidus' eyes, and he understood exactly what he was feeling. Truth be told, he'd been feeling the same thing. They hadn't touched this way before.

"It's fine," Cloud assured him, but he made sure to keep his gaze gentle, not wanting to scare Tidus off, or make him think he _wanted_ this moment to turn into something more.

"Is the pain going away?" Tidus asked, his palms massaging the last of the potion into Cloud's skin before he backed off. He reached for the bottle to fill his hands with a fresh dose.

"Yeah, it feels a bit better. Thanks," Cloud said, softly, forcing a smile through his discomfort. Tidus' fingers fell upon Cloud's skin once more, this time a little more confidently. Wanting to break the tension, Tidus leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Cloud's—familiar territory that was of comfort to both of them.

"Don't worry. I'll make you as good as new," Tidus whispered.


	68. Something of His

**Universe: FFVII**  
 **Timeline: FFVII Advent Children**  
 **Status: Established Relationship (but it's during the time where Cloud left home)**

The Brotherhood blade tumbled clumsily to the ground, and Tidus fell backward as the shriek of the slain creature echoed through the alleyway. Tidus groaned, and scooted himself back a foot or two, hoping to conceal himself a little better behind the wooden boxes—stamped with the 7th Heaven logo—that were stacked outside the bar. He dabbed at his side with his hand. _Blood. Perfect._

Tidus lay his head back against the stone wall, breathing long and hard. He didn't want to know what the rest of the city looked like. Who knew how much damage those dog-like creatures had caused. Who knew how many people were still standing.

Bravely, Tidus drew his eyes to the corpse of the monster before him, a neat slice in its side that Tidus had made. He stared at its four paws, each adorned with a set of deadly claws. Its face looked like it was covered by a white mask, its lifeless black eyes tucked far into its head. And then there were its teeth, which had effortlessly torn through Tidus' skin. As Tidus eyed the dangerous creature, all he could think about was his family—Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, and of course, Cloud... wherever he was.

"Please, be okay," he whispered, into the air, hoping that somehow, those words would reach the ones he cared about.

Tidus jumped as he heard a sound. He glanced in the direction it had come from, but his view was blocked by the stacks of boxes. Just as well. Tidus fidgeted, trying to hide himself as pounding paws approached. He closed his eyes, and held his breath, praying he wouldn't be discovered, but he heard the paws come to a halt right in front of him. He closed his eyes tighter, terrified, not knowing whether he should open them, or keep as still as he could.

When he felt a cold nose on his arm, however, his eyes flew open, and he squeaked in surprise as he found himself face to face with a red-furred creature. The beast stood firmly planted on its four sturdy legs, and stared at Tidus with one brown eye; the other was closed and scarred. At the end of its long tail was a burning flame. Tidus raised his arm to block his face. His heart raced with fear. So, this was the end. He was cornered, injured. He couldn't fight back.

"I'm sorry, guys," Tidus whimpered, waiting for the creature to deliver the final blow, to tear him apart. The being did no such thing. Instead, Tidus felt a gentle tug at his sleeve, pulling his arm away from his eyes, and he was forced to look at the red lion-like being again.

"It's alright. I'm a friend," the creature said.

"Whoa!" Tidus was startled once again, pressing himself a little further against the wall. "Y-you can... talk?"

"Here. Hold still," the stranger instructed. The being lowered its head, and closed its eye, as if it were concentrating, and Tidus became aware of the cool sensation on his side. He glanced down to see a green glow, then he looked back at the beast, and noticed the two materia it had tied around its neck—one yellow, one green.

"You can heal, too?" Tidus asked, placing a hand on his side as the magic died out. Good as new. No cut. No blood.

"Yes. I'm Nanaki. Like I said, I'm a friend," the lion announced, sitting back on its hind paws.

"And, uh, how do you know _I'm_ a friend?" Tidus asked, with a curious twitch of his nose. The creature smiled, gently.

"You carry Cloud's scent on you," came its soft reply. Tidus fidgeted a little, and wasn't sure whether he felt more embarrassed or comforted by that little fact. It hurt to think of Cloud. He had left home without a word, without giving anyone a reason why, and refused to reply to his and Tifa's calls. He hadn't seen him in nearly a month, but he _did_ still sleep in his bed. Perhaps he _did_ still smell like him. It was sort of nice to know _someone_ still thought he belonged with Cloud.

"So, you know Cloud," Tidus said, his voice low. His gaze fell toward the ground.

"He asked me to check up on you. You're special to him," Nanaki replied, and Tidus' heart twinged at those words, hoping they were true.

"You know where he is?!" Tidus' head immediately perked up.

"The centre of town. Everyone's here now to help fight."

The lion turned to walk away, but that was when Tidus noticed the marking on the creature's shoulder. The number XIII was scarred into its skin.

"Oh, I know you! Cloud told me about you. So, that must mean, the 'everyone' you mentioned..."

"Companions from the journey two years ago," Nanaki finished, turning his firey-red head back toward Tidus. "Now, you go inside and keep safe. The kids will be along soon."

"Kids?" Tidus frowned, but understood when he heard footsteps fast approaching.

"Tidus!" Marlene called out, running down the opposite end of the alleyway as the sound of a motorcycle faded into the distance.

"Marlene, you're okay!" Tidus beamed, using the wall to push himself to his feet. Nanaki watched as Marlene ran forward, and was scooped up into the man's arms. Tidus brushed a hand through the girl's hair, while her little arms wove around his neck, hugging tightly. With a gentle smile, Nanaki turned and headed back down the alley. _Another job well done_ , he thought to himself as he charged back into the fray.


	69. Save Me, Bartender

**Universe: FFVII (but Tidus has just been transported there from Zanarkand)  
Timeline: Post-FFVII maybe? (and beginning of FFX)  
Status: Complete strangers (wow, that's a new one for me!)**

For the life of him, Tidus just couldn't sit still. It wasn't the uncomfortable barstool under his rear, or the sickening smell of alcohol. It wasn't the dim lights that made this place feel a little too shady for Tidus' liking, or the fact that he was, well, lost. It was the burly man in the seat next to him, blabbering on to him about nonsense, shoving in the odd dirty joke here and there, and worst of all the bad pickup lines. It was the way this guy was so drunk he probably couldn't see straight—which made Tidus wonder whether the dude thought he was flirting with a girl—and the way his ale was sloshing all over the counter, and pouring onto Tidus' lap a little.

"Sorry about that," came a gentle voice from across the counter. Tidus timidly looked up, his cheeks already a little red from his stalker to the right. _More attention_ , he thought. _Just great_. But when his eyes met with those of the softly smiling man behind the counter, he felt a little better. The bartender's blond spikes fell forward as he pressed a towel to the counter, soaking up some of the spilled alcohol.

"He's really not the best company when he's drunk," he apologized, nodding in the burly man's direction.

"Ah, Cloud, don' tell her that. I'm try... try'n to get lucky," the drunk slurred back to the man behind the counter. _So, he_ does _think I'm a girl_ , Tidus inwardly grimaced.

"Barret!" came a scolding voice. Tidus turned his attention to the young woman who was also bartending. Her long black hair swished behind her as she spun to face this... Barret. She gave him a look that would have made Tidus cower had it been directed at him.

"Wha? I'm no'... doin' nothing," Barret shrugged. Tidus lowered his head again, trying to ignore the man beside him. Why, oh, why wouldn't he just go away?

"Here," the male bartender said, handing Tidus a paper towel from across the bar. "You're not the first customer to suffer 'cause of him."

"Thanks," Tidus said, sheepishly accepting the towel and dabbing his shorts dry. Tidus glanced at his man's name-tag as he dried himself. Obviously, this _Cloud_ had noticed Barret's ale dripping down his side of the counter.

"What's your name? You're not from around here, are you?" the bartender questioned, his brows creasing into a small frown; Tidus wasn't sure if he was curious or concerned.

"Name's Tidus. And, I don't think so," Tidus shook his head, a little reluctant to divulge such information to a stranger. He knew it sounded odd, but he honestly didn't remember a thing since he and Auron had been engulfed in that light in Zanarkand, and so far, this place hadn't looked a thing like home.

"You don't remember?" Cloud inquired. He exchanged a glance with Tifa, who was towelling dry a shot glass. She shrugged, indicating that she hadn't given Tidus any liquor. Nope, alcohol wasn't the culprit for his... amnesia.

"I, uh—" Tidus started, but was cut off when an arm bulging with muscles was thrown around his neck. He fidgeted, hardly breathing.

"It's been a long time since I... y'know..." Barret mumbled, eyes drooping as he spoke.

"Hey, um, Tidus?" Cloud spoke up, hurrying out from behind the bar. He swooped in, pushing Barret's arm out of the way, and wrapping his own arm around Tidus instead. Tidus scrambled to his feet, obviously uncomfortable, but he played along. He figured he should have felt equally as uneasy with this stranger, but he didn't. Cloud's heart seemed to be in the right place.

"Ah, Spike, don' tell me... She's _your_ gal?" Barret whined. Cloud flinched, his eyes twitching with a hundred emotions—timidness, irritation, utter humiliation. He cast a quick glance at Tidus, who gave him a mere shrug.

"Yeah, yup. My _gal_." Cloud's cheeks burned bright red as he leaned his head in against Tidus'. Tidus figured his sea blue eyes were bulging out of his head right now, but if it kept that creeper away...

"Damn," Barret sighed, head falling upon the counter. Tifa and Cloud exchanged another glance.

"He out?" Cloud asked. Tifa rushed to the counter space across from Barret. She lifted his head a little, and he let out a loud snore.

"He's out," she nodded, rolling her eyes. Cloud quickly let go of Tidus, and took a few steps back. He ducked his head, giving Tidus an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything he shouldn't."

"No, that's good," Tidus said, quickly. "Really good. Thanks."

Cloud rushed back behind the counter, putting a more appropriate distance between himself and his customer. Tidus hesitantly sat back down, this time a few seats away from the snoozing drunk.

"Guess you feel like you stumbled into crazy town," Tifa said, giving him a half-hearted smile. Tidus gazed at the blond man across the counter once more, his flushing cheeks and bright blue eyes something Tidus couldn't describe as anything but adorable.

"Nah," Tidus replied, the corners of his mouth twitching until they formed a small smile. "I think I'll be okay here."


	70. Undercover

**Universe: FFVII  
** **Timeline: FFVII**  
 **Status: Established Relationship**

"Tell me, why am I doing this again?" Tidus groaned from behind the closed bathroom door. Cloud's ear was practically pressed against it, listening to jingling buckles and clinking pauldrons.

"It's a covert operation. To sneak into Shinra, we've got to look like Shinra operatives," Cloud reminded him.

"Pfft! I don't think I'm gonna fool anybody. I look like a moogle trying to disguise himself as a chocobo. I'm a dork," came Tidus' skeptical tone.

"Hey, you insult the outfit, you're insulting me," Cloud teased, a small smile playing on his lips. "I used to wear those uniforms, too, remember?"

"Yeah, but you can actually pull off a turtle-neck. Not everyone can rock that look!"

"Just show me," Cloud chuckled, lightly, knocking on the door. Reluctantly, the handle turned and it swung open, revealing an unimpressed Tidus standing there in a SOLDIER uniform: 3rd class. For a minute, the two of them just stood there—Cloud staring, and Tidus waiting for a response. When Cloud didn't give one, Tidus heaved a sigh.

"Aren't you gonna tell me how stupid I look?"

Cloud analyzed him, his mouth parting slightly as he took in the sight. Yes, perhaps Tidus' wild hair did look a little out of place on top of such a strict form of dress. Maybe the turtle-neck did make him look a little silly, especially when everyone was used to him going around in that yellow shirt that exposed half his chest. Perhaps the boots were a bit too dark, and a bit too clunky for such a high-spirited young man, but the color... That soft, faded blue was just the right amount of blue to bring out some of Tidus' most distinct features.

"No," Cloud said, taking a few steps forward to close the distance between them. He reached up—up those two inches which made Tidus stand slightly taller than him—and ran a hand along Tidus' cheek.

"I was going to say, it brings out your eyes," Cloud smiled, ever so softly. Tidus cocked his head to the side, raised a brow, and continued to stare at Cloud like he was a goofball. A lovestruck goofball, at that.

"Yeah, sure," he scoffed, rolling his eyes as he turned to face the mirror. "I'm sure I— Oh!" He changed his mind when he saw his reflection. Cloud was right. That blue fabric was making his eyes look so vibrant, so saturated, like the ocean.

"I don't... look so bad, do I?" Tidus asked. He stared at the mirror for another second or two before turning back to Cloud.

"I think you know the answer to that," Cloud smirked, immediately getting lost in those irises that were practically swirling with crashing waves. With that, he stood up on his toes, making their lips level before hauling Tidus in for a well-deserved kiss.


	71. Stay Over

****Universe: FFX****  
 ** **Timeline: Post-Dissidia****  
 ** **Status: Past Relationship****

Tidus was surprised, to say the least, when he opened the door to his home in Luca, only to see his old war comrade standing there. His jaw fell open as he stared upon his friend, dressed in that familiar outfit with the leather pauldron and wolf on it. Cloud smiled softly, though a little wearily.

"Hi, Tidus. It's been a while."

"Uh, yeah," Tidus stuttered. "Like..."

What had it been? Four years? Five? But Cloud didn't look like he had aged a day. He might have looked a bit more worn, especially under the eyes, but his charming expressions and strong jaw hadn't changed a bit.

"Years? I know," Cloud said, his voice almost apologetic. He lowered his head a little as Tidus continued to stand there in shock, and realized his unannounced visit might not have been the most courteous way to meet up with an old friend. But then again, Tidus was more than just an old __friend__ , wasn't he?

"Sorry, I shouldn't intrude like this," Cloud mumbled, hurriedly.

"How did you get here?" Tidus asked, just as quickly.

"In the end, it was an old wiseman and a magic spell that got me here. After years of searching," Cloud added, head and voice low.

Tidus took a step out onto the porch, and closed the door behind him. His hand reached for the back of Cloud's neck, and he pulled their heads together, foreheads touching. They breathed slowly, softly. Their eyes fluttered between the ground and each other's gazes.

"So, you never gave up, huh?" Tidus smiled, softly. "You said you'd find a way, and you did."

"I promised I wouldn't lose you, remember?" Cloud smiled back. His eyes fell gently closed as he breathed Tidus in—his soft, warm, suntanned skin; his contagious grin; his ocean-like scent. In all those years, Cloud hadn't forgotten a single detail, but he couldn't describe how amazing it was to be here, soaking Tidus in, and confirming that all those wonderful memories from Cosmos' world had been real.

"I missed you so much," Cloud whispered, his voice meek, desperate. It was in that moment that Tidus realized how long and how hard Cloud must have been trying to find him. He remembered how lonely Cloud had once been, and it killed him to think that their parting had put Cloud through that same pain again.

"I missed you, too," Tidus smiled, weakly. Finally, lips pressed together, easing into the contact. Cloud whimpered tearfully at the sensation that seemed too good to be true—Tidus' lips brushing against his own, their warmth filling Cloud's entire body with a sense of comfort and belonging. The long-awaited kiss came to a tragically abrupt end when the door handle behind them jiggled. Tidus pulled away far too quickly for Cloud's liking, and Cloud was left with a sickening feeling when he saw Yuna appear in the doorway.

"Tidus, dinner's ready. Oh, Cloud!" the brunette called, cheerfully. Cloud's eyes travelled down to the woman's swollen stomach, her hand rubbing it tenderly. Cloud's mouth was so dry, he couldn't give her any sort of greeting in return. When he remained speechless, Yuna took another step forward to pull Cloud into an embrace, which Cloud only half-heartedly returned. His arms were heavy and numb.

"I don't know how you made it here, but you're welcome to stay for dinner. You must have quite the story. Come in before the food gets cold," Yuna said, with a warm grin.

"'Kay. Be right there," Tidus nodded, giving her a quick smile. It fell away as soon as she closed the door behind her. Tidus' head hung low, and his eyes took a long time to meet Cloud's. Even when they did, they were ashamed—perhaps even scared.

"Yours? Your child?" Cloud choked out. Tidus nodded, solemnly, guiltily.

Cloud stumbled back a step or two as he shoved a hand into his hair. Everything was wrong. This was not the way things were supposed to work out. The Tidus that Cloud remembered... He had still been so young, nowhere near ready for parenting. He had still been a child himself, cracking jokes, making light of any bad situation, but Cloud doubted he could laugh their way out of this one.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come," Cloud stuttered, swallowing tears that were bubbling up in his throat. He turned to leave, but Tidus caught his hand.

"Cloud, don't go!" he begged.

"I have to."

"Cloud, please! __Please__ , listen!" This time, Cloud couldn't help but spin to face him again; he just wanted to see his handsome face, the one he'd been dreaming of for years; it just hurt to see that face looking so sad, so full of regret. " _ _I'm__ the one who should be sorry. I... gave up too soon. I didn't think there was a way to cross worlds," Tidus said, voice hardly above a whisper. "I __betrayed__ you, didn't I?"

"No," Cloud shook his head. "You're just... the strong one, as always." He forced a weak smile, and Tidus had no idea how. "Moving on was never my forte."

"Cloud," Tidus murmured, leaning his head towards Cloud's again, but Cloud pulled back. He gave Tidus' hand a squeeze before tugging away.

"I'm happy for you," he lied, the words painfully burning his insides.

"Cloud!" Tidus shouted, before gripping Cloud's shoulders, and pulling him back. He mashed his lips hard against Cloud's this time, but despite the force, Cloud simply stifled a noise of surprise, and accepted the kiss. How could he not? It was probably the last one he would ever get. It was quick, but it was enough, especially when Tidus brushed a hand over his cheek as they parted.

"You can't leave yet. You just got here, and you tried so hard to find me. And, I owe you like a hundred apologies, and— Oh, right, supper! Stay for supper. Yuna's got a huge pot of stew cooking, and she did invite you, and there's gonna be lots left over anyway, and—"

"Tidus—"

"You've got to be starving, right? And sleepy. Stay over," Tidus continued to ramble.

"Tidus, I'm fine. Really," Cloud tried to assure him, but he was pretty sure he was failing. His smile was weak and false. His eyes were most likely still shining with tears that he was fighting back with all his strength; he couldn't even begin to focus on this feeling of defeat in the pit of his stomach.

"Stay over," Tidus said again, more insistent than pleading this time."We've got a guest room that's never been used. I'd really like you to be the first one to use it. I think... it would do me a lot of good to know you're there, safe in the next room."

That was it. Those were the magic words, the ones that made Cloud tremble with emotions, and he couldn't stand to object to such a request. Everything he'd done in the past several years had been for Tidus, and if this one thing would make Tidus happy, then he would do it.

"Okay," Cloud finally replied. Tidus' mouth popped open in surprise and contentment. "Okay," Cloud repeated, making sure Tidus knew he was serious. Tidus took Cloud's hand again, and brushed his thumb over it, gently.

"Stay, and I promise I'll try to make it up to you," he whispered, as he led Cloud toward the house.


	72. Seven Minutes

****Universe: FFX****  
 ** **Timeline: Post-Dissidia****  
 ** **Status:Both have had feelings for each other, but have never spoken about it****

Cloud wasn't quite sure why he had agreed to go to this stupid party in the first place. Yes, it was sort of nice to see his old companions from his days of fighting for Cosmos, but it was still a social event, and Cloud wasn't exactly keen on those. He wasn't overly impressed, either, when he entered Tidus' house in Zanarkand, only to be shoved into a room with blaring music, and people dancing far too close together for Cloud to deem appropriate. Thankfully, Bartz had noticed his discomfort, and had tugged him into the hall for some peace and quiet.

"Thanks," Cloud uttered, sheepishly, as they sat down on some fancy, glowing chairs. Zanarkand sure was advanced in its decor and technology. The chair-legs were burning a whitish-blue color, and Cloud couldn't take his eyes off of them. Tidus' world was so very different from his own; it was intriguing.

"No problem," Bartz grinned, eyeing the party from a more comfortable distance. He watched Zidane and Squall on the dance-floor, albeit a little jealously; Zidane was dancing circles around Squall, tail waving wildly with excitement, while Squall merely stood there with his arms folded.

"Everything okay?" Tidus asked, coming through the hall with a tray full of drinks. Cloud looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, and was stunned by the sight before him. Tidus was dressed in a white dress shirt, covered by a black, button-up vest, and matching black pants. His cuffs were turned up at the bottoms, as he was obviously a little warm from waiting on people for so long, and his bow-tie was a little crooked, but all Cloud could think was how charming he looked.

"Party's getting a little rowdy for us," Bartz smiled. "We're fine, though."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Tidus said, eyes curving into a sad look. "Hope you're still enjoying yourselves. Drink?" He lowered the tray, revealing several tall, thin glasses of what looked to be strawberry milkshakes. Cloud smiled to himself. That was just so Tidus. He was about the last person on earth to need alcohol to have a good time; he probably thought everyone else should be the same way.

"I'll take one," Bartz nodded, reaching for one of the glasses. He took one with the straw that was a suspiciously similar color to the vest Zidane was wearing. Tidus moved the tray a little, meeting Cloud's eyes as he offered him a drink. And a smile.

"No, thank you," Cloud shook his head.

"Lemme guess. You're sweet enough," Tidus teased.

"Mm," Cloud half-chuckled.

"He likes to think so," Bartz added, taking a slurp through his straw, and playfully nudging Cloud's elbow.

"Hey, what'cha all doin' out here?" Zidane asked, bustling into the hallway. He eyed the two wallflowers, sitting there looking dejected, even despite their tiny smiles.

"You bored?" he questioned.

"No, just resting," Bartz replied. Cloud backed him up with a nod.

"Come on, slowpoke. People are lookin' for drinks, ya?" Wakka shouted, poking his head into the hallway. He was dressed in an outfit nearly identical to Tidus', though Cloud didn't think he looked nearly as attractive in it... Immediately, Cloud regretted using the word 'attractive' in his little thought bubble.

"Sorry, I was just talking to my buddies. You wanna take this?" Tidus asked, offering Wakka the tray. Wakka nodded, and accepted the drinks, hurrying back into the party room.

"Quite the reunion, huh?" Zidane stated, eyes darting around to his surrounding companions.

"Yeah, it's nice!" Tidus agreed, grinning widely, and flashing a glance at Cloud that didn't go unnoticed by Bartz and Zidane. So, he __did__ still have feelings for Cloud, even after all this time.

"Speaking of reunions, I think you two need to have one," Zidane spoke up, smirking, and folding his arms.

"Who?" Tidus asked, dumbly.

"You and Cloud," Bartz and Zidane replied in unison. They glanced at each other with a surprised look, then beamed at their miraculous plan.

"What?" Cloud demanded, face reddening. He glanced at Tidus for help; Tidus was waving his hands in surrender.

"Reunion for what? Why?" he asked, backing up so much that he hit the stairwell behind him.

"I think you've got some catching up to do. Besides, T, didn't you say seven minutes in heaven was one of the games for tonight?" Zidane cackled.

Bartz set his milkshake down on the end table beside him, and pulled Cloud to his feet. Zidane yanked open the closet door that was against the stair wall, and eagerly pushed Tidus inside.

"Hey!" Tidus protested, fighting back, but he didn't fight very hard. He could have easily taken Zidane down if he'd wanted to, seeing as he was practically twice his size, but part of him did want seven minutes alone with Cloud. Seven minutes to talk, to stare, to confess those feelings he'd had for years and never said anything.

"No, don't!" Cloud practically shouted, as Bartz and Zidane cooperatively coaxed him into the small closet with Tidus. "Bartz, I don't want to!"

"You'll thank me later," Bartz whispered in his ear, before Cloud was launched inside the cubby, and the door was shut behind him. Cloud searched through the darkness for a door handle, but couldn't find one. He panicked when he heard the sound of the lock being slid over; they were trapped.

"No," Cloud uttered, hands beginning to shake as they roamed the door for a handle. "No, no, no."

"It's okay. They'll let us out eventually," Tidus laughed. He stumbled forward, finding his footing in the darkness, but he quickly realized that Cloud was nowhere near as relaxed as he was.

"No, let me out! Help!" Cloud shouted, voice raspy.

"Cloud? Are you okay?" Tidus placed his hands on Cloud's shoulder, and turned him around to face him. The small room was dark, but there was enough light coming through the crack in the doorframe to see that Cloud's face was full of sheer panic. His eyes were distant, yet clearly spooked.

"Cloud. Cloud, it's okay," Tidus murmured, recognizing this reaction. Cloud was claustrophobic; he was truly terrified of this place. He felt trapped.

Cloud could see Tidus' face, but just barely. His mind was focused on a single memory—Hojo's dark laboratory, visited only now and then by a nameless assistant who would peek in at Cloud and take a few notes before scurrying off. Cloud, of course, was trapped behind glass, in a capsule too small for him to even stretch his arms out completely. He could see through the green mako for some time until the lab was left abandoned, and the lights went out. Then he was truly alone. Trapped and alone.

"Cloud. Cloud," Tidus continued, his thumbs rubbing the man's shoulders tenderly in an attempt to soothe him. Unfortunately, Cloud's eyes merely became teary, and his breathing sped up, each breath more unsteady than the last. He suddenly looked like a child, scared and helpless. He was his sixteen-year-old self again, a helpless prisoner of Shinra.

"Cloud, you're okay," Tidus promised, but the man grew more panicked still. "Cloud," Tidus whispered, more desperate now as Cloud began to shake in his arms. "Cloud."

Tidus leaned in quicker than he could think, his lips pressing hard against Cloud's. He felt his companion's body grow tenser only for a second, but as he deepened the kiss, the tension dissipated. He lifted his hands off of Cloud's shoulders, and raised them instead to his face. He cupped his cheeks, tenderly brushing away the two tears that had just barely escaped his eyes.

"You're okay," Tidus whispered again, in between kisses, and Cloud continued to relax. Tidus opened his eyes long enough to see Cloud close his own, and he took that as a good sign.

He leaned in again, pressing their lips together, and soothing his companion with each gentle movement. Cloud was easing into the kiss, almost kissing back. It was nowhere near perfect, but Tidus wasn't about to complain.

Seven minutes later, Tidus heard the click of the lock being undone, and he let go of Cloud's face, pulling away slowly. Cloud's eyes drifted open, and he let out a whimper, fear beginning to fill those glowing irises again, but Tidus opened the door quickly enough to prevent further panic.

"We're free," Tidus said, still keeping his voice low so he wouldn't upset Cloud further. Cloud still seemed a little stunned, so Tidus took his hand, and pulled him out of the confined space. Cloud brushed himself off, regaining his composure now that he was back in the light. Tidus slammed the lock shut on the closet door.

"No more of that," he frowned, then he turned to Cloud, a hand returning to his shoulder. His gaze was soft, head low as he asked Cloud the simple question.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cloud mumbled, face red, and he knew it wasn't merely from his panic attack. He was embarrassingly fond of the memory of Tidus' lips on his own. Tidus had always been good at cheering people up; clearly he was good at calming them down, too.

"You sure? I'm sorry I had to resort to such... unconventional methods," Tidus simpered, his hand rubbing the back of his head, awkwardly.

"'S'okay," Cloud stuttered. His gaze was so low, Tidus couldn't meet it. The boy eventually gave up, and released a sigh.

"Well, take it easy, okay? I'd better... get back to the party. This __is__ my house, after all," he chuckled, heading for the living room.

"Tidus, wait," Cloud spoke up, voice still hoarse and unsteady. Tidus eagerly spun back around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"You, um... You clean up good," Cloud said, managing a small smirk. They were the only words that came to mind, the ones he'd thought when he'd first laid eyes on Tidus tonight. They were the most honest words he could come up with, __without__ making the evening more awkward than it already was. It seemed to please Tidus, anyway. He met Cloud with a wide grin.

"Thanks," he nodded, backing into the living room before disappearing into the crowd. Cloud smiled to himself again. He was sure Tidus' cheeks had just turned a little pink, too.


End file.
